Fusion Clan Shinobi: 4 Year Gap
by Quillion9000
Summary: I have learned a lot through writing this and other OC fanfictions. I am no longer pleased with my Naruto Fanfictions and will come back to them in the future. I will make them better. Until that day this is going on (Hiatus)
1. Training: Part 1

I would like to welcome you all to Part 2 of what I am now calling The Fusion Clan Shinobi Stories. We pick up where Part 1 left off. Daichi's going to start his training as are so many others. That's what these first few Chapters are going to do. We're going to be seeing not only Daichi's training, but also bits and pieces of others training. In truth, The Sensei stuff won't come in until later as I have things I would like to cover first which you will see. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

 _ **Land of Fire Woods, About 5 Miles outside of Konoha**_

Daichi was following the instructions given to him by his Sensei, Kazamae the Lion Yonnin. He was a young Chunin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He had short, sky blue hair with an orange streak down the middle.

Daichi was wearing a sleeveless blue gi with white trim. The symbol of his clan, the sun, was on the back of his gi. On his left arm he wore a head band with a lion on it. Normally he had weapons on him, but the instructions said not to bring them.

Daichi was very excited to train with his Sensei once more. He'd grow stronger just like Naruto, Sasuke, and everyone else in Konoha. He was resolved to give it his all because Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee, in particular, were rivals of his.

 _ **A Clearing**_

The moment Daichi entered the clearing he took in the area. He saw a small, log cabin, an entrance to a cave with a well designed door, and a waterfall that seemed to have been made by jutsus instead of it being natural.

In the middle of the clearing sat Kazamae the Lion Sage. He's A tall man wearing a red gi with matching pants. Many scars adorned his body as a testament to the many battles he'd partaken in. On his head he had short, white hair.

Daichi approached him. "Sensei, I'm glad to see you. I have so much I want to tell you."

"I've heard as much from Tsunade, so why don't you begin with what happened after I left." Kazamae stated.

Daichi told his Sensei about the fight with Kuroma Tatsushiro, the Mission to the Land of Rice fields, Arashi, the Mission to the Land of Whirlpools, Mara, the two month mission in Onwashi Village, and finally the fake mission.

"Honestly, I have no idea what happened to me. All I know is that I haven't been able to use Lion's Will; however, my body is stronger and faster than normal." He then thought about what he wanted to say next.

"Also, Kazamae Sensei, you trained my father, right. You were close to him, right?" Kazamae nodded knowing where this was going. "Then do you know why he never told me anything about the Western Continent?" Daichi asked.

Kazamae sighed, "It is true that we were close, but even I never knew what he did when he went to the Western Continent. At the same time, I was one of the few that knew he even went there.

Your father was a well respected man, but he kept his fair share of secrets. Really, you've learned more about his secrets than I ever did. There is one last secret I can tell you, but you need to understand somethings first."

"What are they Sensei?" Daichi asked curiously.

"Your father and mother loved you. Your mother was so happy when she found out she was going to have you. Just keep this in mind as I tell you you the only thing I know that you don't." Kazamae stated.

"Yes Sensei." Daichi said.

"That story you've heard about your father and mother is false. It's story your father asked everyone to go with. The truth is that she's from outside Konoha, yet no one knows were she came from." Kazamae explained.

Daichi was sad, angry, and confused all at once. "I… I know they loved me. It's just hard you know. I thought my father told me everything important about his life. Then I find out that he omitted several things." Daichi sadly stated.

"Daichi, if you want, we can begin your training tomorrow." Kazamae stated.

Daichi shook his head as his eyes became determined. "No Sensei. I need to begin training immediately. I have to become stronger, and I actually need to train enough so that I can become a Jonin in two years. "

" _You continue to prove that you have the heart of a lion, my apprentice."_ Kazamae smiled. "You are in luck because I was going to suggest a training regimen that would condense 4 years of training into 2.

Actually, it'll be more more like 5 years into 2 since you are a Pseudo-Jinchuriki and thus manage to heal faster than most Shinobi. Though I must warn you that this training will not be easy.

I do want you to succeed, of course, so I shall give you everything you need to succeed. In addition, I'll be there to motivate and teach you what I can. You will have to do as I say and follow my advice for the best results. What do you say?"

Daichi grinned. He knew it was going to be hell training this way, but he was prepare to go through that hell if it made him a strong enough for the Jonin Exams, to get Sasuke back, and defeat the Akatsuki.

He clenched his right fist and nodded his head. "I'm prepared to give it my all."

Kazamae, with a slight smile, nodded his head. "Very good, but before we begin I must tell you that this regimen was invented by your grandfather who was also my Sensei. He taught me most of what I know. I just managed to take it to new heights."

Daichi was shocked. "My grandfather taught you the Lion Style of fighting!?"

Kazamae smiled and nodded. "He did, and I'm proud to say that I was able to surpass him as I hope one day you'll surpass me, your father, and grandfather. This training is a good first step in that direction."

Daichi nodded determined once more. "How do we get started?"

"First I must apply what's known as a gravity seal to your back. It'll work much like the weights you've used in the past except it'll affect your whole body. Take off your shirt and let me see your back." Kazamae ordered.

Daichi did as he was told and Kazamae brought forth some seal utensils from a scroll. He then painted the seal onto Daichi's back. The finished product covered his whole back. It a bunch of circles culminating it a dot in the middle of his back.

"To activate the seal you need to focus a small amount of Chakra into it. To deactivate it, you need to draw that Chakra out and either release it into the air or take it back into your body. The seal will remain active so long as your Chakra is in said seal.

You are not to deactivate this seal at any time during these two years unless I say so. The seal is designed so you will be able to walk; however, you will be running, a lot. Now stand up and activate the seal." Kazamae ordered.

Daichi put on his gi top, stood up, and focused his Chakra to the gravity seal. It took 1/100th of Daichi's Chakra to fill the seal and activate it. Immediately after his whole body felt heavy.

"Now look at your right hand." Kazamae ordered.

Daichi did and a 5 and an x. "Does this mean 5 times our normal gravity."

Kazamae nodded. "Exactly."

He then activated his own seal and showed Daichi his hand.

"fifty times normal gravity?!" Daichi exclaimed in surprise.

"It used to be one hundred times, but my old body can't handle that anymore. Also, you must remember that this gravity seal is a tool to grow stronger. There are many other tools that could achieve the same results. This seal just happens to be one developed by my Sensei and an old seal master of the Uzumaki Clan." Kazamae explained.

"Yes Sensei." Daichi stated.

"Now follow me." Kazamae walked towards the cave and opened the door.

Daichi followed his Sensei through the door and was amazed as they entered a beautifully decorated room. Light blue tiles were everywhere and there was a hot spring with herbs floating around in it.

"After every training session, you are to come here and sit in this hot spring for at least 30 minutes before heading home. The herbs will help in tandem with the hot water to soothe the muscles." Kazamae then produced a notebook.

"This notebook contains the most filling, healthy, and tasty meals I've managed to accumulate over the years. The first recipe is a all natural, energy booster that I expect you to drink every morning before coming here to train."

Kazamae gave the notebook to Daichi. He skimmed through it and had to admit that the recipes did sound tasty. There was even a better ramen option he could order from Ichiraku.

"Do you know how to meditate?"" Kazamae asked.

Daichi replied, "I've read a few books on it, but I haven't done it before."

"Show me how you meditate." Kazamae ordered.

Daichi sat down, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes. He then relaxed his body.

"Good, you have a descent enough form. Now I want you to focus on your Chakra as you meditate. Let it flow through your system like a river." Kazamae stated.

Daichi focused in on his Chakra. Once he had it, he began to make it move it throw his system through his system, but he only got about one fourth of his Chakra to do as he wanted.

Daichi opened his eyes. "I managed to do it Sensei, but I only managed to get so much of my Chakra to flow through my system."

Kazamae nodded. "That's normal when you begin meditating this way. Eventually you'll be able to move all of your Chakra around your system."

"I think I can see what this is for. This type of meditation is meant to increase my Chakra control and the amount of Chakra I have." Daichi guessed.

"Precisely. That is part of what we're going to focus on for the next 6 months. The other part is speed and strength training. The next 6 months will be Taijutsu and Kenjutsu training with a sub focus on training the body and Chakra.

The next 6 month we'll be working on training your 5 Chakra Natures with a sub focus on Taijutsu and Bukijutsu. For the final 6 months you'll be working on your Ninjutsu with minor focus on body, Chakra Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu." Kazamae explained.

Daichi nodded. "Alright Sensei, how do I get started?"

Kazamae enjoyed his apprentice's enthusiasm for training. "Follow me."

They walked outside and Kazamae pointed Daichi to the large waterfall. "This is where we'll start. You're going to climb this water fall with only your feet. Once you can run up and down 10 times, we'll throw in more exercises meant to push you to new limits."

Daichi removed his gi top and made his way over to the water. "Remember Daichi, you will need to stop before you exhaust your Chakra."

He nodded. "Yes Sensei."

Daichi took of his shirt and walked onto the water. He found it a bit difficult with his added weight, but he wasn't completely new to using weights with his Chakra exercises.

He soon stood before the waterfall. He placed his foot on it and began to climb. The fast moving water was far more difficult to contend with than still water. This resulted in Daichi managing only a few steps before falling into the water.

He came back to the surface and looked to the waterfall. "This is going to be a challenge."

Daichi attempted to climb the waterfall once more, but only made it a sixth of the way up before falling into the water again. It was going to be a long day.

 _ **Training Ground 7**_

Mizu and Menma Ryu were currently hiding in the brush to catch their breath.

Mizu Ryu was an ex-member of the Hyuga Clan side branch and a Chunin. He has ocean water colored hair and is wearing dark blue, Hyuga style robes with red trim and a sun symbol on the back.

Menma is an ex-bandit with long, blond hair. He was wearing dark blue, long sleeved shirt with matching pants and shoes as well as a sky blue scarf. A sun could be seen on the back of his shirt as well.

Both of them were covered in bruises and their clothes were torn in several places.

"Where's Genyumaru?" Menma asked.

As if on cue, Genyumaru Soshi was thrown at them.

He is a young man who is apart of the Soshi Clan. He has tousled neck length white hair with streaks that changed depending of which of the 5 basic natures he was using. He was currently wearing a Chunin vest over a light green shirt with black trousers and wristbands.

Menma and Mizu jumped out of the way and Genyumaru landed on the ground. He was in the worst shape out of the bunch with more bruises than either of them.

"Remind me again why I let you two talk me into attempting this training with you?" Genyumaru asked from the ground.

"You did say that you wanted more training." Menma stated with a smile.

Mizu rubbed the back of his head. "In my defense, I thought it was going to be that bell test Kakashi's known to run. How was I to know that he'd want an all out fight."

"And you do like to fight, right?" Menma asked confused.

"I do, but I'm supposed to take Yakumo out on a date tonight. I love her and all, but that girl worries about me far to much." Genyumaru stated.

Kakashi, with his Icha Icha book in hand, appeared on a tree branch above them. "I can say that you three are at least durable."

Genyumaru got to his feet and coated his fist with fire. He then jumped onto the same branch as Kakashi and went for a punch. Genyumaru though he got the Elite Jonin, but it turns out all he hit was a stump.

Kakashi then appeared behind him and kicked Genyumaru off the tree. The Chunin caught himself and used his hands to spring back to his feet.

"Menma, Chakra Enhancing Music, now!" Mizu ordered.

Menma began to play his ocarina causing both Menma's and Genyumaru's Chakra to surge.

In response, Kakashi put away his book and revealed his Sharingan. "Looks like you three are finally getting serious about passing my test, so I suppose it's only fair that I do the same."

Genyumaru's coated both his arms in wind and charged at Kakashi. The Elite Jonin avoided every attack he tried. He then punched Genyumaru's in his gut winding him. Despite the pain, the Chunin grabbed Kakshi keeping him in place.

Mizu appeared behind him, with his Byakugan activated, and attempted to strike Kakashi. The Elite Jonin spun around and hit Mizu with Genyumaru's body. This caused Genyumaru to let him go and both Chunin were sent back a few feet.

Kakashi appeared in between both of them. Mizu went for a palm strike while Genyumaru went for a wind covered punch. The elite Jonin was prepared to jump back until he heard the music shift.

" _Destabilizing Music."_ Menma thought.

Kakashi's sense of balance was off set.

He made the hand sign. "Release."

He just managed to avoid the two strikes that were heading for him. Kakashi then quickly wove a series of hand signs.

"Water Shark Bullet Jutsu." Kakashi declared as he thrust his hand forward.

A shark, made of water, came forth from the lake. It slammed into Mizu and Genyumaru taking them with it as it slammed into Menma to. Kakashi then dispelled the jutsu causing the three of them to fall to the ground.

Kakashi stood before the three of them with an eye smile. "You three pass. Starting today, we're Team 12 of Konoha."

The two Chunin and Genin got to their feet happy that they were going to be taught by Kakashi Hatake.

"Every day you three report to training ground 12 and spar with each other until I arrive at 10. Though this only stands so long as we don't have a mission." Kakashi stated before vanishing.

Menma smiled and chuckled. "Lord Daichi did say that Kakashi liked to be late for anything less than a mission."

"I should get going. I'll see you two tomorrow." Genyumaru stated before running off the training ground.

"We should head home as well Menma." Mizu said as he walked away.

Menma walked alongside him. "On the way we should stop and get some dumplings."

"Very well. I swear, you act like a younger brother sometimes." Mizu said with a slight smile.

Menma smiled as well.

 _ **Orochimaru's Base, Sasuke's Room**_

It'd been another day of training just like it had been ever since Sasuke arrived. The only times he didn't train were few and far between. Today was also the day he'd signed the snake contract.

He knew they were powerful, but they hardly seemed like a fit for him. Don't get him wrong. He'd use them in battle as they were another asset, but he knew there had to be a better summon. One that better matched him.

It was this decision that led Sasuke to try the Summoning Jutsu while not thinking of the snakes contract. He bit his thumb, made the hand signs, and slammed his hand on the ground. In an instant, he was gone.

 _ **Home of the Phoenixes**_

Sasuke found himself standing in the middle of many tall, natural pillars of rocks. The sun could clearly be seen overhead. He also noticed nest atop pillars in the distance. All around him were gold and red feathers of varying sizes.

" _I'm in the realm of the Phoenix."_ Sasuke thought actually impressed that he was matched with a phoenix, but not showing it on the outside.

The last known summoner of them was supposedly Madara who was said to be the strongest Uchiha. Right after he finished taking everything in, a giant Phoenix flew above him. She was red with golden features, and she landed before Sasuke.

"So a new summoner has come to greet us. Tell me young one, what is your name?" The Phoenix asked.

Sasuke confidently said. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I demand your power to help me become stronger."

The Phoenix laughed. "Yes, I can tell you have a lot of pride just like Madara. The Poor boy never could get permission to summon me. Very well young Uchiha, I grant you the ability to summon my children. I; however, will be out of your reach."

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked a little peeved that this phoenix would deny him her power.

She laughed once again. "Because you are like Madara, you to learn an important lesson. This lesson is one you must learn yourself. I give you a hint though. You are to much like Madara. Try a different path."

"What exactly can your children do for me?" Sasuke asked ignoring her clue.

"For one, we're not opposed to working with the snakes. Though we don't particularly like some of them. In particular, the ones who eat people. Secondly, when you've summoned one of my children, they'll increase the strength of your fire jutsu.

We're also capable of battle, but there are several summons who outclass us in that field. For instance, we can fight toads, slugs, snakes and even lions well enough as we have flight and our skills aren't to shabby.

Dragons would present a problem. Their fighting skills outclass us, they have tough scales, and their wings eliminate our flight advantage we hold over most other summons."

"Very well then, send me back now." Sasuke plainly ordered.

"I will, but not before I give you a gift." The phoenix stated

She leaned down and let a golden tear drip onto Sasuke's curse seal. Sasuke looked at it as the seal changed itself from three, black tomoe to a golden flame on his neck.

Sasuke's mind cleared up. "What did you do?"

The phoenix said, "I've 'healed' that mark on your neck so to speak. I don't know who gave that to you, but I could sense that it was manipulating your mind. I've fixed it so it will no longer plague you, yet it will still lend you power when you need it."

Sasuke nodded his head. He still had no intention of going back to Konoha, yet he had to admit that it was nice not to have his thoughts plagued by Orochimaru.

" _I do wonder if what she's done to it will affect my 1_ _st_ _and 2_ _nd_ _forms? I'll have to see for myself when I next train with them."_ Sasuke thought.

"I'm ready to go back now, but would you mind telling me your name?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Solar." Solar stated before sending Sasuke back.

 _ **Sasuke's Room**_

Sasuke found himself back where he began and took a look at his mark. It was still changed and his mind was still clear. In addition, it seemed his absence hadn't been noticed.

" _This little trip I decided to take has brought me one step closer to my goal. I still have a long way to go. I'll have to think what Solar wants from me or wants me to do. I may have need of her power in the future."_ Sasuke thought.

 _ **The Hot Spring in the Cave, Evening…**_

Daichi leaned back against the stone. The water was soothing and his aching muscles felt great. Granted, he was still weighed down by his new gravity seal, but even that didn't bug him as the water was just that soothing.

He smiled as he thought back to his Sensei's face when he got halfway up the waterfall. _"I don't know what Sensei expected. I mean, it is a tough exercise, but I've been doing Chakra exercises since I was 5."_

Thirty minutes was soon up and Daichi got out. He then dressed himself before leaving the cave.

 _ **Clearing**_

Kazamae was sitting against the rock to the side. "Daichi, I have some final things to say before you go home so listen up. You've done good today, but prepare yourself for the days to come.

They won't be as easy as today was. Now, you need to keep some things in mind for this training. First, remember to only eat meals from that notebook I've given you. That includes having that special drink every morning before coming to train with me.

Wake up at your usual time so you can get in two hours of proper meditation. Always run to and from the village so you get a little bit of a work out. It may seem simple in hindsight, but every bit counts. Am I clear?"

Daichi nodded, "Yes Sensei."

"Then get going, and do not deactivate that seal." Kazamae stated with a smile.

Daichi took off running back to the village.

 _ **Fusion Clan's Home**_

Daichi walked inside and found Menma and Mizu on the couch.

Daichi couldn't help but chuckle. "Man what did Kakashi Sensei do to you guys?"

"He wanted a battle test so we gave him one. He ended up beating us and Genyumaru." Mizu stated.

Daichi said, "Genyumaru's going to be joining your team. That's good. The 5 of you will no doubt have a lot of success on your missions."

"How was your training Daichi?" Menma asked.

"I'm not going to say to much, but it went well." Daichi set the notebook on the table. "Although, I will share this. This notebook contains many recipes that are healthy, filling, and tasty. Starting today, these will be what the Fusion Clan eats."

Menma picked up the book and flipped through it. "Understood, we'll familiarize ourselves with this book so that we can properly prepare the meals."

Mizu looked over Menma's shoulder. "Some of these do sound pretty good."

Daichi took back the notebook with a smile. "You two can study it after I'm done going through it. This also means I'm cooking tonight."

The door to the house opened and Mara ran in giving Daichi a hug.

She is Daichi's adopted sister. She has really short, purple hair and is wearing a dark blue, short sleeved shirt with matching pants and Shinobi styled boots. With red trim and a sun on the back. She's blind, but her other senses make up for the deficiency.

Daichi ruffled her hair affectionately once she let go. "You know you don't have to hug me every day. I'm pretty much going to be around the village for awhile now."

"I know I don't have to hug you big brother, but I want to." Mara said.

Daichi smiled. His sister had made progress since coming to the Leaf Village. She was still shy around those she didn't know or in large grounds. At least she was able to speak, aloud, around a small group of people she knew.

"You should have seen her when we left the academy. She was worrying if you'd actually make it back home tonight given that you said you were beginning some hard training." Inari stated.

Inari is a temporary resident of Konoha here to become a Jonin, so that he can better protect his home in the Land of Waves. He has short brown hair and is wearing a sky blue, short sleeved shirt with matching shorts and sandals.

On the back of the shirt was the same sun symbol oeveryone else had on the back of their clothes. Multiple pouches, containing senbon, shuriken, and kunai were attacked to the front of his body for easy access.

"I'm proud that I openly show my concern. It's better than trying to hid emotions like that." Mara stated with a smile.

Inari glared at Mara before walking away.

Daichi rubbed her head again with a smile. "I'm so proud of you. Now, I'm going to prepare dinner."

 _ **A Camp**_

Jiraiya sat and watched as 100 Naruto's practiced with the bo staff. There were sets practicing different styles. This caused Jiraiya to smile.

" _So the kid knows how to use his clones to train."_ He chuckled. _"Kid may be more like Minato then I originally thought."_

The real Naruto thought, _"To think, I could have been training like this all along. Damn it! I wish Daichi had told me about the shadow clone's uses earlier."_ He smiled. _"Just you wait everyone. I'm going to come back stronger."_

 _ **Clearing outside of Konoha, Two Weeks Later…**_

Daichi stood atop the waterfall having successfully climbed up and down 10 times.

"Yeah!" He happily shouted.

Kazamae appeared behind his student. "Very good Daichi, you are now ready to move onto the other things I'm going to have you do."

Daichi turned to face his Sensei and saw that he's drawn blunted shuriken and kunai. By no means could they kill, put they'd certainly hurt.

"For the next 4 months and 2 weeks, you're going to run, dodge, do push ups, run, dodge, do sit-ups, run, climb mountains, dodge, run up and down this waterfall, and run up trees drenched in water."

The Lion Yonnin's smile had changed making Daichi gulp. "You said dodge a lot in there. You also said running, yet I don't have as many reservations as…"

He stopped as he jumped to the right avoiding a blunted kunai. "You better start running. Head towards Suna. I'll let you know when we're moving onto something else."

Daichi did not need any more encouragement as he ran down the waterfall and out of the clearing while being chased by his Sensei.


	2. Training: Part 2 and an Evening Out

It's time to skip ahead 6 months the Taijutsu and Kenjuts portion and most likely the portion I'll dedicate a few more chapter to. This chapter is chalk full of goodies. You got training, meeting some of Hana's friends, and a little catching up with Shun, Orochimaru, and 'Madara.' I will say this right now, those last two Shun shows are meant to be kept secret for now. You'll know who they are in Shippuden. Trust me, I have a special job for them. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Side Note: I got a job! As I said, I am not leaving this website. It just means there'll be more time in between up dates. I'll always do my best to get these chapters out there.

* * *

 _ **Hyuga Compound, 6 Months after Naruto Left…**_

"The key to the Bolt Fist are precise and fast strikes." Guy instructed to the many Hyuga before him.

"Sir, aren't fast strikes apart of the Air Fist?" A Main Family member asked.

Neji, who was standing next to Guy, replied. "It is true that both the Air Fist and Bolt Fist ask the user to strike an opponent fast, but their is a difference between the two. The Air Fist is mean to deal quick blows one after the other.

The Bolt Fist is more precise. You want to strike fast; however, you also want to make sure you hit your targets Chakra points. At the same time, the Bolt Fist, in theory, is overwhelmed by the Air Fist due to their opposing natures.

In theory, one should be able to get more hits off with the Air Fist than the Bolt Fist. The more hits your perform, the more Chakra points you have the chance of hitting. In the end you can think of it as quality v.s. quantity."

Guy smiled and cried fake tears. "You understand so much my youthful student."

Hiashi watched the lesson with a smile as Guy and Neji worked together to educate both the Main Branch and Side Branch members. He was glad he was able to push something through the minds of those thick elders.

 _ **Inuzuka Training Ground**_

"Fang Over Fang." Kiba declared.

He and Akamaru spun at his father trying to hit him.

Maru smiled as he used his Earth Nature. "Rock Armour."

Maru's arms hardened taken on an earthy look. Kiba and Akamaru came at him from the right and left. He held his palms out and caught the two of them. He then threw them into the ground and placed his sword over Kiba and a kunai over Akamaru.

"It was smart to come at me from two sides, but you're going to have to work on your rotation speed. That way it won't matter to much if someone uses a re-enforcement jutsu. Now, get back up and try again." Maru instructed.

"Yes Maru Sensei." Kiba stated as he and Akamaru got back to their feet and jumped back to their starting position. _"This is perfect. My mom, dad, sister, and Kurenai Sensei are contributing to my training. I'll be more than a match for everyone."_

 _ **With Tenten**_

Tenten was under a Genjutsu that caused Kurenai to disappear from view. "Dispel."

Tenten was freed from the jutsu and saw that Kurenai was behind her, so she turned around.

Kurenai smiled. "Very good Tenten. You've clearly mastered dispelling low level Genjutsu. Go train with Might Guy for now and we'll begin working on medium level ones tomorrow."

"Thank you Kurenai Sensei." Tenten stated before taking off.

 _ **Kazamae's Clearing**_

In the 6 months of training Daichi's gravity seal had gone from 5x normal gravity to 32x normal gravity. Today he was standing across from Kazamae after he had finished running up and down the waterfall twenty times.

"It's time to begin your next 6 months of training. You're going to train with swords, Spar against me, a lot, and spar against anyone in the Leaf Village who is willing to give you a match.

We are going to refine your Lion Style and I'm going to teach you several other styles that you can incorporate with the Lion Style. Again, you are not to deactivate your seal unless I say so. Are you ready to begin?" Kazamae asked.

Daichi got into his Lion's stance smiling at the thought of fighting again. "I'm more than ready."

"Be warned that I do not intend to go easy on you. You're pretty much going to be learning through sparing. You'll have to think on your feet and incorporate moves as we spar." Kazamae stated looking to his student to see what he said in response.

"Any enemy I face will not hold back. I expect my friends won't want to go as far, but I'm glad your willing to do so." Daichi charged forward and punched at Kazamae. "I'll make this training more effective."

Kazamae caught Daichi's arm and punched him in the gut winding him. He then followed up with a kick in same spot sending Daichi flying into a tree. Daichi got to his feet and instantly had to roll to the right as Kazamae charged at him.

Daichi caught his breath as he rolled, ducked, and dodged his Sensei. Still he took punches and kicks, but at least he was able to prevent them from hitting his stomach again.

Daichi attempted to throw kicks and punches of his own, but Kazamae blocked or outright dodged them. This only made Daichi push himself farther in an attempt to hit him.

 _ **Hot Spring, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi was never as happy to be in this spring as he was right now. His muscles ached and bruises had already formed all over him. This was something he'd begun to notice during the last 6 months. It was plain to see that his body was healing much faster.

" _Here I thought the last 6 months were tough. Today alone I've received more bruises than over the whole time he chased me with those blunted weapons."_ He looked at the ceiling and smiled.

" _Though I know I'll only grow stronger through this training as I already have. I just have to keep working hard. I already know several people that I can spar against. Soon enough I should at least be able to stand against people like the Akatsuki."_

 _ **Fusion Clan Home: Outside**_

Daichi was about to enter his home when he heard his girl friend behind him.

"Hey Daichi, some of my friends want…" She stopped when she noticed the stated Daichi was in.

His clothes were ripped in several places. Bruises were visible as well.

This made Hana both concerned and angry. "Daichi, were you attacked? Who hurt you?"

Daichi waved it off and gave her a reassuring smile. "Relax Hana. The state of my clothes and bruises will most likely be healed by tomorrow. As for how I got them, I've begun my Taijutsu and Kenjutsu training with Kazamae Sensei."

"Your Sensei did this to you? Don't you think this is a little far for simple training?" Hana asked worriedly since she knew he still had 6 months of this.

He continued to smile. "I appreciate your worry, but I assure you that this training is essential." He walked up to her and gave her a hug noticing that he was beginning to catch up to her in height.

Hana hugged him back. "Just… I care about you Daichi. You're my mate and I don't like seeing you hurt."

Daichi smiled. "I'm sorry Hana, but it's almost impossible for a Shinobi to avoid getting hurt in the line of duty. I want you to know that I love you."

Hana blushed. She was shocked that Daichi had finally said that he loved her.

"I love you to Daichi." She smiled as the two of them parted from one another.

Daichi warmly smiled at his girlfriend. "I like it when you smile. It's cute."

This caused her blush to deepen. "Daichi, is there anything I can do to hep with your training?"

She wanted to contribute to her boyfriend's growth. Even if just a bit.

"Sensei did ask me to find people to spar against. How about me and you go a round?" Daichi asked.

Hana nodded. "Sure. I did have something I needed to ask you, but it can wait until after we're done."

"Perfect. We can go into the backyard to have our match." Daichi stated.

 _ **Backyard**_

Daichi got into his Lion's Stance while Hana dropped to her hands as her nails grew longer and harder, her canines became more fang like.

"Howling Fang." Hana declared as she spun at Daichi.

Daichi wasn't nearly fast enough to dodge, so he took the hit once he crossed his arms. She managed to push him back a fair distance before stopping. Daichi took the chance and kicked Hana's side causing her to stumble.

"That was pretty good how you were able to block me, but your arms really took a beating." Hana stated worried.

Daichi just grinned. "My arms only sting." He then lept off the ground and spun. "Leaf Whirlwind."

He nailed Hana again causing her to stumble once more.

"Guess from here on out I'll have to expect anything from you." Hana stated her worry disappearing.

"You should. After all, I could know any number of techniques." Daichi crossed his arms. "This is one I'm trying my darnedest to learn. I do need replacement for my Lion's Will after all."

Hana remembered that technique. That Rock Lee kid used it during the finals. Afterwards she'd read about it.

" _Is Daichi really learning to use the 8 Gates?"_ Hana questioned as she felt Daichi's Chakra swell.

"Granted, A guy like me could use my extra Chakra for an increase, but I find that at least the 1st and only gate I can use leaves me no where near as exhausted as using Kenshi's Chakra." Daichi moved his arms down. "Gate of Opening, open."

Daichi momentarily vanished from Hana's view as her eyes han't adjusted to his increased speed nor had his gravity seal for that matter. He appeared at her side and glanced at his hand which now read 40x like it had when he activated this gate before.

He then focused back on Hana and punched her in the gut before following up with a spin kick. She recovered and spun once more at Daichi.

"Howling Fang." Hana declared.

She hit Daichi sending his straight into a tree before standing once more. She looked at Daichi a bit concerned that she'd gone to far. Hana was relieved a moment later when Daichi got to his feet.

Daichi deactivated the 1st gate and raised his hand. "I concede the match to you Hana. Any farther and I may not heal enough to train with Sensei tomorrow."

Hana relaxed and smiled. "You probably would have won if you didn't have that seal on you."

Daichi shrugged, "Maybe I could or maybe I couldn't. Doesn't really matter right now since I can't deactivate the seal right now. Anyways, I believe you had something important to ask me."

"Oh yeah, I did! Daichi, will you come with me to the Sharpened Shuriken tonight. The girls officially want to meet you, so it became my job to ask." Hana stated.

"Yeah, I suppose now is the right time to do that. Just come around whenever you want to pick me up and we'll head out. For now, I'm heading to the academy to get Mara and Inari." Daichi stated as he walked away.

Hana smiled warmly. _"Daichi really is a special guy."_

 _ **Backyard, Evening…**_

Daichi was wearing his dress clothes. That meant he was wearing a dark blue shirt, matching pants and a crimson red jacket. He was watching as his sister practice throwing weapons, and Inari practice with his bow.

"Mara, aim slightly higher. Inari, move back 50 meters and begin practicing from that distance. Clearly you've gotten the hang of where you currently are." Daichi ordered.

Mara said, "Okay big brother."

"You got it Daichi." Inari stated.

They moved to do as he said and got in a few more tries before Hana appeared.

"Hey Daichi, are you ready to go?" Hana asked causing Daichi to turn to her.

She was wearing her dress jeans and blue, v neck shirt. Her hair was also down and she had no makeup on.

"Just give me second." He walked up to his sister and ruffled her hear affectionately.

"I have to go now. You two head inside and study." Daichi stated.

They both left. Daichi walked over to Hana.

He then held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Hana took his arm and they walked out of the backyard.

 _ **Sharpened Shuriken**_

Hana led Daichi to to a table where two other ladies sat. Daichi was familiar both from what Hana told him. He was also familiar with one of them from past experiences.

The two ladies were Tayuya Uzumaki and Nagi Yamanaka. This was the first time the four of them together. It was true that neither of them really knew Daichi all that well.

Tayuya was a former member of the Sound 5. She has fair skin,is slender, and has brown eyes and red hair. On her neck was what she called the Uzumaki Mark. It used to be Orochimaru's curse mark, but it changed once Tayuya remember who she was.

The Uzumaki Mark is a circle with a swirl in the middle. She was wearing her normal clothes. A dull black, short sleeved shirt with matching pants and shoes as well as the Leaf Village head band on her shoulder.

Nagi Yamanaka has dirty blond hair in a long, braided pony tail. She was wearing black boots with fishnet stockings, black shorts and a sleeveless, purple overcoat.

He nodded to the Uzumaki. "Tayuya good to see you again." He nodded the the Yamanaka next. "It is good to finally meet you Nagi."

"Hey blue hair." Tayuya said with a smile.

"It is nice to finally meet you Daichi Ryu. Hana has told me a lot about you. Not mention what I've heard about you from around the village." Masami happily said.

Hana and Daichi sat across from the two of them.

"So blue hair, what will you have?" Tayuya asked.

Daichi said, "Sorry Tayuya, but I'm not much of a drinker. My father said both him and my grandfather were light weights, so I think its safe to assume I'm the same. Also, Sensei won't like it if I show up for training with a hangover. I have to be at my best."

"Come on blue hair, you can't have one drink?" Tayuya asked.

Daichi chuckled. "How about this Tayuya? I won't drink, but you three drink as much as you want. When I leave, I'll put enough money on the table to pay for everything you all drink."

Tayuya smiled. "Prepare to be sorry."

"Hana, you have to bring him here every week." Nagi stated completely serious.

"If I did that, the Fusion Clan would be broke in mere months." Hana said with a smile.

Daichi ordered nonalcoholic drinks for himself and watched as Tayuya and Nagi drank to their hearts content. Hana only had a few. While they drank, they got to know Daichi and he got to now them as well.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

"I should really get going now." Daichi took out a sizable amount of ryo and put it on the table. "Hana, you want me to walk you home?"

Hana smiled. "I would like that."

The two of them left.

"Hana seems to have found herself a great guy." Nagi stated contently.

Tayuya chuckled. "I've been telling you he's an okay guy. You just refused to listen to me."

"Can you really blame me? Friends got to look out for each other. I'll demand to meet your boyfriend when you get one as well."

Tayuya chuckled. "You'll be waiting awhile on that one. Got to find the right man who doesn't mind my personality. Until I do, I'm fine being single."

The two of them continued to drink for awhile more.

 _ **Orochimaru's Base**_

Orochimaru was looking over some notes on his experiments when Kabuto came into the room. "I assume you have some more information on Sasuke's curse mark."

Orochimaru was well aware of the change to the curse mark, and he was well aware that he must have made contact with a the phoenix summons.

"From what I can tell the young Uchiha is still set on gaining power to kill Itachi." Kabuto explained.

Orochimaru grinned. "Good, we can use that to keep him in line and on track to becoming a truly strong vessel. Anything else you'd like to share?"

"There are rumors that the Akatsuki has grown by 7 members. There's nothing conclusive about these new members as the Akatsuki are lying low and will be for the next 3 and a half years.

Then there's Shun Ibu. He's made a few trips here or there recently, but he always manages to slip away. The fact that's he's making less trips seems to indicate that he's working on both his body guard and likely other things as well.

Konoha is a little more difficult to get information out of, but I believe it's safe to assume that their training. It's unlikely any of them will appear in the up coming Chunin Exams."

"Have Hebihime step up her training and start Sasuke on those medical procedures. In addition, I feel like starting trouble. Have a few of the promising Shinobi prepare for the Chunin Exams, in the Hidden Grass Village, in one year." Orochimaru Ordered.

"As you wish Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto stated before leaving the room.

 _ **Shun Ibu's Lab**_

Shun is a young man who is rather tall. He has very short, brown hair and is wearing a white lab coat over a black shirt. He also wore matching pants, shoes, and glasses. He stood across from a man in a black cloak with red clouds. He was also wearing an orange mask that showed both his eyes.

"Madara Uchiha, it is delightful to see you again. How are your eyes working for you?" Shun asked.

"Dispense with the pleasantries. You know why I'm here." Madara stated.

Shun chuckled. "Of course I do, and I have some special treats for you today. Follow me."

Madara followed Shun through the lab before he stopped before a window. What he saw was a a tall, muscular man with many scares. This man also had long, blond hair that was tied in a pony tail, and he wore light, crimson red armor.

The man was training hard and swinging a great axe, quickly, at some targets. It was clear the man had great potential.

"What about him?" Madara questioned.

Shun back tracked and looked through the window with Madara. "That's my body guard Sadai. He's not on the list."

"Would you oppose him should he decide to join the Akatsuki?" Madara asked.

Shun chuckled. "Honestly, I'll say that I've grown attached to him, but it only makes sense to clear this up before we continue."

Shun knocked on the window getting Sadai's attention. He then beckoned his body guard to come join them.

Sadai left his room and stood before his employer while stealing glances at the stranger. "You have need of me sir?"

"Sadai, this is one of my contacts. He wants to know if you'll join him. No doubt he'll offer you training that I can't say for certain is better or worse than what you're doing right now. This choice is yours to make." Shun stated with no expression.

"Then I choose to remain in your employ sir. I abandoned my bandit group, but I will not abandon you. You've done more for me than anyone else." Sadai stated firmly.

Shun smiled. "Thank you Sadai. I know your support will be invaluable as I move forward. You may go back to your training."

"Yes sir. If you have need of me, call my name." Sadai said as he glanced at Madara before leaving.

Shun smirked. "This way Madara. The three experiments I want to show you are in the following rooms."

Madara followed him without a word. They soon arrived before the next room which contained a younger man with short black hair. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with matching pants and shoes. His most notable feature were his eyes. They looked like a Hyuga's except they were red.

Madara watched as the man trained. He saw visible, blood red Chakra shot out at the dummies cutting them.

"1st up we have Iroha Hyuga Uchiha." Shun noticed that Madara seemed surprised and he chuckled. "The name is no mistake. That young man is halve Uchiha and halve Hyuga.

He was a failed attempt at combining the two Blood Limits. To hide the shame, the Hyuga elders had both his parents killed. He would have died to if I hadn't rescued him.

I then performed my brand of science and managed to unlock his Byaku-sharingan. Granted he's still rather unstable, but I've been working on him bit by bit. In 2 years time he'll be of a sound mind and willing to serve the Akatsuki."

They moved onto the next room. Madara was impressed, but he managed to hide it this time.

"What about these two?"

Shun grinned. "These two are some of the experiments I'm most proud of. It took some doing, but I managed to get my hands on the black haired one. Then I used his memories, quite a few sacrifices, and the 4th's blood to create that living puppet.

Honestly I'm not sure how strong either of them are at this point. It seems as though both of them have lost several abilities, yet the ones they've retained are still quite spectacular. Not to mention the surprise I've added."

"How long until these two are ready?" Madara asked.

"They'll be ready in two years just like Iroha." Shun explained.

"You have three years to finish with all of them." Madara stated.

Shun chuckled. "Good, I have time to make sure everything is right. Now, let's talk payment."

"Yes, I have it right here." Madara produced a satchel from thin air and gave it to Shun.

Shun looked through the bag. _"Let's see. A vial of blood from all the current members of the Akatsuki, a scroll on puppetry by Sasori of the Red Sand, A sample of clay from Deidara, A piece of Kakuzu's Jiongu, a Chakra rod from Pain, and a paper piece from Konan."_

He slung the bag over his shoulder. "Perfect. You managed to get everything just as I asked. I'll get to work on these experiments right away."

"See that you do." Madara said before disappearing.

* * *

Fusion Clan Shinobi Review:

Katara Tojiro:I love your OCs and the way you answer all of the reviews. Your story was great, and I can't was it to read part 2

Quillion9000: Thank you for your review. You're the first one to respond to my final questions on the 1st part. I'm glad you enjoy my OC's and a few more are to come. I can't assure weather or not they'll pop up in the future after their initial appearance, but they'll be there. I hope you enjoy Part 2 and thanks for the compliment on part 1.


	3. Training: Part 3 and New Life

More training, some neat spars, you'll get to see what Shun does with some of the things he got from 'Madara.' Other than that, the first question of this new story is down below. Don't forget to review how your liking the story so far. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Clearing, Next Day…**_

Kazamae watched as Daichi summoned 90 shadow clones. 30 drew one katana, two katanas, or a tanto. They then charged at Daichi. The point of this training was for groups of 10 clones to attack Daichi with different styles of the different weapons.

This way he could quickly learn multiple styles. This was the training his Sensei was putting him through, but Daichi was planning on taking it one step further. He hoped to create his own style, for each weapon, born from the multiple styles he learned.

Daichi fought off all his clones making them dispel but not without injury. He received several cuts; however, they were minor, and he didn't doubt that he'd receive many more by the time he was done.

Next Daichi created 120 clone and now had 40 for each of the three weapons. He was going to keep increasing the number to find his new range. Something he hadn't done since losing his seal and gaining his orange streak in his hair.

He repeated this process 2 times over before a little over halve his Chakra was gone. That meant he could create about 900 shadow clones before his Chakra ran out on him.

This also meant that a sound training method, to get the most out of his training, would be to us 90 clones at a time. This meant he could do the exercise 10 times over and use his arm guards to retain halve his Chakra to be used for later activities.

This is what he did with the remainder of his Chakra. By the end of it, he had many cuts while others had already healed. He also had the beginnings of the styles he wanted to learn finding their proper place in his head.

He now opened the seals on his arm guards letting the Chakra they contain flow into his system. "I'm done Sensei."

"Alright, then its time to climb the mountain again." Kazamae said as he drew blunted kunai and shuriken.

Daichi took off running, as fast as he could go given the gravity seal, as the weapons were thrown at him.

 _ **Next Day…**_

Daichi attacked his Sensei with everything he had trying to land a hit, but just like the first time they spared, he was outclassed and taking another beating.

"Leaf Hurricane." Daichi declared.

He jumped into the air and spun at Kazamae only for his Sensei to catch his foot and throw him into the ground.

Daichi rolled to the right and went for a sweep. "Leaf Whirlwind."

Kazamae jumped over Daichi and kicked him in the back. The Chunin recovered and charged back into combat. He tried kicks and punches, but every hit was block or dodged.

 _ **Soshi Compound, Some Time Later…**_

The Soshi Clan members, who weren't busy, gathered around as Daichi and Genyumaru squared off.

"Thanks for agreeing to spar with me Genyumaru." Daichi stated gratefully.

Genyumaru smiled. "No problem. I've been itching for a different and good spar. It can get boring when you spar with the same people for to long."

Before they could start, Lee landed near the two of them. He seemed just as surprised to see them as they were to see him.

"I saw the Soshi members gathered and had hoped to join a hot blooded spar. Now I see that my eternal rival is here." He got into his stance. "There is no way that I am missing out on this most youthful battle."

It had been awhile since Daichi saw Lee, so he decided to play it like Kakashi. "I suppose I'd be fine with it."

Genyumaru grinned. "As am I. It'll make this fight all the better."

The fight started off with all three of them running to the middle. Lee threw a punch at Daichi and blocked the punch that came from Genyumaru. Daichi ducked and grabbed Lee's arm.

He then swept that arm to the side putting Lee off balance. Daichi then appeared in between him and Genyumaru. The Fusion Clan head used the Gentle Fist style to hit Genyumaru's arm and throw him off balance as well.

Daichi then spun kick hitting both Shinobi and putting them on ground. They both got to their feet. Lee went for a punch while Genyumaru went for a kick. Daichi rolled out of the way causing both of them to strike one another.

Daichi then seized the chance. "Leaf Whirlwind."

Lee's eyes opened as he recognized the move.

He then smiled. _"So you're using your fusion clones to learn my moves. I am most impressed."_ Lee rolled back just avoiding the leg. _"Though it will take more than that to get me."_

Genyumaru wasn't so lucky. The leg sweep hit him toppling the Soshi heir to the ground. Daichi got to his feet only to be hit by a palm strike from Lee. It was a bit of a shock as the Chunin hit the ground.

Lee placed his palms above both Genyumaru and Daichi before they could get back to their feet. "I think it is safe to say that I have won this spar."

Lee then smiled and helped both of them to their feet.

"I'll agree that you definitely won. I should have expected you of all people to be learning the Companion Fist. Just shows that our spars are going to get far more interesting than they already are." Genyumaru stated with a smile.

"I'll admit that it was pretty good. Anyways, I'll be heading off. I have some things to attend to." Daichi stated before walking off.

 _ **Park, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi sat under a tree working in his notebook on several ideas for Ninjutsu he could make. At this moment, he was studying birds and drawing various wings in the section for his flight jutsu.

" _The wings will need to be in proportion with my body if I want to get off the ground. A little bigger if I really want speed."_ He sighed and looked at the sky.

" _That can't be all there is to it. If it were, then it'd have already been invented, Heck, the history books speak of Wind Nature Shinobi spending years thinking how to fly and never getting anywhere.."_ Daichi thought.

He opened an old book, on the Sky Shinobi, to the last page. Once he was done, he promptly closed said book.

He sighed. "They invented the technology that allowed them to do it, but nothing was relevant to what I'm trying to do."

"What exactly are you trying to do Daichi?" Kakashi asked from above him.

Daichi looked up and say his Sensei sitting on a branch. "Hey Kakashi Sensei." He rubbed his head and smile. "I'm filling this notebook with various jutsu ideas, and using any spar time I can get to work out the theory behind them."

"You're trying to make new jutsu?" Kakashi asked rather impressed.

"I figured, what's the point of having book smarts and battle smarts if you aren't going to use them to their fullest. So far I've came up with variations of the Chidori, powerful lightning jutsu, and a variation of the Rasengan.

Not to mention the other ideas I'm still working on. Though I'll be the first to admit that they're just ideas at this point. Also, those jutsu I listed before are just the more complete ones. I'm still going over them when I can." Daichi replied.

Kakashi said, "Sounds like you have your work cut out for you. How long have you been working on these jutsu?"

"It began during those two weeks I was waiting for information and our allies to gather. There was a lot of time, so I began thinking of ideas for jutsu. Every since then I've been working on their theory, and the hand signs they may need.

I'm hoping they're finished by the time I tackle the Jonin Exams. This way I can use them during both the Ninjutsu and Battle Exam. Hopefully they're good enough to help me obtain the rank of Jonin." Daichi explained.

"It sounds like you're hard at work." Kakashi said with one of his famous eye smiles.

Daichi said, "Yeah, but I could use a break. Hey Sensei, would you mind sparing with me for a bit?"

Kakashi stood up and jumped down from the tree. "Sure, meet me at Training Ground 7 in an hour."

He then vanished.

" _So I have two hours then."_ Daichi stood up. _"I suppose it does give me a chance to find another to spar. Then I can work more on my notebook before I have to meet up with him."_

 _ **With Naruto, 7 Month After Leaving the Village...**_

Naruto yawned as he sat up. He then noticed Tosen standing at the foot of his sleeping bag. "Tosen, did Daichi send another letter?"

Tosen sat the letter down and happily exclaimed, "Yep, and you're officially a god father!"

Naruto instantly tore open the letter an read it.

" _Dear Naruto,_

 _Life continues on here in Konoha. Iruka and Anko had their baby a few days ago. You're now the godfather of a healthy baby girl. I've included a picture of the three of them down below._

 _As for the rest of us, we've been training hard. None of our friends have really gone to the Chunin Exams. Some notable things I've seen have been Ino and Sakura studying together._

 _Although, somehow, they seem to have actually found a way to study against each other. I suppose that's just how rivals are. They're pushing each other to new heights and such._

 _Mara's been making great strides in both training and socializing. She's begun to make friends. She's not a fan of the Kunochi classes though. I'll be sending her with a note that will hopefully get her out of them._

 _I mean she's definitely more combat oriented any way. Her and Kotaro seem the closest though I have noticed that he seems discomforted whenever they're to close with one another._

 _Inari's progressed pretty well. Mizu and Menma often train him and Mara when I'm not around. I'm grateful to them. You're clan's been progressing well enough. Ayane's working hard of medical Ninjutsu_

 _As for Ayano, he's been working on with both Mara and Kotaro to increase their skills. He's actually very knowledge. Sado's been working on a way to remove Mizu's Caged Bird Seal._

 _I know he'll have it done soon, but Mizu has requested a new seal that only works upon a members death. Says it's so no one can steal the Byakugan of the Fusion Clan. Tayuya is Tayuya as always._

 _Anyways, make sure you train hard man. You only have about 41 months left. That may seem like a long time, but it'll be over before you know it. Plus, you don't want to fall behind everyone, do you?_

 _Signed,_

 _Daichi."_

Tosen had already vanished leaving Naruto alone. He smiled and put the letter, in his bag, with the other seven. He then got out of his tent, created many shadow clones, grabbed leaves off a nearby tree, and focused on cutting them with his Chakra.

 _ **Kazamae's Clearing, 9 Months after Naruto left…**_

"Alright, today we add a new element to your training. Today I'm going to teach you the only Ninjutsu you're going to learn in this segment of your training." Kazamae explained.

"What jutsu is it Sensei?" Daichi asked curious.

Kazamae replied. "This jutsu is one that I made myself. Originally it was a counter to Genjutsu cast by the Sharingan, but I've refined it to be effective against all Genjutsu. It's the perfect jutsu for someone of your deficiencies."

"You really created a jutsu like that?!" Daichi exclaimed impressed and surprised that he hadn't thought of such a jutsu before.

"Indeed I did. It's called Sensory Shutdown. It shuts down the users sense of taste, smell, sight, and sound. As long as you know how to recognize a Genjutsu, you can beat it with this Ninjutsu." Kazamae stated.

"What about touch?" Daichi asked.

"A person's sense of touch is an important thing to have. If you couldn't feel, then you'd never know if someone cut off an arm or a leg without looking at it. In short, it's to dangerous not to feel." Kazamae explained.

Daichi nodded his head. "I understand Sensei, and I'm ready to start."

"There id one more thing that I must say before we begin. You can prevent one of the four sense from shutting down by focusing on them during the jutsu. Now the hand signs are…" Kazamae said.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

"Sensory Shutdown." Daichi declared while focusing on his hearing.

His sense of smile, sight, and taste were turned off. The whole area was black, but a moment later he could make out the rough outlines of people and objects due to their Chakra. His Sensei's Chakra was much brighter than the Chakra in various objects.

"Like everything else, you're going to learn through work. We're going to continue to spar as we have these past three months." Kazamae stated before charging at Daichi and starting another of their spars.

 _ **Academy**_

Mara walked into the Kunochi Lesson's classroom and up to the teacher. "Ms. Iza, I can't take these classes any longer."

She then gave the female teacher a note from her brother.

" _Academy Teacher Iza,_

 _Mara has my permission to no longer attend the Kunochi classes. She has displayed no interest in such topics and her skills lie in combat not interrogation or infiltration. If you have a problem with this, then feel free to set up a meeting. I'm free in the evenings._

 _Signed_

 _Daichi Ryu - Fusion Clan Head."_

"Alright Ms. Ryu, you are free to not take these classes any more. Go join the boys in there extra classes." Ms. Iza said.

"Thank you ma'am." Mara said as she took back the letter that had also now been signed by Ms. Iza.

 _ **School Dojo**_

Iruka looked over the letter before saying. "Alright Mara, go join Genyumaru and Ayano. They need one more member for their group."

Mara smiled and nodded. "Thank you Iruka Sensei."

"Mara, I see Daichi agreed about your proper placement." Ayano said.

Mara smiled. "Yeah, now I don't have to take any more of those Kunochi classes, and I can train with the two of you."

"What are working on today?" Kotaro asked.

"Since we're together now, we can hand out the weights." Ayano said as he produced a bag of 3 pairs of ankle weights and 1 pair of wrist weights.

All three of them put on the 15 pound ankle weights and it was Mara that added the wrist weights.

"Let's get started with a run." Ayano stated.

 _ **Shun's Lab**_

Shun had just finished going over his three main experiments and smiled. Things were going very well with all three of them, so he decided it was time to create a fourth. He walked down a set of stairs to a second level and closed the door.

He then flipped on the lights to reveal a single room. There was a Fuinjutsu formula that covered the whole ground, a group of unconscious prisoners, and a long shelve that contained a number sealing scrolls..

Those scrolls contained everything he'd gotten over his years creating for and helping people like Danzo, Madara, and Orochimaru. He walked over to this shelve and quickly found what he was looking for.

Shun knelt near the middle of the formula and produced the puppet he got from Madara. He marveled at how well crafted it was, but you would expect nothing less from Sasori.

He then produced three vials of blood. These three vials contained, the blood of Kisame, Itachi, and Kimimaro which he had taken after the boy's death and preserved. He poured all three vials into the puppets mouth.

Shun wove hand signs and his hands glowed red. "Absorption Jutsu."

He placed them over the puppet which caused the blood to blend into the wood.

"Change Jutsu." Shun declared as his hands were now glowing purple.

The puppet's features changed and shifted to fit the image Shun had in his mind. The puppets hair became shoulder length and was white. The wooden skin became blue in color. The size of the puppet shifted to match Itachi's body type.

Shun then took out a pair of Uchiha eyes, that he'd modified himself, and placed them in the puppets empty eye sockets. With this done, he wrapped the puppets eyes with bandages before walking over to his unconscious victims. Three in total.

He brought them over and laid them around the puppet before enlisting another techniques he got from The Village Hidden in the Sand. His hands began to glow blue causing both the seal and three bodies to glow the same color.

He placed his hands just above the puppet once more. "One's Own Life: Reincarnation."

His Chakra and that of the prisoners poured into the puppet for a full hour. Bones, organs, and blood formed inside the puppet. When he was done, Shun had killed three people and created a new life.

Shun grinned. _"It took awhile, but I managed to do it. I have created my best experiment to date. All that's left, is to work on his DNA and blood limits making sure everything is in order as I want them."_

Shun picked up the newly created person and slung him over his shoulder. He'll deal with the dead bodies later. He came to an empty room and put his new experiment on a medical bed. He then began to work on it.

 _ **A Few Day's Later…**_

" _I have no memories that are inherently my own, yet I know not who these memories belong to nor do I hear a name that sounds right. I see Leaf Shinobi, the Uchiha Clan dying, and fell pain; however, I know this is the right thing to do._

 _I see a battle field, yet I don't want to be on it. I also know that this is different from the 1_ _st_ _person's memory. I kill my division because protecting information is important, but not to me. At least I don't think it is."_ Someone thinks before opening his eyes to find more darkness.

"Good, you're awake. My name is Shun Ibu and I was the one to give you live." Shun happily stated.

"Does this mean you're my father?" Someone asked plainly.

"Technically, you were a puppet created by Sasori of the Red Sand. Only know do you have life because I have given it to you." Shun explained.

"Why can I not see?" Someone asked.

"The eyes you have now are technically foreign to your body. They'll need time to adjust before you can remove your bandages." Shun stated.

Someone asked, "Why did you give me life? What is my purpose?"

Shun chuckled. "That's the beauty of your creation. You need to find what your purpose is yourself. Once you live for the purpose, I'll find you and see how you've improved because of.

"My purpose is to live." Someone stated.

"Exactly, you're path is yours to choose." Shun stated with a smile.

" _The memories I have. The Leaf person is a pacifist who wants the power to stop any war before they begins. The Sound person wasn't interested in fighting or killing. He saw his abilities as a means to an end._

 _This Mist person values the protection of information and doesn't like those that lie to him. What is my path in life? Either way, the three memories I have found their path through being a Shinobi._ " Someone thought.

He now knew what he wanted to do. "I want to leave, and seek my own path; however, I want you to show me what you can before I do."

Shun walked to the door. "As is your choice. Stay as long as you want, and I'll teach you. When you leave is up to you."

Shun left and Someone leaned back thinking some more. _"If my identity is mine to make, then should I really be listening to these memories that aren't even mine? I suppose all I can do is carve out my own path._

 _That means I need my own name. There are so many things I must ask myself? Is Shun a decent guy? Do I really care or are those their memories influencing me? How can I tell the difference?_

 _I have so many memories of various times and different places. Loneliness and pain. Tough choices that had to be made. Loved ones I care for, yet don't at the same time. It's all a jumbled mess. Where would I even belong?"_

* * *

As you read in this chapter, Kimimaro is dead; however, you've also read that someone can be born with his memories and shaped to look how Shun wants.

 **How would you feel about Kimimaro being brought back this way? I think Orochimaru would just love to get his hands on such a thing.**


	4. Training: Part 4, Party, and Hyuga Seal

So this Chapter. It progresses time onward. Mara gets to have her first birthday with Daichi and others, training continues around the village, and Mizu gets a new seal that won't fry his brain if the Main branch makes a hand sign. I have some exciting news. Daichi's going to be taking a break from his training for a few weeks for a special mission. Next chapter you'll get a good idea as to what that mission is going to be. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

 _ **Fusion Clan Home: About 2 Months Later, Evening…**_

Daichi and Mara had just returned from the ice cream parlor. They'd been out all day which was odd considering her brother usually trained for most of the day. She found it odder that her brother was taking them to the back of the house.

"Big brother, are we going to…" Mara began.

"Surprise!" Many people all shouted at once as they appeared from various hiding spots..

Mara jumped in fright before she noticed that the back yard had changed. There were two tables, poles in the ground that had lights strung around them, and presents lined a table.

Besides that, there were several people in the backyard. Mizu, Inari, Hana, Kotaro, Ayane, Sakura, Kakashi, Yuichiro, and Kazamae. Menma and Shizune were both busy that evening. Mara looked to her big brother for answers.

He knelt before her and smiled. "Mara, one year ago, on this day, you came to the Leaf Village. You'd been my sister for two months. You don't know when you were born, but I figured that today could be your birthday. Happy Birthday my little sister."

Mara had tears of joy in her eyes as she hugged Daichi. "Thank you big brother, I love you."

"As it stand now, I couldn't envision my life without you. I love you dear sister." They parted. "Now, go have fun."

 _ **With Mara**_

She walked over to Kotaro, Ayane, and Inari. Kotaro, as usual, was uncomfortable around the girls. People have asked him why in the past, but he refused to say why. Fortunately they they never detected his fear.

"Hi guys." Mara happily stated.

"Hi Mara. Happy Birthday." Ayane happily stated.

Inari smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Happy birthday."

"What they said." Kotaro stated avoiding her gaze.

Mara turned her head in Yuichiro's direction. He was leaning against a tree.

"I didn't think Yuichiro would come. He doesn't really associate with anyone outside of Kotaro issuing fights. Maybe I should try and talk to him." Mara said.

Ayane sighed. "I already tried, a lot, before you arrived Mara. He just said he was fine where he was."

Mara turned back to her friends. "Well, I'd like to thank you two for coming."

Ayane smiled again. "Of course Mara. I'd never miss a friends birthday if I can help it. Especially if it's your first birthday."

"I wasn't really doing anything else…" Kotaro drifted off.

"Anyways, let's have some fun." Ayane then touched Kotaro's shoulder. "Tag, you're it."

She then grabbed Mara's arm and ran while Inari ran after them. Kotaro gave chase to the three of them.

 _ **With Yuichiro**_

He watched as his classmates chased each other with mild interest.

"Why don't you join them?" Kakashi asked as he appeared beside him.

"I've seen my fair share of parties around here, and they are not for me." Yuichiro sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love life here in the Leaf Village, but I still haven't moved on from what I had to go through before.

I'm not really sure why I'm even sharing this with you when I haven't even tried to share it before. Maybe it's because I'm truly seeing the differences between me and them.

Maybe it's because I see you as my father and figure I can speak about this now. Either way the life I led before is still engraved inside me. You tell me how important it is to have friends.

How can I do that when my past was always about fighting and improving. Alone. Day in and day out I fought for my rights and privilege. None of them were my friends or family. How do I live now when I wasn't living before?"

Kakshi looked at the darkening sky and with his usual demeanor said, "In some ways I can relate with what your feeling. It started with Obito dying, then I killed Rin, and finally my Sensei sacrificed himself for this village.

I was lost and no longer 'living' as you put it. I would spend far longer at the memorial stone than I do now. I wasn't eating right, and I skipped bathing for the longest time. I eventually became an Anbu and worked for… someone else.

For awhile that kept me going. I trained and took on missions, but that was not life. Then the Third Hokage opened my eyes. After that I began to see others around me who were giving me a hand in their own ways. They pulled me out of the darkness.

I can't tell you what to do. All I can do is offer my past experiences and advice should you need it. Right now, I advice you not to ignore those who approach you because that is a good first step in 'living'." Kakashi stated before leaving his son.

Yuichiro focused more on his classmates as he began to absorb and think on what his father told him. He would remain there until it was time to leave.

 _ **With Daichi**_

Daichi sat at a table with Kazamae, Mizu, Sakura, and Hana.

He smiled. "It means a lot that you four, and Kakashi Sensei, could be here for Mara's first birthday."

"It's no problem. You two are like grandchildren to me." Kazamae said with a smile.

"It's only right that Mara's aunt be at her party." Sakura said as she watched the children play.

"Of course I'd be here Lord Daichi. Lady Mara is as much family to me as you are. I know Menma would be here too if he weren't on that escort mission to the Land of Waves." Mizu stated as he also watched the children.

Hana smiled. "Of course I'd come. Mara's a great kid."

Daichi pretended to be hurt. "Oh, and here I thought you came because you liked me."

Hana played along and kissed him on the cheek. "Is that better?"

Daichi smiled. "Yeah."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

It was a fun night for almost everyone involved, but especially for Mara who got new kunai, shuriken, training weights, books, and a few VHS tapes. Finally, there was only one more present left to give.

Daichi handed his sister a small package. She opened to find a simple, box sheathe. She pulled it apart noting how part of the sheathe was the handle for the beautifully crafted blade she now held.

There was an inscription on the knife that read. "Never forget those who love you."

Daichi explained the gift. "That knife is apart of a tradition started by our grandfather. Any time an important event happened it became tradition to get a special knife made for the occasion.

Sometimes a small phrase would be engraved in the knife, and other times it'd just be the knife itself. I think, since this is your first birthday, it was only fitting that you get one of these knives."

Mara sheathed the knife and sat it on the table.

"Thank you big brother." Mara happily stated.

The party lasted a bit longer before everyone left.

 _ **Kazamae's Clearing, 1 Year After Naruto Left**_

Once again, Daichi stood across from Kazamae to learn what he'd be doing for the next 6 months. He'd seen his Sensei gather over a hundred stacks of paper. That same paper was now to his Sensei's side.

"Alright, for then next 6 months we're going to work on your mastery of the 5 basic Natures. First up is lightning. Create shadow clones, have them pick up a paper, and put them to work on wrinkling the paper." Kazamae ordered.

"I get it. That's normal paper, so it won't act like Chakra paper.. This also means it's going to be harder to wrinkle, burn, crumble, dampen, or cut with nothing but your Chakra.." Daichi stated with a smile.

"Very astute of you my student." Kazamae said with a proud smile.

Daichi created 100 clones that instantly got to work. "There, they'll be at it for hours before…"

He saw that his Sensei had drawn blunted kunai and shuriken again. "As for you, We don't want to miss an ounce of training. start running towards The Hidden Sand Village."

Daichi took off running, once more, as he dodged the weapons his Sensei threw at him.

 _ **Sarutobi Compound**_

Sarutobi had watched as his grandson finished his bo staff training for the day. The boy was panting and sweating, and Sarutobi smiled. His grandson had made a lot of progress over the last year.

"Hey, you're doing pretty good there squirt." Asuma said as he approached the two of them.

Konohamaru smiled and ran over to him. "Uncle Asuma! Are you going to show me a cool jutsu?"

"Sorry, but I have a mission with my team. I just showed up because we're going to be gone for a few weeks." Asuma stated.

"Good luck out there." Konohamaru stated.

Asuma smiled. "You keep working hard while I'm gone. If the old man tells me good things, then maybe I'll show you a thing or two."

Konohamaru nodded and smiled. "I will uncle!"

 _ **Nara Compound, Two Weeks Later…**_

Shikamaru was panting. "Dad, can't we take a break from all this training?"

Shikaku smiled slightly. "No can do son. Your mom wants you trained and primed to take the Jonin Exam's when they next one come up."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. How about if I show you a new clan jutsu? Would you let me have some time off?"

Shikaku said, "Alright, if you can show me a new clan jutsu. that I haven't already seen, you can have 2 weeks off from training."

Shikamaru walked over to the shadow of a house and to his father surprise, vanished into the shadow. He then appeared from his father's shadows.

"Shadow Sneak Jutsu." Shikamaru plainly declared.

"Shikamaru, you learned how to physically blend into the shadows!" Shikaku stated impressed.

Shikamaru yawned and gave his father a scroll. "The info's in that scroll. I'm going to watch some clouds now.

Shikaku opened the scroll.

" _Shadow Sneak Jutsu_

 _So far only capable of moving around the confines of the Nara compound._

 _Uses:_

 _Tactical Retreat_

 _Stealth_

 _Dodging Attacks_

 _Requires a sizable amount of Chakra to perform. I've only been able to get 3 uses in before nearing Chakra Exhaustion. No hand signs required instead one must fully relax into the shadows while thinking of where they want to go."_

Shikaku looked up and found that his son was already gone.

 _ **Kazamae's Clearing, 2 Month's Later…**_

Daichi worked hard and completed using every one of the basic elements to affect the normal paper. He could now wrinkle, soak, cut, crumble, and burn it with nothing but his Chakra.

Now Daichi's list of natures was Lightning, Wind, Water, Earth, and Fire in that order. This meant it was time to move onto the second stage; however, there is one note worthy thing about the Fusion Clan's ability to use the 5 natures…

Daichi and Kazamae were standing in front of a tree. "Alright Daichi, it's time to move onto a harder exercise. Though, there is something you should know before we begin."

Daichi said. "Is it that this next level of training would be useless for at my last two elements? This would mean it's impossible to train both my Earth Nature and Fire Nature any farther."

Kazamae said. "You're halve right. You informed me that you already had Lightning, Wind, and Water, in that order, as you trained with the first exercise. You then trained with Earth before Fire.

This means Fire is now your weakest element, and thus this makes it impossible to train it any farther. Your Earth element can still benefit from this medium level exercise, but it will take far longer than the other three.

It should only be tackled once you're done with your first three." Daichi gave a sigh of relieve glad that it wasn't as bad as he thought. "This current exercise is likely the last one you'll tackle before moving to Ninjutsu. Your goal is to affect this tree.

Lightning should blow apart the tree. Wind should cut a tree in halve. Water should dampen the tree, and Earth should cause the tree to crumble. It is important to note the true meaning behind this exercise which you've likely already figured out, right?"

"Yeah, these exercises are merely to increase the strength of my Ninjutsu associated with the 5 basic Natures. I'm not expected to be able to do any of that, to a person, with nothing but my Chakra." Daichi stated confidently.

Kazamae smiled and nodded his head. "Very good. You are definitely as smart as your grandfather. Now, I think it's time you had your clones get to work."

Daichi nodded and wove the hand signs. "Got it. Shadow Clone Jutsu."

This time he created 50 clones, halve of his new self imposed limit of 100, and had them get to work with the Lightning Nature first. He also made sure to use the same amount of Chakra, so they'd last longer.

Kazamae smiled. "Good, now it's time for us to spar once more. Shut down your senses, and we'll begin."

Daichi shut down his taste, sight, and smell; afterwards, Sensei and apprentice got into their stances and fought. The clones worked to blow their trees apart.

 _ **Fusion Clan House, A Few Weeks Later…**_

Daichi returned home to fine a letter waiting for him in his room.

" _Daichi,_

 _This is Sado Uzumaki. I'm leaving you this note to tell you that I've finished working on the Hyuga Seal project you and Mizu started me on. If you can, come to my home today, so that we can do this as soon as possible._

 _Sado Uzumaki."_

Daichi put the letter in his pocket, walked inside the house, and called for Mizu. "Mizu, the projects done. We're heading the Uzumaki Compound."

"Yes Lord Daichi." Mizu said excitement evident in his voice as he came out of the kitchen.

 _ **Uzumaki Compound: Sado's House**_

Daichi and Mizu followed Sado to his work room. Mizu took a seat while Daichi leaned by the doorway. Sado began looking over his notes.

"So you've finally managed to figure out the Caged Bird Seal as well as create a new seal for Hyuga Clan members?" Daichi asked.

Sado smiled and nodded. "That is correct Daichi. The Caged Bird Seal took so long to crack because it was so intricate. It's even worse than the Cured Seal which I found to be the child seal to this seal.

It is clear that the one who made this seal was a master. Fortunately, as I said, the seal has a child seal in the Cursed Seal which gave me a base to work from." He found his notebook and pulled it out. "Here it is."

He began to flip through the pages. "Really, it became easy to create a new seal once I had the Caged Bird Seal figured out. I was even able to use that as a base for the new seal." Sado found the proper page and sat the book down. "Mizu, show me your mark."

Mizu did as he was told. Sado then began drawing on the mark. When he was down, Sado placed his hand over the mark, and made them glow blue. After a couple of seconds, the mark vanished.

Mizu looked at his arm in pure amazement that was also on Daichi's face.

"You… You freed me from the Caged Bird Seal! Thank you Sado!" Mizu happily said.

Daichi smiled. "It's good to know that we can now immediately remove the Caged Bird Seal should I win the Dual."

"No, it was no trouble at all. Actually, I relished the challenge." Sado was glad that he could help his Lord's best friend. "Of course, we aren't done yet. We still need to apply the new seal, so the Byakugan can remain protected, right?"

Daichi dropped his smile. "You can assure us that the seal will never cause pain to those who have it?"

Sado nodded. "It will seal the eyes upon death, and make them useless should they be taken from a Hyuga member. I give you my word that this seal will never cause anyone pain. "

"Mizu, you're sure you want to get this new seal?" Daichi asked.

Mizu nodded determined. "Of course Lord Daichi. These Byakugan belong to the Fusion Clan, and I would not effectively serve you or this village if I didn't do all that I could to protect them."

Daichi addressed the Uzumaki. "Sado, apply the new seal."

"Where would you like it?" Sado asked.

Mizu instantly said. "On my arm where the old seal was."

Sado nodded and got his seal creating supplies. He then went to working panting the seal on Mizu's arm. He first painted a perfect box before placing an X inside. Finally he added added the lines a below and above the box. Sado then put the brush away and used his Chakra to activate the seal.

"It is done." Sado explained.

Daichi nodded. "Thank you Sado." He then addressed his clan mate. "Come on Mizu, we're going to the Hyuga Compound."

"Right Lord Daichi." Mizu stated.

Daichi turned back to the Police Force Uzumaki. "Sado, I want all that information sealed away and protected. In fact, place seals all around the compound to keep the Hyuga Clan out."

Sado nodded. "I was already planning on it. There's no way I'll let anyone, who doesn't have my permission, near my research and note. I can promise you that."

Daichi nodded and left the house with Mizu.

 _ **Hyuga Compound**_

Daichi and Mizu walked up to the gate to see two guards stationed outside. This was not an unusual sight. Ever since Kakashi's trial, both Mizu and Daichi have seen the guards stationed outside.

Whenever Daichi came around for tea, they'd give him a hard time. Fortunately, this happened so often that he came to recognize the people that would guard the entrance. It was a relatively small number of the Main Branch.

"What do you want Ryu?" The 1st guard asked.

Daichi plainly replied, "I've come to see Hiashi."

"Lord Hyuga is busy right now." Contempt was evident in his voice. "Why don't you leave and try again later?"

"Nice try, but Hiashi's schedule is always open around 2 every day. It's usually when he relaxes or when we have tea whenever I come around." Daichi stated with a smile.

"We'll let you in, if you agree to call off your dual and marry into the clan." The 1st guards said.

Daichi chuckled. "That's a new one. Tell me, are the elders starting to get scared? Have they heard about all the bruises and cuts I've been getting?"

The guards choose not to answer that one, but Daichi could tell that it was the truth from the guards' eyes.

"Look, Lord Daichi, from my understanding, is welcome in the Hyuga Compound as stated by Hiashi himself. He's also friends with Hinata and Neji. I think it's safe to say that he's more than allowed to enter. Would you kindly stand aside?" Mizu asked.

"Quiet, lowly Branch Member. You speak above your…" The 1st guard said as he began to weave the signs that would activate the Caged Bird Seal.

Daichi stopped him from talking and weaving hand signs by pointing one of his swords at the guard's throat. "I can tolerate a lot of things, but I won't tolerate attacks against my friends, family, and/or clan.

You have no right to activate his Caged Bird Seal, nor could you given that he no longer has the seal on his body." Daichi sheathed his blade. "You are also fortunate that I stopped you. I could have just as easily let you continue and killed you once you finished."

The 1st guard was to scared to speak, but that didn't apply to the 2nd. "You are lying. There is no way to remove our clans Caged Bird Seal. Even if you could, it would go against our clan for an outsider to remove a Side Members seal."

"Mizu, show them your arm." He did as he was told leaving both guards in shock as the seal was in fact different. "I assure you that there is a way to remove said seal, and there is a better seal that doesn't cause pain to the bearer. Also, I have broken no laws.

Mizu is a member of the Fusion Clan and has taken my last name. I gave him full permission to remove a seal that has only caused him pain. Now, will you stand aside and let me speak with Hiashi?" Daichi asked returning to his usual demeanor.

The 1st guard had recovered. "We have to run it by the elders before we…"

The guards stopped as they noticed Hiashi behind them.

"I must say that I am disappointed in the elders. They know they have no jurisdiction to assign guard without discussing it with me, yet I continue to find them posted here time and time again. This time I find them harassing a friend of the clan.

Truly it is deplorable behavior that is unbecoming of any Hyuga. You two, report back to the elders and tell them that I shall no longer stand for this a front to my status as the head of the Hyuga Clan." Hiashi ordered.

"Yes Lord Hiashi." The two guards begrudgingly said.

Hiashi closed his eyes. "I am sorry Daichi. Some of the more avid supporters of the elders have been difficult as of late. They don't like the new training, not do they like the fact that Branch members are receiving the same training." He sighed. "They especially do not like the fact that Neji is helping to train them.

"At least it sounds like the majority are open to change." Daichi said reassuringly.

Hiashi smiled. "That is true. Some have wanted change while others can respect strength. As such, they can respect Neji even though he is a Branch Member. Anyways, you do you need to see me or are you here to have some tea?"

"Mizu, show him your arm." Daichi ordered.

Mizu did and Hiashi looked at it with interest. "I see you got the Caged Bird Seal removed. I assume that new seal is an improvement."

"Correct Hiashi. This seal has all the added benefits befitting the Caged Bird Seal, and more, with none of its draw back. It's made, so that all Hyuga clan member can protect their eyes." Daichi explained.

"Very interesting. I can only assume that you brought this to me because you're hoping that myself, Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji will apply the new seal to ourselves as a sign that this seal is needed." Hiashi guessed.

"Exactly." Daichi stated.

"Can you assure me that this new seal does not fall victim to the hand signs used for the Caged Bird Seal?" Hiashi asked.

Mizu said, "Try the hand signs on me. That should be all the prove you need sir."

"Very well." Hiashi performed the jutsu to activate the seal only to find that nothing happened. "I am satisfied. At the very least I'll accept this new seal, and speak with my children about them having it."

Daichi nodded. "Thank you Lord Hiashi." He then smiled. "Now, how about that tea? It has been a little while since we last had some."

Hiashi slightly smiled. "I would be delighted. Of course, you are welcome as well Mizu Ryu."

"Thank you." Mizu said while bowing.

The three of them made their way to the usual tea shop.

* * *

Katara Tojiro: Making the puppets was a great idea. Kimimaro totally deserves to be brought back, even if it is as a puppet. Orochimaru would indeed love to have something like that. Is Kimimaro going to try and go back to him? Also, when you said boys death, you didn't add an apostrophe. Were you trying to say boy's death, as in Kimimaro's death, or boys' death as in all three (Kisame, Itachi, and Kimimaro) are dead?

Quillion9000: Actually, they're not puppets. In shippuden, maybe you remember or maybe you don't, Granny Chiyo created the One's Own Life: Reanimation and she states that she created it to give life to puppets which would mean they are no longer puppet, but living beings. Of course it's name sake isn't just for show. One must usually give up their own life to bring someone back from the dead or to give a puppet life.

Shun is clearly a genius, and has found his ways around it hence the seal formula on the ground and the prisoners he sacrificed. Anyways 'Someone,' as he doesn't have a name yet, is a living person with three different sets of memory that he knows aren't his. Though you must ask yourself, which experiment or experiments does 'Someone' sound similar to? Well you get one hint right now, Who's to say Shun can't prevent memories from being in the new person.

The reason I posed the question of bringing Kimimaro back is because Shun could give him a different body, create a puppet to look like Kimimaro. and bring him back. This way he wouldn't have his disease. Yes, he would return to Orochimaru. That boy was loyal. Not to worry, only Kimimaro is dead. There's no way I'd kill Kisame and Itachi without at least writing how they went down.

I did go back and change that. Thank you for showing me that error. Now, I have decided to bring Kimimaro back, but it'll be after Daichi's mission that he comes back. I have my reasons.


	5. Training: Part 5

So Training Part 5. Daichi has made great strides in his training, and hopefully this fight I've put in shows it. We're going to be checking up on a few of the others and their training. A few other things that I want you guys to read.

Side Note: I know this is later than usual, but I have a good reason for this. I began working, so my time is not as bondless as it used to be. Know that I definitely won't be stopping. There's so much left to write after all. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

 _ **Kazamae's Clearing: 17 months Since Naruto Left, Morning…**_

Daichi walked into the clearing and saw his Sensei standing near a man with short brown hair. This man was wearing the standard attire of an Anbu: a black, sleeveless jumper under a grey flack jacket, strapped-up Shinobi sandals.

He was also wearing arm-length gloves with guards over them, had a sword strapped to his back and the Anbu tattoo on his left shoulder.

Daichi watched as the man wove some hand signs and touched the earth. In an instant new trees sprung up replacing the trees Daichi blew apart, cut down, and slightly crumbled. Even the water, that still coated some trees, was absorbed into the ground.

"Thank you for coming out Tenzo. We've gone through quite a lot of trees, and Tsunade would have gotten on my case if they weren't fixed soon." Kazamae said with a smile.

Tenzo said, "I'd say you've gone through a lot of trees. Seems your student has really taken to Nature training."

"Speaking of my student." Kazamae turned as did Tenzo.

Daichi had walked over to the two of them and was staring at the Anbu curious of his origins. To his knowledge, Tsunade was the only living link to Hashirama. Fortunately, his Sensei was going to answer his questions.

Kazamae said, "Daichi, this is Tenzo. He was one of sixty children taken by Orochimaru when he was a Leaf Shinobi. Orochimaru injected them with the 1st DNA. Unfortunately, he was the only successful experiment.

I suppose you could call him another student of mine, but we only really traveled together for about a year. That trip was really more about fun than sharpening his skills. After that he joined Anbu and served under Kakashi."

"Sensei, are you sure it's okay to share this information with him?" Tenzo asked.

Kazamae gave Tenzo a pat on the back. "Relax, Daichi is very trustworthy, he's seen what Orochimaru is capable of first hand, and he'd have learned about you eventually."

"Okay, I suppose I'll be taking off now. Sensei, you aren't going to have him destroy more tree, are you?" Tenzo asked.

Kazamae waved it off. "Nah, we're past that. In fact, today he's going to begin his Ninjutsu training. This way he he'd have an extra month under his belt before trying the Jonin Exams in 7 months."

"Wait Sensei, I want to have a match with Tenzo, so can we put the Ninjutsu training on hold until tomorrow?" Daichi asked.

Kazamae thought about it for a moment. "What do you say Tenzo? Want to have go with my student?"

"I usually don't fight Leaf Shinobi outside of Anbu, but I suppose I have time for a fight. Any rules I should be aware of?" Tenzo asked.

"Sensei, since this is a battle between students, may I deactivate my Gravity Seal?" Daichi asked.

"Very well. This is an opponent I don't think you're going to get many chances to fight after all." Kazamae replied.

The Lion Sage then went back to observe his students as they fought.

Daichi nodded and turned back to Tenzo. "There are no rules except the obvious of not killing each other." Yamato began to weave hand signs while Daichi looked at his hand. _"60x normal gravity. I suppose it's time to see just what that number means."_

"Four Pillar Prison Jutsu." Yamoto declared.

Daichi looked at the wooden box around him and grinned. He drew the Chakra out of his Gravity Seal deactivating it. He felt incredibly light. Daichi drew one of his katanas and channeled his Wind Chakra into it.

He then cut a hole to get out of only for wood to shoot through the hole heading straight for him. Daichi spun to the right allowing the wood and causing it to impale itself against the back wall.

He then ran to the back wall and cut a door out. Daichi jumped out only to hear Tenzo behind him. The young clan head instantly began to call wind to both his arms.

"Water Style: Tearing Torrent." Tenzo declared.

Daichi spun around to see water shooting forth from Tenzo's palm.

"Wind Style: Dragon Claws." Daichi declared.

He thrust his arms out in front of him. The wind pushed the water around him. Through the water Daichi saw a second Tenzo as the first turned to wood revealing that a wood clone had shot off that first jutsu.

"Water Style: Giant Water Vortex." Tenzo declared as water quickly formed into a huge spiral.

" _Tenzo is not pulling any punches. I may have to step in."_ Kazamae though prepared to move.

Daichi quickly wove another set of hand signs. "Earth Style: Dragon Scales."

Fully formed scales, made of earth, formed around Daichi, and he put his hands out once more to block the water. He managed to hold the vortex at bay, for a few moments, but his claws were overwhelmed.

He did buy time to dig in his heels, and the worst of the attack had already gone by resulting in Daichi standing strong as the rest of the water washed over him.

" _How about that? Sensei did tell me his student was quite resourceful. Using those two moves in tandem was a stroke of genius." Tenzo thought._

" _One after another. He compiles the Ninjutsu making it hard to get in close."_ Daichi drew 6 shuriken and watched his opponent. _"Wait for the right moment."_

Tenzo held out his right palm and fired out another chunk of wood. Daichi jumped into the air and threw three shuriken at Tenzo's right and left. The wood user didn't jump into the air like Daichi thought instead he sunk into the ground.

Daichi landed and immediately wove more hand signs knowing that he couldn't risk being surprised. "Sensory Shutdown Jutsu."

Daichi's sense of smell, taste, and sight all turned off leaving the world black with chakra forming the outlines of things and people. With this jutsu active he was able to jump into the air and avoid Tenzo's hands.

He then gathered lightning to his right hand. "Bolt!"

He shot the lightning into the ground leaving a crater on impact. Daichi landed and turned around blocking the incoming palm strike. It was a moment to late that he realized what Yamato was shooting for.

Wood hit Daichi in the gut sending him flying into a tree. Daichi gripped the wood as his clothes began to change. His spiky sky blue hair, with an orange streak, became long, straight, and dark blue while still maintaining that orange streak. It was put in a pony tail..

His gi was replaced by a dark blue, no sleeved shirt with golden trim. A matching vest was placed over top and his pants and shoes changed to match. The symbol of the sun was proudly displayed on his back.

Tenzo had heard about Daichi's form change and he was slightly impressed with how strong it made him; yet he could tell that it was no where near as powerful as the nine tails had been.

Daichi drew his katana and cut the wood away with his Wind Chakra. This allowed him to land on the ground and look at his fellow student with a smile.

"I'm starting to see just how strong Jonin truly are." Daichi stated as he prepared to continue the fight.

Tenzo smiled. "Don't go selling yourself short. Remember, I am one of the higher-ups in Anbu, and you've remained standing. I think, at this point, you could give a Jonin a run for their money. At the very least, you could beat a few Special Jonin I know. Now, why don't you show me what this new form can do."

Daichi smiled as he got into his Lion's stance. "Alright, I'll show you exactly what Kenshi's Chakra can do."

Tenzo held out his arm. "Wood Style: Great Forest Jutsu."

Three large pieces of wood surged from Tenzo's arm heading straight for Daichi. The ends split apart becoming numerous branches that attempted to surround the young clan head.

Daichi's eyes opened wide in shock. He quickly recovered and drew both katana. He imbued them with wind Chakra and began slicing at the branches. The branches kept coming forcing Daichi to continue slicing.

" _Interesting. Tenzo has gotten a lot better with Wood Style. I wonder what will you do now Daichi?"_ Kazamae thought as he observed his two students.

Daichi continued to slice the branches, but they were coming at him faster and faster that it was getting harder to keep up.

He gritted his teeth. _"I haven't tried to do this while using Kenshi's Chakra, but I suppose there' s a first time for everything. Plus, it'll be good to know if I can do it."_ Daichi focused his Chakra. _"If I'm going to do this, then I'm going all or nothing."_

Kazamae felt the Chakra rising from within his student and it surprised him. _"Is he opening the 1_ _st_ _gate… No, he's planning on going even further than that. I suppose I'll let it play out for now, but I should be ready to stop this if it goes to far."_

" _Gate of Opening, open. Gate of Rest, open. Gate of Life, open."_ Daichi thought.

Daichi's skin turned red and blue and orange Chakra surrounded him. It also enhanced his speed to new heights allowing him to slice threw all the the branches and make his way to Tenzo.

Tenzo's eyes opened wide in surprise. _"This kid is just full of surprises."_ He put his second arm out. _"Wood Style: Two Great Forest Jutsu."_

Tenzo's other arm mirrored the first and now twice as many branches were shooting at Daichi putting him back on the defensive. He swung his katanas with everything he had, but it was useless. Daichi was soon captured, and he closed the three gates

"I surrender." Daichi declared.

Tenzo retracted the wood while panting. That last jutsu had eaten up a lot of his Chakra. Daichi was panting as well. As the branches left him, he reverted his clothes and hair back to their normal state. He also sheathed his blades and reactivated his Gravity Seal.

Tenzo walked over to Daichi. "I think you definitely got the skills to be a Jonin. Just work hard these next 7 months, and I'm sure you'll ace the exams."

Daichi smiled and stuck out his hand. "Thanks Tenzo. For your words and the fight."

Tenzo smiled and shook Daichi's outstretched hand. "Just make sure you use my fusion clone and wood style well."

He let go and jumped into the trees. "I will."

Kazamae appeared at his students side with a smile. "You did very well Daichi. Go home and take a well deserved day off. We can begin tackling Ninjutsu tomorrow."

"Yes Sensei." Daichi said gratefully before taking off.

 _ **Shun's Lab**_

Someone was training against various dummies. Ever since he awoke, he spent time learning from the other three memories in his head. In addition, he found that they became clearer and he now knew their names.

" _Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, and Kimimaro. Two traitors, both with reasons behind their betrayals, and one so loyal that he risked his life for his master. Should I try different combinations of their names? No, I need my own name._

 _Once I have that, I can think of where I belong. Maybe something simple. I think I got it. Gin would work for me. It's simple and a nice enough name. Yeah, from this point on I'll be known as Gin."_

Gin made a hand sign and focused. "Crystal Sharingan."

Gin's eyes changed from their blue to pink with three tomoe.

Gin held the hand sign. "Ice Sharingan."

His pink eyes changed to a light blue.

Gin deactivated his Sharingan.

He then wove a series of hand signs. "Water Dragon Jutsu."

A dragon made of water surged from Gin and destroyed the dummies.

Gin nodded. He knew now that he was ready to enter the world and see what was out there for him. He grabbed the bag he prepared and left the room. He then walked back to his room and taped a note on it before leaving the lab.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Shun was on his way to his bottom floor when he noticed the note.

" _Shun,_

 _I've left to see where I belong and what I want to aspire to. Maybe I'll start with bounty hunting and see where that takes me. I'm not yet sure what I'm going to do when you someday come for me. That's a bridge I'll cross when it happens._

 _Signed,_

 _Gin"_

Shun smiled. "My experiments grow up so fast."

He then grabbed a large sealing scroll and headed down stairs. He passed numerous rooms that now sat empty save a few sealing scrolls. As he was about to walk down, Sadai approached him.

"Sir, the last of the prisoners have just been sent out, and the base is packed save for your room down those stairs." Sadai reported.

Sadai smiled. "Very good Sadai, go gather all the scrolls and load them into the packs. Then I want you training until I come to get you. Also, be prepared to carry three children around 9 years old."

Sadai nodded. "Yes sir."

He walked off and Shun entered his room.

 _ **With Ino and Sasame**_

Ever since Ino passed the initial stages of medical Ninjutsu, she'd been training with Shizune and Sasame. She just found Shizune's skill set a better fit for her fighting skills than Tsunade would have been.

She still had no intention of losing to Sakura though. Sasame found training much more enjoyable with a partner. It made learning Taijutsu easier and the two of them had made more progress than they could alone.

Sasame has changed a little since Joining the Leaf Village. She no longer wears her hat and her hair was trimmed to be just past her shoulders.

Currently she was studying with Ino in her apartment. The two of them were going over a med book. Both of them have been studying for hours.

Ino closed her book. "I think we deserve a break."

Sasame smiled and closed her book. "I hear there's this great new restaruant that serves Earth Country food."

Ino smile. "Alright, let's go!"

 _ **With Lee**_

Lee was taking a break from his training and had decided to seek out new techniques that he could learn. That way Guy could see how strong he'd become. He had stumbled upon some gems in the library. Mainly Leaf Gust and Leaf Dragon God.

This was in fact a copy that was intact unlike its original which led to him meeting master Chen at his grave a couple of years ago.

" _I swear that I will not give up on my dream. I will work hard to master these techniques, used by the great Master Chen, by the time Naruto returns to the Leaf Village. If I can't, then I will run around the Leaf Village 1,000 times."_

 _ **With Shun, After Creating His Three Experiments…**_

Shun wiped his brow as he looked at his handy work. He'd brought to life three puppets. Two were girls and one was a boy. Unlike his last experiment, he'd gotten rid of their memories.

The 1st girl had short, straight orange hair. Her fingers were painted blue, and she was wearing a dark orange robe with no sleeves and dark blue trim with matching pants.

The 2nd girl was wearing a short sleeved, black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and matching black shorts. Her raven hair was long.

The boy had short, light blue hair. He was wearing a full, dark green gi with matching gloves and boots.

Shun wove a set of hand signs before touching the foreheads of head of the three children. He then wiped his forehead.

"There, that should keep them out until we're set up in the new location." Shun looked at his three creations and smiled. You three will be a lovely test for my other experiments."

He then stood up, created shadow clones, and had them carry the children out of the room as he walked over to the scrolls and began sealing them in a larger scroll.

 _ **With Sasuke**_

In the past 17 months Sasuke has changed quite a bit.

He was wearing a crimson red, short-sleeved shirt with matching pants. Over the shirt he wore a long-sleeved, dark blue jacket, that he kept open, with a red flame design at the bottom and his clan's symbol on the back.

Attached to his back was a Gunbai. It was gift from Orochimaru supposedly able to compete with the Gunbai he'd been told about. It was dark blue with a crimson red boarder. (Basically it is a wide, non-folding fan.)

He looked at the targets before him and began to gather fire to his right hand. It formed into an attack similar to the Chidori except more contained to his hand. He shoved the attack into the dummy.

"Flame." Sasuke declared.

The target caught on fire and eventually collapsed.

Sasuke ran up to two other targets and gathered lightning around himself. "Chidori Stream."

His lightning decimated the dummies.

Sasuke then wove hand signs and ended them with the tiger one before crossing his arms in a plus formation. "Cross Fire."

Flames, in a cross, shot out and engulfed 10 more targets.

Sasuke smirked and left the training room. _"Just you wait Itachi because I am going to kill you."_

 _ **Kazamae's Clearing, Two Weeks Later…**_

In the past two weeks Daichi created fusion clones of every person he ever fought including those he spared against. This resulted in him gaining a lot of knowledge of various Taijutsu and Ninjutsu he didn't have before.

It's also much easier to learn and use the various Ninjutsu due to his training during the last 17 months. One of the first he learned to use was Chidori even though he couldn't effectively use it in combat.

His only clone with a Sharingan is Kakashi, but it wasn't natural making it impossible for him to use Chidori without its risk of tunnel vision. Fortunately, he wasn't relying sorely on the Chidori. He was instead creating derived jutsu based off of the Chidori.

Daichi had his eyes closed and took a deep breathe. _"Focus."_ He was building up his Lightning Nature _"Focus._ " Lightning sparked around Daichi. "Chidori Stream." Daichi panted and smiled as the lightning dispelled. "It worked."

He opened his book and turned to the Chidori Stream. Daichi put a check mark by the jutsu before closing the book. He then opened one of the scrolls he took from his old home.

It described a jutsu that included a formula's written by the 4th Hokage as well as instructions on how to do the jutsu. Daichi drew the 5 shuriken and made sure that each one had the right characters written on them.

Once he was sure they were correct, he threw them into the ground in a large star formation. He then jumped into a tree outside of the star formation and made a hand sign.

"Charge." Daichi declared.

Each shuriken was glowing a different color corresponding to one of the 5 basic elements. After a minute, Daichi changed his hand sign.

"Ready. 5 Element Tornado Formation." Daichi declared.

The Elemental Chakra sealed in each shuriken made lines that connected to each other. Each line then went to the middle and formed a small circle. From that circle sprouted a 5 foot tornado comprised of the 5 basic elements that raged for a total of 15 seconds.

Daichi was panting as he stood up and smiled. "I did it!"

A moment later, he fell out of the tree from Chakra exhaustion. Before he could hit the ground, Kazamae caught his student and laid him down gently.

He smiled at his apprentice. _"You've really come far Daichi. I'm proud of how hard you've worked. I know you will only work that much harder in the months to come."_

* * *

Villaverdeko6: Man! I'm so glad I finally caught up. Just found the prequel to this about two days ago. And can I just say how utterly saddened I am that your stories don't get the proper amount of recognition they deserve? Seriously, they are more than great. I hope you'll continue to do your best to bring us amazing chapters.

Quillion9000: I'll try to always bring my best for every chapter. Thank you for your compliments. Hopefully this chapter was to your liking.


	6. The New Chunin Exams

Time for Daichi to take a break from training for a mission to the Land of Grass. Why did I pick the Land of Grass and not the Sand village. Leaf Village combo like that filler. Eh, it's a different venue. Other than you'll get a proposal in this chapter and another one will be at least referenced in the next chapter. Not to mention the fact that Fu will be showing up soon. I hoe you enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

 _ **Tsunade's Office, 1 Week Later…**_

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy gathered in Tsunade's office per her orders.

"I'm going to cut to the chase. The Leaf Villages has not made a decent showing in the Chunin Exams since the last one your students took part in. Fortunately, up coming exams are going to be a good chance to show what our village is capable of.

This is where the 4 of you come in. Your teams contain some of the greatest potential the Leaf Village has to offer. Speak with your students, that are Genin, and see if they are willing to take the exams. If they want to take the Chunin Exams, have them report to my office two days from now. You are dismissed."

All four Sensei nodded their heads before leaving to fulfill her request. A moment later, a small, messenger frog appeared on Tsunade's desk, left a note, and promptly vanished. She knew it had to come from Jiraiya.

" _My sources have heard that Orochimaru will be sending Sound Shinobi to the upcoming Chunin Exams."_

Tsunade looked out the window. _"So the Sound's finally attending another Chunin Exams. Just what are you planning Orochimaru? I'll have to rethink some things."_

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

She appeared in doorway. "Yes Lady Tsunade."

"I want Sado Uzumaki and Kazamae in my office immediately!" Tsunade ordered.

Shizune took off to fulfill the request.

 _ **With Guy's Team, Outside Lee's Dojo**_

Lee and Tenten were going at it in a light Taijutsu spar while Neji worked on his various Fist styles with his Byakugan.

Tenten was wearing a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, black finger less gloves, low-heeled sandals and a black forehead protector. She wears maroon, puffy hakama-styled pants with the exposed parts covered in bandages.

Neji was sporting a white-kimono shirt with long, lose sleeves, matching pants, a navy-gray apron tied around his waist, and black Shinobi sandals. He no longer wears the straps that once framed his face instead allowing his now longer hair to do that.

Rock Lee was the only one out of the three who hasn't changed his appearance much. The only thing different about him was the fact that his usual bandages were currently replaced by weights that matched the ones he wore under his orange leg warmers.

"Tenten, you've gotten pretty good." Lee stated as they continued to spar.

Tenten smiled. "Thanks Lee. You've definitely gotten better as well."

"Of course. I must improve and make great strides as there are just so many people I want to beat like Neji, Naruto, and my eternal rival of course. Each of them have ignited my flames of youth." Lee stated.

Neji approached the two of them with a slight smile. "Then maybe you'd like to see if you can beat me now."

This caused both of them to stop their spare and Lee nodded. "Yes, let us see who is more youthful."

Guy appeared catching everyone's attention. "My most youthful students. Lady Tsunade has requested that I ask if any of you want to participate in the up coming Chunin Exams. How about it?"

He looked at his three students who all shared a look.

It was Neji who answered for all of them. "We're in Sensei."

"Excellent, then report to Lady Tsunade's office in two days." Guy said.

Guy ran off leaving his students behind.

"I am sorry Lee, but it appears as though our spar is going to be put on hold for now." Neji walked over to Tenten. "Tenten, our date shall be tonight if you can make it of course."

Tenten smiled warmly. "Of course Neji."

Tenten and Neji left Lee to his training.

 _ **Yakiniku Q, Team 10**_

Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino sat across from Asuma.

Shikamaru was wearing the standard Chunin, Konoha-nin outfit with the only customization being green-lined mesh armor on his wrists and ankles and the plate of his forehead protector sewn into his left sleeve.

Choji grew out his hair. He sports a red suit with plated armour on his torso, arms, and upper legs, having the same kanji for "food" on the front. He switches to a standard red forehead protector.

Ino's ponytail reaches her upper-back and sports a black clip. Her outfit is slightly more revealing as she discards her forehead protector and bandages while exposing her midriff and wears mesh armor on her thighs, elbows and knees.

"So, what do you think Choji and Ino? Are you ready to try and become Chunin again?" Asuma asked.

Ino nodded her head. "I was thinking of entering this time anyways."

"As was I." Choji said.

Shikamaru got up. "There you have it Sensei." He waved to his teammates. "I have to get going now or my mom's going to chew me out for missing another training session. Troublesome woman."

Asuma sighed and rubbed his head. "Alright, then report to Lady Tsuande's office two days from now."

 _ **Forest, Team 8**_

Yakumo, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata were all relaxing in the woods. Kiba was napping against a tree trunk with Akamaru, Hinata was enjoying the fresh air with Yakumo, and Shino was looking at insects.

Yakumo's brown hair has grown longer and she now wears her head band where her clip used to be. Her top has one long sleeve down her left arm and no sleeve on her right.

The sleeve is red while the rest of the top is white and was wearing red pants. She now wore black boots and metal guards on her shins and arms. Black gloves also covered her hands.

Shino's appearance has become even more mysterious, with his jacket hanging down to his knees, the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more, and a satchel on his back.

Hinata now wears a lose fitting, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armor. She also wears navy blue pants, black, low-heeled sandals, and black clothes forehead protector.

Each piece of Kiba's outfit, including his forehead protector, switched to a black color, with his coat replaced with a leather, form fitting black jacket, with zippers over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket.

Akamaru has now grown into a full-sized dog. His size is such that Kiba can ride on his back comfortably.

"Poor Kiba and Akamaru. It seems all that extra training has taken its toll on them." Hinata commented as she glanced at them.

Yakumo smiled at her sleeping teammates. "That may be true Hinata, but their training hasn't been for nothing. He easily outclasses me and Shino in Taijutsu and he's managed to tie the record he has with you."

"Their training has been beneficial to us on several mission." Shino added.

Yakumo yawned and sat against a tree. "Really we shouldn't discredit the advances we or our friends have made."

"True, but Daichi seems to be leagues above all of us. Makes me wonder about Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." Shino stated.

Yakumo chuckled. "Come on Shino, you know as well as I do that Daichi's training is different than most of ours. Really the only people that come close to his number of injuries are Lee and Kiba. Let's not forget that Daichi's training will slow down considerably if he makes Jonin.

Really he's only as strong as he is because he puts his body through hell. Daichi spars against at least 3 people, and that's not even including his his Sensei, a day. By the time Naruto returns, I'm sure the gap in strength between all of us will be far less severe."

Just then, Kiba yawned and stretched. Akamaru followed suit.

"I didn't even realize that I'd fallen asleep." He stood up and began rotating his left arm. "What were we doing again guys?"

"We came out here to take a break from everything." Shino plainly stated.

Kiba smiled. "Oh yeah."

They soon stopped their conversations as Kurenai joined them. "Good, I finally managed to track you all down."

"Is something wrong mom?" Yakumo asked.

The other members of team 8 turned to their Sensei to hear what she had to say.

"Nothing's wrong. The Hokage merely asked me to speak with your four about participating in the upcoming Chunin Exams." Kurenai explained.

"Me and Akamaru are in." Kiba yawned.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Shino said. "Kiba can't be the only one to become a Chunin. Why? Because he'll only hold it over our heads. I'm in as well."

Yakumo smiled. "Alright! It's about time that I get my shot at Chunin!"

Hinata nodded. "I wish to try as well." She looked at her teammates. _"It'll be good to see how far I've come."_

Kurenai smiled. "Good. I'm glad the four of you will be trying the test. Report to Lady Tsunade's office in 2 days to meet with the others taking the test."

Kurenai left her 4 students.

 _ **Random House in the Leaf Village**_

Menma just finished tending to an elderly couples lawn and wiped his brow.

"So how many houses have you tended to?" Kakashi asked.

Menma turned and happily said. "Kakashi Sensei, are we needed for a mission?"

Kakashi was sitting on the roof of the house with his Icha Icha book out. "Nah, Lady Tsunade wanted me to come by and see if you wanted to take part in the Chunin Exams."

Menma smiled. "I was going to ask you, when the team meet up for training, if I could enter. After all, The Fusion Clan needs as many strong Ninja as they can get."

Kakashi gave his student an eye smile. "Very well. Report to Tsunade's office in two days time."

 _ **With Sasame and Shizune, Training Hall**_

Sasame fired off Senbon from her recently acquired Senbon Launcher. She smiled as all 5 of the senbon she fired hit their marks.

"You know Sasame. Lady Tsunade does want as many exceptional Genin, as we can manage, to attend the up coming Chunin Exams. I could put your name in if you want." Shizune said.

Sasame waved it off. "Honestly, ranks never did mean much to me. They mean even less since I'm apart of the medical core. I can wait to become a Chunin."

Shizune chuckled. "Alright Sasame, but don't think I'm not going to push you hard."

"I understand Shizune Sensei." Sasame said as she got back to work.

 _ **Morning Leaf, 1 Days Later…**_

Daichi sat back in his seat and took a drink of his orange juice. Sakura sat across from him having just finished her breakfast.

Sakura, like many of her classmates, has changed over time. Her typical outfit consists of a red top with black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors. The cloth of her forehead protector is red and she has a medical pouch hanging from her chair.

Sakura looked a bit down. "Daichi, are you disappointed in me for not wanting to take the Chunin Exams?"

Daichi leaned back in his chair and looked at the sky. "There isn't much I can say Sakura. Taking the Chunin Exams is a person's choice. Honestly, I don't blame you for not wanting to take them again.

A lot happened during our first exam. Sasuke got the Curse Mark, we faced Orochimaru, there was that ordeal with that Sound Team, and then there was the invasion."

"If you were still a Genin, would you take the exams again?" Sakura asked as she looked at Daichi.

Daichi answered without hesitation and with determination. "I would take the exams as many times as it took to make Chunin. I can't claim to know what you're thinking Sakura. I can only say that you should think about taking them again."

"Daichi, Lady Tsunade wishes to have a word with you." Kakashi said.

Daichi turned around. "She does? It's been awhile since I've been called into her office." He stood up. "I'm sorry to cut or breakfast short Sakura. Just think about what we've discussed."

Daichi followed Kakshi leaving Sakura, alone, with enough money to cover their meal. She looked at the sky and couldn't help but see the old Team 7.

She sighed. _"I really do have a lot to think about."_

 _ **Konoha Streets**_

"So what's this about Sensei?" Daichi asked.

"We'll get to that in a moment. First, I'd like to know what you and Sakura were talking about?" Kakashi asked.

Daichi simply replied. "The Chunin Exams. She's a bit torn when it comes to them. I offered her what advice I could and told her to think about it."

Kakashi nodded his head. "You did the right thing. Seems you've been doing more than just training your body over the past 18 months."

Daichi chuckled. "Of course Sensei. If I want the rank of Jonin, then I'm going to do it by working on my mind as well as body. Or, as that tapestry after the second stage said, my 'heaven and earth'. Anyways, why does Lady Tsunade need to see me?"

"She has a mission for you." Kakashi replied.

Daichi raised an eyebrow at this. "A mission for me? I thought Kazamae Sensei took me off of mission until I was done training?"

Kakashi nodded. "He did, but Tsunade has a mission that is well suited to your talents. She'll explain more once we arrive."

 _ **Tsunade's Office**_

Daichi entered the office where he saw his Sensei, Sado, and Tsunade. He then saw Kakashi Sensei put his Chakra in a seal most likely it was a privacy seal.

"Lady Tsunade, Kakashi Sensei tells me you have a mission for me." Daichi stated.

Tsunade nodded. "I do. Yesterday Jiraiya sent a note informing me that Orochimaru will be sending Sound Shinobi to the upcoming Chunin Exams. This hasn't happened since the last time your generation took them."

"And you think Orochimaru is planning an attack on the Hidden Grass Village." Daichi stated.

"That was the other piece of information contained in the note; however, I don't believe Orochimaru plans on leading the attack himself. It's likely either Kabuto or Hebihime who'll lead the attack as he's busy preparing Sasuke to be his new body.

Your mission will be to attend these exams and eliminate the Shinobi sent by Orochimaru. Hopefully this will deter Orochimaru from launching his attack. If it doesn't, then decide for yourself what to do." Tsunade stated.

"Lady Tsunade, you make it sound as though I'm going to participate in these exams." Daichi plainly stated.

Tsunade produced a folder and slid it over to Daichi. "You are, but not as yourself. You're going to transform into Kaze. He's a young man who was taken in by the Anbu at a young age thus he is unknown to all but a select few."

Daichi looked at the folder as Sado jumped in. "You aren't going to have to worry about the usual drawbacks of the Transformation Jutsu. I'm going to provide a seal meant to store Chakra that will maintain the disguise."

Daichi nodded his head as he closed the folder. "I'm starting to see why you picked me. I know more fighting styles than most, so I can use them in place on my usual Lion's Style."

"You have my permission, until this mission is over, to disable the seal as you see fit." Kazamae stated.

Daichi nodded.

"Now, Kakashi will be the Jonin in charge of all the Genin, so he'll be your contact if you need his help. For now, go with Sado and get that seal. Then report here tomorrow morning."

"As you wish Lady Tsunade." Daichi followed Sado. _"If I play this right, I may be able to find out where Sasuke is."_

Kakashi left out the window leaving Kazamae and Tsunade alone.

"I don't like this Tsunade. If the grass village finds out what he is..." Kazamae began.

Tsunade stopped him. "I am well aware of what could happen Kazamae, but Daichi is the right person for this mission. The Grass Fruit has already been informed of the mission. They'll ensure his safety."

Kazamae took a deep breathe before calmly saying. "Alright Tsunade, I'll trust you… for now. If anything happens to Daichi, on this mission, then I'm going straight to the Grass Village and tearing it apart myself."

Kazamae took his leave and Tsunade nodded her head. _"I know you will."_

 _ **Hyuga Main House, Night**_

Masami entered the room and sat in the chair before the Hyuga Elders.

She'd filled out in the last two years and looked like a proper Hyuga woman with all the grace that came with it. Masami's black hair still fell just short of her shoulders. She was currently wearing her Konoha Police uniform.

It consisted of a black vest with the Konoha symbol on the back. Underneath the vest she wore a long sleeved, white shirt with a red star on the sleeves. This marked her as a Jonin of the village.

She was not particularly happy to be before them again. In fact, she found that she no longer liked them. For one, they were the reason she hadn't had her chance to be with Daichi.

Secondly, Daichi's rejection had made her reevaluate herself and her clan. She found that she had no taste for what they did to the branch family. What she did to the branch family.

She ended up disliking them further when they choose her to fight Daichi. She didn't want to fight him. She still liked him. They made it clear that refusing them wasn't an option though.

"Masami, we're going to get straight to the point. Tomorrow Daichi will be leaving for the Grass Village, disguised as this young man, to take part in the Chunin Exams." They passed her a photo of Kaze.

"We managed to get you a spot on the mission to aid in stopping the Sound should they attack. That will only be your sub mission. Your true mission will be to seduce Daichi. Do you understand?" The woman elder asked.

"If I refuse, are you going to threaten me with the Caged Bird Seal? I mean, that just naturally seems to be your threat every time you want me to do something." Masami angrily stated.

"I don't want to ever place that seal on my granddaughter, but I will for the good of the clan." The woman elder replied.

Masami rolled her eyes. "The good of the clan? None of you have ever known what's good for this clan. This council only cares about amassing strength.

Another thing, the clan is important, but not as important as the village we're apart of. Why did we even consent to joining a village if your main focus was going to be on the clan?"

"You know nothing you insufferable child. Remember your place or we will brand you with the Caged Bird Seal." Another elder angrily stated.

"I know enough. I know you will only proceed to drag this clan down." She turned away from them. "I refuse to do things your way. I'm going to do them my way."

She left without another word.

 _ **With Daichi**_

He was leaning against a fence, with his eyes closed, thinking about the up coming mission. His thoughts were soon interrupted by his girlfriend.

"Hey Daichi." Hana happily said.

Daichi opened his eyes and saw her with her three partners who all happily waged their tails when they saw the Fusion Clan head.

His focus soon shifted back to Hana who'd changed slightly. Her long, brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she was wearing her veterinary uniform.

He smiled. "Hello Hana. Would you mind coming with me. I have something I wish to say before leaving on my mission tomorrow, and would prefer not to do so once we were alone."

Hana noticed that her boyfriend was a little nervous and this made her concerned. "Are you alright Daichi?"

Daichi nodded. "I'm fine. I just have something that I really must say. Please will you come with me?"

Hana, who was a little uneasy, said, "Alright Daichi, I'll come with you."

 _ **Training Ground Seven**_

The two Chunin and three dogs soon came to stand in the middle of the training grounds. It was the exact same spot where Daichi and Hana had their first date.

"What do you…" Hana began until Daichi got down on one knee and produced a small box.

"Hana, I've asked a lot of you. I know Inuzuka find there mate and expect to be with them from that point on. You; however, gave me time to get to know you. I've come to the realization that you are my mate as I am yours.

You're understanding and care about my health, sometimes more than Sakura does. You've helped me train. You're kind, you're strong, and you're intelligent." He opened the box to show a beautifully crafted silver ring.

"Honestly, I'm unsure if I should even be doing this now. I mean, that Dual I have set up with the Hyuga Clan isn't going to just go away, but I couldn't leave our relationship where it was.

I love you. Granted, I don't want to marry you until Naruto returns, as he is my best man, but I can't imagine my life without you. I want you to know that." Daichi took a deep breathe. "Hana Inuzuka, will you marry me?"

Hana was tearing up. "Yes. I will Daichi!"

Daichi smiled and put the ring on her finger. He then stood up, now the same height as her, and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

They broke apart and Daichi said, "I love you Hana."

"I love you Daichi." Hana returned.

The two of them walked to The Inuzuka Compound, hand in hand, to give them the good news.

 _ **Inuzuka Main House**_

Daichi and Hana walked into the living room where they found Maru, Tsume, and Kiba waiting. They saw the two of them smiling which caused the three members of the Inuzuka family to smile as well.

Tsume walked over to the both of them. "I expect the two of you to give me lots of grand pups."

Hana blushed. "Mom!"

Daichi was a lot calmer. "You're going to have to wait a little while Tsume. Naruto's my best man and he won't be back for some time now. On the bright side, there's plenty of time to plan a wedding if that is what Hana wishes to do."

Hana walked over and gave her fiance a kiss on the cheek. "Of course I do. I want everyone to know that you're my husband."

Daichi smiled.

Kiba appeared at his side and taped him with his elbow. "I get Naruto being your best man, but I'm at least apart of the groomsmen, right?"

Daichi smiled. "Of course, you're one of my friends after all… even if we have our weird way of helping one another."

Hana got over her embarrassment and said, "Wait, you three don't seem to surprised by this news." She looked to Daichi. "Did you ask for my hand in marriage?"

Daichi slightly smiled. "I felt that it was the right thing to do."

"Not to interrupt the moment, but I would like to know the decision the two of you made. You know, the one you said you'd tell us if my daughter said yes." Maru asked seriously.

Hana smiled. "I'll be joining the Fusion Clan, of course. I could never make Daichi break up his clan."

Daichi sighed. "Of course, that and the wedding only happen if I'm able to win the Dual. There's still a…"

Tsume patted him on the back and smiled. "Don't think like that pup."

Daichi thought about it before nodding and smiled. "You're right Tsume. I can't think like that any longer. There's just to much at stake for me to think that I'll lose. I will beat whoever they decide to put against me for my clan and my fiance."

Hana smiled and kissed Daichi. "I know you will win Daichi. You are one of the strongest people I know. I will continue to help you train for both the Jonin Exams and the Dual."

Daichi smiled. "Thank you Hana." He kissed her back. "I should really get going. I have many people that need to hear the news and little time to do it in."

He then left the house.

* * *

Tjbuckets24: is tenzo yamato

Quillion9000: Yes he is. Yamato was a name he was given by Tsunade before assuming leadership of Team Kakashi. Tenzo was a name given to him some time after Orochimaru's experiments, and is in fact his actual name. He had another name given to him by Danzo though which was Kinoe. But for now he is Tenzo.


	7. To the Chunin Exams

Next Chapter, the Chunin Exams truly begin. This chapter, we add in some fun for later chapters. Not only Sand, Leaf, and Rain Genin, but also Mist, Cloud, Stone, and Sound Genin will be attending this exams. I got some fun challenges plan ahead and a good idea where I want this arc to go, so look forward to it. Don't forget to review and enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Cloud Village, Raikage's Office**_

"Send Yugito with 10 of our best Genin to the Chunin Exams." A stated.

 _ **Mist Village, Mizukage's Office**_

"So another Chunin Exam is coming up. Kenjo's already expressed interest as have 9 other applicants. Aoi, how about Chojiro? Is he ready to compete?" Mei asked.

"The boy is indecisive, shy, and lacks confidence in his abilities. I've tried every which way to shape him into a proper member worthy to serve under you, but he is no Suigetsu. At this point, the Chunin exams can only help him."

Mei nodded. "Very well then. I shall send him with the group of 10."

 _ **Hidden Stone Village, Tsuchikage's Office**_

Onoki looked at the pictures of various Stone Shinobi. "I've got it. I want Kurosutchi and 4 of our best Genin deployed."

"Sir, are you sure that we shouldn't send more?" Akatsuchi asked.

"The other villages are bond to send to many Shinobi. Quality over quantity. That is something the younger Generation, and our allies even our ally, seems to have forgotten. 5 Genin are more than enough." Onoki stated.

 _ **Hidden Sand Village Entrance…**_

Gaara met his brother, sister, and 9 Genin teams. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Matsuri, one of Gaara's pupils, said, "You didn't keep us waiting to long Gaara."

Matsuri has straight chin-length brown hair, dark eyes, and fair skin. she wears two arm guards, A black forehead protector, a dark shirt, and a skirt of the same color.

"Please Matsuri, don't go kissing up to my brother. As Kazekage, he should be on time." Temari stated with her usual demeanor.

Kankuro smiled. "We're not going t make up this time by standing around. We need to be in the Grass Village in mere days after all."

Gaara nodded. "He's right. Let's head out."

 _ **Sand Council Room**_

Two older council members were discussing what to do about Gaara.

"With Gaara supervising the Grass' second exam we have the perfect opportunity to strike." A council member concluded.

"This exam shall be his downfall." Another said.

 _ **Entrance to the Waterfall Village**_

Fuu, the Jinchuriki of the seven tail, was bursting with excitement at the prospect of competing in the Chunin Exams. Across from her stood Shibuki the Lord of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. Behind her stood two Jonin of the village

Fuu is a petite, tan-skinned Kunochi that has an orange clip in her short, mint green hair that matches her eye color, which was also orange. Her outfit consist of a short sleeveless white,midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath. She also wore long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was on her arm.

Shibuki has ink black eyes and long, dark brown hair. He wears a light yellow kimono jacket and light grey pants with a red scarf around his neck and a turquoise haori. He also ties his hair in a lower ponytail.

"Remember these two things Fuu. One, give it your all in these exams and help the Waterfall Village make a name for itself. Two, do not reveal your jinchuriki status unless the situation is dire." Shibuki warned.

Fuu excitedly said, "You got it Shibuki! I'll rile up a storm!"

She then jumped into the trees.

"Kegon and Yoro, make sure to guard Fuu to the best of your abilities." Shibuki ordered.

"Right." They both stated in unison before jumping after Fuu

Shibuki sighed. "She's out of my control now."

 _ **In the Land of Grass, One of Orochimaru's Hideouts**_

A young man, around 15, entered a cell that contained a single person. This was a young girl around 6 years old.

The young man was 5 ft 2 in, well built, and had short, light blond hair. He had sunglasses obscuring his eyes. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with a dark purple trench coat, purple pants with black trim, and matching shoes. On the back of his coat was was the symbol of his clan, a suit of armor.

The girl had long blond hair and looked a little like the young man. She wore a simple, purple shirt, with the same armor symbol on the back, and matching pants. She had been sad but immediately perked up when she saw the young man.

"Big brother Jiro!" The girl happily said as she jumped into her brother's arms.

He caught her and hugged her tight. It wasn't often that they got to see each other after all.

"Chi, you've grown a little since I last came to see you." He held her out a little. "Have these Sound Shinobi been treating you alright?"

"They've been okay, but I don't like it here brother. I hear people screaming in terror." The girl said both afraid and sad.

Jiro sighed and hugged his sister again. "I'm sorry you have to go through this Chi, but soon you and me will be out of here. You just have to be strong for a little while."

Chi was on the verge of tears. "I try to be strong like you said mom and dad were, but I can't. Can't you stay with me… just for a little while?"

Jiro put his sister on the ground and knelt before her. After a moments thought, he removed a hidden necklace from around his neck and put it on his sister.

She looked at it.

On the front was the armor symbol and on the back was the word. "Strength."

"I can't do that, but I can give you this necklace. Before our father died, he gave it to me. This necklace is an heirloom passed down our family. With it you have the courage of the Hogo Clan and all it's member will always be with you." Jiro stated.

Chi looked at it. "That includes you, mom, and dad?"

Jiro warmly smiled. "It does. No matter where we are, we will always be with you in spirit."

He then heard Hebihime's voice and she was not sincere in the slightest. "I'm a sap for these moving moments. I wish it could last longer." She sighed. "Unfortunately, you have a job to do. Come along boy."

Jiro hugged his sister once more. "I promise that I will be back for you."

"I know you will big brother." Chi said.

He parted from her, stood back up, and walked out of the room.

He then turned to the guard stationed at the door and slammed him into the wall. "You listen to me and you listen good. If I return, and she's dead, I will kill you and everyone in this base. Do you understand me?"

The man quickly nodded his head and Jiro threw him into the floor. He then walked down the hall to meet up with Hebihime and to head to the Hidden Grass Village.

 _ **Hidden Rain Village, A top a tower**_

A man with orange hair, black rods in his nose and ears, and an Akatsuki Cloak looked out over the village as paper gathered behind him and became a woman, with blue hair, a paper flower in her hair, and the same cloak as the man.

"We've received word that the Chunin Exams are going to have three Jinchuriki, 1, 2, and 7, and the Pseudo-Jinchuriki of Kenshi participating." The woman said.

The man said, "Send 5 teams of Genin and have them target the Pseudo Jinchuriki. It's likely he'll be disguised as a Leaf Genin we don't know. As for the Jinchuriki, have Hidan and Kakuzu on stand by.

Tell them to only go after the 7 tails on her return trip home, and not before then. They should also be made aware that I won't tolerate them going after any other Jinchuriki unless they specifically get in the way of their goal."

"Understood." The girl said before becoming paper and flying away.

 _ **With Sakura, The Day of Departure…**_

Sakura sat on a park bench deep in thought about the Chunin Exams. _"There's only a little time left for me to decide what I want to do. Do I go to these Chunin Exams or do I stay behind?"_

"Sakura!" Sasame yelled getting Sakura's attention.

"Sasame, how long have you been standing there?" Sakura asked.

Sasame replied, "That's not really important. What is important is that you were just staring off into the distance. It seems as though you have a lot on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?"

Sakura sighed. "It's a long story."

Sasame took a seat. "I have time."

Sakura told Sasame about the 1st exam. How she was useless for most of it. How her team was defeated. She spoke about Orochimaru, the Sound Shinobi, the preliminary round, and the invasion.

"...I guess I'm just afraid that I'm still to weak" Sakura finished.

Sasame looked at her fellow medical student. "I won't lie. That sounds rough Sakura." She then looked at the play ground. "It also sounds like your afraid to try." She shook her head. "That's not okay.

Hanzaki, my former leader, gave me some advice that I think you might find helpful. Everyone is afraid of something, but no one can truly grow unless they are willing to face that fear."

Sakura nodded and absorbed the words for a moment before clenching her fist. "You're right Sasame. I have to attend these Chunin Exams, or I'll never be able to conquer my fear."

She then grabbed Sasame's wrist and pulled her up with her. "You're coming with me. Someone of your talent deserves to be in these exams just as much as any of us. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Sasame was frazzled. "I already told Lady Shizune that I wasn't going to participate this time around."

Sakura merely said. "Like I said, I'm not taking no for an answer. You pushed me to take these exams, so you're doing them with me."

 _ **Tsunade's Office**_

Daichi, transformed to look like Kaze, entered the office. As Kaze he had short, black hair with a short sleeved black shirt, matching pants, and a pair of Shinobi boots. He was wearing shin and arm guards and had Anbu style armor on.

On his right leg he had a standard tanto. He was also wearing a back pack that contained a sealing scroll with all his real weapons and duplicates of his gi. The pack also contained copies of the clothes he was currently wearing as not to arouse suspicion from his friends.

Speaking of them, everyone turned to look at him. Except for Sakura, who seemed to have decided not to come, and Sasame who he knew was going to be absent for her own reasons.

Daichi/Kaze had thought about the personality he wanted to go with while disguised and decided that going with Kaze's true personality, as described by the folder, would be the best course of action.

He grinned. "The way you all look at me leads me to believe that you've heard of me."

"Never heard of you." Kiba plainly stated.

Tenten said, "We're just wondering who you are."

Daichi/Kaze chuckled. "Allow me to enlighten you. My name is Kaze. At the age of 5 I was taken in by Anbu for training. 3 years with them and I was in the field doing mission while you were just starting the academy."

He shrugged. "I'm only really here because I felt it would be a fun challenge. Really I'm around Jonin level. I even received training from the Third Hokage a few times before his death."

"No way!" Almost everyone said surprised.

Yakumo asked, "What makes you so special?"

"To my knowledge, I'm the last member of the Tenjo Clan. For those of you who don't know, I have the ability to turn into a half human half wolf hybrid. Once I do my speed and strength increase."

He then shrugged. "That's not all I'm known for. Of course, telling you any more wouldn't do me any good in the Chunin Exams." Daichi/Kaze then chuckled. "Of course, I'm well aware of what you've all been preparing. Might want to keep that in mind if we meet as opponents."

There was truth to what Daichi/Kaze said. Files were compiled that Anbu what the various Clans and Shinobi where coming with. Of course, the files only said so much. Fortunately, Daichi had his spars and knowledge of his friends to fall back on.

"You seem sure of yourself. How about me and you step outside and spar?" Kiba asked with a grin.

Daichi/Kaze chuckled. "You know, I would have outright refused you a couple of years ago, but I'm particularly interested in your reports, Kiba Inuzuka. I would love to go a few rounds with you."

Before they could go out and fight, the door opened. Through that door, Sakura entered with a reluctant Sasame. Daichi/Kaze grinned on the inside at seeing that his 'sister' had decided to take the Chunin Exams.

Sasame perked up when she saw her boyfriend. "Kiba!"

She ran over and hugged him

Kiba was surprised. "Sasame!? I thought you were taking the exams!"

Sasame said. "I wasn't, but Sakura brought me. I guess this means I am taking them now."

Kiba smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

Daichi/Kaze moved away from the couple and went to lean against the wall by himself. He smirked as he picked up bits and pieces of conversation about his first impression. He was enjoying himself.

All conversation soon stopped as Tsunade entered the room and looked at the Genin gathered before her. _"So all of them have arrived. Even Sakura and Sasame are here. Good."_

She sat in her chair as Kakashi, Masami, and Tayuya entered the room. "I will start by saying how proud I am that all of you have agreed to take these Chunin Exams. As you know, these exams will be held in the Hidden Grass Village. They are a smaller villager and most of their test will likely stress single participants over teams.

All I can hope for is that that each of you perform well out there. Now, you all have one hour before you are to meet Kakashi, Masami, and Tayuya at the village Gate. Show everyone what the Leaf Shinobi are capable of."

All the Leaf Shinobi left the office to prepare for the journey.

 _ **Hidden Grass Village, 3 Days Later…**_

The Shinobi of the Leaf Village saw the Grass Village up ahead. The buildings and structure of the village was different from the Leaves. For one, it wasn't contained in a circular, fenced in area. Two, the buildings were made of cement.

The very land the Grass Village inhabited was also different from the Land of Fire. It had its forest, but they weren't just comprised of trees. There were forest of bamboo and giant mushrooms.

Not to mention the many rivers and deep ravines they'd passed. The village itself had been decorated like a festival, and there were people cheering as the group walked into the village.

"What's going on here?" Kiba asked in surprise.

"Smaller Hidden Villages tend to make less income than the bigger one, so they usually treat the Chunin Exams like a festival. As a result, nobles and important clients are present during all three exams." stated.

"It give those windbags a place to blow their money and see what real fighters are capable of. It's also at these events that those blowhards will attempt to recruit Shinobi to their guards." Tayuya explained.

Neji added, "Though it is important to note that not many Shinobi really choose such a path. Most prefer to remain loyal to their villages."

"You could argue that these exams are more important than those of any other village." Shino stated.

Sakura was impressed. "Wow! No wonder Lady Tsunade wanted so many capable Genin to take part."

Masami happily said, "That's enough explaining for one day. Let's head to the hotel and get our rooms."

 _ **Grass Leaf Hotel**_

The entire group entered the hotel and were given rooms meant for two people to sleep in. The three leaders of the Leaf group divided them up. The pairs were

Sakura and Ino, Sasame and Hinata, Yakumo and Tenten, Tayuya and Masami, Neji and Lee, Choji and Shino, Menma and Kiba and Akamaru, and Daichi and Kakashi. From there everyone went to their rooms to prepare, in their own ways, for the 1st exam in 2 days.

 _ **With Daichi/Kaze and Kakashi, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi/Kaze was laying on the bed and reading from the current Leaf Bingo Book. He wished he could bring his notebook out, but it would only blow his cover. He was interrupted by a knock on his door. Kakashi was in the bathroom, so he answered it.

He found Masami Hyuga outside his door, but he stayed in character. "So did the Inuzuka send you or are you here to try your luck in a fight with me?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could speak with you… in private." Masami nervously said.

Daichi/Kaze shrugged. "Very well, but know that are interrupting my studies."

He followed her out of the room.

 _ **Roof of the Hotel**_

Daichi/Kaze leaned against the railing of the roof with his arms crossed. "So what is it you wish to say to"

"I know it's you Daichi." Masami stated.

Daichi/Kaze sighed. "How did you know that it was me?"

"The Hyuga Elders told me. They sent me on this mission to seduce you, but I refused to do things that way." Masami seriously stated.

Daichi looked at her eyes and could tell that she wasn't lying. "So the elders put you up to this. Good to know they're still trying to stop the match. Helps me know they're afraid of what my training's done for me."

Masami said. "That not all…Daichi, I've admired you ever since the Chunin Exams. Since then that admiration has only grown. You've shown great strength and care for not only the village but also your friends. I honestly like you and was hoping that you'd consider giving me another chance."

Daichi sighed. "Look Masami, the whole lying thing was a mistake on my part. I know you had your reasons to lie to me, and that wasn't what that was about. I think you're a good person, but I don't like you in the way you seem to like me. My heart belongs to Hana Inuzuka who became my fiance the night before we left the village."

Masami was crushed. "I'm sorry, but l think it's better we get this out of the way now rather then let it sit. Anyways, I have to go and prepare for my mission." He began to walk away. "For what's it worth, you're a great girl, and you'll make some guy very happy one day."

Masami fell to her knees and began to cry. Daichi sighed as he walked away. He didn't like it when women cried.

 _ **Daichi and Kakashi's Room, Morning of the First Exam**_

Daichi stood across from a woman with messy purple hair. She was wearing a sleeveless, pink kimono with a furry collar and brown pants that just touched her knees. The rest of her leg was bandaged.

Around her neck she wore a necklace consisting of rings attached together by red string. On her wrist she wore furry bands while the rest of her arms were bandaged in much the same way as her legs.

Daichi handed the girl his bingo book as Kakashi came out of the bathroom. "So this is your fusion clone of that Tenjo Clan girl you fought?"

"She is, and she's what will help me sell that I'm Kaze if it comes down to a combat situation. I'm going to leave her here and have her read the books I brought as I take the exam." Daichi replied.

" _Clever. Even on this mission you're finding ways to train yourself."_ Kakashi thought. "You should get going. The 1st exams will start soon."

Daichi transformed back into Kaze and smirked. "Won't be much of an exam for someone of my skill. Really, everyone else should just give up now."

With that, Daichi used the Body Flicker Jutsu and vanished in a bolt of blue lightning that never left a mark on the floor.

Kakashi smiled. _"Impressive. He's managed to come up with his own variation of the Body Flicker. Makes me wonder what Sakura and Naruto are capable of."_ He then frowned. _"You to Sasuke."_

* * *

Tjbuckets24:you should give daichi wood release I think that the story would be alot cooler if daichi had a signature speical ability or kekki genki

Quillion9000: Actually he does. It's known as the Fusion Clone Jutsu which you can read about in 'Fusion Clan Shinobi. He just didn't use it all to much because he didn't have many useful abilities. They're not entirely meant fo direct combat as they are stronger than a shadow clone, but far weaker than a human body. Though you will definitely see them appear more in this story as he's gained and can use quite the collection of useful fusion clones and the number he can create, at a time, has increased.

Villaverdek6: Is the Jonin Exam gonna come next after this mission (Arc?) ?

Quillion9000: First, I'd like to clarify something. The difference between a Chunin and Jonin Exams is this. The Chunin Exams usually consist of three events while the Jonin Exams will consist of numerous events, depending on what the applicant wants test, with a final even being a tournament between all applicants. No one goes home and everyone, who is apart of the Jonin Exams, has the right to participate.

Oh and there is a written portion that comes before nay other event that everyone takes part in. After that Chunin get their chance to demonstrate their various abilities before all the clan heads, Hokage, Lord of the Land, and any other important figures. With those same people there to observe the tournament. More will be explained once we get to that point.

As for when it will happens, I have a thought concerning the rest of the time Daichi will have to train and have concluded that his training is going to be interrupted by another arc that you can call the Western Continent Arc. It is during this arc that you will find out about Daichi's mother, more about his father, Naruto will make an appearance, and I'm going to at least cover one movie in this time. Hopefully you all look forward to it you look forward to it


	8. The First Exam

Here we go. The Chunin Exams are about to begin. We got quiet the collection of Shinobi present as well. By the end of this, at most half of the Shinobi will remain. That's being generous. Of course, it wouldn't be a Chunin Exam if things didn't go wrong. I'm sure you guys already know what's going to go wrong, and I'm not just talking about Gaara and Fuu almost having their beast extracted. Anyways, Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

 **Side note: Sarahgri99, thank you for all 25 of your reviews on this stories prequel 'Fusion Clan Shinobi. Al 25 will be included down below. I hope to receive many more from you not only on that story but this one as well. Thank you!**

Update: It was 60 total Shinobi in this exam. I've re done the math and this is the best I could figure.

* * *

 _ **Grass Village Clearing**_

Daichi/Kaze entered the assigned clearing where he saw quite the collection of Shinobi. There were all his friends from the Leaf Village among Shinobi from The Sound, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Mist, Sand, Stone, and Cloud.

" _Counting me, that makes 60 Shinobi total."_ Daichi/Kaze thought.

Daichi/Kaze honed in on the Sound Shinobi. He noticed that both his friends and the Sand Sand Shinobi were looking their way. Two of the Sound Shinobi were not very impressive as they were wearing the standard outfits the Sound Shinobi wore when they attacked the Leaf.

Those two, in Daichi's/Kaze's opinion, would be easy to take out. It was the third member that really caught his eye. He was a young man around 5 ft 2 in, well built, and had short, light blond hair.

He wore sunglasses obscuring his eyes, a black short sleeve shirt with a dark purple trench coat, purple pants with black trim, and matching shoes. On the back of his coat was was the symbol of his clan, a sword.

" _That symbol on the back of his clothing is from a clan, but I can't remember which one at the moment. Either way, he seems to be the strongest of the three."_ Daichi/Kaze thought.

His eyes drifted to the rest of the crowd. He first focused on Kenjo who'd really changed since he last saw him.

Kenjo was wearing Mist Anbu gear signifying that he was either an apprentice to one or already a member like Kaze was in the Leaf. His brown hair was still kept short, but he now carried ninja wire much like his old teammate. It was likely that his tonfa were still on his person, just sealed away like they had been back in the day.

Kenjo was happily chatting with a slightly younger male. This young man caught Daichi's/Kaze's because of the sword on the guy's back. Hiramekarei, the last sword that the Mist owned.

Besides the sword, the guy had pointed, shark-like teeth, which was a common trait among the Seven Swordsman and their apprentices from what Daichi understood. He also had short, light blue hair and dark eyes.

The boy also wore square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors. He was also wearing a blue, pin-striped shirt with camouflage pattern pants. His forehead protector was on the front of his holster which he used to carry Hiramekarei.

" _It Seems as though Kenjo has taken his seriously since the last time I saw him. Then there's that other Shinobi he's speaking with. He's the last true Seven Swordsman of the Mist."_

Daichi/Kaze smiled. _"Maybe, at some point, I should approach him and hand over the twin swords Kiba. I mean I haven't really found anyone who can effectively wield them, and they don't have the right feel for me."_

He shook his head. _"That's an idea for later. For now, focus on the various Shinobi and attempt to identify other threats. or powerful Shinobi. Other than those two, no one else really stands out from the Mist Shinobi."_

The Fusion Clan leader next looked at the Sand Shinobi and instantly recognized two such Shinobi from Gaara's letters.

The first was a Kunochi named Matsuri. She had straight chin-length brown hair, dark eyes, and fair skin. She also wears two arm guards, A black forehead protector, a dark shirt, and a skirt of the same color.

The second was was Shira. He was a fairly tall young man with a rather physique gained from hours of Taijutsu training. He has light skin, and spiky taupe grey hair, combed backwards except for two bangs.

A number of scars adorn his body and face, again from hours of training and mission he'd been on with his team. He also has a tattoo of a blue colored dragon on his right shoulder.

His attire consists of a sleeveless, long, and dark green shirt which he ties with a light green sash, grey pants, and black arm braces. His forehead protector is attached to the bottom of his shirt and he wears bandages on his right biceps. He also sports a small amber magatama necklace.

" _Matsuri, proficient with the rope javelin and Gaara's first pupil. Used to be afraid of weapons until Gaara showed her that weapons can be used to defend those you love._

 _Then there's Shira, Gaara's second pupil. Shira is comparable to Lee in that he to doesn't have Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. He was made a 0Shinobi once Gaara tested him."_ Daichi/Kaze smiled. _"Training with Shira has been just as effective for the young Genin as it is for Gaara."_

The other Genin of the Sand didn't really catch his eyes, but the Rain Genin did. He noticed how they were staring at him. Analyzing him.

" _Strange. I know they may have something out for me as Daichi since I did take down Aoi, but that's the problem. Right now, I'm not Daichi. I am Kaze, and they shouldn't know him. Looks like I'll have to be weary of them."_ He thought.

He then looked to the Waterfall Shinobi. _"The way those two stand tell me they're Jonin which means that smiling Kunochi must be important. The Waterfall Village does have its own Jinchuriki, so it's likely that shes it."_

The Kunochi in question was a petite and had tan skin. In her short, mint green hair she wore an orange clip that matched her eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white, midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath. She also wore long white armlets with a short white skirt over it. Her forehead protector was on her arm.

Next he took a look at the Grass Shinobi and only one person caught his interest. He was tall, muscular, and wore an open blue jacket with matching pants and sandals. His hair was short and white.

" _That guy seems more like the Samurai type then a Shinobi."_ The man laughed and the Shinobi he was with laughed with him. _"Seems like a good matured guy, yet I don't think I can trust him with the rumors I've heard about the Grass Village and their want for a Jinchuriki's Chakra."_

This left him with two other people that he recognized from the bingo books. One was Kurosutchi of the Stone Village, and she was glaring angrily at all the Leaf Shinobi, Daichi/Kaze included..

Kurotsuchi had short, black hair and distinctive pink pupils. She was wearing the standard attire of a Stone Shinobi consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights, and a skirt over them. She also wore regular Shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

Daichi/Kaze sighed. _"Another group to worry about during these exams. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. It's been said that the Stone Village still carries a grudge for what the Fourth did during the Third War."_

The last person he took notice of was Yugito Nii of the Cloud Village and the Two Tails Jinchuriki. She had long, straight and blond hair that was bound bu taut bandages. She aslo had dark eyes and wore red lipstick.

Her clothing consisted of a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants, purple finger less gloves, a red belt, and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also had a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh. Bandages were wrapped around her arms and legs.

" _And then there's the Cloud Village. They've made an alliance with the Stone Village, so it's not to far fetched to think that they may attempt us, the Mist, or the Sand. That's not even the halve of it._

 _The Cloud Village would just love to get their hands on a bloodline especially the Byakugan. Really, there's no shortage of people after us."_ He smiled. _"This also means that there will be no shortage of people to fight._

 _This does pose an important question. Who do I approach first. Rain, Stone, Cloud, and Grass are clearly out. I know a fair number of people from the Leaf, Cloud, and Mist. That leaves Sound group, which is my target, or the Waterfall group with two Jonin."_

When he thought of it like that, there was really only one group he should approach first. He'd then approach the second group afterwards if there was time.

 _ **Team Guy**_

"Hey, have you guys noticed that the Rain Ninja are staring at Kaze?" Tenten asked.

Lee said, "Yes, I find it odd. Maybe he's been on a mission to the Rain Village before."

"That would mean that they've seen his face, and Anbu don't remove their mask when on a mission." Tenten stated.

"What do you think Neji?" Lee asked.

Both teammates turned to Neji and saw that his gaze was shifting from Hinata to the Cloud Shinobi. He was clearly on guard and could see that a few of them were eyeing her. Some were even eyeing him.

Tenten knew how she could get his attention. She kissed Neji on the cheek causing him to blush and turn towards her.

"Tenten, what do you want?" Neji asked knowing by now his fiance's way of getting his attention.

"Well Neji, we were wondering what you thought of the Rain Shinobi looking at Kaze?" Lee asked.

Tenten crossed her arms. "Clearly you're more preoccupied watching Hinata than you are anyone else."

"Neji crossed his arms now to. "I can't help it when those Cloud Shinobi are eyeing her. It's clear that they're going to try something."

"That may be, but her team is already well aware of the possible threat. Clearly they're going to look out for her." Tenten uncrossed her arms and lopped them around Neji with a smile. "It's sweat that you care about her so much."

Neji turned away embarrassed once more.

This move made it so Lee could no longer contain his excitement and made him cry fake tears. "You're flames of youth and passion have inspired me so! You two are the epitome of youth! Your relationship inspires me so!"

Lee's teammates would spend a great deal of time trying to get him to clam down like they did every time he went off like this around them.

 _ **Team 10**_

Ino, Choji, and Menma, who offered to stand in for Shikamaru should they need a full team, were looking around at the competition.

"Hey Menma, you used to be apart of a bandit group right?" Ino asked for confirmation.

Menma nodded. "Yes, before I joined the Fusion Clan, and Lord Daichi, I was apart of a bandit clan. Why do you ask?"

"We've been wondering if you've ever gone up against Shinobi from any of these villages before?" Choji asked.

Menma thought back to his life as a bandit. "Actually, I did fight a few Shinobi here or there. None of them really had bloodlines. Though I did fight a puppet user once. She only had one puppet and it didn't really use poison from what I remember.

Really the most I can tell you is something that you probably already know. Mist, Waterfall, and Rain tend to use Water Style, Sand tend to use Wind Style, Stone tend to use Earth Style, and Cloud tend to use Lightning Style.

As for weapons, Cloud Shinobi are big on swords. You couldn't argue the same for the Mist as the Seven Swordsmen are the ones who mostly carried them. It is also worth noting that the blue haired Shinobi has the last of the seven swords of the Mist.

Though I'm not foreknowledge enough to know its capabilities, you can guess that it'll have something we should watch out for. Sand Shinobi, as I said, are big on puppet as well as poison.

Fortunately, we have you Ino, so it's likely you can take care of anything poison wise. Now, the Stone, Cloud, and Sound Shinobi are groups we should avoid for obvious reason. Other than that, I think anyone else is fair game for this team."

Ino smiled. "Well, you know a lot more than either of us do about other villages."

 _ **With Team 8**_

"Some of the Cloud Shinobi are staring at Hinata and that blond haired woman has a lot of Chakra." Shino reported.

Kiba smiled. "Heh, let them try anything. We'll beat them down if they even think of taking Hinata way."

"Kiba, I can protect myself." Hinata firmly stated.

Yakumo rested a hand on Hianta's shoulder. "We know, but it's not going to stop us from trying to keep you safe. We're your teammates after all."

"That woman with green hair from Waterfall has a lot of Chakra as well." Shino reported.

"So two people have a lot of Chakra. I suppose this exam won't be to boring at all." Kiba stated with a smile.

 _ **With Sasame and Sakura**_

"Sakura, you've taken these exams before, right?" Sasame asked a little nervous at the collection of Shinobi.

"I have, why?" She asked.

Sasame replied. "Its just, a lot of these guys seem really tough. Do we really have a chance of competing against them given our main skills lie in Medical Ninjutsu."

Sakura nodded, "I suppose I can see what you mean, but that's not all we have. You have Chakra threads and poison and I have Tsunade's strength. Together we can make a powerful combination."

Sasame smiled feeling a little better. "I suppose you're right. I guess I was just letting the atmosphere get to me."

Sakura chuckled. "If you'll remember what we talked about before, it was the same way for me when I took my first exam. As long as we stick together, we should be fine."

Sasame nodded.

 _ **With Daichi/Kaze**_

He approached the Waterfall Shinobi and noticed that the two men, who had to be Jonin, were on guard. The green haired Kunochi, on the other hand, was smiling at someone finally approaching her. She ran over to Daichi/Kaze with her two guards close behind her.

"Hi, my name is Fuu, what is yours?" Fuu excitedly asked.

Daichi/Kaze smiled. In some ways she reminded him of Naruto. It prompted him to be honest with her which wasn't against the mission so long as the Sound didn't find out who he was.

"In truth I'm on a mission like those two with you" He noticed them both stiffen and smiled. "Though I'm not here to protect anyone really. Anyways, my name is Daichi Ryu of Konoha, and this is just a transformation."

Fuu was even more excited, but she knew enough to keep her voice down. "You're on a mission? That is so cool! My village rarely lets me go on missions. What do you have to do?"

Daichi said, "You see those Sound Shinobi over there?"

Fuu looked to her right and saw the Sound Ninja a fair distance away. "I see them."

"I can't say to much, but their leader led my friend, and someone I consider a brother, astray. My mission is to kill all three Sound Shinobi, but I also plan on asking about my brother." Daichi stated.

Though it wasn't as cut an dry as that. He was fist planning on speaking with them away from prying eyes.

Fuu frowned witch was a rare occurrence these days. "I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want some help?"

The two Jonin stiffened again, so Daichi spoke up before they could. "I don't think you're guards would like you getting involved. Though If you could, take down any Rain Shinobi you come across during the exams.

I'm not really sure why, but I think they have it out for me. Also, only call me Kaze during this. Can't risk to many people knowing who I am, you know?

Fuu smiled again and nodded her head. "Okay Kaze. Do you think we could be friends?"

Daichi/Kaze smiled. "Sure." He then stuck out his hand and she shook it. "Anyways, I'm going to head over to the Sound Shinobi and get a feel for them."

Fuu said, "See you." Daichi walked away and smiled at what she said next. "Did you hear him!? I made my first friend outside of the Waterfall Village!"

Daichi/Kaze then walked up to the Sound Shinobi. It was apparent that the two Sound Shinobi, who were dressed as average Sound Shinobi, weren't happy to see him, but the one in the purple trench coat was indifferent.

He got back into character. This meant he was only going to address the middle and strongest looking of the three. "Hey, my name is Kaze. You look rather strong."

"Leave us alone." Sound Shinobi one stated.

Sound Shinobi two said, "Yeah, buzz off Leaf Shinobi."

Daichi/Kaze chuckled. "I wasn't addressing the two of you. Neither of you are worth my time as far as I'm concerned."

The Shinobi in the purple trench coat noticed his comrades getting angry with the Leaf Shinobi, so, with no emotion, he said, "You two make poor Shinobi. Control your anger now and save it for when it matters."

The two men listened to him as the group began to to walk away.

Daichi/Kaze shouted, "Hey, what's your name!"

The Sound Shinobi turned around. "Jiro. Jiro Hogo."

The light reflected just right allowing Daichi/Kaze to get a good look at the Shinobi's eyes. That look caused him to drop his fake smile.

" _Those eyes… Worry… I've seen that before. Both from other Shinobi and myself. It's even more imperative that I speak with at least him once we have the chance."_ He thought before slipping back into Kaze's personality.

Daichi/Kaze wondered who he should try to speak with next, but he was officially out of time as someone appeared on the stage before them. The person on stage caused the Leaf Shinobi to raise an eyebrow as it was Kakashi who appeared before.

"Hello, for those of you who don't know, my name is Kakashi Hatake of the Leaf village. For those of you confused, save your questions until I'm done explaining. The Hidden Grass Village has decided to call upon people from other villages, those you arrived with, as proctors, helpers, and other such roles for the Chunin Exams.

I was picked to be the proctor for the first exam, so listen up as I explain what you'll be doing. Each of you shall receive a button with a number of it as well as a folder containing various information.

This folder will give you a picture and little to no info on a person who's button you're going to have to take. Yes, you have to keep the button on you. There will also be a other objects you can acquire, but I'll tell you more about them in a moment.

For now, I'm going to explain a ruling made on this test. Each of you signed up as teams, duos, or single participants for this exam. As such, each one of these types of teams will receive a target matching their status.

In addition, we've attempted to make you against people who aren't apart of your village. Now, for these hidden items. Your folders will also provide you with either a location or a person you'll need to see or visit to find the hidden item.

For some of you, your folder will contain alternative items. You should also note that you will be competing to acquire these items before others do. Basically, it's first come first served.

In order to pass this 1st exam you must come up with a total of 15 points. There are some exceptions, but every hidden item and badge is worth 5 points except for badges that aren't yours or your target's. Those are only worth 3 points a piece.

The area of this exams is in fact all of the Land of Grass. Finally, you all have one week to bring items, worth 15 points or more, to the tents on this land. Now, does anyone have a question?"

"Are we allowed to kill whomever we choose?" A Rain Shinobi asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Killing is permitted, in that it won't disqualify you from the Exams, yet there are proctors and cameras set up in each village, and important location, that should stop fights before they get to that point.

In addition, it is important to note that all sorts of people will be watching you compete in these exams as well as those who will judge weather or not you are worthy of the Chunin Rank."

" _In a sense, this is a test on a number of different things. Combat, information gathering, and possibly teamwork if you chose to work with your team or not."_ Neji thought.

Many people like Daichi and Shino, were thinking along the same lines. No one had any other questions.

"If you have no more questions, then head to the tent over there and get your folder and button. You have one hour before the exam officially begins so use it wisely." Kakashi stated before using the Body Flicker to vanish.

 _ **Inside the Tent, With Daichi/Kaze**_

Daichi/Kaze walked into the tent were a Grass Shinobi that handed him a folder. He opened it and looked at its contents. There was a picture of Yugito.

" _Target: Yugito Nii_

 _Badge Number: 10_

 _Information: Cloud Shinobi, Ranked Genin_

 _Alternative Target: Yosoi_

 _Badge Letter: Q (Worth 7 Points)_

 _Information: Grass Shinobi, Ranked Jonin_

 _Hidden Items: Scroll, Book, Weapon_

 _Scroll: Speak with Temari or Find the hidden map by speaking with anyone wearing and orange arm band_

 _Book: Speak with Akana of the Mist or head to the following coordinates_

 _Weapon: Speak with Samui of the Cloud Village_

 _Alternative Weapon: Chakram of the Lighting Nature, Located 20 miles north you will find an old temple rumored to house a weapon that grants its wielder a lightning natures._

 _Many have entered this temple, yet none have ever come out. This means that it is unconfirmed weather such a weapon even exists in the first place. Attempt at your own risk._

 _Note: If you make it out, then you automatically pass the 1_ _st_ _exam. If the weapon exist, then the Grass Village will give you a reward in the form of 1 request that is within our power to grant. It must also be reasonable."_

Daichi quickly took out his sealing scroll and sealed the envelope shut. He then ran from the tent heading north as fast as he could go. He even boasted his speed with Chakra. He had to get to this temple before anyone else.

" _Damn it Hidden Grass Village. If you've had casualties because of this temple, then what makes you think that sending in Genin, even if a good few of them are skilled, is the best thing to do!?_

 _I have to get to this temple before anyone else. Especially my friends. Fortunately, that one hour wasn't mandatory, and I already have all that I'll need in case I;m in this temple for awhile."_

He took off North and soon all the Rain Shinobi did the same.

* * *

 **This. This is what I want every review section to look like. Tons of fans and their reviews posted down below. I've never seen a more glorious sight. Thank you Saragri99!**

Sarahgri99:I love your story so far! I can't wait to read more!

Sarahgri99:Excellent job with the fight scene with zabuza!

Quillion9000: I can't take credit for it unless your referring to Daichi, Naruto, and Sasuke's fight with him. Even then that fight was just Daichi's contribution to the already established plan

Sarahgri99:Grat job with the wave arc! I absolutely loved it!

Sarahgri99:IBIKIIIIII! Can't wait to see how the chunin exams go!

Quillion9000: I get the feeling that you really like Ibiki. That's fine. He's a cool guy in my books

Sarahgri99: Daichi kicked ass in the first exam! Awesome!

Sarahgri99:The preliminaries have been awesome so far! Can't wait to see how they end!

Sarahgri99:I loved the fight between Sakura and ino! I can't wait to see how the fight's for the final round end up!

Quillion9000: Thank you. I wanted to take the more serious part of the match and make that the match. I also wanted to change up a bit of the meaning behind the fight.

Sarahgri99:Daichi''s summoning contract and his teacher are so cool! Great ideas on training! I'm so excited to see the outcome!

Quillion9000: Daichi needed someone to train him, and this seemed like the best option.

Sarahgri99:Maybe if Daichi obtains sage mode with his lion contract?

Sarahgri99:This chapter was beautiful! So was daichis teacher the 3rd hokages student too? I'll probably find out the more I read!

Sarahgri99:I was right my question was answered! And the third is alive!

Quillion9000: Yes, I've managed to keep him alive for now. I just thought that it was a shame that Konohamaru, as far as we now, never got the Monkey summoning contract. Not to mention that Konohamaru could be so much stronger with Sarutobi having a hand in training him.

Sarahgri99:I'm so proud of daichi! Loved this arc so much! Your fights were amazing and well written!

Sarahgri99:I'm not even mad about daichi's relatives cuz he kicked their asses for me! Woohoo! Loved these chapters so far!

Sarahgri99:Awww! OK great ending! Maybe not a complete reconciliation but it still makes me happy!

Quillion9000: Hopefully you like what I've done with Daichi and Toshiro up to this point. I had some real fun writing them and intend to do so in the future.

Sarahgri99:The retrieval battles turned out beautifully! Great job!

Sarahgri99:Oh my god these past few chapters have me shook! Like oh my god so many plot twists and so much action I loved it!

Sarahgri99:Amazing job with daichI and team eight's mission! These little plot additions you have are awesome!

Sarahgri99:Once again I loved this mini arc! Naruto has more family now! I wish this was cannon like for real. And BTW when zabuza showed up I was like "wait wtf? Dude you're dead." But then he called him a golem so now I understand

Quillion9000: Yep, as you now know, Doshin has a Jutsu created from The Fusion Clan's blood line

Sarahgri99:Daichi kicked ass in that committee meeting! The integrated police force, the medical ninja on all teams and training early on, the plan for civilian ninja hopefuls and the idea to make the clans stronger were all amazing! Loved it!

Sarahgri99:Poor daichi! But he kicked ass and he's got a heart of gold to match his skills! Loved these chapters as always!

Sarahgri99:DAICHI IS A SWEETHEART AND HE'S TOO GOOD FOR THAT WORLD AND OURS AND EVERY SINGLE ONE IN EXISTANCE. HE'S TOO GOOD FOR US!

Quillion9000: Yes, the events with Mara. Honestly, that was just a thought that popped into my head, so I rolled with it.

Sarahgri99:Loved these past few chapters! I can't tell you how much I love how you make seemingly subtle changes to the plot and it turns into amazing things!

Sarahgri99:Finally! I've been so looking forward to that moment with maru! I can't wait for more of that reunion!

Sarahgri99:I look forward to some kakashi yuichiro interactions! Loved these recent chapters as always!

Sarahgri99:OMG kajan needs to die. I hate her. And as always daichi has a heart of gold! Loved these chapters!


	9. Entering the Temple

Alright, another Chapter! I worked hard on this chapter, and it reveals a bit of Daichi's past. It's time to enter the temple and face a few challenges. Of course, it's be a little boring if only Daichi entered the place. That's why we have a Rain, Stone, and Grass Shinobi joining him. So Enjoy and don't forget to review.

 **Side note: I received no reviews. Come on guys where are the reviews. I want to know how I'm doing. You know what you like and what you don't like. Even questions you may have. Trust me, I won't bite. Make sure to review guys.**

* * *

 _ **With Daichi/Kaze**_

He had the Byakugan active, having made a clone of Neji and hidden it away, and was using it to keep tabs of the 15 Rain Shinobi following him.

" _Damn, these guys just don't know when to give up. I could go into my wolf form and attempt to outrun them, but that doesn't guarantee that I'd lose them. I also have no idea what awaits me at this temple either._

 _That's not even the halve of it. Kurosutchi and that white haired Grass Genin are both converging on the temple from the left and right. Seems as though I'm in quite the pickle. I suppose the only thing I can do is try to thin their numbers."_

Daichi/Kaze wove some hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

10 Kaze clones appeared and ran in various directs that while completely avoiding the Stone and Grass Shinobi as his goal, currently, was merely to disperse the large group of Rain Shinobi.

He watched as 14 Rain Genin branched off leaving one Kunochi tailing him. _"That's better than I could have hoped for. Now, at the rate I'm going, I'll meet up with Kurosutchi and the Grass Genin._

 _It's likely the Rain Kunochi will catch up to all of us. Though maybe there's a solution I'm not seeing that won't waste my Chakra. I'll just have to hope that this temple is similar to the one Tenjo trapped us in."_

 _ **At the Temple Entrance**_

Daichi/Kaze arrived looked at the entrance and saw that it went into the earth exactly like the temple entrance Tenjo had them go down. Unfortunately, He only got to look at the entrance before Kurosutchi and the Grass Genin appeared.

Daichi/Kaze looked at them both with, his Byakugan already deactivated, and smiled. "Two Shinobi run all the way here just to see me. I'm quite flattered considering the fact that I thought I was relatively unknown."

"I'm only here because…" The white haired Genin began.

He was interrupted a slightly annoyed Kurosutchi. "Look, you can have words with this Leaf Shinobi after I do." She then looked at Daichi/Kaze with a serious expression on her face. "Leaf Shinobi, do you know Daichi?"

Daichi was surprised that the Tsuchikage's daughter would know of him, but he kept the surprise off his face.

He instead played it how he believed Kaze would. "Maybe I know him and maybe I don't." He shrugged. "Why does such knowledge concern you?"

Kurosutchi clenched her fist. "I have a feeling that you Leaf Shinobi are keeping him held captive. He's just a weapon for your village to use."

Daichi was confused. "Look Lady, I don't know what you're talking about, but clearly it's in my best interest to at least tell you this. Daichi is a Leaf village Chuni. He is no captive of ours."

Kurosutchi angrily shouted. "You're lying! Daichi could never be a Leaf Shinobi!"

This only made the Fusion Clan head more confused. "You really need to need to calm down. I mean, you make it sound as if you know the guy."

"I know him enough. We meet when we were younger in a Land of Earth Village." Kurosutchi firmly stated.

Then it hit Daichi. "What a minute… Kurosutchi… Kuro! You're that little girl I met all those years ago!"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was not uncommon for Daichi and his father to travel from time to time, and that included going beyond the borders of the Land of Fire. It was one of these trips that lead to Daichi, when he was 8, meeting Kurosutchi._

 _His father left Daichi to his own devices, since he had to go and see a friend, under the condition that he not reveal were they were from or their last name. Daichi agreed was left to see what he could find._

 _He eventually found himself near a small park when he heard shouting coming from around the corner. He ran towards it and found a little girl, in a red outfit with short black hair, crying over what appeared to be the remains of a doll._

 _Three boys were standing around her laughing . Daichi didn't like that, so he drew his training sword, which was all he had on him, and stood in between them and the girl._

" _Leave her alone." Daichi firmly stated._

" _Oh, look at you. You got a fancy stick and suddenly you think you're a hero." The lead bully stated jokingly._

 _Daichi swung his sword and hit the bully in the gut before he had time to react. He followed it up with a leg seep sending the bully into the ground. This caused all three bullies to look at him._

" _You have two choices. Either you leave now, or you face me."_ He then sheathed his wooden blade and got ready to fight. _"It'll be a lot longer of a fight since I'm not even going to bother using my sword on your three."_ Daichi stated attempting to sound scary.

 _Clearly it worked, as all three bullies ran away. With them gone, he turned his attention to the girl who was looking at him now. He could see admiration as well as sadness in her eyes._

 _He asked, "That doll they destroyed, was it important?"_

 _The girl turned back to the doll and picked it up._

 _This caused her to cry once more, but she managed to say, "It was the last gift my parents gave me before they died."_

 _Daichi nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that, and I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner to help you. It must be difficult to lose your parents, but at least you still have the memories you made with them, right?"_

 _Kurosutchi nodded and smiled. "I remember that my mom would make cinnamon buns every Sunday and Dad would always play with me when he was home."_

 _Daichi smiled. "There you go. You'll always have those memories to fall back on when you miss them."_

 _Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot into the air catching their attention._

" _Ah man, I have to go and I didn't get the chance to make one friend." Daichi sadly stated._

" _Maybe we could be friends." The girl stated._

 _Daichi smiled but soon frowned. "No, I actually just realized that it wouldn't be possible to make a friend around here. We're likely to far apart to see each other to often."_

 _The girl frowned as well._

 _Daichi soon perked up as he got an idea. "How about this. Even though we're far apart and can't see each other, we consider each other acquaintances. We can then make a promise that we'll become friends if we ever meet again."_

 _The girl smiled and nodded. "I like that. My name is Kuro."_

 _Daichi nodded as well. "My name is Daichi." He then gave her his training sword. "Consider this a symbol of our promise."_

 _A second bolt of lightning shot into the air. "I really have to go."_

 _Daichi took off running leaving the girl alone until some Stone Jonin came to retrieve her._

 _ **Present**_

Kurosutchi said, "See, you know the name I told him. Clearly you must be hold…

The Rain Shinobi joined them interrupting Kurosutchi.

This Shinobi has purple hair in an onion-like bun with light green eyes and black pupils. She's sporting a light purple kimono jacket with a brownish orange sash around her waist and lavender pants. Her forehead protector was covered by her bangs.

"Are you Daichi Ryu? If you are, then I will have to kill you." The woman plainly stated.

The Grass Genin spoke up. "Wait a minute. It's not very mainly for you to just burst in here like this. If anything, you at least have to wait until I get my crack at his considering he's my target."

Kurosutchi looked from the Rain Shinobi to Daichi and thought more on how he said her name. "Daichi… is that you?"

Daichi/Kaze recovered his cool once again and went back to acting like Kaze. "So many people want to take a crack at me. I'm really flattered, but I should really get going."

He turned to walk away only for a kunai to fly at him. He stepped to the side causing it to embed itself in the doorway of the temple. He turned to look at the three Shinobi and saw that the Rain Genin had thrown it.

"Hold on, you haven't answered my question. Are you Daichi?" The Rain Genin seriously asked.

"I too would like to know the same thing." Kurosutchi firmly stated.

The Grass Genin said, "I'm usually not one for interrupting women, but I need you two to get in line. That's my target."

Daichi/Kaze sighed. _"Naruto, this jutsu you made better work like you wrote it."_ He turned around. "Fine, I'll deal with all of you now." He bit his hand drawing blood and wove hand signs for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. "Blood Clone Jutsu!"

One Daichi/Kaze clone appeared alongside the original. The Rain and Grass Genin got ready to fight, but they were surprised when their opponent's hand glowed with Chakra.

"Lion's Devastation!" Daichi declared as he punched the clone and sent into into the temple.

The clone recovered, cut his hand, and smeared Daichi's blood on the nearby seal. This caused a slab to close off the entrance leaving the three Genin confused as Daichi turned back to face them.

"You three really aren't as good as I thought." Daichi stated before being interrupted by the grass Genin.

He was at Daichi's/Kaze's side in an instant and aimed a punch to the Chunin's gut. "You may say that I'm no good, but I will prove to you just how wrong you are."

Daichi/Kaze jumped to the right just as the Rain Shinobi appeared behind him with a kunai aimed at his back. He knew he could dodge it, but Kurosutchi blocked it.

"Hold on. I'm not going to let you kill this Leaf Shinobi until he answers me." Kurosutchi stated.

To make matter worse, the Grass Shinobi appeared trying to hit Daichi/Kaze once more. This caused all three Genin to be reversed summoned with him.

 _ **Inside the Temple**_

Daichi/Kaze and the Genin appeared before a lioness with that was big enough for two people to ride on comfortably. She had golden fur and, upon seeing the three Genin with her summoner, stood protectively in front of her summoner.

Needless to say, the lioness was scary enough to keep the three Genin at bay. "Kit, who are these three? Are they out to harm you?"

"Just keep them where they are for now Kizen. The purple haired girl definitively wants to kill me, so she's the biggest threat. Though it's up in the air as to weather or not she can do that until we fight." Daichi/Kaze stated.

Kizen zeroed in on the Rain Genin. "You will not hurt my summoner, or those he wishes to protect, while I'm around. If you want to survive, then you best listen to everything he says. Make on false move, and I will not hesitate to attack you. Do you understand?"

The Rain Genin calmly nodded knowing that this was not the time to speak.

Daichi thought, _"Kizen didn't used to be this protective of me. I kind of like it. She's like an over protective mom. That may be more accurate than I think considering the lion's see me as their Kit."_ He looked at the three Genin and sighed. _"I suppose there's only one way to address this situation."_

Daichi dispelled the transformation revealing his true form. Kurosutchi recognized the sky blue hair even if it did have an orange streak in it now.

"Yes Kuro, I am Daichi. The same Daichi you met all those years ago. To be fair, I had no idea you were Kurosutchi, the granddaughter of Onoki the Tsuchikage, when we met.

I am not being held against my will by the Leaf Village. It was also my intention to join them considering that's where I was born." He then looked to the Grass Genin. "As for you, my badge doesn't really mater since we're all in this temple.

I don't think I need to explain more than that since it's clearly dawned on all of you what this means. Before you ask, it was Kizen that summoned us here after my blood clone summoned her.

Don't bother asking what a blood clone is because it's technically a Konoha technique." He then looked to the Rain Genin. "As for you, I don't know why you want to kill me, and frankly I don't care. Now…"

Kurosutchi had been shocked by the new Daichi told her. She was to stunned to say anything until now.

"You can't be from the Leaf Village. It's filled with people that only bring pain and misery. A good person like you can't be from there. They must be holding you captive. They must be using you like a weapon. Please tell me that's the truth." Kurosutchi pleaded.

"Kuro, you don't seem to get it. No Shinobi really seems to get it. We are people and people are complex individuals. There is no true measure of good or bad. Though I will admit that this world has it's monsters.

They are the ones who use Shinobi… people. They experiment on them. They lust for power and never care where it comes from or what they have to do to get it. They start wars simply for entertainment.

They take orphans, and children with parents, and turn them into emotionless drones that only follow orders. They would kill or capture people simply because they have something they want, or they see that person as someone who could get in their way.

You may be think that the Fourth or Third Hokage are monsters, but you're wrong. Your grandfather wasn't a monster either. They were men who fought do their villages.

The true monsters are those that benefited from the war like a faction, not the entire thing, of the Mist Village that took my Sensei's teammate and turned her into a Jinchuriki in hopes of destroying Konoha.

I'm not even saying that Stone Shinobi should forgive Konoha. Stay mad and angry if you want. Just know that your village will never move forward until its people are willing to move on.

I sure hell am willing to give anyone a chance. If I wasn't, then why would I attempt to help you?" Daichi felt a huge weight, he didn't even know he had, lift off his shoulder. "Just think on what I've said. If you agree that we can still be friends, like we discussed all those years ago, then I'll count that as a victory."

Daichi's words caused everyone, even the Rain Shinobi, to react with stunned silence, but he wasn't done speaking yet.

Daichi turned his attention to the white haired Shinobi. "As I already said, my badge isn't going to do you any good since getting out of here means we automatically pass; however, I'm willing to fight you, for our badges, once we make it our of here. Can you agree that we won't fight until we've done so?"

"You are truly to epitome of a man. Of course I can agree to that. You have my word as a man. By the way, the names Shoto." Shoto stated.

Daichi nodded at Shoto before addressing the Rain Shinobi. "As for you, I can still see hate in your eyes much like what Kurosutchi had before I spoke. Why don't you just come out and say what's bothering you."

The purple haired Genin calmly said, "I will admit that was an impressive speech, but it's pointless coming from someone like you. The 5 Great Shinobi Villages know nothing about pain."

Daichi couldn't even believe what he was hearing. "Really? None of the great villages understand what pain is? You did hear what I just said right? I know several people who have 'experienced pain' as you put it.

My brother, Sasuke Uchiha, lost his entire clan. My brother, Naruto Uzumaki, grew up for years hated by almost everyone in our village for something he couldn't control. On top of that, he had no parents.

My sister, Sakura Haruno, had an abusive mother that made her feel worthless. My fiance, Hana Inuzuka, lost her father for 8 years. My father died when I was 1l, and I never knew my mother.

My Sensei's father killed himself because of the shame of failing a mission to save his comrades. Even his comrades didn't stick by him. My Sensei saw that death, his best friend died, he had to kill his last teammate, and his Sensei died the night the Nine Tails attacked our village.

The Mist Village's previous Mizukage killed his own people because they had blood lines. Kurosutchi lost her parents when she was young. I could go on, but I think I got my point across."

He vanished from her sight and appeared in front of her. "There no doubt that you've experienced pain. I'm not arguing that. What I am arguing is that small Shinobi Villages aren't the only ones to experience pain."

Kizen kept her eyes focused on the purple haired Genin in case she tried anything, but much like Kurosutchi, she was silent.

Daichi walked towards the next set of stairs leading further into the earth before stopping and turning towards the three Genin. "Here's what we're going to do. I'm heading deeper in to see if this weapon is truly at the end.

You three are welcome to come along. If you choose to stay, then get comfy because it's likely you'll be here for a bit before the group that goes finds the way out. So, who wants to come?"

Shoto nodded his head. "You are someone worth following besides it would be unmanly to shy away from a challenge."

"I don't want to stay here." Kurosutchi stated still deep in thought over what Daichi said.

The Rain Shinobi said, "Same. My name is Ajisai by the way."

Daichi nodded. "Very well then, but we're doing things my way to ensure that we all make it out of here. I give you my word that I will do my best to ensure your safety, yet attacking me will void this promise.

In short, attack me, and I will attack you back. This will result in one of us dying. Shoto, I trust you more than either of them, so you will walk beside me to help defend against possible danger.

Kurosutchi, you follow us, Kizen, you're after here, and Ajisai, you're bringing up the rear. If you prove that I can trust you, then Kizen goes away, and you can walk next to Kurosutchi. Now let's get moving."

Everyone fell into their respective position and walked down the stairs.

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Room**_

The group entered a room much like the one they started in. It was made of smooth stones and there were bright torches a long the walls. A moment later, about 50 wooden puppets came through various doors. They; however, were waiting patently their opponent or opponents to step forward.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do, you four step back into that doorway ." Daichi walked forward. "I'll take care of this."

"What are you going to do?" Shoto asked.

"I'm going to use a Lightning Jutsu to destroy these puppets because this room is something basic to get the tester started. Anyways, I want you and Kizen to stay back and make sure out other two members don't do something crazy."

Shoto nodded. "Alright, but I still need to have my match with you, so I will jump into help if you're getting overwhelmed."

Daichi was building electricity, around himself, as the puppets surged towards him. "Fair enough." The electricity surged around Daichi. "Chidori Stream."

The lighting shot out from Daichi covering the whole room. The range Daichi went to weakened the jutsu to the point where it would slow down a competent Shinobi. Fortunately, these were shabby, wooden puppets.

As a result, every puppet was destroyed before they got anywhere near Daichi. Even the puppets, who just entered the room, were destroyed. This jutsu impressed all three Genin. Soon all that remained were a bunch of puppet parts as the lightning died down.

The Genin were prepared to move forward until Daichi said. "Stay back, it's not over yet."

The three Genin wondered what he was talking about until the parts shifted and moved together to form one giant puppet.

Daichi made a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Two Daichi's appeared and ran to take up positions around the puppet. The real one charged at the puppet with one sword drawn. The puppet punched down, but Daichi jumped back avoiding the strike.

He then jumped onto the arm and stabbed his sword, infused with Wind Nature, into the limb. Daichi then ran up the arm cutting it as he went. At the same time he had his free arm glowing with blue Chakra.

The Fusion Clan head then punched the puppets head. "Lion's Devastation."

His punch cracked the puppets. The puppet then tried to hit Daichi with its intact arm, but the Chunin dodged it causing the puppet to smash itself in the head and fall over.

Daichi landed in the right spot and made the same hand sign as his clones. "Fireball Jutsu."

Daichi and his clones shot a fireball the puppet engulfing it in flames. This incinerated the puppet turning it into nothing more than ash.

Daichi then switched hand signs. "Water Style: Raging Waves."

A blast of water hit the ashes of the puppet. The ash's dissolved leaving nothing behind.

Daichi dispelled his clones and turned to the three Genin and Kizen. "Okay, we can move on now."

They came forward and Kurosutchi asked. "How did you know they were going to form into that giant puppet?"

"I figured that there had to be more to this room than just a bunch of puppets. The most likely outcomes were either that the puppets would reform or become that giant puppet.

I suppose if I'd dismantled the big one, instead of destroying it, then they might have reformed into the smaller puppets again. The process would have then repeated, but I decided not to take that chance." Daichi replied. "Anyways, let's move on."

 _ **Hallway to the Next Room**_

Kurosutchi and Ajisai were were both silent, but it didn't stop Daichi and Shoto from speaking with one another.

"So why were you disguised as a Genin?" Shoto asked.

Daichi replied, "My village sent me to these exams to kill any Sound Shinobi taking this exams. They've also given me the choice as to weather or not I want to help your village fight of a potential attack from them."

"What!? The Sound Village is going to attack us!?" Shoto exclaimed in surprise.

"Potentially. As I said, it becomes my choice weather or not to jump into the fray. My Hokage would have likely ordered it, but there are several factors as to why she wouldn't. There's the fact that your village isn't exactly popular among the other villages. Not to mention the infighting." Daichi stated.

Shoto looked down and sighed. "Fair points. The Grass Village has alienated itself from the other villages and the infighting is pretty bad." Shoto clenched his fist. "That's one of the reason I became a Shinobi.

I want to become the leader of this village and reshape it to be truly strong. I'm already on track to do so. I've spent years training, and getting to know the people. This exam is the culmination of all my hard work. If I become a Chunin, then I get to become the new leader of this village."

Daichi smiled. "So you're in the running for leader of this village? I think you'll make a great leader."

"Thank you for your compliment, but I must ask what you're planning on doing about the attack?." Shoto seriously asked.

"I'm planning on fighting if it comes to it. I'm just not the kind of guy that could run or stand around when people suffer." Daichi plainly replied.

Shoto asked, "Okay, but why do you want to speak with one of the Sound Shinobi then?"

"It relates to everything I said to Kurosutchi and Ajisai as well as my own experiences with the Sound. Some of them are people who've been led down the wrong road, have been tricked, or have something that makes them stay.

Shinobi have there reason for doing things weather they're monsters or people. For instance, my team once faced Zabuza Momochi who at first seemed like a demon with no emotions.

My friend Naruto was able to get through the exterior and reveal his emotions after this kid he'd been taking care of died. Later I found out that he was raising money to free and unite his village from their previous Mizukage

Then there was Gaara who you might know as the current Kazekage. He was once a monster because of his past, but he changed because Naruto and I extended our hands in friendship. He now strives for the better path and is earning their respect.

Then there was this guy named Arashi. He was technically a Sound Shinobi even though he was turned into nothing more than a living puppet by Orochimaru. Like I said, people are more complex that good and evil.

I will at least try to help people heading down the wrong path. The path that will only bring them misery. At the same time, I can recognize when this is impossible or when I can't do this.

It's at those times that I will fight and even kill if it comes to it. I will also fight and kill anyone who threatens my friends, family, and village. I would give my life for any of them."

Shot cried fake tears. "That is so manly."

" _Daichi has changed a lot from that kid I met all those years ago, but I suppose that's only to be expected. He's clearly been through a lot. Neither him nor this Naruto kid sound like the image of a Leaf Ninja I've heard about. Maybe I should let go of my hate."_ Kurosutchi thought.

" _This is the container of Kenshi's Chakra. I'll have to wait for the right moment to kill him for that is my mission. I will see it through. I just have to wait for the right moment to strike."_ Ajisai thought unsure if she should attempt to kill him anymore.

At that moment everyone heard the floor behind them fall apart. They turned towards it and saw that the floor, at the start of the hall, was falling into the ground. The continued to fall apart as it came towards them fast

"Run!" Daichi shouted.

The Four Shinobi, and lioness, pumped Chakra into their legs and ran down the hall as fast as they could fo, but the floor was beginning to catch up with them them.

" _The ceilings to low. Even if I knew Earth Style, besides my Dragon Scales, it wouldn't help. Shoto's clearly a combat oriented Shinobi, so he likely doesn't have anything that can help._

 _Kurosutchi does know Water Style, but that won't help when we don't know what's below us, and her earth style isn't an option. Ajisai isn't trying anything ether so she must be useless in this situation."_

" _My Speed bloodline is useless in this situation. As fast as I am, I'm not where near fast enough to get everyone to the end of the hall._ " Shoto thought worriedly.

At that moment, Kurosutchi tripped and Daichi saw it.

"You three keep going! Gate of Life Open!" He shouted.

His skin turned red and his eyes became white. He ran back and picked Kurosutchi up just as the floor fell out beneath them. Daichi threw Kurosutchi up and onto solid ground.

He then jumped of the platform and managed to grab onto the unbroken floor with his right arm. The floor piece he grabbed onto crumbled away and fell before he got the chance to try and lift himself up.

"Hold on Daichi!" Kurosutchi exclaimed as she jumped forward and grabbed his hand before he could fall to far

Daichi looked up at her and saw that she was leaning over the side in danger of going over. Unfortunately, their troubles weren't over as Ajisai appeared above Kurosutchi with a kunai aimed directly over the Stone Shinobi's back.

"Kizen! Shoto! Stay Back!" Daichi shouted as Ajisai's hand began to shake.

Daichi's shouting prompted both Shoto and Kizen to stop a few feet from the Rain Shinobi.

"Ajisai, ask yourself what killing me is going to accomplish? Make the right Choice!" Daichi shouted.

Ajisai's hand became more assured and she readied to strike Kurosutchi in the back. "This is the right choice."

Shoto instantly sprung into action and kicked Ajisai over the edge. Before she fell, she grabbed Daichi's legs. This only put more of a strain on Kurosutchi who began to lose her grip.

"I will take you with me Daichi!" Ajisai stated,

Daichi pointed his right arm at Ajisai and angrily said, "I warned you at the start that if you made a move against me, one of us would die." Lightning collected in his palm. "I'm sorry."

He fired a bolt of lightning at her forcing the Kunochi to let go and fall into the darkness. A moment later, Shoto grabbed Kurosutchi's waist and pulled her and Daichi onto solid ground. Daichi deactivated his gates as he stared at the ceiling.

Kizen, angry, was standing over him, but her fur was also wet from tears. was wet from tears. "Damn it Kit, you almost died! Do you know how many people would have been affected by that! Next time I'm acting right away and saving you!" Kizen stated.

Daichi sighed, "Sorry Kizen. I shouldn't have stopped you, but this isn't going to deter me from my path. I made a promise to a dying man, and I intend to keep it."

Kizen sighed and rested her head on Daichi's chest. "I know Kit, and it's these traits that my king saw in you. It's why he let you become our summoner."

"Thank you Kurosutchi, for catching me." Daichi stated.

Kurosutchi smiled from where she sat against a wall. "Don't thank me. Helping each other is just something friends do, right?"

"Oh, you're fine with having a Leaf Shinobi as a friend?" Daichi asked with a smile.

Kurosutchi sighed, "I'll admit that I had my misconceptions about Leaf Shinobi. The truth is that you're right. Every village has it's monsters and traitors, but that doesn't mean they don't have good people."

Daichi closed his eyes and smiled contently. "Yeah, just taken Shoto for example. He's a good Shinobi and someone who I trust to watch my back while I take… a nap."

The Fusion Clan head passed out from the emotional stress. Kizen, while still on his chest, was on high alert for any danger to her summoner.

Hey, uh Kizen, right?" Shoto asked.

The lioness looked at the white haired Genin. "That is who I am. Do you wish to ask me something."

"Yeah we do… I do. Does stuff like this happen to Daichi often?" Kurosutchi asked.

Kizen nodded sadly. "The path my summoner walks is not the easiest, yet the same could be said of many people. It's just the age you all inhabit. Still, he has managed to carve out a family for himself and he's made many good friends.

He's found happiness. He'll continue down his own path to preserve that happiness because that's who he is. He's had his doubts and has felt sadness before, but he will always bounce back for his village, friends, and family. That's who he is."

Kurosutchi and Shoto were both left to think about everything that happened to them this day. Fortunately, it appears as though they had the time to think about it as Daichi rested.


	10. Tales from the 1st Exam

It's time for another chapter, but this chapter is to show what the other Leaf Genin are doing to secure their points. This is a Chunin Exam after all, and it's a great place to show case how strong certain character have become. Also, I've decided to use another jutsu, like Chiyo's reanimation jutsu, that I feel never got used as much.

Now let's move onto another topic. This Chunin Exam arc still has some time before it's over. The 1st Exam, 2 exam in which something else goes on that you can probably already guess, the third exam which will be a survival one, there's the attack on the grass village, and plenty of fights that are going to rise from this exam.

After this arc I plan on going into another Arc called the Western Continent Arc. This is where Daichi's going to learn more about his mother and her side of the family, Kajan is going to make her reappearance, Naruto will appear, there'll be a middle arc concerning the Road to Ninja movie. **Most of all, it'll be time to push, test, and shred Daichi and his emotions. (The Western Continents use of Chakra will be different from a Shinobi's or Samurai's as most over there will be benders and have one of the four elements at their disposal.)**

From there we move onto the Jonin Exams which will push many people far and test them to their limits. Then the dual with the Hyuga clan. Afterwards, no matter the outcome, Daichi gets a 'team of Genin' (quotes because I have a little something special planned.) Then we get into missions after mission with Daichi's team. Kiba and Neji's teams will play their parts.

There'll be another Chunin Exam with Mara's generation. Confrontation with Shun (Got something planned for him and a fun arc hopefully. After that it'll be time for conspitors to make there move.

Along the way you'll see chapters concerning Doshin and Gin as well as more on Shun. Basically I have a lot planned for this story all of it building up to Shippuden which I won't reveal anything on in this A/N.

 **You may ask why I've said all of this. It's because I'm thinking of taking a break, for a bit, I start this break. I feeling after I've posted this chapter, but I can push it back until after I finished this arc. This depends on you my fans. I will always continue to write and will come back to this, but to finish this arc before my break I'm going to need far more reviews than I got and more follows and favorites. Possibly PMs, but I don't need those.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.**

 **Side note: There is so much about this part that I haven't revealed, so know that there is so much more to come.**

Update: Just fixed some of the math to properly correspond to the number of contestants.

* * *

 _ **Outside the Grass Village: Meadow, About an Hour into the Exam…**_

"Yakumo, are they trapped within the Genjutsu?" Shino asked.

"Yep, they're in my world just as much as you guys are." Yakumo replied with a smile.

Kiba smirked, "Looks like it's time to get started. Me and Akamaru will draw them out. You guy handle them as they appear."

Hinata nodded. "Right."

"Now Akamaru, Fang over Fang." Kiba declared.

Akamaru and Kiba spun into the brush flushing out 6 Cloud Genin. They were on guard as they faced Team 8. The Genin were surprised as Yakumo vanished from their sights only to appear behind them.

"Cloud Genin, I'd like to welcome you to my world. I created this with Genjutsu and anything done in here affects your really bodies. In addition, it weakens you, to a certain degree, meaning we have a slight advantage."

The closest Genin spun around and attempted to kick Yakumo. "In short, this distorts ones sense of speed and strength." She grabbed the Genin's leg and pushed him back. "For instances, I'm average Taijutsu, but in here I can compete with an Inuzuka."

She appeared in front of the Genin and punched him in the stomach. "It's quite the dangerous prospect, isn't it?" She then spun and kicked him sending him to the ground. "Not to mention, since this is my world, I can be anywhere I want."

A Genin caught her off guard when she appeared and kicked her. This sent Yakumo stumbling a few feet. The pain was nothing compared to the surprise of someone actually hitting her.

"Yakumo, I've told you before that the other villages are becoming aware of your Genjutsu abilities. As a result they are cultivating Sensory Shinobi to counter your abilities." Shino stated with his usual demeanor.

Kiba smiled and added, "You just had to insist on fighting them, alone, first. I mean that's just plain cocky."

Yakumo angrily replied, "You're one to talk Kiba Inuzuka. You're the cockiest person of our whole generation."

The nearest Genin to Yakumo angrily shouted. "Stop Ignoring us!"

He went for a punch only for Hinata to appear and hit his arm with a palm strike. His arm fell to his side leaving him defenseless to the next strike that knocked him off his feet.

"We should really have this concentration…" Shino jumped back avoiding a sword swing and had his insects cover the Genin that attempted it. "… once we're done here."

Another Genin wove hand signs aiming a lightning jutsu at Kiba. "Lightning Needles."

The lighting shot at Kiba, but he spun out of the way heading straight for the Genin. "Piercing Fang."

He nailed the Genin in the chest and drove him into a tree knocking him out.

A third Genin threw shuriken at Hinata, but she quickly spun in place. "Palm Rotation."

The Shuriken flew off and Yakumo thrust a kunai into the Genin's chest. Shino's Insects moved and ensnared another Genin while Yakumo appeared behind the last one. She knocked him out and dispelled the Genjutsu.

"I was excepting a better challenge when they could see through Yakumo's Genjutsu." Kiba said a little disappointed.

"Hold on Inuzuka, the fight is over so we're going back to what you called me earlier." Yakumo angrily said.

Kiba smiled, "What? You mean calling you cocky? Yeah I said it, and it's true. You just won't admit it like I will. I am cocky, but my girlfriend loves that about me because it also makes me confident."

They continued to argue as Shino and Hinata went to the various unconscious Genin and searched for their badges. In the end they acquired all 3 badges, yet none of them were from their intended targets.

"So three badges total, I think the next logical course of action would be to find our intended target. Why? It would give us 16 points and we'd pass." Shino stated.

"What should we do about them?" Hinata asked referring to their arguing teammates.

"We'll set out and let them argue until we find a place to set up camp. At that point we'll have them work on the camp and interrupt them." Shino stated.

 _ **Team Guy, A Mushroom Forest**_

"So what part of this challenge are we going to do Neji?" Tenten asked.

Neji had been deep in thought about this test and the folder they'd gotten. "I'm not sure. There are many different options for points after all."

"I say we go for the combat challenges and show our opponents our flames of youth." Lee stated confidently.

"That would allow us to pass the test, and they are most likely the easiest for us to accomplish. Though something has been on my mind for awhile now. Why have so many ways to acquire points?" Neji began.

Tenten got it. "I see what you mean, 60 participants with a button worth 5, or 2 points depending on who gets them, likely 5 books, scrolls, and weapons worth 3 points a piece, that's on the low side, and likely 26 buttons worth 7 points a piece.

That means that there's around 347- 527 points available. Each team, duo, or single participant received the same things we did. Not to mention that we are supposed to fight a team of three Stone Shinobi."

"When you think like that, I suppose it does seem odd. Depending on what people go for we could have anywhere from over half to below half the Genin remaining." Lee stated.

"Which isn't unheard of in the Chunin Exams, but the Grass Village, like other small villages before it, make money because they get to host these exams. They turn it into an exciting festival.

That's the thing, what's exciting about a festival when you lose most of the contestants on exam one. Taking that into account, it's likely that the Grass Village intends for the second exam to involves those that fail this exam." Neji explained.

"There's no guarantee of when the next exam begins which means we should try to limit the Chakra we use now or finish the test as soon as possible." Tenten added.

Lee said, "This means it would be more youthful to go for the items over hunting our targets as there's less chance of running into the enemy."

"Precisely, which means we need to start running down the list of items. This also means that we need to find Kanja." Neji stated.

 _ **Bamboo Forest, Night…**_

A duo of Mist Shinobi were walking through the forest, on the look out for their target, when they were suddenly caught in Chakra threads that bound their arms and legs together forcing them to the ground.

Sasame and Sakura walked out of the forest revealing that Sasame was the one to catch them. The Mist Genin attempted to struggle free, but soon came to realize that it was useless. They just didn't have the Chakra to break free.

The Leaf Genin searched their captured victims and came up with the button that they needed. "Alright, let's head out."

"Right behind you." Sasame asked.

Sakura tied the Shinobi together and the Leaf Genin left.

 _ **Team 10, Regular Forest**_

Menma, Ino, and Choji spotted three figures. They all wore black cloaks with the Hidden Sand symbol on their backs. The three figures quickly turned and ran from them almost as if they were scared to see them.

"Menma, aren't we supposed to target a team of Sand Genin?" Choji asked.

Ino answered, "We are, but I don't remember any of them wearing black cloaks."

"It's clear that someone is attempting to lead us into a trap. The only question is weather or not this is a real trap or an attempt at getting our attention." Menma reasoned. "I think we should go after them and see what this about, but I'd like to hear what you two think before we decide on a course of action."

"I'm willing to go. We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled in case this is trap." Choji stated.

Ino nodded. "I'm in agreement as well. Team 10 isn't the same team that would run away if things look dangerous."

The three Leaf Genin took off after the cloaked figures.

 _ **Clearing in the Forest**_

Team 10 followed after the figures until they came to a stop and faced them, but their cloaks had hoods obscuring their faces. None of the figures spoke a word. They soon raised their arms and the moonlight reflected off black metal.

Menma's eyes opened wide. _"It's impossible… Lord Daichi said he killed Iwana himself. Could it be someone else using his puppets? No, that can't be it. Iwana was the only Shinobi to use black metal puppets effectively and he never took a student."_

Each of the puppets produced a weapon. One produced a white katana, the second two white katana's, and the last a battle axe.

"Stay on your toes!" Menma seriously shouted.

"Menma, is something wrong?" Ino asked a bit concerned.

"Indeed Menma. What is wrong? It seems as though you've seen a ghost." Iwana said as he stepped into the clearing revealing himself.

He'd changed since the last time Menma saw him. He was taller, and had a black beard that matched the short hair on his head. He was still sporting a light blue, sleeveless robe except now it had black trim with matching sandals and shorts.

"How are you alive Iwana? Lord Daichi confirmed that you were dead." Menma stated getting ready to fight.

Iwana chuckled. "That's cute, you call my murderer your new leader. Why don't you tell me when you're planning on betraying him like you did me?"

"I can't betray someone I barley knew. I can't betray a clan who betrayed what we originally stood for either. I saw the wrongs our clan committed and attempted to fix them.

I sought help. I was willing to die if it meant stopping you, but Daichi showed me that dying would have been pointless. I follow Lord Daichi because he is a leader worth following. Now answer my question." Menma stated.

"Very well. I suppose it would appear that I was dead, but only to those who were unfamiliar with my fighting style. It helped that Daichi was unable to dispel Genjutsu as well.

These two factors allowed me to stay hidden while my sacrifice died. I was able to watch and record all kinds of useful information for my employer. Of course, that same information was also useful in upgrading my puppets.

All this time I've been training and working on my puppets for the grand show that will be coming down the line. Then I get a job request, from my employer, to kill or gather information on as many Leaf Genin as I can manage.

You were the first person to come to mind Menma. It's only logical since you are part of the reason my men are now dead. Anyways, this is what leads us to this exam." Iwana produced an envelope and threw it to Menma who caught it.

"Of course, getting into these exams was an important 1st step. What better way to accomplish that, then by posing as one of the participating teams. The Sand Village was the perfect target considering my feelings on my old home aren't good."

He laughed. "It was so easy to kill Ameno, Sajin, and Koji. They used to look up to me as a brother. They actually thought that I could be persuaded to come back." He chuckled.

"It made it all the better as I ended their lives. Especially Sajin. The poor boy was so engrossed with his hatred of the Hyuga Clan. It was made all the sweeter when I slipped in under that monster Gaara.

I can't believe the younger generations actually like him. It's made even worse since he became the Kazekage. Though I suppose it's not to bad since it's only a matter of time before that monster slaughters them all.

This makes it so much easier on me since I no longer have to raise money to do the job anymore. Soon I will have a new village to call my own." Iwana paused and smiled. "You must forgive me. My mind got away from me for a moment."

"You're horrible! You killed three Genin from your own village just to get a Leaf Genin!" Ino angrily stated.

Iwana chuckled. "You haven't mentioned anything about Gaara. Is it possible that you're afraid of him?" Ino looked down. "Hey that's not a bad thing. I heard about the things he did that you no doubt saw. It's only natural that…"

"No! I'm not going to be lumped in with someone like you. It's true that I'm afraid of Gaara, but I'm at least wiling to give him a chance. I'm at least willing to believe that he's changed into someone worthy of the tittle Kage." Ino firmly stated.

Iwana shrugged. "All well. I thought I'd found a kindred soul. Guess I was wrong."

Choji looked right at Iwana. "Daichi and Menma have told us a what they could about you as a result we know who you are, and why you've done this; however we don't know why you've told us any of this."

"It's quite simple really. It all relates to employer's orders. You see, they have no intention of touching the alliance's between the Mist, Sand, and other, smaller villages.

In fact, they wish to keep those in tact. That letter I tossed to Menma explains everything I've done and is signed by me signed. In addition, it contains the team's button. If you manage to defeat me, then you'll at least get your 5 points."

Ino used her Mind Transmission Jutsu to link their thoughts. _**"Menma, any strategies for taking this guy on?"**_

" _ **The puppets absorb Chakra and are tougher than your average wooden one. He doesn't use poison though preferring instead to make sure his enemies are dead. Our best bet is to get in close.**_

 _ **About two years have passed, so it's safe to assume that he's designed and built more puppets. If you somehow manage to destroy puppet, then continue pressing the attack.**_

 _ **If we don't, he'll cover himself in the puppet parts forming a strong, makeshift suit of armor. That suit of armor will be strong and light since he's found a jutsu to lessen their weight. Other than that, stay on your toes."**_ Menma drew two Kunai.

Iwana chuckled. "Seems you're just getting your plan down now. I'll be very interested to see just what you come up with. In fact, I won't even attack." He produced three scrolls. "I'll just shore up my defenses."

He summoned three more puppet. They were the same size, shape, and make as the three other knights with their weapons being the only difference. One held a tanto, the second held a naginata, and the last held a bo staff.

"It'll be so interesting to see just how far you've come. Especially considering the rumors I've heard. You are one of Kakashi Hatke's students after all. How much has he really taught you?" Iwana asked with a smile.

" _ **Ino, make sure you keep this mental link up. It'll give us the advantage from here on out. Choji, take down his puppet right away. He knows you clan, so your jutsu can likely only give us a moment.**_

 _ **Ino and I will move in and attack him together. Hopefully this will catch him off guard. We should attempt to capture him, but that is not our priority."**_ Menma stated.

" _ **Alright, but I'll only go partial at first. It'll make him doubt how strong I am. If things look bad then I'll go for the full expansion."**_ Choji replied.

" _ **That's a valid point Choji. Now get ready to move."**_ All three Genin got into their battle stances. _**"Now!"**_

Choji quickly wove hand signs. "Partial Expansion Jutsu."

Choji's arms grew and he attempted to restrain the puppets. Iwana effortlessly moved them out of the way of the arms. He then looked to his left, where he saw Ino, and to his right, where he saw Menma.

Iwana jumped back as Menma threw the kunai resulting in them only going skin deep. "Disrupting Sound!"

Menma had drawn his ocarina and began playing it throwing the metal puppet user off balance. This only lasted a moment as Iwana dispelled the Genjutsu. That was all they needed as Menma embedded two more kunai in Iwana's torso.

Ino, also took the chance to use her Chakra scalpel's making his right arm ineffective. She figured this would cause half the puppets to fall, but only one did so. The other 5 split off with two heading for Menma and Choji and one heading straight for Ino.

" _ **Chakra Enhancing Music!"**_ Menma quickly shifted his playing and increased his and his team's Chakra enabling them to dodge the puppets as the various weapons came down.

The three Genin recovered and stood across from Iwana once more. They watched as he removed all four kunai, while barely showing any pain, and healing his other arm with medical Ninjutsu. This brought the last puppet back to attention.

Iwana smiled. "Very good. I now have some information on the three of you. We got an Akimichi with seemingly the same skills as most experienced people of your clan. Next, there's a Yamanaka with great Chakra control and decent Medical Ninjutsu.

Finally, there's you Menma. You've grown your Genjutsu skills and you now wield kunai with better efficiency." He nodded. "Yes, think this is more than I need from your three.

Of course I could always kill you, but the grander stage will always be the better opportunity." Iwana nodded. "Farewell Menma." He appeared behind the Fusion Clan Member. "Our paths will cross again in due time."

Menma turned around, but all he saw was swirling sand.

" _Iwana has grown exponentially from that kid who once lead my old Clan. Clearly I'll have to ask Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai Sensei to provide me with extra training if I want to be ready for when he shows up next."_ Menma thought.

"What should we do now?" Ino asked.

"I think we should set up camp and have one of us keep watch. Both for him and any other contestant." Choji stated.

Menma nodded. "Sounds good. Just remember to be on guard when your shift comes."

Team 10 set up camp with Menma taking the first shift.

* * *

Reviews rom Fusion Clan Shinobi

sarahgri99:I loved these past few chapters about kakashi's trial! Honestly the ex civilian council pisses me off so much. Great job with the writing!

Quillion9000: Thanks for the comment.

sarahgri99:Great idea putting in the romance aspect of it. I don't particularly enjoy romance stories so I love that you have made sure it's obvious that diachi's priorities aren't for romance! Lover the chapter!

Quillion9000: I view Daichi as the kind of guy who would love his girl, but she would have to understand that she's not the only person in his heart. She's the biggest piece for sure, but his family, friends, and village all take small pieces as well.

Reviews from the 4 year gap

Tjbuckets24: This is the best story on fanfic

Quillion9000: I'm going to assume you mean both parts. I'm flattered that you see it that way. Thank you.


	11. Temple's End

I'm back. My gaming system is acting up, so I'm coming back to fanfiction. It's time to pick up with the Chunin Exams and it's time for Daichi, Kizen, Shoto, and Kurosutchi to make it to the end of the temple. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

 _ **Temple: Hallway, Morning…**_

Daichi sat up, yawned, and stretched his arms. "Man, I didn't realize how much I needed a rest."

Shoto handed Daichi a canteen. "You must be thirsty. Take a drink from this."

Daichi took the canteen. "Thanks."

He then took a long drink before digging into his bag and pulling out three ration bars. He threw one to Shoto, one to Kurosutchi, and kept one for himself.

"Take this chance to eat while you can. There's no telling how far we still have left to go or what dangers we'll face." Daichi stated as he began to eat.

His companions soon did the same. While he ate, Daichi registered that Kizen was lying at his side.

" _It's likely she didn't trust Shoto or Kurosutchi after what happened with Ajisai. Can't really blame her. That was a close call."_ Daichi thought as he reflected on the events prior to him falling asleep.

" _In the end she was so fixated on killing me that any advice I gave her was pretty much worthless. All my words really got me were a few moments of hesitation"_ He sighed. _"At least Kurosutchi seems to have taken them to heart."_

"Is something wrong Daichi?" Kurosutchi asked concerned.

Daichi smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm alright." He stood up. "Let's get moving and see if we can make it to the end."

"I'll be staying by your side until I know your safe Kit." Kizen stated as she glanced at the other two Shinobi daring them to try something.

Daichi chuckled. "You know Kizen, maybe you should have been born a hen instead of a lion."

This caused Kurosutchi and Shoto to laugh while Kizen glared at them. The group, now in better spirits, walked through the door heading into the next room.

 _ **Next Room**_

The three Shinobi and lioness stopped at the doorway to the next 'room' if you could call it that. It was actually just a wider, longer hall than the one they'd been in before. In addition, there were numerous seals along the wall.

The seals were placed at varying distances and heights from one another. At the end of the room there was a sealed door.

"What's this room about?" Shoto wondered aloud.

"It's obvious. Those seals open the door. All we have to do is hit them with weapons infused with Chakra." Kurosutchi stated.

Daichi grabbed a kunai, infused it with Chakra, and hit the first seal. This caused said seal to glow a royal blue color. He then held up his hand indicating that his companions should wait and watch. The glow died down, and a chunk of the floor fell away surprising everyone.

"What just happened!?" Kurosutchi asked confused.

"This room looks just like the previous hallway except expanded, so I figured that the floor would fall out. The seals along the wall would likely have something to do with that, but I wanted to test this theory first. Basically, we need to hit the seals quickly and with great accurately if we want to open the door and avoid the layered trap." Daichi explained.

Shoto grinned. "Is that all? Leave it this to a real man."

Daichi nodded. "Be my guest."

Shoto had an outline of green Chakra around him. He then ran down the hallway hitting every target with kunai and shuriken infused with his Chakra. Kurosutchi was impressed with his speed as he was moving so fast.

"So he knows Speed Style." Daichi sated aloud.

Kurosutchi asked, "What's speed style?"

Daichi replied, "It's a style that allows a person to naturally move faster. For most it would take at least a few years to become capable of moving that fast. On top of that, someone with the speed style can train to increase the speed at which they move.

Of course, moving that fast means you're going to have to train your reaction time. If you didn't, then any throwing weapons would become ineffective. Of course a common weakness is that a user of this style doesn't focus on their strength. A trait that Shoto doesn't appear to have based on his strong build."

Shoto reached the end and the door opened. "Okay, we can move on now."

Kizen, Daichi, and Kurosutchi walked over to Shoto and together they moved on.

 _ **Hallway**_

The group walked down the long hallway constantly on guard just in case.

Kurosutchi walked to stand beside Daichi, but stopped a few paces behind him when Kizen growled. "Not another step. I still don't trust you even if my summoner does call you a friend now."

Kurosutchi nervously grinned. "Duly noted." She then addressed the young Clan head. "So Daichi, do you mind telling me about your life up to this point?"

Daichi rubbed the back of his head and looked towards the ceiling. "It's hard to know where I should begin. So much has happened that this may not be the best time to talk about it.

Then again, our villages aren't exactly friends, so it's likely that this is a rare opportunity in which I can freely explain my life. I'll just go with the abbreviated version, and answer any questions you may have at a later date."

Kurosutchi nodded. "Sounds good."

Daichi dove into his story telling her everything he could. It was easier in his earlier years since he wasn't a Shinobi, and thus had less village secrets.

Kurosutchi smiled. "Wow, bad luck just seems to follow you wherever you go. The same can be said for Sasuke and Naruto."

Kizen closed her eyes. "That's an understatement. Kit here has almost died on several occasions, and most of them were because he pushed himself to that point."

Daichi closed his eyes and smiled. "I can't deny what either of you've said; however, it is said that a Shinobi isn't defined by how many times he almost dies. He is instead defined by what he achieve or protects in his life time."

Shoto had tears in his eyes. "You really are a real man!"

"By the way Kizen, how would you know how many times I've almost died? You were there for one of two of those instances at most." Daichi asked curiously.

"The lions and dragons now share a link through you. As such they share their sight with us allowing us to keep tabs on our shared summoner." Kizen explained.

Daichi was grateful that the lions and dragons truly cared about him enough to watch over him. "I won't say things have been, are, or will ever be easy; however, I will say that I think I have a decent life for myself.

That's why I will become an SS ranked Shinobi. That way I'm strong enough to stick around and continue to live. That way I can be around to help and protect those precious to me."

" _He's just so manly."_ Shoto thought.

Kurosutchi smiled. _"I'm not surprised. You may have changed a lot Daichi, but you're still that same boy that came to my rescue all those yeas ago."_

At that moment, Kizen's ears perked up and Daichi noticed it before his other companions. _"We can't catch a break."_ He spread his arms out as he tackled Shoto and Kurosutchi to the ground "Everyone, down!"

Shuriken had shot out from the wall. Due to Daichi's actions, he was the only one to take a hit having a shuriken embed itself in each of his shoulders.

Kizen landed next to the group and smelt the blood coming from Daichi. "Kit, you're…"

She stopped when she heard another click from the ceiling.

" _Damn it!"_ Daichi thought as he placed his hands, at an angle, on Kurosutchi and Shoto's backs. "Earth Style: Dragon Scales."

Earth formed around Daichi's arms reinforcing them. He then pushed as hard as he could sliding his companions out of harms way. That was all he could do before more shuriken rained down from above embedding themselves in his back.

Daichi was definitely in pain as blood began to soak his gi. The trouble wasn't over yet. He noticed holes opening below him and could guess what was about to happen. In the same instance he saw that he was the only one who was going to be affected.

" _Really?"_ Daichi thought

He focused, as best he could through the pain, and moved his Chakra into his arms. He then sprung to the right and hit the wall with an outstretched hand. At the point of contact he focused his Chakra into his arm sticking to the wall as spikes appeared below him. He was sweating from the concentration it took to ignore the pain.

Kizen worriedly exclaimed. "Kit!"

Daichi could feel his blood dripping down his back as he moved his remaining hand to the wall. "I'm alright Kizen."

"Hold on, we'll get you down in a…" Kurosutchi began until she was stopped by multiple holes opening along the wall just big enough for arrows to fly out of.

Daichi grit his teeth in anger as he focused his Chakra into his leg. "Kurosutchi grab your kunai and aim for me!"

Kurosutchi was confused, but Daichi didn't elaborate. He instead coated his leg in Chakra. He then stopped the flow of Chakra to his right hand and pushed off spinning into the wall.

"Lion's Devastation!" Daichi declared.

He used the force of the jutsu to push himself off the wall. He screamed out in pain as he'd never down a Lion's devastation with his leg. Couple that fact with the haste of the first time, and you had a leg on the verge of breaking.

Through the pain Daichi yelled. "Do it Kurosutchi!"

It was at this moment that Kurosutchi figured out what Daichi wanted her to do. She aimed two kunai, at Daichi, and threw them with as much force as she could muster. They hit there mark embedding themselves in non vital areas on Daichi's body.

The force was enough to send The Chunin clear of the spikes. The resulting fall allowed him to just miss the arrows as they flew by above him. Unfortunately, Daichi landed on his back and screamed in pain as the shuriken pressed farther into his back.

He managed to roll onto his stomach though his breathing was ragged. Daichi could hear his companions shouting, but he couldn't make their words words over the pain and due to the fact that he was beginning to lose consciousness.

" _I wish Sakura were here. She'd be able to stop my blood loss."_ Daichi suddenly felt the floor fall. _"It only makes sense that the floors would fall out as well, right? There's only one thing that I can do."_ Daichi gathered his Chakra. "Gate of Life, Open!"

The Chunin's skin turned red, his eyes turned completely white, and the influx of power dislodged the weapons sending them flying in different directions. This, unfortunately, caused more blood to pour from the various wounds.

Daichi got on all fours and pushed off the falling ground launching himself out of the deepening hole. He was screaming in pain all the while. The moment he was out of the hole, the gates closed.

His eyes began to close as well. _"I've done everything I could to save my comrades and myself. I just hope someone's close enough to get me."_

It was at this point that Daichi passed out.

 _ **With Shoto, Kurosutchi, and Kizen, Moments Earlier…**_

All three of them were trying to get to Daichi, but it was hard with everything that happened. The spikes were a constant block, and the barrage of arrows and shuriken caused them to jump back to the beginning of the spikes. They saw the condition he was in and knew they had to act fast.

"You have to get up!" Kurosutchi exclaimed.

Kizen shouted, "You're stronger than this Kit! Your training amounts to nothing if you fall!"

"A real man doesn't just give up! Get over here so that we can help you!" Shoto declared.

They had just made it past the spikes when a large section of the floor caved in taking Daichi with it and shocking all of them.

"Kit!" Kizen shouted in worry.

A few moments passed with no one saying a word as they looked down the hole. They then saw Daichi shot straight out of the hole. His eyes were closed and his skin was reverting back to normal.

Kurosutchi acted fast and jumped over the hole. She caught Daichi and hit the ground hard.. She quickly sat up and laid him on his stomach as Kizen and Shoto joined her. All of them looked at his gi and saw that the top part was completely red.

His pants were also starting to stain and his right leg was swollen. Kurosutchi immediately got to work ripping the shirt and his right pant leg off. She then took out a canteen and began washing away the blood.

"I'll take care of Daichi. Shoto, you take Kizen and scout out the next room. Clear it of all traps. We need a proper place for him to rest." Kurosutchi ordered determined to help her friend.

"Do you know medical Ninjutsu?" Shoto questioned.

Kurosutchi smiled. "Not in the slightest, but I know how to patch up wounds better than most. Now see what lies ahead. We need a safe room for him to rest in."

"I'll go, but only because there is logic in what you say; however, I will only warn you once. Do more harm to him, than what has already been done, and we will fight." Kizen seriously stated.

Kurosutchi nodded as she brought out a med kit.

Shoto placed his right hand on his left arm. "Leave it to a real man. I'll clear that room in no time flat."

Kizen was already moving towards the doorway. "Come along human."

Shoto sweat dropped. "R-Right."

 _ **Last Room**_

Shoto and Kizen stood in the doorway as they gazed inside the room. It looked unassuming, yet that had been the case for almost every room and hallway so far.

"I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary." Shoto stated.

Kizen added, "Same. I also don't smell or hear anything out of the ordinary either though I could be missing something since I'm not a canine."

"On the surface, that makes it seems as though this room is secure, yet I wouldn't rule any of these rooms safe given what we've been through so far." Shoto stated.

"Let's take a look inside since that's the only way we're going to know for certain if this room is safe or not." Kizen stated.

Before either of them could take a step forward, the door at the end of the room opened putting them both on guard. They waited, but were soon surprised as an old man stepped into the room.

This old man was wearing simple, royal blue shirt with matching pants and shoes. His short hair was green and he had golden pupils. He had the look of someone who'd seen many battle in his time.

The old man looked at Shoto before shifting his gaze to Kizen. He focused on her for a few moments more recalling past memories. While he did this, both Shoto and Kizen remained on guard. Who knew what the old man was capable of since he seemed to live inside this insane temple..

The old man surprised them by smiling. "I'll be. He was telling the truth." He laughed. "Or rather, that letter he gave me was accurate." He addressed his new guest. "Welcome to the end of my temple.

Through this door is my home. You're more than welcome to stay with me after getting your injured friend and female companion. Once Daichi wakes up, I'll tell you whatever you wish to know."

The man turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait, who are you?" Shoto asked.

The Old man replied, "Like I said, I'll tell you what you wish to know once Daichi wakes up."

The man was soon gone from their sights.

"What do you think we should do Shoto?" Kizen asked curious as to what the prospective leader of the Grass Village would say.

"This guy lives at the end of a temple that no Shinobi, weather from the Grass Village or elsewhere, has made it out of alive, yet he seems to be well feed and groomed. Clearly he must have some abode, past that doorway, where Daichi can rest.

I say we go back for Kurosutchi and Daichi and bring them to his place of residence. Kurosutchi can continue to treat Daichi while we keep our guards up. After she's done we'll all be on guard."

Shoto turned around and walked back the way they came.

" _Wisely put. Thinking like that puts you on the right track to be a great leader."_ Kizen thought as she followed him.

 _ **Old Man's House, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi opened his eyes and sat up to find himself sitting on a bed. _"That's odd? Did we..."_

His thoughts we interrupted by Kurosutchi who he noticed was now leaning out the doorway of the room. "Shoto, he's awake!"

Kizen, who had been lying beside his bed, was standing at his side. "You gave us all quite the fright Kit. How many times do you think you'll be able to escape death like that?"

Daichi rubbed his head and yawned. "You know, to many people seem to focus on how many times I almost die. I'd be happy if someone could express how happy they were I was alive and leave it at that."

Kizen sighed. "I am happy you're okay Kit, but you should know that's never going to happen."

Daichi stretched and immediately noticed that he was in pain. _"At least I know that I wasn't out for to long. Maybe 1 or 2 days at most."_

Shoto ran into the room and got on his knees before Daichi. "Daichi Ryu, you saved my live. For that I am grateful. If there is anything you ever need, then do not hesitate to ask it of me. I promise that I will do everything to fulfill any request you may have of me."

Daichi looked at Kurosutchi who simply shrugged.

He stood up, ignoring the pain, and smiled. "You want to pay me back for saving your life? If that is the case, then I only ask two things of you. One, pass these Chunin Exams and become a worthy leader of your village."

Shoto stood up. "What is this second thing you wish of me?"

Daichi held out his hand. "I've been a Shinobi for a few years now and have learned much about the world. In fact, I'm still learning even to this day. I know that in this world you can never have to many friends.

I've also learned that it doesn't matter where they come from. It's about what type of person they are. You are a man Shoto. That is someone I want as a friends. So what do you say?"

Shoto smiled and took Daichi's hand. "You got it Daichi. From this moment on we are friends." They let go of each others hands and smiled at one another. "Don't think this excuses you from fighting me."

"I wasn't thinking that at all, but let's go at it once I'm healed." Daichi stated.

"I was wondering what all the commotion was." An old man was standing in the doorway with a warm smile on his face. "It's good to finally see you again old friend."

The old man was looking right at Daichi, so he looked at the old man and tried to remember if he'd ever met him before.

" _This old man is wearing a royal blue shirt with matching pants and shoes. The exact same blue as my gi. His hair is green… Green hair… Is it possible? They're all supposed to be dead._

 _Though I've had my fair share of run ins with supposedly dead clans."_ This train of thought led him down another. _"Hold on a minute. That Sound Shinobi had an armor symbol on his clothing._

 _That symbol is almost as recognizable as the green hair on this man's head. That means that this man is of the Gadian Clan. This also means that Sound Shinobi is of the same clan."_

"Daichi, do you know this man?" Shoto asked.

"I may know of his clan, but I do not know him personally." Daichi stated.

Kurosutchi said. "Odd. He seems to know you." She looked at the old man skeptically. "Care to explain."

The old man smiled and produced a ring and necklace. He threw both items to Daichi who caught them. The young Chunin looked at the objects in surprise for he was looking at both a ring with a sun on it and a necklace with twin daggers.

Daichi quickly produced the exact same objects except his were in better condition. This indicated that the objects the old man had were old as well. Most likely about as old as he was.

"This ring was created by my grandfather who passed it down to my father. I inherited it, and my clan, after his death. This necklace was a gift from Shiko Hatake and is essentially a gate that takes time to charge."

Now he was more talking to himself than anyone else in the room. "Yours perfectly mirror mine. Your ring even has traces of my Chakra still locked within it. These two objects just couldn't be copied to such accuracy."

The old man chuckled. "I think now is the time for me to explain who I am. My name is Yusuke Gadian, and many years ago you, Daichi, saved my clan. It was you who gave my clan a chance to live. Live we did until only 4 of us remain."

Daichi looked up from the objects at Yusuke. "How many years ago are we talking?"

"It goes back to the Warring Stated period; however, I won't say much more as it was your wish to allow you to experience that adventure on your own." Yusuke stated.

"Hold on a moment. You make it sound like one of those stories where a persona goes back in time. That's impossible, right?" Shoto asked confused.

Daichi stood up, with all four objects in hand, and shook his head. "Like I said, these objects are far to good to be simple copies and the age they display indicates that they are far older than they should be. Yusuke is telling the truth."

"Honestly, it's not to far fetched if you think about it. Chakra can be used to do a number of things, so it's not out of the questions that someone could travel back in time. The only questions is how?" Kurosutchi replied.

"Daichi made me promise to never tell and never use it myself no mater what. Obviously, there's a reason I would have done such a thing, but I realize that ones own past shouldn't be changed unless the future is truly a messed up place.

From what I've seen, people carve out lives for themselves. Animals still do what nature intended. There may be Rouge Shinobi in this world, but that doesn't mater so long as the village system stays in place." Yusuke replied with a smile.

His words caused all three Shinobi to nod in understanding.

"So does this mean it's useless to ask you any more questions concerning this 'adventure' I'm going to go on?" Daichi asked.

Yusuke smiled, "You said you had to experience it yourself" He then produced an envelope, a chakram, and a scroll and sat them in front of Daichi. "Though you did leave me this envelope telling me to give it to you.

You also said that you shouldn't open it until your at your lowest point. As for the chakram, you had it when you came back in time. An exact copy of my own weapon, so it only feels right that you should inherit it.

This scroll contains information on a few jutsu's you used when you came back in time. I've spent year recreating those very jutsu and now entrust them to you." The old man then pulled out a folded note. "This is the last thing you left with me."

Daichi looked at the envelope for a moment before tucking it away with the scroll. He then took the note and sat it on the bed for the time being. Finally, he picked up the chakram, and removed it from its holder. The Chakram was pure clue.

"Is this the Chakram of the Lightning Nature?" Daichi asked as his companions gathered around to look at it.

Yusuke replied, "So that's what people call it. Makes sense since I imbued it with my Lightning Nature and most of those jutsu are lightning based."

"So it's a Chakra conductive weapon." Kurosutchi stated.

Yusuke nodded. "That's exactly what it is." He turned around. "Anyways, you're all welcome to stay here as long as you wish. Just let me know when you're ready to leave."

"Wait, I have one more question. Did you set these traps up?" Shoto asked.

Yusuke, without turning around, replied. "I take it you're asking because of the deaths that have accrued within this temple. You should know, better than most, that their deaths are on their heads.

I set up this temple to protect my weapon and would have gladly given it to the first person to make it to the last room. It just so happens that that you are the first people to do so. As for those who came before you, they're bodies are destroyed to keep their secrets safe."

Shoto nodded his head. "They did attempt the temple, and they failed to complete it. I can see how it's there fault since that weapons is something worth protecting."

"If that is all, then I'll take my leave." Yusuke stated.

Daichi spoke up. "Actually, I think it's time we leave. We have to return to the Chunin Exams. I also have certain things that I must attend to in the coming days."

"Daichi, your wounds still need time to heal." Kizen stated worriedly.

Daichi rotated his right arm. "Maybe I do, but I think my current condition is perfect for what I've decided to do next besides I can definitely hold my own if it comes to a fight."

Kizen sighed, "Sometimes your so stubborn. I suppose it's time I return, but don't hesitate to summon me if you have need of me."

Kizen disappeared returning to where the lions lived.

"What do you mean being injured like this will help you?" Kurosutchi asked worriedly.

Daichi smiled. "Let's just say that it's personal business."

"Hey Daichi, if you're doing what I think you're about to do, then this may come in handy." Yusuke stated as he threw another rings to Daichi.

This ring had a suit of armor symbol on it.

Daichi tucked it away and nodded. "I accept old man."

"Good, make sure you lead them well." Yusuke stated.

"Are we really leaving now. I mean we still have 4 days before the end of the 1st round. It wouldn't hurt for you to rest a one more day." Shoto stated in concern.

Daichi closed his eyes and shook his head. "Trust me, this pain is nothing compared to what I've gone through in my training. My Sensei is a Taijutsu monster who never held anything back. I'll be fine."

"Well then, I'll leave you three to get ready. Come find me outside when your ready to leave, and I'll lead you back to the entrance." Yusuke stated before leaving the room.

"We'll leave you to get changed." Kurosutchi said.

Daichi stopped them before they could leave. "Hold on, there's somethings we need to discuss."

"If it's about that Chakram, you can have it." Shoto stated.

Kurosutchi nodded. "We already talked about it and decided that you should keep it since you saved us."

Shoto shook his head. "We won't take no for an answer."

Daichi smiled and nodded. "Very well." He then looked at Shoto. "About our fight, how about we save it for after the Chunin Exams. After all, I'm going to have to play the part of Kaze once more which will only place limits on my abilities."

Shoto nodded and smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

They left and Daichi to change into fresh gi pants. He chose not to wear a shirt instead opting to keep the bandages visible even after he transformed back into Kaze. This caused his sky blue hair, with an orange streak, to turn black.

His pants and boot became the same color. On his right leg there was now an empty sheathe as he'd packed his tanto away, in a sealing scroll with his swords and various objects he'd gotten from Yusuke, that he now tied to his body.

He looked at himself in a nearby mirror. _"Perfect, I look like a battle worn Anbu. Now all I have to do is find that group of Sound Shinobi and confront that guy in the trench coat."_

Daichi then picked up the note and opened it. "In the near future, Kakashi Sensei is going to approach you. Hear him out and remember what you know of his past."

" _Kakashi Sensei? What could he have to tell me? I suppose I'll just have to wait and keep my future selves words in my head."_ Daichi thought as he tucked then note away.

Daichi left the room and met up with Kurosutchi and Shoto. The trio then left the house and entered a large cavern illuminated by sunlight coming from a hole far above. If Daichi had to guess, he's say that hole led to the top of a high mountain.

The young Chunin looked around the cavern and saw a water fall though he couldn't pin down where the water came from. It was clear that this was likely the water source Yusuke used to water the grass, which was growing, and the food that he ate.

Yusuke approached them and asked, "Are you ready to depart?"

The three Shinobi nodded and the group walked back the way they came following the old man.

* * *

Review from Fusion Clan Shinobi

Guest: Who the hell is Drake? Lmaoooo

Quillion9000: Drake was who Daichi was before the rewrite.


	12. Daichi vs Rain Genin

The Chunin Exams move right along, and it's time for an actual fight. It's also time to deal with the Rain Shinobi. I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review.

* * *

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Room of the Temple**_

"This is where we part ways; however, I'd like to have a word with you, Daichi, if I could?" Yusuke asked.

Daichi nodded and turned to his companions. "Head to the stairs guys. I'll join you in a moment."

Shoto and Kurosutchi did as they were told leaving the two of them alone.

"Daichi, I feel as though I should warn you about one last thing I noticed when you came to the past." Yusuke seriously stated.

Daichi looked at him curiously. "What would that be?"

Yusuke took a deep breath and rested a hand on Daichi's shoulder. "Daichi, my clan may be nonexistent, but we lived a good life. You were the reason for this. You inspired us to fight. Despite that, you were a broken man.

I'm not sure what happened to you, nor am I sure if it will ever come to pass since things are different than they likely should be. Just know that the future needs people like you. Stay strong and face what adversity may come."

Daichi nodded and smiled. "Thank you old man… for everything. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

The old man turned and waved his words off. "Nah, my time interacting with the world is over. I'm more than content to leave it to your generation while I spend the rest of my days meditating, gardening, and reading."

He walked through the door and placed his hand on the frame. He put his Chakra into the doorway causing the door to seal itself tight. Daichi joined his friends.

"What did the old man tell you?" Kurosutchi asked curiously.

Daichi replied, "He just had some parting words for me. Nothing really important. Anyways, I hope you two are ready because we're likely going to be face with at least a few proctors when we get back to the surface."

They both nodded and all three of them climbed the stairs together with the evening sun casting an orange glow into the temple.

 _ **Outside the Temple**_

It was pretty much what Daichi expected. Kakashi Sensei was standing among two Stone Shinobi and a Grass Shinobi. Daichi actually recognized one of the Stone Shinobi and the Grass Shinobi from some of the Bingo Books he'd read.

" _Han of the Stone Village and confirmed Jinchuriki of the 5 tails. P_ _hysically large and rather tall, he wears what is called steam armor offering great protection. It has a furnace the back that emits steam augmenting his physical prowess._

 _his armor extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, with a white cloth covering the rest save his light brown eyes. Aside from his armor, he also wears straw hat over the white cloth._

 _Over his armor Han wears a black gi, with the sleeves torn off and black gloves. He also wears a bronze-colored ring over his armor. The armor covering his arms and torso is plated._

 _Then there's Ezio of the Grass Village and one of their Elite Jonin. Like Mizuki, he uses Fuma Shuriken except it's reported that his skill easily out classes that of Mizuki in those regards._

 _Short brown hair on his head with a matching short beard. He wearing sleeveless green robe that shows his developed muscles and the bandages wrapped around his arms. His head band is tied around his waist."_

He looked at Kakashi last. _"What could that not mean? What are you going to tell me in the future?"_ Daichi immediately got back into character and smiled. "Wow, 4 Jonin come to see me. Seems my endeavors as a Shinobi are being recognized."

The Grass and Stone Shinobi ignored him instead choosing to focus on Shoto and Kurosutchi respectively.

Han addressed Kurosutchi, "Lady Kurosutchi, you're not hurt are you? This Leaf Shinobi didn't do anything to you, right?"

Kurosutchi genuinely smiled. "Who do you think I am Han? I'm the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage, so of course I'm fine." She then placed a hand on Daichi/Kaze's shoulder. "Of course I have to give credit where it's due. This Shinobi saved my life."

Ezio asked, "Lord Shoto, can the same be said for you?"

Shoto nodded. "Look at the condition this Anbu members in. He's a real man who risked his life time and time again for both me and this Stone Kunochi. As such, his actions to should be commended as honorable and noble."

"Please, I'm not looking for flattery. I simply acted to show how great I am. Now, if there are no more questions, I believe it is accurate to say that the three of us have passed the 1st Exam." Daichi/Kaze stated.

Kakashi nodded, "That is correct. You three have indeed passed the 1st Exam, and are free to do as you please; however, you are not immune to being attacked unless you stay at your assigned hotel for the remaining 5 days, well more like 4 now, of this exam."

Daichi/Kaze clapped. "Then I think this wraps up nicely. Shoto and Kurosutchi, it was an honor meeting you. I hope to see you at the location of the second exam."

"Actually I have one more question? What happened to the 4th person we saw on the monitors? You know, the Rain Genin?" The second Stone Jonin asked.

Daichi/Kaze replied, "It's obvious isn't it? She attacked me, so I defended myself. Before you ask, I'm not telling you why the entrance closed nor how we got in. Also, I'm delivering the Chakra to a certain Shinobi whom I fell will use it the best.

Anyways, I must really be going. You wouldn't believe what I went through. As a result I really need time to recover and rest." He smiled. "You don't have to worry because I should be fine for the second round."

Kakashi led his student away from the Shinobi.

Once they were a fair distance away, Kakashi whispered, "Mind telling me what happened?"

On the way back to the hotel, Daichi explained everything, except for the note, to Kakashi. In the end, The Jonin didn't really know what to make of his students, so they walked on in silence each thinking about the temple, but for different reasons.

 _ **Kakashi and Daichi's Room, 1 Day Later…**_

Daichi was getting ready to leave. He pulled out a dark red cloak with a hood and put it on after removing his headband and stowing it away. He then pulled the hood up obscuring his hair and facial features.

"Where are you heading off to dressed like that?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Daichi/Kaze replied. "I still have a mission to complete, and believe I know a few steps I can take to do just that. Don't worry though because I already know how I'm going to sneak out."

"I'm not worried about that. I am; however, worried about those injuries. Even if you're quick to heal, you won't be able to properly defend yourself for at most 2 days." Kakashi stated.

Daichi/Kaze chuckled. "That's part of my plan Sensei. Don't you trust me?"

Kakashi sighed. "I do. Just be careful out there."

Daichi nodded and wove hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

11 Daichi/Kaze's appeared. 5 went out the window and scattered while the remaining 6 left out the window. One touched the wall and surged their lightning Chakra through the wall disabling the camera's.

"I'm going Sensei." Daichi stated.

Kakashi nodded. "If anyone ask where you went, I'll tell them that I know nothing."

"Thanks Sensei." Daichi said before leaving the room.

 _ **A Bar**_

Daichi/Kaze walked into the nearest bar, as it was one of the many places that was running footage of the Chunin Exams, and looked at the screens that were tracking the various Shinobi.

" _Let's see. The screens are grouped by villages with the symbols above each section. So that means the Sound village is… right there."_ Daichi thought as he looked at the screens and spotted the Sound Shinobi to the right.

He made his way to the counter, pass the people who were intensely following the exam, and sat down.

"What can I get you sir?" The bartender asked.

Daichi scanned the screens once more. "The Chunin Exams don't really seem to be going anywhere right now. All the participants seem to be in different locations."

The bartender picked up a glass and began cleaning it. "What can I say? This group of participants have been really something. Most of them are on their way back by now or are already here."

"Yeah, you may have a point. I've been hearing a lot of good things about a good number of Shinobi taking there exams. I must say that I'm particularly interested in the Grass and Sound Village. They only has three Genin competing." Daichi stated acting half interested in what was going on.

"You must not have seen much of the Sound Shinobi then. There teamwork is atrocious compared to others I've seen. Really, they've only gotten by thanks to the blond haired one. His Blood Limit coats him in armor."

" _So that Shinobi is apart of the Gadian Clan."_ Daichi thought.

The bartender continued. "If I'm being honest, the Leaf, Mist, and Cloud have been the most entertaining to watch. Though our own village and the Stone Village do have decent people to.

Shoto, a Stone Kunochi, and a Leaf Anbu made it out of a local temple alive. Before those three, no one had ever come back. Now the temple been sealed shut, and no one can make it past the 1st room.

Daichi feigned interest. "You don't say?"

The bartender nodded. "Not only that, but there are also rumors going around that our young lord was saved by the Leaf Anbu. If that's the case, then I'm very grateful to him."

Daichi/Kaze nodded. "You know, that's quite the tale." He glanced at the Sound Shinobi one more time. _"Shibi Village. That's where I'm heading next."_ Daichi stood up. "I should really be going. Thank you for the rather enjoyable conversation."

"Any time." The bartender said.

Daichi made his way outside of the bar and glanced around to see various people hiding rather well. _"14 total Shinobi which means that it can only be the Rain Genin."_

Daichi/Kaze began walking towards the exit of the Grass Village while the Genin followed him.

He sighed. _"There's no point in trying to escape them this time."_ Daichi began to run. _"I'm not in the best condition, and they're likely not going to fall for my shadow clones again. At the very least, I should be able to pick the battle field."_

The Rain Shinobi followed at a respectable distance waiting for their chance to strike. If he really did kill Ajisai, then it was in their best interest to wait.

 _ **An Open Field, Some Time Later…**_

Daichi stopped running and turned around staring at the forest he'd just left. At the same moment, a barrage of shuriken came straight for him.

He removed his cloak and wove hand signs. "Earth Style: Mud Wall."

A wall appeared right in front of Daichi blocking the attack. _"Okay, how do I play this? Well I can't use most of my arsenal unless I want to break character. Kaze knows Earth Style and Lightning style; however, I can't use any dragon moves._

 _I can't bust out my tanto either since that's supposed to be gone from my arsenal, and my swords are out as well. This means I stick with kunai and shuriken. No Lion Taijutsu either unless things get dicey._

 _I do have access to the Tenjo's Beast Form. I just have to cover myself with a transformation. I also have to remember to keep up the part of Kaze during this fight. Alright, I think I have a solid enough plan. Time to get this started._

He ran to the top of the wall and looked at the forest. "Alright Rain Genin, I know you're in there." He then laughed. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't contain myself. You're all pathetic. I'm one Anbu, whose been injured, yet you chose to hide from me.

Seriously, are you that afraid because I killed one of your comrades. Well geniuses, I'll let you in on a little secret. Your comrade fell to her demise after I hit her with a Lightning Ninjutsu. She was hanging off my legs when I did it.

Now, why don't you all man up and come fight me because I can guarantee that hiding in the woods isn't going to work. Come at me with everything you got and maybe you can claim the honor of killing Kaze of the Beast Form."

The Rain Genin appeared from the woods and made there way onto the field.

Daichi/Kaze grinned. "Very good, you all came out. I guess I shouldn't disappoint you then."

He jumped off the wall and wove a hand sign as he transformed using the Blood Limit of the Tenjo Clan. Daichi grew fur that was as black as night, his eyes changed to yellow, and he sprouted claws and fangs.

By the time he landed on the ground, he was fully transformed into a buffer, taller, and more intimidating figure. _"In all seriousness, I'm still recovering from that temple._

 _As a result this form will only allow me to move and fight at about the same speed with about the same strength. I'm going to have to end this quickly. Fortunately, speed and strength aren't all I'm afforded by it."_

Daichi/Kaze got down on all fours and growled menacingly. He didn't have to wait long as the Rain Shinobi recovered. Half of them drew Shuriken while the other halve began weaving hand signs.

The ones with the shuriken threw them while the ones using Ninjutsu finished weaving their signs. "Ninja Art: Controlled Shuriken."

Water bullets enveloped the shuriken enabling the weavers to control the shuriken's movement with their hands. They sent them straight at Daichi who avoided them by jumping to the right. He then began to spin as the shuriken came at him from behind.

" _Howling Fang!"_ Daichi/Kaze thought as he began to rotate.

His rotation increased which resulted in the shuriken rotation along with him. When he was in the middle of the group, he suddenly stopped his rotation shooting all the shuriken out at them.

2 Genin took Shuriken to the head and died while 5 took Shuriken to non vital areas. Daichi landed on the ground and spun around with his right arm extend. By the time he rotated around once, he'd injured another 4 Shinobi.

The Rain Genin rushed at Daichi, so he thrust his left arm into the nearest Genin piecing her right through the stomach. He then removed his arm, allowing the body to fall to the ground, and let out a blood curdling roar.

His roar momentarily stopped the Genin. Daichi seized his chance and grabbed the two nearest Shinobi. He lifted them into the air and slammed them back into the ground, face first, knocking them out.

One of the Genin recovered and issued orders to his comrades. "This ones to much for us to take on. Some of you, get back and prepare a combined water jutsu. The rest of us will keep him busy."

Daichi heard him, but he had more pressing matters to attend to for the moment.

Those that hadn't fallen back tossed umbrellas into the air and wove hand signs. "Senbon Shower."

Senbon rained down on Daichi, so he attempted to jump into the air to avoid them. Unfortunately, he couldn't jump high enough as a good number of senbon embedded themselves in Daichi's legs drawing blood and staining his black fur red. That wasn't the worst of it.

When Daichi landed, he had no chance to dodge the incoming jutsu prepared by the Rain Genin. "Combined Water Vortex Jutsu!"

He turned to look at the approaching water. _"God Dammit."_

 _ **With Kenjo and Chojuro**_

"Come om Chojuro, we need to make it back to the Grass Village." Kenjo stated determined to pass the first round.

"I-I'm coming." Chojuro said sounding a little down.

Kenjo stopped on a branch causing Chojuro to stop on the same branch. "Okay, what's wrong Chojuro."

Chojuro gave a fake smile. "It's nothing. Let's just get going."

Kenjo sighed and grabbed the young man's shirt preventing him from jumping away. "Chojuro, we've trained together for two years under both Ao Sensei and Akana Sensei.

I think I know when somethings wrong with my partner. Now we're not leaving until you tell me what's been bugging you ever since we got to this village."

Chojuro looked down saddened. "It's just. I don't know why you wanted me to partner up with you. I've only been holding you back and that's all I have been doing during this exam. I just…"

Kenjo smiled and rested a hand on Chojuro's shoulder. "I chose you as my partner because I believe we make a great team. You have only helped me get stronger in ways that not even Kanja could do.

You may not realize it, but you have grown so much since I first asked you to partner up with me. Now I don't want to hear any more of this nonsense." He patted Chojuro's shoulder before removing his hand. "Talk like this is not fitting for someone who wishes to protect our Mizukage's smile, right?"

Chojuro looked up at Kenjo, with admiration, and nodded. "Right."

Kenjo's gaze turned to the forest floor below them as water flowed over it.

Chojuro asked, "Looks like someones used a powerful Ninjutsu."

Kenjo nodded. "You're right. Come on, we should go and investigate in case one of our own are in trouble."

 _ **Back with the Fight**_

Daichi/Kaze had been pushed into a tree. His wounds were aggravated, his fur was soaked, and he was panting hard while trying to draw in breathe. On top of that he had to roll out of the way before kunai hit him..

" _They got me with their Water Vortex Jutsu, but I will not allow them to nail me with those kunai."_ Daichi thought as he removed the few remaining Senbon in his legs.

One of the Rain Shinobi got close, so Daichi grabbed him by the neck and thrust his claws into the Genin. _"Okay, This form is really starting to eat a lot of Chakra."_ He reverted back to normal and quickly removed the few remaining senbon in his legs.

" _If I'm right, there are 3 Genin dead and 2 Genin knocked out,"_ He ran into the woods. _"It's likely they've come to by now though which means I'm likely dealing with 11 Genin._

 _Alright, I just have to bed down and patch myself up some more. It'll also give me time to prepare something that should help me eliminate a few more of them. Fortunately, a forest is the perfect place for a Leaf Shinobi."_

 _ **Back at the Field**_

Chojiro and Kenjo walked into the clearing. The water came up to their ankles.

Chojiro looked into the distance in the direction the jutsu likely went. "This jutsu is something else. It's way more than an average Genin should be capable of. In fact, it's far to much for some Jonin." He was nervous now. "Do you think…"

Kenjo looked around the area. "…that is could be Kisame?" He nodded. "It's a possibility; however, it could also be that group of Rain Genin that entered this exam. There's certainly more than enough of them to perform a jutsu on this scale."

"Then we should be careful either way, right? If it's Kisame, then he's a force of nature two Genin couldn't beat. If it's the Rain Shinobi, then that's more manageable, but you also have to think of who they're fighting."

"If it is in fact those Rain Genin, then it's likely that they're fighting that :eaf Anbu they chased on the 1st day. Either way, we'll follow this trail and decide what to do in the moment. Just be ready to draw that weapon at a moment's notice." Kenjo stated.

Chojiro nodded. "Right."

The pair ran towards the forest.

 _ **The Forest**_

Daichi pour water over his wounds and immediately wrapped them in bandages. Once he was done, he let his Chakra flow into him from his arm guards. He just finished as the 11 remaining Genin appeared around him.

"I'll give you some credit Anbu, or should I say Pseudo-Jinchuriki of Kenshi." The Rain Genin confidently stated.

Daichi/Kaze laughed. "Wow, you really think I'm Daichi Ryu? This must be so embarrassing for you. 4 of your own died because you've gone and picked a fight with an Anbu who has nothing to do with that Chunin."

Another Genin angrily shouted, "Please, are we really supposed to believe that an Anbu, who's never attended a Chunin Exams before, suddenly decided to do that!"

Daichi smiled, shrugged, and nodded. "Believe what you will. It's not going to change the fact that your wrong. You know what else it's not going to change? The fact that the branches you've stopped on have paper bombs under them and this whole conversation has been going on to distract you from this fact."

The paper bombs all went off destroying the branches and parts of the tree while Leaving Daichi and his branch perfectly in tact. Unfortunately, all 11 Genin had been water clones.

Daichi quickly spun around only to be tackled out of the tree by one the 11 Genin. He briefly saw the rest before he was plummeting to the ground. He tired to struggle for a moment, but knew that there was only one way out of this.

"Gate of Opening, Open." Daichi/Kaze Declared.

The influx of Chakra lessened the grip of the Rain Genin allowing Daichi to break free. He then grabbed onto the Shinobi and pointed him towards the floor. As a result, the Shinobi took the full force of the attack while acting as a cushion for Daichi.

Daichi closed the gate and slowly got to his feet. He noticed his opponent was trying to do the same, so he picked up the Genin and slammed him into a tree before dropping him on the ground.

"Stay down, and you'll live." Daichi stated as the Shinobi lost consciousness.

He began to charge lightning to his hand, and held them out as the 10 remaining Genin surrounded him. "Double Bolt!"

The lightning shot out and was just strong enough to knock out two more Genin. He then took out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. He then jumped out of the smoke and wove hand signs.

"Earth Spear Jutsu." Daichi declared.

He heard the sounds of screaming as he took out a food pill and ate it. The smoke cleared away revealing that the two knocked out out Genin and three others had been skewered.

The other 5 had managed to escape and had trapped Daichi once more. Now he was out of Ninja tools except for a few shuriken. On top of that, he was physically exhausted.

Still there was only one thing he could think to do that wouldn't blow his cover. He got into the Leaf's stance and ran at the Genin ready to combat them with his Taijutsu.

He jumped into the air and spun. "Leaf Hurricane."

The Genin he went for blocked the attack, but she as pushed back a fair distance.

"Water Style: Water Bullet." Another Genin declared.

Daichi/Kaze grabbed the Genin he attacked and threw her into the Ninjutsu. This sent her flying straight into a tree. One of the Genin tried to attack Daichi, so he went for a sweep.

"Leaf Whirlwind." Daichi declared.

Daichi quickly recovered and kicked the Genin across the chest and straight into the ground actually causing him to cough up some blood. Daichi could block the next attack as he was kicked in the back and sent stumbling forward.

He turned around and quickly moved to the right. This caused a kunai to be embedded inches from his heart. He pulled out and thrust it into the Genin's chest hitting his heart.

Daichi was panting, covered in blood, sweating like crazy, and pretty damn exhausted as he faced down the last three Genin that were still able to fight.

"Alright, you can all feel really proud of yourselves. You pushed me to the brink of exhaustion. Of course, I was injured before we began our fight, so maybe they should put an asterisk if they list killing me as an accomplishment." Daichi/Kaze stated.

One of the remaining Shinobi said, "You're to care free, but I guess that's only to be expected of someone from one of…"

Normally Daichi is more composed, but he was to exhausted from the battle and just tired of the self pity Rain Shinobi seemed to have for themselves. "I'm tired of hearing the same crap over and over again.

Any time one of you speaks about your suffering it pretty much boils down to 'The Great Villages know nothing of suffering'. 'We've suffered the most and now must make everyone else suffer because of it'.

Yes, the world is an unjust place, but that doesn't mean it's impossible for anyone to carve out a worth while life for themselves. ? It's not like you could take this 'suffering' you speak of and do something positive because of it, Right?

Wait, let me answer that question for you. No we can't. You want to know what that answer has resulted in. 12 of you are now dead. You know what, it only adds more regret to myself, yet I chose not to let any of that define who I am.

I move on and live my live. It's far better then living in the past where every action you take it to avenge or get revenge." Daichi chuckled. "You know what the funny thing is?

Everything I've just said has not made an impact on any of you; however, it's certainly helped improve my mode. You know what, let do this. You know what, come at me with everything you got because I'll be the one walking away from this."

Just as Daichi said, they attacked him with no hesitation like what was in Ajisai's eyes at one point. This would prove to be there mistake. Two shuriken came from a branch above hitting one of the Genin in their heart and head.

The last two were entangled in ninja wire, that seemed to act on it's own, and were trapped in place. Kenjo then ran out of the brush and smashed his Tonfa into the remaining Rain Genins' chest while retracting his wire.

While they were dazed, on the ground, he grabbed two kunai and thrust them in their heats. As of that moment, all 15 Genin were either dead, dying, or to injured to continue in the Exams.

Daichi/Kaze fell to his knees and let our a sigh of relive. "Thank you. I don't think I could have beaten the last of them."

Chojiro appeared at Daichi's side and lifted him back to his feet. He then handed him over to Kenjo who slung Daichi's arm over his shoulder.

"What you said had a lot of truth to it, and our village's are allies. It was only right that we help you out." Kenjo sincerely said.

Chojiro firmly said, "We can talk about this later. For now we need to find a safe place to rest, so that we may properly tend to your wounds."

"You're right Chojiro, there should be a village nearby…" Kenjo began.

That was all Daichi/Kaze heard before he passed out.


	13. Kaze Drops Out of the Exams

As I wrote this next chapter, I've had thoughts about were I want the next chapters to go. That is why the Chunin Exams are essentially over. Well they will be once the fighting starts. I've also been thinking about chapters after the Chunin Exams and have come to some conclusions. The Western Continent Arc will now be moved to after the Jonin Exam arc. This doesn't not mean we're moving onto the Jonin Exams arc though.

Before that I'm putting in the Forest of Death Arc. This is going to be Daichi's new training arc. It'll cover four months, spread out over a few chapters, of Daichi training in the Forest of Death with other people. The people going into this forest with Daichi will be Hana, Jiro, Menma, Mizu, Genumaru, Kakashi, and Anko. Of course, I have a few stories to tell before I jump into the Forest of Death. I mean Daichi and the others will need to prepare, and the Hyuga Clan is certainly going to want to speak with Daichi.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Also, it's time for a question which I have put down below.

* * *

 _ **A Hotel, One Day Later…**_

Daichi sat up in bed and quickly looked for something to check his reflection. Eventually he had to settle for the window and saw that the transformation held up.

He let out a sigh of relieve despite the pain he felt in his legs and other areas. _"I'm okay. I should have heeded Kakashi Sensei's warning."_

Daichi noticed that his mouth was dry and spotted a glass of water on the table. He picked it up and downed the whole thing. It was at this moment that the door opened and Daichi heard Kenjo, Chojiro, and Kakashi.

"...So we killed the three remaining Genin and brought him to the nearest hotel to patch him up." Kenjo explained.

Kakashi sighed, "It's good you two were there to help him. Without you assistance, I'm not sure what would have happened to him."

The three Shinobi entered the room to find Daichi setting his empty glass on the table. Chojiro and Kenjo were both shocked that someone as damaged as Daichi/Kaze would even be up at the moment. Though Kenjo wouldn't have been surprised if he knew who Kaze really was.

Daichi/Kaze smiled, "I'm not above admitting when someone saves me." He got out of bed and shakily moved to gather his things. "The Mist Village has my gratitude, but I must…"

Daichi stopped talking as he tripped over his own feet. He would have hit the ground, but Kakashi caught his student. Kakashi then placed his student on his back.

"You two have done a good job patching him up. I'll take care of him from here." Kakashi said before jumping out the window.

Kenjo looked at Chojiro and said, "Chojiro, take note of that Anbu. We'll have to try or best if we ever end up fighting him."

Chojiro nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

 _ **Grass Village. Kakashi and Daichi's Room**_

Kakashi sat Daichi on one of the beds before sitting on the other. "So I take it you were unable to complete this plan you concocted."

Daichi sighed, "Yeah. Honestly, I didn't count on the Rain Shinobi singling me out. No one else really paid attention to me. Though I suppose, give the luck me and Naruto have with missions, I should have thought of that possibility."

Kakashi gave his student an eye smile. "You at least proved your training wasn't for nothing. For now, just rest. In three days return to the stage area for the end of the 1st exam."

"Yeah, your right Sensei. I'll also use this time to come up with some new plans" Daichi said before falling asleep.

Kakashi eye smiled. _"You've really come into your own Daichi. You're father would be proud of both the Shinobi and man you've become. I'm proud as well."_

Kakashi opened the door to leave the room, but he spared one more glance at Daichi, and sighed, before leaving.

 _ **Grass Village, Sound Village's Hotel**_

Jiro, and his so called teammates, walked into their room. His 'teammates' were badly injured while Jiro barely had a scratch on him.

"You know you freak, you could have saved us a lot of trouble had you just taken those attacks…" The Shinobi began.

Ninja wire appeared around the Shinobi's neck and choked him forcing him to stop talking. The Sound Shinobi looked to his left and saw his partner was being chocked as well.

They were then turned around to face their attacker. Their attacked was a young man had his long, white hair, in pony tail, and he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kuma Dagami." He chuckled. "I determined that you two are a waste of a life." He sighed, "Ah well, at least your deaths will serve the purpose of getting my foot in the door. Now, any last words."

He tightened his wire causing the two Genin to gasp for air. "That's an interesting choice." He walked over and snapped their necks with a smile. "I suppose it doesn't matter now that you are dead."

Kuma got two sealing scrolls out and sealed the bodies away figuring that Shun, the Akatsuki's contact, may have use for them. Once the bodies were sealed, the door opened, and Jiro entered the room.

He entered the room and was immediately on guard when he spotted Kuma and neither of his 'teammates'. "Who are you and what did you do with the Sound Shinobi.

Kuma replied, "My name is Kuma Dagami and I killed them."

Jiro watched his 'visitor' carefully, but he wasn't about to act for the sake of Sound Shinobi.

Kuma continued, "I also know who you are Jiro Hogo, or I suppose I should say Gadian, right?"

Jiro immediately acted slamming into the Akatsuki member and holding him against the wall of the room with his hand.

"How do you…" Jiro angrily began until he whirled around and threw a kunai that embedded itself in the doorway.

This caused a Fuma shuriken, paled eyed man, in a black cloak with red clouds, to stop his advance into the room. Jiro noted that the pale eyed man was calm and collected giving no reaction at all to almost being hit.

"Okay, I have two questions now. How do you know my name, and who I your partner? Also, none of this crap about how I don't know what those cloak represent. I'm well aware of who the Akatsuki are."

Jiro blinked and saw that the pair was gone. He quickly turned to the door of the room, which was now closed, and saw the pair standing there. The smaller of the two had the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan active.

" _Hold on a moment. The Uchiha clan is supposed to only have two survivors. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Come to think of it, that Hyuga looks weird with white hair. If that's the case, then where did the smaller one get his eyes from?"_ Jiro quickly thought.

Kuma ignored Jiro and instead nodded his head. "Quick reaction time for someone trapped in a Genjutsu. Not to mention the various fights you had in the 1st round of the exams. Yes, I believe that you will do nicely. What do you think Mizuki?"

Mizuki calmly replied, "His skills are great for being self taught. I'd place him at around mid Jonin level. Though he'd be in trouble if he ran into someone like Kakashi or Guy, he could at least hold his own for a bit."

Kuma shrugged and shook his head. "Man partner, you're not as fun as you used to be." He then looked at Jiro. "Anyways, we've simply come to offer you our services. We'll break into Orochimaru's base and rescue your sister.

In return we ask that you join the Akatsuki. If you join us, we'll keep your sister safe, and grant you and her a place to live. Of course, we understand that this is a lot to take in which is why we'll give you some time to make your choice and show that you are committed to our leader's cause."

Kuma held up three fingers. "You have three days to kill Kaze of the Leaf Village, or as he's better known, Daichi Ryu of the Fusion Clan and bring him to Kanabi bridge. If you don't come, then we'll take it as your denial..

Jiro was shocked. _"Daichi Ryu."_ His parents told him stories about someone who went by that name. _"The hero who traveled through time and gave our clan life. He inspired us to fight. He shaped our clan and made it stand for something"_

He walked right up to Kuma and had to restrain himself from attempting to throw the Akatsuki member out the window, "You two are idiots if you think I'd ever join you. You're a madman with no regard for human life.

Your partner is devoid of emotion and accepts the mad man you've become. On top of that, I'd be betraying the teaching of my clan if I accepted help from people like you. I may work for the Sound Shinobi, but I am not one."

Kuma smiled. "I can see that your mind is made up. For now we're going to leave you alone; however, should we meet again, know that it will be as enemies." Kuma said before he and Mizuki Body Flickered away.

" _Daichi Ryu… if he is indeed in a time where he's alive, then it's likely that he can help me save Chi."_ Jiro clenched his fist. "Even if he's not, I will break my ties with Orochimaru myself. I've been to complacent. I need to start living by the example Daichi set for my clan. _"_

 _ **Clearing with a Stage, 3 Day's Later…**_

Daichi, fully healed and back in his complete Kaze transformation, walked into the clearing. He cast his gaze among the field and saw all the Shinobi that passed the 1st round.

" _if I can get into contact with Jiro, then my time in this exam will be over."_ Daichi thought with a slight smile as he imagined the shock looks of all his friends new and old.

 _Team Guy, Ino, Menma, and Choji, Team Kurenai, Sakura and Sasame, Fuu's team, Shira's team, Matsuri's team, Chojiro and Kenjo, That Sound Shinobi with the Gadian Cln Symbol,, Kurosutchi, Shoto, and Yugito._

 _28 Shinobi. That's how many made it past the first exam? I know I killed or disabled 15 of the participants, but that still leaves 17 unaccounted for. Could they have just dropped out or is there something more._

 _Knowing my luck, I wouldn't be surprised if if there are more than Sound shinobi about. On that topic, what about Jiro's teammates?"_ Daichi/Kaze sighed. _"There's just to much that I potentially don't know."_

Daichi was suddenly snapped out of his thought by Fuu, who was cheerful, and her guards, who seemed bit reluctantly.

Fuu happily whispered, "Daichi, my friend, I'm glad to see you are alright after that fight we watched on t.v.."

Daichi nodded as he looked looked around the field and saw the the Shinobi were all staring at him.

He quietly replied, "I figured everyone would have seen it by now." Kurosutchi and Shoto were making there way over to them and Daichi could see that Kurosutchi wasn't happy. "This isn't good."

To everyone's surprise, Daichi grabbed Fuu and placed her in front of himself, like a shield, as Kurosutchi came to stand in front of them. "Fuu, do me a favor and diffuse the situation for me."

Fuu turned and saw that Daichi was smiling in a joking manner which caused her to genuinely smile as the situation was fun.

Fuu smiled and waved. "Hi, my name's Fuu. Are you a friend of Kaze's as well?" She asked remembering to call him by his disguised name. "If so, we should be friends as well."

Kurosutchi ignored her and walked around to Daichi's side. He instantly jumped back avoiding a punch from the angry Kunochi.

"Wow, you are angry with me lady. Hm, did I stand you up on a date or something?" He weaved to the right avoiding another strike. "No, that's not it. That's not usually my style."

"You are a reckless idiot Kaze. It's barley been a week since we became friends, yet you have to go and worry me by picking a fight with 14 Rain Genin. I finally manage to arrive at the scene of the battle only to find that your bodies gone."

Kurosutchi angrily stated as she kept trying to hit Daichi. "I try to come and see you; however, I can get in your room. That Jonin just kept blocking my entrance. You are a jerk."

Daichi kept dodging waiting for her to work out her anger. "It's not my fault they decided to target me." As he said this a thought passed through his mind. _"You know, this is a lot more fun than the first time I set foot here."_

He jumped over Kurosutchi and bound her arms behind her. "Seriously, you do know we are Shinobi, right? We pretty much signed up to face death on a regular basis."

Kurosutchi managed to spin around and attempt to kick Daichi. He let go of her arms and grabbed the leg. At this point, Shoto had joined them and was watching the scene unfold like Fuu.

"Kurosutchi, if I let you punch me, will you at least stop attacking me?" Daichi asked.

"Yes." Kurosutchi replied.

Daichi let go of her leg as she punched him as hard as she could in the stomach.

This only resulted in Daichi/Kaze asking, "Better?"

Kurosutchi waved her right hand as it stung. "What the hell is your stomach made of?"

"It's muscle gained through a year and a half of hard work as well as a full year of sparing with a Sensei who doesn't know who to hold back. That's every day by the way. Not to mention the matches I had with at least two other people on the daily."

Shoto smiled, "You really are mainly Daichi. Not only do you take down 14 Shinobi, even if they were Genin, you also have a mainly training regimen. I'll have to take pointers on my own training if I want to protect this village."

Kurosutchi huffed, "You don't want to take pointers from this idiot. He was injured and decided to fight anyways. He could have just as easily rested and regained his strength. He didn't have to fight."

Daichi said, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have some business to attend to."

He glanced at Jiro and Shoto nodded. "Right, you go on ahead and do what you must."

Kurosutchi smiled, "Just keep your bad luck in check. We don't need a full blow fight to break out before the next exam begins.

Daichi smiled as he walked away. _"Good. At least she doesn't seem angry at me anymore."_

"So you both know Kaze? If that's the case, then how about we be friends!" Fuu said causing Daichi to smile as he could just pictures Shoto and Kurosutchi's faces as they dealt with the hyper Jinchuriki.

He chuckled as he imagined her guards, two Jonin, trying to calm her down.

 _ **With Team Guy, Team Kurenai, Ino, Choji, Menma, Sakura and Sasame**_

"That Kaze is one weird person. I mean why does a Leaf Anbu seems to be on good terms with a Stone, Grass, and Waterfall Shinobi?" Tenten wondered aloud.

Neji looked at Daichi/Kaze as he walked over to the Sound Shinobi. "Not only that, but he's now going to try speaking with that Sound Shinobi… again."

Sasame said, "I'll admit that you two have your reasons to doubt him, but we must take into account several factors. One of which is the fact that he was sent to these exams by our Hokage meaning she has trust in him as well as his skills."

"He is an Anbu member that Tsunade sent to these exams specifically, so that could mean he's on a special mission. Not to mention the fact that there are rumors that he saved that Stone Kunochi and Grass Shinobi from a temple." Sakura added.

"That's a good point, and it's not like he needs to reach the rank of Chunin anyways. My dad once said that Anbu listen to strength not rank. It just so happens that rank and strength tend to correlate" Hinata stated.

Lee nodded, "I think he's very youthful and flames burn bright.

Shino, in his usual tone, said, "Everything you've said may be true, but it still doesn't explain the Sound Shinobi, nor what his mission could be if he's even on one in the first place."

"Either way, this is a minor foot note compared to the problem me, Ino, and Menma faced during the first exam. We need to get to Gaara and tell him what happened to his team." Choji replied.

"Choji, we've been over this time and time again. We're just a bunch of Genin. Lord Daichi, Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, and our Hokage are likely the only ones that could approach the Kazekage without major suspicion." Menma stated..

"There is one of us who could have approached Temari, but Shikamaru had to think that this was to troublesome and decide not to come." Ino angrily stated.

It sounds like our best and only option would be to approach Kakashi Sensei." Yakumo added.

"We've had trouble getting in contact with him though. The guy hasn't even been in his own room for long from what Akamaru could tell." Kiba stated.

Shino said, "It's currently our only, logical course of action. Anything else would only cause trouble."

With no other option available to them, the Leaf Genin agreed that they'd try to find Kakashi Sensei.

 _ **With Daichi**_

Daichi was looking past Jiro while Jiro was looking right at the young Chunin disguised as an Anbu. Though it was hard to gauge his reaction through the sun glasses.

Daichi continued walking until he was right next to Jiro. He then grabbed the Sound Shinobi by his coat and brought him close.

"If you don't support Orochimaru, then play along." Daichi began speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "You know, I'm usually a pretty carefree guy, but looking at that Sound headband has officially pushed me to this point."

The Chunin pulled out a slip of paper and slipped it inside one of Jiro's pockets. "I refuse to play anymore games. Tell me where to find Sasuke Uchiha." He punched Jiro in the face. "And I mean now!"

Jiro did as he was told and played along. He recovered and headbutted Daichi forcing him to let go.

"Even if I knew where Sasuke Uchiha is, I wouldn't tell you Leaf scum anything." He then prepared to fight. "By all means, just try and beat the answer out of me. You're going to have a hell of a fight if you do."

Daichi wiped a bit of blood from his nose and smiled. "Alright tough guy, you got the bark down, but what about your bite."

Daichi kicked Jiro in the side and prepared to follow up with a punch only for sand to appear, from seemingly nowhere, and push the Shinobi apart.

Daichi/Kaze turned towards the stage where he saw Gaara. This resulted in a lot of people looking to the stage as well.

Gaara, in his usual demeanor, said, "It is true that the exams are a place for fighting, this exam in particular; however, you should also note that fighting outside of the exams is strictly prohibited. Let this serve as your one and only warning. Am I understood?"

"Crystal." Jiro said confidently.

Daichi/Kaze smiled and put his hand up. "I'm done with the exams anyways. I'm heading back to the hotel."

This shocked everyone except for those who kept a stern or clam demeanor.

Gaara asked, "Any reason in particular why you're dropping out now?"

Daichi/Kaze shrugged and shook his head. "You just don't get it. Though I suppose none of you do. I was trained by the Anbu while my peers were still in the Academy. When they were Genin, I was already taking on A rank missions.

My Hokage and comrades already know how strong and smart I am. When I boost about my strength, I can back it up. I could have had a promotion after 2 months of active work, but I refused.

It was because I wanted to see what the Chunin Exams were like. Of course, I couldn't just join any old exam. They had to be both in a village that wasn't so strict on the team thing and have interesting participants.

This exam just happened to fulfill both of those criteria." Daichi sighed. "I'm bored now. So bored that I lost my usual cool, said some things I regret, and picked a fight for entertainment."

The Chunin yawned. "That is why I'm returning to my hotel. It is also why I'm going to be packing up and heading back to the Leaf Village." He walked away and held up his hand. "Later."

Daichi/Kaze had officially left the Exam having done all he could as a participant, but his mission was still far from over in his eyes.

Jiro glanced at the note. _"Room 201. Leaf Village's hotel. 6 tonight. Don't be followed and don't let any camera's see you."_

* * *

I'm going to tell you this right now. Daichi is going to be confronting Hidan and Kakuzu. (Relax, he can't kill them as he is). That said, I could have another, different confrontation before that one. As you've seen by this chapter, there are two other Akatsuki members present and attempting to recruit more members. Kuma who used to be a Mist Genin, if you remember from the 1st book, and Mizuki who used to be a Leaf Chunin.

 **My question is as follows: Would you like to see a fight with Kuma and Mizuki? If so who, at most 3 Shinobi, would you like to see fight them?**

Note: I make no guarantees that whoever you choose won't go dying and Kakashi is not an option no mater how many votes he gets.


	14. Jiro's Past: Part 1

This Chapter, it poured out as I was writing. Thoughts just came to my head, and I wrote them down. So it's now time to go into Jiro and Chi's past. I hope you like it and don't forget to review. Also, there's a question down below.

* * *

 _ **Daichi and Kakashi's Room, Evening…**_

Daichi heard knocking at the door and Kakashi opened it. In the hallway there stood a young man in simple, dull red clothing with matching, short hair. He was carrying a stack of towels.

"I believe Kaze was expecting me?" He said.

Kakashi let the man in and Daichi immediately created a shadow clone that transformed to look like Jiro's transformation.

"You know what to do." Daichi said.

The clone nodded and left the room. At the same time, Jiro dispelled his transformation. Daichi took a seat on his while Kakashi stood in front of the door and kept his eyes on Jiro.

Daichi firmly said, "Let's not beat around the bush. Take you sunglasses of and tell me why you're working for Orochimaru. I must warn you that lying to me would be a bad choice."

Jiro took a seat in a nearby chair and nodded his head. "Seems we're jumping right into it then. I'm a member of the Gadian Clan as you probably know already. To my knowledge I'm one of only three possible living Gadian's left…"

 _ **Flashback: Western Continent, 4 Years Prior…**_

Jiro stood in his front year and was currently using his clan's blood line. This resulted in his usual blue shorts and shirt being covered by red armor with golden trim that was form fitting to his body making him look sleek and fast..

His helmet completely obscured his face with only minuscule holes that allowed him to breathe. His father often told him that the armor he had was the result of both his Gadian genes, which came from his father, and his mother's speed style.

Jiro used a Taijutsu style that matched his armor. He liked to refer to this style as Quick Style. He lept into the air and spun kicked a tree causing it to shake. Jiro then back flipped pretending to avoid kunai and shuriken thrown by the enemy.

Before he could continue training, he heard his father behind him. "You're really making great strides in your Taijutsu. Keep practicing like this, and you'll make a great Shinobi."

Jiro deactivated his blood limit causing the suit to vanish and reveal his short, green hair.

He turned to face his dad, who had his long green hair in a pony tail, and smirked. "I'm starting to get the hand of it, but there are still a few things that I want to iron out."

Jiro's father nodded, "You can continue working on it later. For now, we need to head back for lunch."

The pair walked to their house were they found Jiro's mother smiling in the doorway. She had short, blond hair and was a tomboy at heart. She wore simple red clothing contrasting the blue her husband and children usually wore.

She walked over and put her hand on Jiro's head and rubbed it affectionately. "Looks like someones been working hard." She smiled. "You're so much like you father."

Jiro got out from other his moms hand. "Mom, do you have to do that every time I come back from training?"

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I like to think of it as my job." She then opened her eyes. "Anyways, get up stairs and wash up. I was just…"

She stopped talking as She and her husband noticed someone walking down the road. He fit the description that Yu, Jiro's father, got from his own father. Jiro looked down the road as well and was shocked. The day he thought would never come had arrived.

Orochimaru himself was walking down the road with two people. A boy with white hair, Kimimaro, and a girl with short, black hair, Hebihime.

Jiro's father whispered, "There are Shinobi surrounding us on all sides. Kura and Jiro, you remember the plan right."

They both nodded sadly. "We do."

Jiro's father, without looking at Jiro, slipped their family's necklace into his hands and passed it to his son. "Jiro, do you remember the promise you made when your sister was born?"

Tears welled up in Jiro's eyes and cascaded down his face. "I do father. I promise that I will do my best to protect her. To achieve this, I will grow to be a better Shinobi than Hashirama or Madara."

"Good boy." Jiro's father smiled. "Keep that necklace with you and now that I will always be with you. Now, go with you mother."

Jiro and his mother ran into the house. Once inside, Jiro coated his arms with his armor, and pushed the nearby bookshelf over blocking the door. Behind the shelf there was a panel that contained three packed bags.

Jiro couldn't help but stare at the door as he heard the sounds of fighting from outside

"Jiro, you need to focus." He caught the bag she threw to him. "Go get your sister while I grab the other essentials. Then meet me at the hatch."

Jiro ran up stairs and barged into his sisters room, but he didn't see her anywhere. "Chi, it's me. You need to come out."

A 2 year old Chi emerged from the closet and ran to her brother. She was so scared by what was happening outside that she wasn't even talking. It was only natural since she was to young to be informed of any plans their parents hand made.

Jiro wiped his eyes and smiled at his sister. "It's okay Chi. Things are just really bad at the moment, but i promise that I will protect you."

This caused her to grip onto him tighter than before. He then ran out of the room, back down the stairs, and into the kitchen. That's he he found his mother who was standing in front of a now uncovered and open hatch.

Chi took one look at the dark hole before closing her eyes. "Big brother, I'm scared. What's going on Mom?"

Jiro's mother sighed sadly before placing her hand on Chi's head. "Chi, you don't have to worry about a thing. Just stay with your brother and he'll protect you."

It was at this moment that Sound Shinobi shattered the windows, and all three of them could hear their front door splinter apart as it was kicked open.

Jiro's mother instantly gave both bags to Jiro. "Both of you, remember that we loved you with all our heart. Now Jiro, take your sister and get out of here."

Jiro managed to strapped the other two bags to his person while shifting Chi to his back. He then nodded his head and took off running down the hole. He didn't look back, but he heard the hatch close.

This meant that there was a limited time frame to get as far away from the house as he could physically manage. "Chi, hold on tight and don't let go!"

Chi tightened her grip, and Jiro activated his bloodline coating himself in his armor. This allowed him to pick up speed which resulted in the explosion, which shook the tunnel they were in, not affecting their travel in the slightest.

Jiro closed his eyes. _"I'm sorry mom and dad. Good bye."_

 _ **Present**_

Jiro sighed, "The next step was coming to the Eastern Continent and joining the Leaf Village for protection since they treated blood lines well. Plus, Orochimaru was and still is a Rouge from your village."

"You mentioned your grand parents received a warning about Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked.

Daichi added, "You also just mentioned that your family was on the Western Continent. Mind explaining how that came to be?"

"My Clan, much like the Uzumaki, meet their end during the Second Shinobi War. It's kind of ironic how we fell. We're mainly combat oriented with only a few of us learning detection and stealth skills.

As a result, my ancestors fell at the hands of the United, smaller, Shinobi Villages. Don't get me wrong, I've heard how they put up a good fight, but in the end they were outmatched.

Honestly, I can even blame the smaller villages for their deaths instead I used those stories as incentive to become a well rounded Shinobi." Jiro slightly smiled, "The Second War also helps explain who warned my grandparents about Orochimaru.

You see, my grandparents were absent from my clans slaughter because they were fighting a battle near the Hidden Rain Village alongside the Yonnin. They kept the Rain Shinobi off their backs while the Yonnin fought Hanzo.

As the the story goes, he let all of them live due to their actions and bravery that day. A lot of Shinobi fell or retreated, yet those 6 remained to fight. My grandparents and the Yonnin treated each other as friends. By morning they were just that.

Daichi said. "What you said does correlate with what Kazamae Sensei's told me." He then turned to his Sensei. "Kakashi Sensei, you know the Yonnin. Have they ever told you anything like this?"

Kakashi nodded. "I've heard such things from Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kazamae on several different occasion."

Daichi turned his attention back to Jiro. "Okay, so you got away from Orochimaru for the time being, and were heading for the Leaf Village. Are we to assume that Orochimaru got to you some time in between?"

Jiro nodded. "My sister, and myself to a lesser extent, need some time to mourn. We also needed to lie low just in case Orochimaru was still about. I still have no idea how he knew we were landing in that village.…'

 _ **Flashback: Elemental Nations, 3 years 6 Months Ago**_

Jiro heard the gong above deck and knew they were docking in the elemental nations. He looked down at his sister who was resting peacefully on his lap. He lightly shook her awake.

She sat up and yawned. "Big brother, whats going on?"

Jiro smiled at her. "We've arrived at the Elemental Nations." He got up and bent down allowing his sister to latch onto him. "Let's get going."

Jiro walked to the top of the deck and saw that they were in a port town. If he remembered his lessons correctly, then they were currently in the Land of Water.

His sister marveled at the sights around them. They were in a port village with many houses and the streets were paved. It looked about the same as the port village they left from; however, the feeling and people were different.

"Big brother, I wish mom and dad were here. They would have loved traveling and seeing this." Chi sadly stated.

Jiro smiled at her. "Well I guess we'll just have to experience this for them, right?"

Chi nodded with a little smile forming. "Right."

A snake like voice said, "So we finally come to the last of Gadian Clan." The person behind the voice sighed. "What a pity that I couldn't persuade your parents to join me."

Jiro's blood ran cold as he turned around to face Orochimaru. This resulted in him instinctively holding Chi closer.

"What's this, no words to be spoken. You're father was rather quiet when we fought, so maybe you take after him. I will say that's not a bad thing. A quiet follower is less likely to speak up then a talkative one." Orochimaru stated.

A girl with light blue hair appeared at his side. "So this is the one you wish to join the Sound Village." She looked him over. "Lord Orochimaru, I'd like to volunteer to test him once we get back." She grinned. "It'll fun."

Jiro activated his bloodline and coated himself in his armor. He then threw a smoke bomb before running away with his sister. Jiro ran through the streets while ignoring the strange looks he got.

"Big brother, that man looked exactly how you described the person that kill mom and dad." Chi sadly stated.

Jiro, now completely serious, said, "He is that man Chi, and we're in the worst possible position to encounter him. Naturally, my first goal would be to make it to a Hidden Village, but the Mist Village is no safe place for us.

The Leaf Village would be the best option since it's the closest village, but we'd have to pass near the Mist Village. This means our best option is to aim for the Cloud Village."

"Well, someone has some brains. In a few years you're body will catch up and you'll be quite the catch." Jiro looked to his right and saw a girl with black hair and matching, sleeveless gi.

Jiro was shocked that someone his own age had managed to sneak up on him, but he quickly recovered. He jumped and spun kicking the newcomer. She caught his leg and threw him to the side.

Jiro recovered and instead of crashing into the wall of a house, he managed to land on it. "Chi, hold on tightly, and don't let go!"

Chi tightened her grip, and Jiro ran up the wall. _"Think! There has to be some way we can escape! I have to keep my Sister safe!"_

Jiro then heard a sound similar to, but not quite, his old home blowing up. He glanced back an saw a large snake heading straight for him. It was tearing through houses just to get to him.

Jiro turned around and ran the other way while scanning the area. Then he saw it. Up ahead there was a space where he could drop to the ground. On top of that, the snake was gaining on him which would only help in losing it.

Jiro fell into the gap as the snake went by over head. His eyes opened wide as he saw a smaller snake a few feet away. He wove hand signs as it quickly approached.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall." Jiro declared.

The wall came up and the you Gadian took off the other way without sparing a glance back. He broke onto the main road, and turned right.

"I've spotted him!" A Sound Shinobi shouted causing a small group of Sound Shinobi to appear behind Jiro.

He grabbed 5 kunai and placed explosive notes on them. He then turned around and launched all 5 at the group before continuing to run.

"Chi, are you alright?" Jiro asked.

Chi said, "Y-Yes."

"Good, just continue to hang on. I'll protect you." Jiro said firmly.

"Aw, look who's a caring brother." The girl with short black hair said next to Jiro.

Before he could react, Jiro was kicked into the air. This time he was to close to the buildings to land safely, so he did the only thing he could. He turned his sister around so that she was on his chest and wrapped his arms around her tight.

He then slammed into the wall and fell to his butt. _"Okay, I'm really starting to hate this girl. Where'd she even come from?"_

He got to his feet, still holding his sister, and held out his bag which contained all his spare Shinobi tools including smoke bombs and paper bombs. He had just stuck on of those paper bombs on it.

"Just leave us alone!" Jiro shouted.

He threw the bag at the girl and ran the other way. He heard the massive bomb go off and could tell that surrounding Sound Shinobi had been hit by the spread of shuriken and kunai that came from it.

" _This is not good. My Chakra's running out, I'm now low on tools, and I'm pretty sure I didn't kill that black haired girl. What do I do!"_ Jiro shook his head. _"Calm down. You can't lose your head._

 _The fact is that we need a place to rest, where Chi can hide, and where I can freely fight. We also need a quick way to escape because there's no way I can fight Orochimaru if he shows up."_

"Crystal Style: Crystal Shuriken." The girl with purple hair stated.

Jiro jumped to the right as shuriken made of crystal flew by him. He noticed the girl with purple hair in a nearby ally, so he ran up the street and back to the rood tops. He then looked around the area.

Jiro soon noticed what appeared to be an abandoned school building. He jumped across a few roofs before landing on the ground, once more, inside a small alley. The young Gadian then broke from alleyway to alleyway until he arrived at the school.

He looked at his surroundings once more before deactivating his blood line and searching for a way inside. It wasn't long until he found a broken window. Jiro held Chi to his body and jumped inside.

He landed on his feet and cracked the glass beneath his feet further. _"None of the Sound Shinobi seem to be inside this building."_

The young Gadian took this as a good sign and sprinted down the halls. He eventually entered a random classroom. Jiro then sat against a wall with his sister still in his arms.

Chi was really concerned. "Big brother, are you okay?"

Jiro, despite all the fear and exhaustion, gave her a comforting smile. "I'm fine. It's going to take more than this to do you strong brother in. We just needed a place to lie low is all. Now, lay your head own and try to get some sleep.

If you don't, then you're only going to worry your big bro. You wouldn't want to do that, would you?"

"I'll try, but I don't think I can sleep. What if those Sound Shinobi find us, or Orochimaru himself." Chi said completely frightened.

Jiro laid his sister against him and rubbed her shoulders in a comforting motion. "Don't worry Chi, I won't let them hurt you. I'll protect you."

He said comforting things like this until his sister fell asleep. Soon after he to drifted to sleep even though he wanted to remain awake. Even though he wanted to stay on guard.

 _ **A Few Hours Later…**_

"Big brother, wake up." Chi frantically whispered as she shook Jiro.

Jiro opened his eyes now fully alert. "What's wrong."

"I hear people in the hall." She was shaking. "It has to be the Sound Shinobi."

Jiro quickly scanned the classroom until his eyes settled on a cabinet. He picked up his sister and took her over to the cabinet. He then opened it and sat her inside.

"Chi, no matter what happens you stay here and remain quiet. Do not reveal yourself to anyone who doesn't say the code phrase. 'Remain strong in the face of adversity'. Do you understand." Jiro asked.

"Big brother, I'm scared." Tears were welling up in Chi's eyes. "Please don't leave me. Not like mom and dad. I don't want to be alone."

Jiro clenched his fist and bowed his head. "Chi, I promise I will be back. I have to do this if I want to give us an opening to escape. Please just keep yourself hidden."

Chi curled up into a ball and Jiro sighed as he closed the doors. "I'll have to make this quick. Fortunately, that's my style."

* * *

 **Kuma and Mitsuki v.s. ? (,) and ? (, and ?)**

 **First, I need to know weather or not you want Kuma and Mizuki to fight anyone who's in the Grass Village for the Chunin Exams**

 **No Kakash -Reason They're going to be at Kanabi Bridge for 3 days only, and Kakashi is going to help Daichi and Jiro in a future endeavor**

 **Second, who are they going to fight? (Maximum of three people)**


	15. Jiro's Past: Part 2 and Information

Well, I got this chapter out fast enough, but I already had a good chunk of it written. Now for something I haven't done before.

 **Why don't I get more reviews, favorites, and followers on this story?**

 **Do you guys think that just because this is the four years in between the 1st and 2nd books, that you're not going to get anything to shocking?**

 **Is this why the response to this has been so laxed?**

 **Or do you guys think I'm a bad author?**

 **I'm not claiming to be the best, but I at least think my stories decent.**

 **If it's not, then I need to know what you dislike about it**

 **If you like it, then I need to know that you do.**

 **write reviews with OC's, suggest enemies or arcs, tell me what you want to see**

 **I can't guarantee that every OC's will make it in or that they won't just be a one time obstacle.**

 **I can't even guarantee that I'll use every idea for this story, but that's the thing.**

 **I have many story ideas that could use uniqueness and more idea than what I have.**

 **An arc, enemy, or OC may not be used in this story, but they may be used in other stories.**

 _ **Here's all the Fanfics I have planned for the future: (In no particular order) (Of course Fusion Clan: Shippuden will be a thing)**_

 _ **1.**_ _ **Another Fairy Tail**_

 _ **2\. RWBY**_

 ** _3_** _ **. Pokémon**_

 _ **4\. Fire Emblem Fates**_

 _ **5\. Another Naruto (Set during the Warring States Period)**_

 _ **6\. A Fanfiction called Anime World**_

 _ **7\. Steven Universe**_

 ** _8\. Legend of Zelda_**

 ** _9\. Dragon Ball_**

 ** _10\. My Hero Academia (Maybe)_**

* * *

 _ **Flashback: 3 Years 6 Months, Abandoned School**_

Jiro stepped into the hall and scanned his surroundings. He didn't see anything, so he quickly ran away from the room and made a few turns. This way the classroom with his sister would remain safe.

Once he did this a few time, he started to search the empty halls. He didn't have to wait long as crystal shuriken came at him. Jiro jumped to the right and ran along the wall in the direction of the shuriken.

He then jumped behind the girl with purple hair and kicked her in the back. "Is this the best you got? I would have expected someone with the Crystal Style to be far better than this."

He followed up with a spin kick knocking her off balance. "Maybe I was expecting to much." He rammed into her back sending her into the ground. "You are a follower of Orochimaru after all."

The girl was angry now. "How dare you speak that way about Lord…"

Jiro drew on his anger and interpreted her. "Lord!?" He picked the girl up by her green gi. "Don't make me laugh. Orochimaru doesn't deserve such a tittle. He doesn't deserve such respect. Orochimaru is nothing but a monster."

He then threw the girl into the wall. "He is nothing but a cold blooded murderer."

He activated his bloodline coating himself in his red and gold armor. "I will not let anyone lecture me on his greatness when my parents died by his hands!"

Jiro charged at the purple haired girl, but she coated her arms in crystal. Jiro then went for a punch and she matched his motion. This caused their fist to meet in mid air.

The girl was pissed. "How dare you…"

Jiro silenced her by sweeping her legs. As she fell he landed a kick on her mid section sending her flying down the hall.

"Word of advice, shut up." Jiro stated as he took off down the hallway.

He didn't get far before the black haired girl kicked him into through a door and into a classroom. His back hit a wall and he sank to his butt.

"You are a fun one to play with Jiro, but play time is over. We really must get back to the base." The girl with black hair said with a smile.

Jiro got to his feet and said, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

He got into his stance and observed his opponent now that she could go surprising him so easily anymore. Because he was sizing her up, she was the one to act first. The black haired girl ran at him and attempted a strike on his shoulder.

Jiro ducked and kicked up hitting her arm as it flew over him. He then sprung off his hands and aimed a kick at her stomach. She caught his feet and managed to spin him around before letting go.

This resulted in the Gadian member crashing through a boarded up window and landing on his stomach outside. He quickly got to his feet and wove hand signs as the girl came out the window.

"Earth Style: Earth Spears." Jiro declared.

The girl with black hair landed on the ground, but she didn't even flinch as the spears came shot at her. In a moment, Jiro saw why.

"Crystal Style: Crystal Wall." The girl with purple hair declared.

A wall, made of crystal, sprung up. The spears hit it, instead of the black haired girl, and shattered.

"Duel Jade Crystal Blades." The same girl declared.

He looked to his right and saw twin, crystal blades on the purple girls arms. She then charged at Jiro. In return he drew his last two kunai and attempted to fight her. Her Crystal Style lived up to it's reputation and shattered his kunai.

She then slammed both blades into Jiro sending him into the ground. "That will teach you for talking bad about Lord Orochimaru."

Jiro seized his chanced and grabbed the girl's legs with his own. He then rolled and brought the girl down with him. He never got the chance to get up as the black haired girl kicked him in his stomach punting him away.

Jiro's mask vanished as he coughed up blood. _"I'm starting to think that someone has it out for me with the way today's been going."_ He wiped his face. _"That black haired girl can hit hard. She got through my armor's defense and affected my stomach."_

Jiro began to get to his feet as he reached for a length of ninja wire, but he was stopped by his sister's voice. "Big Brother!"

Jiro's eyes snapped open in shock as he looked to the left. There he saw an the white haired male, Sound Shinobi holding his sister. Next to him was Orochimaru.

Jiro clenched his fist in anger. "You let her go you bastard!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "You've got a fire in you boy. I like that." Jiro took one step forward. "I wouldn't do anything reckless unless you don't want your sister to live that is?" Jiro stopped in place causing Orochimaru to smile.

"Good, now are you going to come along with us or do I need to turn your sister into an experiment?" Orochimaru chuckled once more. "Maybe turned her into a monster with a Curse Seal or open her up and find out how your blood line works."

Jiro got down on one knee and hung his head. "That will not be necessary. I'll willing come along and follow any order you give me." Tears fell down his checks. "Just please leave my sister out of your experiments and never send her on jobs."

Orochimaru grinned. "I can agree to that, but she'll be constantly guarded. You understand?"

Jiro grit his teeth. "Fully."

"Good, then us go to your new home." Orochimaru stated before addressing his follower. "The boy is allowed near his sister, but you know what to do if he steps out of line."

The Shinobi nodded. Orochimaru walked off followed by the two girls. Jiro walked over to his sister and saw that she was crying.

He sighed, put his hand on her head, and smiled. "Don't worry Chi. I promised that I would protect you, and that means someday, somehow, I'll free us from Orochimaru."

Chi couldn't help but smile and nod. Jiro walked alongside the white haired Shinobi to be near his sister as they made their way out of the town.

 _ **Present**_

" _Sound Shinobi come to his house. That sounds similar to what happened to me except they were more interested in killing both me and my father than recruiting either one of us._

 _Killing is actually a lose term. Since they could have been the ones to disturb the earth and remove my father from it. On top of that, Orochimaru didn't show any recognition when when we fought in the Forest of Death."_ Daichi thought.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. "You've had a difficult few years. It must not be easy remembering you past, but I ask that you please indulge us in a few more questions."

Jiro sighed. "You are right. I don't particularly like to think of the bad memories, yet I recognize there worth." He nodded his head. "Continue to ask me what you will, and I will continue to answer with honesty."

"The two Kunochi and Shinobi you mentioned. You wouldn't happen to know their names, would you?" Daichi asked.

Jiro replied, "Kimimaro Kaguya, Hebihime, and Gurren."

" _Just as thought. Kimimaro died during the Sasuke arc and Hebihime is that woman Hinata, Genyumaru, and Shino fought when we entered Orochimaru's base. That just leave the Crystal Style user, Gurren."_ Daichi thought.

Kakashi asked, "The invasion of the Leaf Village a few years back. Were you involved?"

Jiro smiled slightly, "I was planned to take part even though I didn't want to. Fortunately, a Rouge Shinobi stood in my way preventing me from attacking your village.

I never got his name, but he 'fought' me until the order to retreat was given. He had neck length blond hair, wore green pants with a green shirt and a light green jacket, and wielded a naginata."

" _Doshin? Why would he care what happens to the Leaf Village? I mean he was more than content to kill both me and Naruto in the ruins of Whirlpool. I'll file this away for later."_ Daichi thought before looking at Jiro.

"Do you know where Sasuke Uchiha is?" Kakashi asked.

"He must have been your teammate." Jiro shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know where he is. I've only ever been to two bases, and they're both in this land. Orochimaru, for good reasons, kept all sensitive information out of my grasp.

That being said, I've done my fair share of digging. There's always information for those who know how to find it. I have information on Sasuke, and to an extent Itachi; however, I couldn't say where either of them are."

"Then last thing. We know that there is going to be another invasion. Tell us everything you can." Daichi stated.

"As I said there are two basses in opposite directions. The Compound, which is to the North, where me and my sister live and the base, to the South, where the main force is located.

The plan is a combined assault between the two basses. Those at the Compound, which total around 100 Shinobi, will attack first diverting attention and attacking the village.

Shortly after, those of the Base, which total around 500 Shinobi, will join in on the assault. They will be led by Orochimaru's second apprentice Hebihime. The attack itself is scheduled to happen during the final exam.

This time there's a plan to naturalize Gaara, but I haven't been trusted with that knowledge nor have I been able to dig much up. I only hear that this part of the plan will now all take Hans, Fuu, and Gaara out of the equation as well.

"The Final Exam once more… Kakashi Sensei, how long do we have until then?" Daichi asked.

"3 days until then next exam begins. It will last for another week, and the next day afterwards, the next exam will take place in a 4 day time span. Then there's the customary month until the finals." Kakashi stated.

Jiro spoke up once more. "There's another reason I came here tonight." He looked right at the young Fusion Clan head. "Daichi Ryu, my clan knows you as the Hero of Time. You gave my clan a reason to live and your said to be strong.

That is why I wish to make a request of you." Jiro got done on his knees and bowed. "Please help me rescue my sister. Do this and I will be forever in your debt. Me and my sister will join your clan and your dreams for it shall become our dreams."

"Hold on a moment, does this mean everything you told me about your adventure into the temple was true?" Kakashi asked confused.

Daichi ignored his Sensei walked towards the window. "The enemy, according to Jiro, has a way to naturalize 4 Jinchuriki at once. This is troubling and will put us at a disadvantage no matter when we start this conflict.

Even if we somehow take out this threat to the Jinchuriki, there's no telling how many of them would join in on the battle, but I would expect Gaara and Fuu to join in at least.

There's also the Shinobi from the other villages to take into account. It's safe to saw that the Leaf, Sand, Grass, and Mist would Join in; however, we don't know how Fuu's guards will act nor how those of the Stone and Cloud will react.

It's likely that either way we could repel the attack, but this leaves us with one important question. When does this attack happen? If we take out the smaller base, then it will likely push Hebihime to act recklessly and attack right away.

This would disorganize her troops and give us the advantage. Though said troops will also be more determined to win. Not t mention taking out the smaller base would decrease the enemies numbers by 100.

If we let the base be, then we have time to prepare; however, they'll have time to get organize and can enact their plans easier. Now that I think about it, the Grass Village is both without a leader and divided in two factions.

This makes it hard to gauge how well they can react to an attack." Daichi sighed, "Either way we're going to have casualties, so the question is which option gives us the least number of them.

I can't forget to take Chi into account. Maybe it's the fact that I have a sister myself, but I don't like the thought of leaving a 6 year old captive for another second." He nodded. "I suppose there's only one clear option left to us."

Jiro, I want you to draw a map of this land with all the villages and locations of the hideouts. Sensei, I'm going to write notes to all the Shinobi taking the exams warning them of the attack that will occur.

I will need you to deliver them before 4 tomorrow. While I write the notes, the three of us are going to hammer out our plan for infiltrating the smaller base. It goes without saying that we will be long gone from here before the notes are delivered."

Daichi then looked to his Sensei. "Do you have anything to add."

"You forgot to think of the possibility of contacting the Leaf for added support, but I don't think that would be to much of a positive to warrant switching the plan you've currently picked." He game his student an eye smile. "I'm with you.""

"As am I. You can count on my help." Jiro stated firmly leaving no room for argument.

"Then let's get to work." Daichi said as he took Jiro's seat and turned around to face the desk."


	16. Weaken the Sound and Force the Invasion

Alright, after this chapter is when it goes down; however, I recommend that you still read this chapter, so that you are ware of the full scale of this invasion. I'm going to say this right now. No one is truly safe. Injuries will be inflicted. Some will leave more of a lasting impact than others and some will lose more than others. Of course, there's always to potential for gain as well.

On another note, i'm really excited to get into the actual invasion. Clearly there are some big player involved in this, and I have a plan for what I think will be a great fight. I just have to get to the part where the Jinchuriki are captured. Hopefully you look forward to it and enjoy! Also, don't forget to review.

Also: Big shout out to a newcomer Knutnputn. It's been a little while since I got a review and he gave an amazing one. Thank you and it shall be posted down below with my response.

* * *

 _ **Dead Zone (Area with no cameras) 1, 5 in the Morning…**_

Daichi and Jiro were hiding among the trees and going over their weapons. Once Daichi had everything in order, he sealed them away and tucked the sealing scroll away on his person.

Jiro strapped his kunai and shuriken pouches back on his person. Soon the two of them heard someone approaching. They hid in the brush and waited. They soon revealed themselves when they saw that it was Kakashi.

The three Shinobi gathered around and Kakashi asked, "Is everyone clear on the plan?"

Jiro and Daichi nodded. Kakashi then transformed to look like one of Jiro's teammates. He added wounds, a disheveled appearance, and the absence of a mask revealing short, brown hair.

Daichi tore his gi and added fake wounds to his person. He then allowed Jiro to bound his hands behind his back. They were, of course, loosely tied just in case the group had to fight.

Once everything was in order, Jiro shoved Daichi forward. "Get moving captive."

Daichi hung his head and moved forward.

 _ **The Compound**_

The group walked into the small base and continued on towards the 'cells'. They were soon stopped by two Sound Shinobi.

"Halt Freak, who is this?" One of the Shinobi asked.

Jiro adopted his old demeanor, pissed, as he addressed the two guards. "Are you two really that stupid? This is Daichi Ryu of the Leaf Village. My 'partners' saw him and thought it'd be a good idea to capture him. Clearly, they were wrong."

The other guard smiled. "You're telling me that this guy is Daichi Ryu? Nice joke freak, but this kid looks like he could barely put up a fight." The guy grabbed Daichi's face and forced him to look up. "It's not…"

The Shinobi was interrupted by Daichi who head butted him in the stomach. The Chunin then followed up his attack by spinning around and kicking the other guard in the side sending him straight into the wall.

"Heh, you know, I kind of like him. We both partake in the same form of exercise." He punched Daichi in the gut and firmly held the Chunin's wrist in place. "Feel fortunate that I don't let him continue. Now move out of my way." Jiro said.

He pushed Daichi passed the guard who looked after them. "That Freak thinks he's so cool. We were just surprised."

The other guard, without turning, addressed Kakashi. "It must not have been…"

A kunai embedded itself in each of their heads killing them. Kakashi then turned his attention to the entryway and began setting up paper bombs before running in a different direction.

 _ **In Front of Chi's Door**_

Daichi wove some hand signs. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu."

30 Daichi's appeared in the hallway. "You know what to do. For into 10 groups, and begin placing the paper bombs. If your caught, then use Ninjutsu. Only use Taijutsu if your certain that the enemy can't hit you more than 4 times."

The clones nodded and scattered around the base.

Daichi then created another 6 clones. "I want you 6 to form up and guard the three ways. When you see anyone, other than Kakashi Sensei, hit them with Ninjutsu. Keep them at bay and guessing how many people there are.

This group of clones nodded and took up positions at the two side hallways and the hallway they came from. Daichi then turned his attention to the cell door as a little girls voice could be heard from within.

"Hey, what's going on out there? Big brother, is that you?" Chi asked.

"I'm here, but that stuff said before is from a new friend of ours. He's helping me rescue you. Now please stand away from the door." Jiro replied.

Chi happily said, "Okay big brother." A few moment's passed. "I'm ready."

Daichi closed his eyes and focused on his right arm. _"Control. Focus. Calm."_

His arm was coated in blue Chakra that was no longer untamed or out of control as it had been in the past. Now his whole arm looked just like the Rasengan.

Daichi opened his eyes and punched at the door. "Lion's Rasengan!"

The metal door took the impact and broke off its hinges. It then flew to the wall on the other side of the room.

"There are intruders in every hall and room!." A Sound Shinobi stated from a path to the left.

Another one said, "I say a silver blur with blue lightning impale someone next to me."

"Get in contact with Hebihime and tell her that we've been invaded. The rest of us will scour this place and deal with the intruders." A Shinobi said.

The two clones facing that hallway immediately began to fire Ninjutsu down the hall prompting the Sound Shinobi to scream as they were hit with wind, lightning, and water jutsu.

"Jiro, get your sister." Daichi ordered as he drew shuriken and kunai.

Jiro nodded and ran into the room while Daichi joined his two clones and threw weapons down the hallway. Jiro soon emerged from the room with his sister on his back.

"Daichi, we're ready to move!" Jiro shouted.

Daichi nodded before addressing his clones. "Keep the Sound Shinobi pinned. You can dispel once the bombs begin going off."

"Got it boss." The clones said in unison.

Daichi then joined Jiro and Chi and gave the young girl a kind smile. "Kid, let's get you out of this place."

She smiled. Daichi and Jiro then took off back towards the entrance where they joined up with Kakashi. He nodded to the two boys and they nodded back. The three of them then ran out of the base together.

Once they were a fair distance away, Jiro wove some hand signs. A moment later, The Compound blew up killing everyone inside.

 _ **The Base**_

Hebihime ran into the communication hub where a Shinobi was looking at a monitor.

For once, the snake's apprentice was serious. "Status report."

"Ma'am, The Compound sent us a message saying that they were under attack. Since then, nothing else has been sent which leads me to believe that they are all captured or dead." The Shinobi replied.

" _So, someone's caught wind of our plans. So be it."_ Hebihime addressed the Shinobi. "Use the system and tell everyone to gather outside the base. Then in contact with the Sand Shinobi and tell them the same. I want everyone together in 15 minutes."

The Shinobi quickly nodded. "Right away ma'am."

Hebihime walked out of the door and was slipped back into her usual demeanor. _"I wonder if this is your doing Jiro?"_ She smiled. _"Either way, this assignment just got fun."_

 _ **A Few Miles from the Grass Village, Clearing where Daichi fought the Rain Genin**_

Team Guy, Team Kurenai, Ino, Choji, Menma, Sakura, Sasame, Masami, Tayuya, Fuu, her two guards, though unwilling, Kurosutchi, Shoto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Team Matsuri, Team Shira, Chojiro, Kenjo, and Akana were all gathered together.

Naturally, each village's Shinobi kept their distance though that distance, and their placements, varied depending on numerous factors from who they were allied with to weather or not they had something to keep safe.

Two things kept anyone from just leaving. One, being that they'd all received a note about an invasion. Two, the note was signed by Daichi whom almost everyone knew to some extent. They'd been waiting or awhile now, but now everyone was here.

A shadow clone of Daichi appeared before everyone. "I know that you must be confused by my note, but I ask that you listen to everything I have to say before you ask any questions." The clone looked ad saw that no one was speaking.

"The note I gave you was not a lie. This village is about to be attacked by a combined force of Snakes, Sound, and Sand Shinobi." Daichi noticed everyone look at Gaara weather it was with confusion, the Leaf and Mist, or mistrust, almost everyone else.

"I assure you that Gaara, his siblings, and Genin are not apart of this attack on the village. Take my word as you will, but know that if you attack them then you attack me." Everyone turned back to Daichi, but some people still cast their glances.

"Now, at this time my boss, Kakashi, and a new ally have left the village to deal with a base containing 100 Sound Shinobi. Once done, they will attempt to make it back; however, it is unlikely that they will arrive before the invasion begins.

As such, you have three choices. One, leave the village now because the Chunin exams are over. Two, stay and fight for the village. Three, join the Sound and defected Sand and face those that stay behind to fight.

Though before you decide, I have a few more things to say. According to my boss' ally, the enemy has a way to neutralize Jinchuriki and they plan on doing so to every Jinchuriki.

I have also been informed of what appears to be wild cards in this invasion. My ally informs me that 4 members of the Akatsuki are around. Two of them are unknown to him; however two of them are not.

Those two are Kuma Dagami, a former Mist Genin, and Mizuki, a Former Leaf Genin. This ally also reports that Kuma has the Sharingan while Mizuki has the Byakugan." The clone noticed Neji, Hinata, Akana, and Kenjo stiffen at this piece of news.

"I'm pretty sure there are people here who can attest to these people never having these blood limits in the first place. In addition, it has come to my attention, from Kakashi, that Menma, Ino, and Choji ran into a Rouge Sand Shinobi.

A Shinobi that I killed a few years back. I am of course referring to Iwana of the metal puppets." At this bit of news it was Kankuro who stiffened. "I am unsure of how he is alive, but that is besides the point at the moment.

As it stands, we can not tell which side these 5 Shinobi are on now can we tell if they'll even make an appearance during this invasion. Anyways, that is all I have to say, so does anyone have anything they wish to ask?"

"A Shinobi by the name of Kaze took part in these exams. Were you him?" Sakura asked.

"There is no reason to hide this information from you. Yes, I was disguised as Kaze, who is completely real by the way, and ordered to take part in these exams. My mission to take out the Sound team, which I have done, and now I am merely fulfilling my second objective." Daichi explained.

"What is this second objective you speak of?" Shino asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"I'm to deal with the matter of the invasion as I see fit. I have decided to fight them since I don't generally like the idea of letting a village fall when I can do something about it." Daichi explained determined. "Now, any further questions?"

No one said anything, so the shadow clone dispelled himself leaving the Shinobi to discuss the invasion in their various groups.

 _ **With the Leaf Shinobi**_

"So the Hokage gave him this mission then." Kiba stated.

Neji stated. "It does make sense when you consider that his ability to learn not only others Ninjutsu, but also their fighting styles."

Sakura smiled. "Though it must have been a pain for him. Daichi likes to use his own fighting style which he creates by combining others styles."

Sasame gulped. "I think we're missing the point here. Daichi just said that we were going to fight off an invasion."

Kiba smiled and held his mate close. "Don't worry Sasame. I'll stick by your side throughout the invasion."

Hearing this made Sasame fell more confident and comfortable.

"This does bring up a good point, right now we have time to prepare, so I think it's only logical that we should use this time to better function as a village." Tenten said.

Yakumo nodded. "She's right, we should all grab our communicators and tune them to the same frequency that way we can stay in touch."

"It also stands to reason that we're going to need tactical people who can also scope out the battle field, from a vantage point and direct us. Battle commanders who can have us reinforce not only our own people but those who will be fighting with us." Masami stated in her usual Hyuga manner.

"Good point, they'll also need protection in case the enemy comes upon them." Choji stated.

"The best people for this job wold be Neji, Shino, Choji, and Sakura. Neji and Shino can work together to direct us and keep tabs on the battle. Choji and Sakura can act as muscle and Sakura can heal them which will keep the information flowing." Masami stated.

Neji, in the past, generally didn't like the girl, but he had to admit that it was a solid plan. Since she was handing over control them, it would now be his and Shino's choice on how to organize everyone.

Everyone seemed to agree with what she said as well.

Tayuya smiled. "This promises to be fun. I'll have to remember to give thanks to Stripe for giving me this chance to deal a blow to Orochimaru."

Kiba sighed, "Though I will admit that I'm bummed the Chunin Exams will be over. Looks like Daichi, Shikamaru, and Genyumaru are going to be the only ones, from our generation, taking the Jonin exams."

From there, the group discussed the best possible squads for the battle at hand.

 _ **With Chojiro, Kenjo, and Akana**_

"Akana Sensei, wasn't Kuma Dagami on your old team with Kenjo." Chojiro asked.

"You remember the stories we told you Chojiro." Akana sighed. "Yes, he was, and him being here worries me. He may not have anything to do with the Sound Village; however, he is obsessed with killing.

This invasion gives him a chance to kill many. There's no way they he'd pass up this chance. It's likely that his original goal, which no longer matters, has been completely forgotten."

Chojiro asked, "What are we going to do?"

Kenjo clenched his fist. "There's only one thing we can do. We're going to stay and fight off the Sound Village while keeping our eyes open for Kuma and his partner." He then smiled at his partner. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to Chojiro."

Chojiro looked at his partner, and one of his Sensei's, before looking at the ground and gulping. "I can't… I won't abandon either of you." He looked up now completely serious. "I will fight alongside my teammates."

Kenjo put his hand on his partner's shoulder and smiled. "Alright, let's make sure we stick together."

The Mist Shinobi were resolved to fight and went off to inform the rest of their group of the coming invasions."

 _ **With Gaara**_

"Gaara Sensei, what are we going to do?" Matsuri asked worriedly.

Gaara looked from his siblings to the two out of three teams he'd brought to the exams. He then looked at the spot where Daichi's clone had been.

"Temari, you and Kankuro have been looking into issues of the village, Correct? What have you found." Gaara asked.

Temari sadly said. "We've been hearing bits and pieces of information, anything we can get, and that points to a section of our people and Shinobi planning a coup."

"We were planning on telling you this after the Chunin Exams, but I see what your implying. It's likely this faction has allied itself with the Sound Village since you are now outside of the village and an easier target." Kankuro added.

" _I knew being accepted by everyone would be tough, but I never thought it would come to this."_ Gaara addressed his siblings and six Genin. "There's no guarantee that we will see Sand Shinobi among the Sound; however, it is likely.

Either way, this is not the reason that we will remain. We are going to help repel this Sound invasion because that is what we should have done during the invasion of the Leaf. We will make up for our past mistakes, and fulfill the request of a friend."

"Gaara Sensei, what about the threat to you. That Leaf Chunin says they have a way to neutralize not only you but three other Jinchuriki as well. Excuse me for speaking out of line, but wouldn't it be best if you left repelling this invasion to us?" Shira asked worriedly.

Gaara nodded, "What you say makes sense; however, the tide of any battle is not so cut and dry. Plans can be overcome and fates can be changed by those with a strong enough will. That is a lesson that I have leaned twice.

That is why I will take my chances in this battle alongside my allies. Make no mistake, our allies consist of all those who wish to fight today regardless what our history maybe."

All the Sand Shinobi bowed to Gaara before they walked off to prepare for the invasion.

 _ **With Fuu's Guards**_

Kegon asked, "What do you think Yoro?"

"We have no choice but to cut our losses. Everyone around us believes what that Leaf Shinobi says not mention we have an alliance with the Leaf. It's safe to assume that he's telling the truth." Yoro sated.

Kegon nodded. "Even if he's not, we can't risk…"

Kegon and Yoro noticed that Fuu was already gone having left the moment Daichi was done talking.

Yoro grunted. "That girl. We have to find her and fast."

Kegon and Yoro took off into the village.

 _ **With Fuu**_

Fuu had ran into the village to wait for the invasion. There was no way that she wasn't going to stay and aid her new friend Daichi. She knew that if she stayed behind, her guards would have taken her back to the village.

 _ **With Kurosutchi and Shoto**_

"You know, I'm starting to have my doubts about being friends with Daichi." She smiled. "I suppose I can't go leaving now or that idiot will just end up killing himself." She turned to Shoto.

"Know that you can count on the Stone Village's help." Kurosutchi then walked away and waved. "I'm off to tell my fellow Shinobi what's going on. Can't guarantee all of them will stay though."

"Thanks Kurosutchi." Shoto then turned and smiled. _"Daichi didn't let me down. He's mainly. Now I need to go and gather what defense I can."_ He looked at the Leaf Shinobi who were the only ones still in the clearing. _"This is a good start."_

He approached the Shinobi and heard them talking about how they needed a good base of operations. They all stopped as he approached them.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

Shoto smiled and said, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Shoto and I was in the running to become the new leader of my village. I am also a friend of Daichi's as you no doubt know by now."

"So your that Grass Shinobi he saved while he was disguised as Kaze." Sakura said as she put the pieces together.

"That is correct." Shoto stated.

Shino asked, "What is it that you want?"

"I wish to see that my village makes it through this invasion, and wish to offer whatever help I can to those that will defend it. As such, name what you need and I will do what I can to assist you." Shoto genuinely stated.

"We are in need of a location, near the center of the village. that can support injured Shinobi and has a good vantage point." Neji stated.

Shoto nodded, "I know just the place, but I ask that you also treat any injured Grass Shinobi as well."

"We can agree to that." Shino stated.

"Then follow me." Shoto stated.

The Leaf Shinobi followed Shoto into the village.

 _ **Outside the Compound**_

The small group looked at the smoke that rose from the explosion in the distance. It was also in this moment that Daichi got the memories of the shadow clone that he'd left near the Grass Village.

"The information on the invasion has been relayed." Daichi stated before turning to Jiro and Chi. "Do you two need a moment?"

Jiro shook his head. "No, let's continue with the plan."

Daichi nodded before biting his thumb, weaving hand signs, and slamming his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu."

Javo, a red dragon the size of a horse, appeared. "What do you need summoner?"

Daichi replied, "I need you to fly Jiro…"

Jiro interrupts him. "We've already discussed this. I'm not going anywhere and fully intend of helping repel this invasion."

Daichi nodded. "I'm well aware of what we discussed Jiro; however, you've just be freed from 4 years of what is servitude. Not to mention we can't bring your sister into battle which would mean we'd have to send her on ahead. Would you be okay with that?"

Chi who answered, "You helped my brother rescue me. He has to help you now."

Daichi placed a hand on Jiro's shoulder. "Jiro, are you really sure that you want to do this. I mean, you and Chi have certainly earned a break after what you've had to endure under Orochimaru."

Jiro moved Daichi's hand away, sat Chi down, and got down on one knee. "Daichi Ryu, my clan no longer exist, and neither me nor Chi wish to lead a new clan. That's never been our dream.

My dream now is to make your clan great, and I can only do that if I am apart of your clan. That is why, from this day forward, I am neither Jiro Gadian nor Jiro Hogo. My name is now Jiro Ryu.

That is, if you will allow me the honor of becoming a member of your clan. My sister will follow suit. I must fulfill what I said I'd do if you helped me rescue my sister. Please say you'll allow us to follow you."

Daichi saw the conviction in their eyes and remembered the ring he got from Yusuke. "Stand up Jiro." Jiro did as he was told and Daichi stuck out his hand. "I'll accept you into my clan on one condition."

"Name it." Jiro stated as he took the offered hand.

Daichi replied, "From this moment on, we're friends, and as such you are free to call me whatever you like weather it be my name or you add the tittle Lord."

Jiro shook Daichi's hand and smile. "Okay, Lord Daichi."

The two parted and Daichi wove another set of hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." A clone of himself appeared next to him. "I can see it in your eyes that you're not going to leave your leader to fight this battle alone. That is why this clone will ride with her."

The clone nodded and picked Chi up. He then sat her on the dragon's back before climbing on himself.

Jiro said, "Chi, you be good and listen to this Kazamae person."

Chi was so excited that she wasn't even paying attention to her brother. "Wow! This is so cool! I'm on an actual dragon like in those books I read! I hope you fly fast Mr. Dragon!"

Javo smiled as he was enjoying the young girl's excitement.

"Chi…" Jiro firmly stated.

Chi waved him off. "I heard you. I heard you. I'll be good."

"Not that this isn't important, but we do have an invasion to deal with." Kakashi stated in his usual manner.

Daichi nodded his head. "Sensei's right. Javo, get going."

Javo said, "Hang on tight child."

Javo soared into the air and took off in the direction of the Leaf Village.

Daichi then drew more blood from his thumbs and wove some hand signs before slamming them on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu."

This caused a lot of smoke to spread out over the area. This soon revealed The Great Beast King, with Daichi, Kakashi, and Jiro on his head, alongside 3 other lions. One of them was Kizen, the second was a lion twice her size, and the last was a lioness half the size of the Great Beast King.

"I take it it's time to head for the Hidden Grass Village, Kit?" The Great Beast King asked slightly excited at the prospect of fighting once more.

Daichi smiled and nodded. "That's right. Get us to the village and take down every snake and Sound Shinobi in your way. As for the Sand Shinobi, only attack those that attack you first."

"Pride, you've heard the word from our Kit! Today we go to battle with the snakes!" The Great Beast King exclaimed before roaring and running towards the village.

 _ **Outside The Base**_

Hebihime stood before the gathered Shinobi, 500 Sound and 75 Sand, and said, "Our invasion has been moved up. The Invasion of the Grass Village happens today. You all know your respective roles, so let's move out."

Hebihime bit her thumb while 50 Sound Shinobi broke open vials containing her blood.

They all made the same hand signs before slamming their hands on the ground and saying, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Puffs of smoke came from everywhere and their force was bolstered by 200 snakes that ranged from as big as a dog to the size of Manda. who was also in attendance, with Hebihime on top of his head.

Manda looked up and said, "You better remember the deal we worked out for my services human or your group will be my payment."

Hebihime smiled. "Relax Lord Manda, you and your snakes, those that like to eat humans, will get their fill of sacrifices. In addition, fell free to eat any of then enemy you wish. Now, let's get moving."

Manda said, "Very well."

 _ **A Fair Distance Away**_

"The Sound is making it's move." Kuma smiled. "What do think partner? Should we join in. It will definitely be fun for me, and a a good test of how far you've come."

Mizuki, who had been meditating, stood up. "I agree. It will be good to test the results of our training."

"Then let's get going or the invasion will be over before we know it." Kuma stated.

The two Akatsuki member followed behind the snakes heading straight for the Grass Village.

* * *

Knutnputn:Started the prequel a few days ago and have enjoyed most of it. The story is entertaining and i like a lot of the changes. I'm not personally a fan of how your version of the hyuuga let someone with byakugan leave and join another clan. Even the clan head wouldn't have let that happen in my opinion. Otherwise i love the variants of the gentle fist and the new mark! It annoys me a little how easily someone trusts daitchi and how easily he trusts others. I get that he's a good judge of character and has an amazingly generous heart, but at this point he's a terrible choice for undercover missions. Didn't get very far before he revealed his true identity to random people. Even though some of them knew presumably from spies in the leaf. Kind of ruins the exitement of the undercover part. Also they are breaking the rules severemy by sending in a chunin to pretend to be genin so that makes it even worse to just trust people. Though it's your story and rightfully so. It might seem like i'm just critisising but please know that other than that and some grammar mistakes, i've loved this story so far. I really hope you keep writing this! I haven't been able to put down my phone because i've been sucked in. I really want to keep reading. Now i'm gonna finish what you've written so far, and wait impatiently for the next chapter! Also well done sticking with this story. Stories with thousands of reviews have been abandoned but you keep going. Mad respect bro.

Quillion9000: I'm perfectly fine with criticism so long as it's constructive for that's what will help me advance as a writer.

I'm glad that you liked the prequel. As for the how the Hyuga Clan handled Mizu, I suppose I can see you point; however, Hiashi knows his clan is a little 'messed up'. The Elders have a tight grip on the clan and have been slowly taking away power from him. Remember that this Hiashi is different since he was on a team with Daichi's father and an Inuzuka, by marriage, Of course he's going to be a little different, and thus do different things than what he would have done before.

I have shown that the elders decisions have not been in the best interest of the people of the Hyuga clan, but rather the betterment of the Clan. Translation: They care about the strength and don't care how they go about getting it even at the cost of their own members. Iroha and Tokuma are two examples of this. Iroha was the by product of an arranged marriage between an Hyuga and Uchiha that did manage to find love.

Once it was revealed that Iroha was gifted with the combination of the Sharingan and Byakugan, like they wanted, they had his parents killed, on a mission, and shut him away. This ate at his sanity and turned him crazy, Tokuma looked up to Neji and followed what Neji said about fate which lead to him abandoning the village. Then there are other examples like Mizu who was a disgrace and branded with the Caged Bird Seal on his arm.

He was tortured, and only escaped there grasp due to Daichi exploiting a situation to get him into his clan and Hiashi agreeing. Then there's Masami who was told to get Daichi to fall in love with her. When she couldn't do so, they picked her as his opponent, since it was made clear that Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji were no longer viable option. She of course didn't want to fight Daichi having actually become attracted to him. As was said before this mission, she was threatened with the Caged Bird Seal even though she's a main branch member and has a grandparent on the Elder Council.

The Gentle Fist variants, idea, came from another fanfiction but most of the names, fighting styles, and some moves are my own creation The new mark I just thought it was a cool design. Not sure if it's from any one specific source.

I can also see where your coming from on the uncover part of his mission. In the beginning, it wasn't my intention to do so, but that was back during the 1st draft of the 1st sotry. For you see, I did actually once try my hand at the second Chunin Exam, but it was scrapped with the 1st draft of what is now the Fusion Clan Shinobi series.

As such, Daichi Ryu is different from who Drake Fire was. If you'll remember, his mission was to take out the Sound Team which was accomplished even if not fully by his own hand. He trusted Fuu because their villages are allies and she reminded him of Naruto who is one of his oldest friends. Well technically if you don't count Kurosutchi.

Speaking of that, the reason he told Kurosutchi, Shoto, and Ajisai his identy was because they were n a secluded temple, that sealed itself, at that point the danger of keeping his secret was to great to outweigh the benefit. He may have revealed his identity to the remaining Rain Genin and Camera's to if the fight had been forced to drag on any longer.

Finally, I would just like to thank you for your lovely words at the end. I hope you continue to read and enjoy what I write.


	17. Grass Invasion: Part 1

You know, this Chapter came to me really easy. I didn't even have to spend much time thinking about who's going to fight who or where certain Shinobi would make the most impact. This chapter sets up all those fights while next chapter begins the actual battles, and maybe it'll have a part three. Though I know one thing for certain. No Shinobi is safe.

There will be deaths from the Sand, Mist, and Leaf. Enemy deaths to, but that's to be expected.

 **Now, I have a morbid question to pose. Who is going to die in the coming chapters?** **I have three deaths in mind. Whoever guess correctly (Meaning the one who guess 1, 2, or 3 of the deaths correctly) will win. What do you win? I have two prizes I can give.**

 **Prizes - 1. you get to chose any character from another anime or game, and I have to work them into this story.**

 **H** **as to be a human character.**

 **(They must adhere to the rules of Naruto's world.**

 **Can be a bender or possibly something else due a Western Continent which exist in my fanfiction.**

 **2\. T** **ell me one change you want made to this fanfiction, and I'll do it**

 **(I will not kill Daichi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, or Sakura because you tell me to**

 **I won't go against the established characters character to make the change happen.)**

 **Limit - (If multiple people guess all three) Only 5 people get one of the two prizes listed above.**

 **Hints - (To make it a little fair) The deaths will occur from the Sand, Mist, and/or Leaf. 2 are characters from the anime and/or manga or OC's that I've made.**

I know what you are thinking; however, I am not done playing my video games. This is merely a chapter I wrote because my playstation refused to connect to the internet; however, that problem has been resolved (For the time being). As always, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

 _ **Grass Village, Stone Shinobi's Hotel**_

"Come on Han, we have to help this village. I can't abandon my friends. Kurosutchi stated in her usual, easy going demeanor.

Han sighed, as they'd been going back and forth in front of the other 4 Genin, for some time now. "Kurosutchi, your know your grandfather doesn't want us getting mixed up in other village's affairs.

He's certainly not going to approve of this friend you made from the Leaf Village even if he is the boy that helped you all those years ago. The alliance with the Cloud Village is a rare instance born from the alliance of the other three Great Villages.

There's also the fact that yo may die during this invasion. Your grandfather would be displeased if that were to happen. I have yet to mention the threat of the Akatsuki, nor the fact that the other Jonin has spotted a four of them during this exam."

He turned around. "In short, I need you to…" He turned around to find the window open and a small pile of dirt where Kurosutchi had been standing. "You four find the other Jonin and join me in the search for Kurosutchi."

The Genin left the room and Han disappeared in a steam Body Flicker.

 _ **With Daichi, Kakashi, and Jiro: A Fair Distance from the Grass Village…**_

"Jiro, you done changing into that gear yet?" Daichi asked.

Jiro replied, "Yes Lord Daichi."

Daichi and Kakashi turned to see Jiro wearing one of the spare sets of Anbu gear that Daichi packed. It was the standard armor with a wolf mask. Daichi had also given Jiro the white tanto he had on him since Jiro said he was proficient with them.

Daichi then took out his ring with the sun symbol and tossed it to Jiro who caught it. "If you lose your disguise during the invasion, show our allies my ring and proclaim that you are apart of the Fusion Clan."

Jiro tucked the ring away safely and nodded. Kakashi glanced at his student before silently staring directly ahead.

 _ **With the Leaf Shinobi and Shoto: Center of the Village…**_

Shoto led the group into what appeared to be an old, small tower that was about as big as their academy back in the Leaf Village.

Shoto said, "This building was home to the original Shinobi that once claimed these lands during the Waring States Period. As such, the Shinobi of this village treat it as a treasured land mark and maintain it for future generations."

"It will serve as a good base for us to work from." Shino stated.

Sasame said, "It will work as a make shift hospital as well."

"Sasame and Ino, we likely don't have much time, so will you two help me find a proper room and help me set it up?" Sakura asked her fellow Medic Ninja.

The two nodded and the three of them went off to find a room.

"I must take my leave. There are Shinobi who will listen and rally around me for the invasion. I do thank you for aiding my village in it's time of need." Shoto stated.

"Hold a moment, if this place is a treasured land mar, then why would you let foreign Shinobi set up shop inside?" Kiba asked.

Shoto stopped at the doorway of the building, rested his hand on the cool stone, and sadly smiled, "My village, even if I could rely the threat, wouldn't be able to make good use of this building. We are divided and that would only get in the way. At least this way a strategic advantage will be properly used by a more united front."

With that said, Shoto used his Speed Style to run out of the building.

"The invasion is likely to happen soon which is why we must assign teams as soon as possible and mobilize them." Shino stated.

Neji nodded, "I believe I know just the teams to send out…"

The teams were formed. Team one consisted of Neji, Shino, Tenten, Sakura, and Tayuya. Shino and Neji would direct and lead the other groups as they assessed the battle from higher ground. Sakura would take care of any and all injured that came.

Tenten and Tayuya would guard the medic and injured while also remaining on stand by in case they needed to be deployed anywhere. Team 2 was Menma, Hinata, and Lee, Team 3 was Choji, Yakumo, and Sasame, and Team 4 was Kiba and Akamaru, Ino, and Masami.

"Menma, you lead team 2, Choji team 3, and Kiba team 4. Your teams will be engaging in the battle." Neji stated.

Shino said, "Team 2 you head to the South, Team 3 the Northeast, and Team 4 the Northwest."

The three squads set out to wait for the invasion.

 _ **Just Outside the Village**_

The Sound Shinobi, Rouge Sand Shinobi, and Snakes had made it to the Hidden Grass Village and were heading straight for the village.

"Today we claim the Grass Village in the name of Lord Orochimaru! Find and capture any important leaders! Kill those that stand in your way!" Hebihime ordered from atop Manda.

The small army had made it to the edge of the village where they were thrown into chaos by the appearance of three lions. One of which was the Great Beast King which carried Jiro, Daichi, and Kakashi.

"So Shino, Hinata, and Genyumaru were right. You are cocky." Daichi said with a slight smile.

Hebihime reigned in her troops by speaking into her communicator. "Collect yourselves and move into the village. I want the bigger snakes to remain behind and deal with the lions.

Manda slithered away from the Great Beast King as to buy Hebihime time to rely her remaining orders. "Summoners, get inside the village and unleash the remaining snakes.

Curse Marked Shinobi, activate your marks and go wild. Sand Unit One, aid the normal Sound Shinobi. Sand Unit two, take the package to the Two Tail's location. Fight…"

Jiro jumped off The Great Beast King and landed on Manda, He then ran up the snake and kicked Hebihime off sending her straight to the ground.

"Manda take out that lion!" She yelled as she twirled around and landed on her feet.

Manda said, "Dumb girl summoning me to fight a lion."

As the battle between the two summons began, the whole army ran into the village and officially began the invasion.

 _ **Jiro vs Hebihime**_

Jiro, who already had his red and gold armor on, appeared in front of her and swung his arm down. Hebihime was ready and blocked.

She then smiled, "Jiro, it seems you finally decided to try your hand at rebelling against Lord Orochimaru. I hope you weren't just talk all these years. I hope you actually manage to challenge me."

Jiro proclaimed, "I was never talk. I spent these last 4 years training to kill Orochimaru." He smiled. "When one of the Yonnin is your goal, his apprentice is nothing."

Hebihime planted her foot on Jiro chest and sent him away. She then glanced at the two figures who entered the village after her army. She recognized them as Kakashi and Daichi of the Leaf Village.

" _Copycat Kakashi. He'll definitely entertain me once I'm through with Jiro."_ Jiro attempted to punch the Snake's apprentice, so she countered with a kick. _"That's not to say that young Jiro won't be entertaining as well."_

 _ **With Kuma and Mizuki**_

Kuma watched the beginning of Jiro's fight while Mizuki was scanning the village. Soon enough, he'd located several promising targets that would not only be a good test for how far he'd come, but they'd also make Naruto and Daichi.

"I'm heading into the village." Mizuki said, with a hint of excitement, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Kuma sighed and smiled, "Seems my partner can still summon his emotions." He rotated his right arm and activated his Sharingan. "That said, I can't let him have all the fun."

Kuma vanished leaving behind a puddle of water.

 _ **With Iwana, a Few Moments Prior to the Invasion…**_

Iwana sat atop a building near Menma's group and yawned. He's been in the village for a few hours, and besides the various Shinobi running around preparing, there hadn't been any action.

Fortunately that was about to change as the Sound Shinobi came streaming into the village and began attacking the civilians. "Looks like it's time I got to work."

 _ **With Gaara**_

"Temari, you take Matsuri's team and head to the North. Kankuro, you take Shira's team and head to the center of the village. They've set up a shelter for the wounded and they have people who can deploy you where you needed." Gaara ordered.

They took off and a few moments later Gaara was surrounded by Rouge Sand Shinobi.

"You monster, we don't care what plan they have to kill you. Today you will die by our hands for the loved ones you killed." A Shinobi proclaimed.

Gaara closed his eyes as his sand wrapped itself around all the Shinobi. "I am sorry for those that I have killed. I never wanted to take another Sand Villager's life. Unfortunately, any choice I had has vanished.

You have attacked another village and put our home in danger of retaliation. Worse than that, you sided with Orochimaru who killed the fourth Kazekage." Gaara clenched his hand killing the Shinobi.

"If it is any consolation, I will not hide what I have done from the village, and I will make sure they understand why you had to do this. Any family you have, still within the village, shall be treated well."

The Kazekage continued on his way to aid in the battle until he felt Chakra that was like his own. _"Another Jinchuriki is in trouble."_

Gaara changed course and moved towards the Chakra source.

 _ **With Han**_

Han's furnace was pumping out steam enabling him to run through any Shinobi he came across on his search for Kurosutchi, but he paused for a moment when he felt a familiar Chakra.

" _The Two Tails Jinchuriki?"_ Han ran towards the outside of the village. _"Something's wrong. If I don't act then, a Jinchuriki will fall and our alliance will be weakened. I'll just have to hope that someone else finds Kurosutchi."_

 _ **With Fuu and Kurosutchi**_

Fuu had flew into the air and made her wings vanish. She then turned towards the ground. "Waterfall Whirlwind."

She hit a Curse Mark Shinobi and set him straight into the ground trapping him.

Kurosutchi cupped her hands together like she was getting ready to play a trumpet. "Water Style: Water Trumpet Jutsu."

She launched a large jet of water at the Curse Mark Shinobi charging at her. She jumped back avoiding a punch from a nearby enemy and ended up back to back with Fuu.

"That's 10 for me." Fuu said with a smile.

Kurosutchi sighed, "Fuu, take this seriously. We have to stay on our toes." _"I've already taken down 12."_

Fuu then felt a similar Chakra to her own coming from outside the village. "Kurosutchi, I have to go. A Jinchuriki is in danger."

Kurosutchi was confused, "Really?" Fuu nodded seriously. "Alright, go. I can handle these guys myself."

Fuu sprouted her wings and flew off. Kurosutchi then drew two kunai and used them to block a Sound Shinobi's sword.

 _ **With Yugito**_

Yugito was surrounded by the bodies of her dead comrades. Her opponent, a bald, young man in dark blue monk attire, had used some sort of sealing technique with an instrument that he strummed. It was slowly drawing the Two Tails out of her.

" _I was careless. Think. There has to be someway to escape."_ Yugito thought.

 _ **With Shino and Neji**_

"Neji use your eyes and look to the North." Shino stated.

Neji did and he was shocked at what he saw. "There's a bald man extracting what appears to be a Tailed beast from a woman. I can Gaara, that Waterfall Kunochi, and a Stone Shinobi are heading straight to her."

"Gaara does contain a Tailed Beast as well, so it is logical to assume that those three are Jinchuriki as well. Why? Because no one else seems to have been alerted to the trouble the Cloud Genin is in." Shino stated.

Neji said, "There's no telling what the enemy plans to do with so many beast. We need to send a team to aid her." Neji then turned to Tayuya. "Tayuya, how has your training with your clan's chains been coming along?"

Tayuya nodded in understanding, "It hasn't come easy for me or Sado, but we've been steadily working on it. I'm not sure if I can bind something with 4 or more tails though I am willing to give it a shot."

"Then get moving to the North. We'll be sending a team to aid you as soon as we are able." Neji ordered.

Tayuya took off.

 _ **With Kiba's Team**_

Kiba and Akamaru, Ino, and Masami were surrounded by dead snakes. Kiba's weapons, his metal claws, were covered in their guts.

"Kiba, come in." Neji said through the communicator.

Kiba asked, "What's up?"

"The enemy has put their plan into action. The Jinchuriki are in trouble and your team is the only free one we got. We need you to meet up with Tayuya and head over there immediately." Neji ordered.

Kiba nodded his head. "Got it. Wait, are the other teams in danger?"

"We're doing what we can to help them." Shino stated.

The communication ended.

"What did they say Kiba?" Ino asked.

Kiba got on Akamaru. "We have to hurry to the North of the village and lend our aid to the four Jinchuriki."

"Then let's get going." Masami stated.

 _ **Chojuro, Kenjo, and Akana vs Kuma**_

The Three Mist Shinobi were surrounded by the bodies of the enemy they killed. Kenjo had just taken out his communicator shocked by what he'd heard.

"Partner, is something wrong?" Chojuro asked concerned.

"I just heard the last words of one of our Genin teams… Kuma killed them." Kenjo sadly stated.

Chojuro paled.

Akana rested his hand on his students' shoulders. "Kenjo and Chojuro, the dead can me mourned at a later date. We need to focus on the battle at hand, or we run the risk of dying ourselves."

Chojuro and Kenjo took a deep breathe and nodded. "Thanks Sensei.

Akana gave them a proud smile. "Now, which team was attacked. Hopefully in was the team closest to us, so that we may prevent more deaths."

It was at this moment that Chakra wire wrapped itself around Kenjo lifting him into the air. Akana looked to his left and saw that it had come from Kuma who was dressed in Akatsuki robes.

"You're all in luck because it was the team closet to you." Kuma chuckled. "There screams as the life left their body were music to my ears, but nothing will compare to the screams you all make." Kuma happily stated.

The Akatsuki member then slammed his former comrade into the ground. Before he could continue, Akana drew a kunai, and infused it with his Lightning Nature. He then threw the kunai severing the wire.

Chojuro helped his partner to his feet. "Kenjo, are you still okay to fight?"

Kenjo glared at Kuma as he parted from Chojuro. "I'm fine. It's going to take more than that to put a prospective Anbu down."

Kuma chuckled once more. "I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It's little Chojuro. Isn't that just precious. They probably recruited you onto their team because your the opposite of me. By that I mean the opposite of a true Mist Shinobi."

Kenjo drew his tonfa and said, "If by opposite you mean a loyal Shinobi that wouldn't betray his friends, then yes he is the opposite of you."

Kuma just continued talking, "So I see 'Sensei' and Kenjo, but where is Kanja? I should have had my partner scan the village for her." He looked at Kenjo. "Hey, she isn't waiting around to ambush me, right? I mean that's not going to work, so she should just come out."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Kanja, who is a Jonin now, had an urgent mission from the Mizukage and couldn't attend these exams like I could. You're just going to have to make die with us." Akana stated.

"I suppose you three will be at least decent entertainment." Kuma activated his Sharingan. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Chojuro drew his sword and Akana cut his wrist forming his twin, blood swords.

"Everyone stay on guard and be prepared to counter any Genjutsu that he uses." Akana warned.

 _ **With Lee and Hinata**_

They were surrounded by Shinobi barring the Curse Mark. Lee was without his weight having taken them off before heading out.

"Hinata, do you see Menma anywhere?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, he's a few streets over and has managed to take down the Shinobi that were chasing him." Hinata stated.

"Leaf Gust." Lee quickly spun in place and kicked away the Shinobi closing in around him. "We can't be outdone by him. Let uss show these enemies the power of our youth!"

"Lee!" Hinata struck an enemy as she shouted. "I see a young man approaching him. The young man looks like a puppet master as he's wielding 10 puppets at once."

"It can't be helped right now." Lee kneed a nearby enemy in the stomach. "We either have to hope that he can best this enemy, or that he can hold his opponent at bay until we can assist him."

 _ **Menma vs Iwana**_

Menma jumped to the right avoiding four daggers that would have impaled him had he still been standing where he was. "I was honestly beginning to think that you'd honestly left. I guess that was nothing but a dream, right Iwana.

Menma watched as the puppet user approached him with 10 puppets. The 6 black metal puppets and now 4 white metaled puppets that had no visible weapons. It was likely that those puppets had hidden throwing weapons inside of them."

Iwana sighed, "My employers were disappointed in my performance. They asked that I get more information and try to kill a few more Shinobi." He smiled. "Fortunately, and invasion is the perfect time to gather information.

Everyone's fighting for their lives, so they'll use some of their best techniques. So long as the person you have watching the invasion can't be found, you'll have ample information to give."

Menma, determined, said, "I'm not going to let you get anywhere near my friends. I'll protect them with everything I have. Also, I may not know who these employers of yours are, but I'll find them and stop what ever plan they seem to have for the Leaf."

Iwana chuckled, "Looks like you've changed a little. You're more certain. Very well, then lets see if little Menma can uphold that promise."

 _ **Choji, Yakumo, and Sasame vs Mizuki**_

"Are you two okay to keep going?" Choji asked.

The group had entered a building so that Sasame could tend to their wounds after their fight with rather large group of snakes.

"She should be fine now. I gave her a proper antidote in plenty of time." Sasame replied.

Yakumo was about to speak until her eyes widened. "Choji! Get down!"

Choji did as he was instructed and a moment later a Fuma Shuriken flew over his head and embedded itself in the wall of the house. Choji got to his feet and faced the doorway as the girls joined him.

"Seems it is my lucky day. I get to kill three clan children, and make Naruto and Daichi suffer." Mizuki, in his Akatsuki robes, said as he walked towards the house leaking killer intent.

Choji ran to the back of the house. "Partial Expansion Jutsu!" He then punched a hole through the wall. "We have to go. We can't fight someone with the Byakugan in this small space."

"I remember seeing a park nearby." Yakumo stated.

"That's perfect. Let's head there." Sasame said.

Choji nodded, "Yakumo, slow him down with Genjutsu. Sasame, when we arrive, start setting traps."

The three Shinobi took off running with Mizuki following.

 _ **With Yugito**_

Yugito, despite the pain from her beast being drawn out, noticed three people who were converging on her spot. She noticed one of them was flying and she recognized Han. This meant the three of them were Jinchuriki.

"No, get away! This was his plan!" Yugito yelled.

The bald monk picked up the pace of his playing casing more chains to come out.

" _She's right. That's Hoichi."_ Gaara thought. "Don't let those chains anywhere near you!"

It was to late for any of them. Fuu and Han were immediately impaled by the chains which sunk into their bodies and wrapped themselves around their beast. Gaara's sand lept to his defense.

Thanks to his now developing Taijutsu skills, he was able to avoid the chains for a few moments. It was still pointless in the end as a chain embedded itself within him as well. The four Jinchuriki were captured and brought near each other.

"You three should have heeded my words sooner. Now we're all in the same boat." Yugito stated.

"If I'd left, then certain friends never would have let me hear the end of it." Gaara said.

Fuu, with a goofy smile, said, "I would never abandon anyone who is like me."

"If I'd just left you, then it would have caused strife between our villages, and it would have weakened the alliance." Han stated.

Hoichi began playing at a regular pace slowly drawing out the Tail Beasts. This brought the Jinchuriki to their knees.

Fuu mustered up her strength and made a hand sign. "Ninja Art: Cocoon."

Chakra sprung from Fuu's back and encircled all the Jinchuriki creating a large, green cocoon around them.

"What is this?" Han asked.

Fuu replied, "It's my power, but it's only bought us time." Fuu sat back against the Cocoon. "We're just going to have to hope that it's long enough for someone to safe us."

Yugito walked over to Gaara and punched him in the face. His sand did not react.

"This is your fault, right Kazekage? That man was among Sand Shinobi, so he must be your man right?" Yugito asked angrily.

"That's not the case Yugito. They are a faction that has left the Sand Village and are acting, most likely, on orders from those still left in the village. Surely must know the rumors that surround the One Tailed Jinchuriki." Han stated calmly.

Yugito sighed and moved away from the three Jinchuriki. "My friends died today, so I don't think you can blame me if I'm not thinking clearly."

Gaara closed his eyes and nodded. "No, I cannot. I am sorry. I regret that this has happened and it is my fault that this has happened. I once related to people through fear and killing. As such, it has taken a long time for people to accept me.

Unfortunately, not enough has passed for them to accept me. That being said, when we get out here, I will do my best to show my village that I am a leader they can depend on. A leader that will protect them with everything he has."

"When we get out here? Try if we get out of here. You three were likely the best chance I had of escaping." Yugito stated.

Gaara smiled slightly, "You're thinking is rather narrow minded. Just because someone isn't a Jinchuriki doesn't mean that they can't save us. That being said, there is another Jinchuriki around.

Though he says he is a Pseudo-Jinchuriki, and that he doesn't contain a tailed beast. Either way, our best chance for survival rest with those on the outside. We can only hope that Fuu's cocoon slows Hoichi down until help can arrive."

 _ **With Daichi and Kakashi**_

Sensei and student had been fighting there way through the village while Daichi tried to tune in of the frequency his friends were likely using to communicate with one another.

The streets were littered with bodies from the Sound and Sand Villages. There were also countless snake corpses everywhere. They even say a few bodies from the other village, but there was no one that they recognized.

Besides the bodies, the streets were littered with rubble from destroyed building. Likely the result of giant snakes crashing though them. Several buildings were also on fire, had rocks and earth through them, or were scorched from lightning just.

Daichi soon heard Shino and Neji's voice on the communicators and said, "Hey guys, this is Daichi reporting in. Our ally is currently fighting the leader of this invasion outside the village and Kakashi Sensei is with me."

Neji was relieved, "That's good to hear. Listen, the Four Jinchuriki have been captured, and several battles with powerful enemies have erupted all over the village."

"Where are the Jinchuriki?" Daichi asked.

Neji replied, "North of the Village."

"Who need the most help?" Kakashi asked having turned on his own communicator.

Shino replied, "Choji's group to the East f your location. They're fighting someone that fits Mizuki's profile."

Daichi and Kakashi nodded and parted ways.


	18. Grass Invasion: Part 2

The Invasion is now in full swing with the various battles having kicked off. Who will live, who will die, and who will be somewhere in between. That's only for me to know until I put it to paper. Of course, the question I posed last Chapter is still up, but put down below. Good news because this Chapter is a long one. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

 _ **Jiro vs Hebihime**_

Hebihime attempted to punch Jiro, but he counted with a punch of his own and held his ground. This caused surprise to come across the snake's apprentice.

"Years of observation and training will begin to pay off today. I always wondered how your punches hurt me even though I had my armor. We were just kids after all, so you shouldn't have had such developed muscles." He grinned.

"I've figured out your secret. Why you and Kabuto are his apprentices when he never extended the same rights to people like Kimimaro and Gurren. You two remind him of Tsunade.

Kabuto knows medical Ninjutsu while you have been developing Chakra Enhanced Strength." Jiro chuckled. "There's just one problem. Your Chakra enhanced strength is incomplete, and it all due to one fatal flaw."

Hebihime laughed, "You're bluffing."

Under his mask, Jiro smiled. "Try me."

Jiro ducked avoiding the swing from Hebihime's left arm. He then sprang past her while sticking his right arm out. This resulted in Hebihime hitting the ground. She rolled to her feet and prepared to block Jiro's next attack.

He switched to Ninjutsu. "Earth Style: Multiple Walls Jutsu.

Four walls sprang up that reached into the sky and trapped Hebihime and Jiro. Jiro then used one of the features of his armor. He began to run along the wall and used his Wind Chakra to enhance his speed farther.

This made it hard for Hebihime to keep track of him, but she wasn't used to her enemies moving so fast to begin with. "So little Jiro went and made himself fast. That's great, but I don't think that this is going to help you beat me."

Jiro was smiling as he bounced off the wall and landed on the wall closest to him. He continued to bounce from wall to wall until he was nothing but a blur.

"I call this technique Jet." He hit Hebihime sending her to the ground. "A technique comprised of multiple parts." He landed on her back before she could get up. "Create walls of Earth."

He then landed in front of her and slammed his fist into her gut sending her into the wall of earth and cracking it. "Use the speed boost from my armor." He jumped from the all he was on aiming a kick at Hebihime.

"Add Wind Chakra to amplify my speed further and Earth Chakra to amplify my strength." His kick hit her sending the snake's apprentice through the wall. "That is but one of many things I have created for combat."

He appeared behind Hebihime and punched her back into the confines of the wall. "Of course, with the way you're fighting, I won't need anything else to finish you off."

He jumped back into the wall and began springing from place to place again. Hebihime gritted her teeth furious that Jiro was thrashing her so effectively. It was decidedly not fun for her.

She wiped the blood, which was coming from her mouth, onto her right hand and ran it down her left arm. This caused what looked like a complicated storage seal to appear on that arm.

Jiro say this as he was mere inches from her. He also saw that the arm was glowing a deep purple and electricity was sparking all around her arm. "Lightning Style: Devastation Jutsu.".

Hebihime grabbed Jiro and threw him into the ground as the jutsu went off. This caused the young Ryu member to scream out in pain as the lightning coursed through him and into the ground.

From there, the lightning coursed all around the area and caused the earth walls to crumble. Jiro's armor hadn't fared much better. At most Jiro was covered by 25% of his armor.

His hair poked out from various spots and even his clothes underneath were scorched in certain spots. Jiro seemed almost lifeless as he didn't move a muscle. Hebihime was panting as she got to her feet with a smile.

She soon found herself laughing. "Oh Jiro, you were a lot of fun to play with. It's been a long time since someone forced me to use one of my aces. You can take pride…"

She stopped laughing as she felt a cold blade on her neck. She glanced down, and saw that Jiro body wasn't there which meant one thing

"I'll admit, that last jutsu was completely unexpected, but everything else went exactly how I planned it. You lost your cool, and now you will pay the ultimate price. Do you have any last words?" Jiro asked.

Despite the situation, Hebihime smiled. "Lord Orochimaru is out of your grasp. Go up against him, and you will die. I can take solace in that fact."

Jiro, completely serious, infused his wind Chakra into the white bladed tanto. Without a single word, he cut the snake's apprentice's head clean off. A Moment later both body and head hit the ground and Jiro's armor vanished..

"Jiro said, "I don't need to kill Orochimaru for what he's done nor do I have to seek him out. Orochimaru's death will one day come, and I will only seek to be the cause of it if the opportunity presents itself."

He walked away from the dead body. "For now, I will walk my new path as Jiro Ryu a proud member of the Fusion clan and soon to be Shinobi of the Leaf. Today that path leads me to fighting off this invasion."

Jiro cleaned his blade and ran into the village. He knew he wouldn't be able to conjure his full suit of armor, but there was still much he could accomplish with the little Chakra he had and the tanto given to him by his new leader.

He didn't get far before he noticed multiple sources of chakra in the air appearing one after the other. _"I hate to think it, but I'm not going to be any use against these foes. I'll have to make sure to stay clear of those battles."_

Jiro took off heading towards the sounds of fighting.

 _ **Menma vs Iwana**_

Menma was putting his training to good use and glad that Kakashi Sensei had pushed him and the others so hard. It was the only reason that he was still alive after all. At the same time, Iwana had not slacked off in the slightest.

Every time Menma got close to Iwana, he'd be forced back by the puppets or risk losing a limb in the process. "You've really improved Menma. Seems those Leaf Shinobi have trained you well."

" _I really owe my improvements to Team 12. Kakashi Sensei, Genyumaru, and Mizu. Without them, I'm sure I'd have been dead near the start of this fight."_ Menma thought as he dodged dagger that came from one of the puppets.

He was soon surrounded by 5 of the puppets, so he wove some hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth Spears."

Spears launched from the ground crashing into the puppets and knocking them away. Then Menma noticed that the 5 he hit away weren't any of the white ones. That's when four daggers hit him at once from all sides drawing blood.

" _Damn it! I have to stay on guard at all times."_ Menma thought as he jumped out of the spears.

Iwana sent the puppet with two handed katana after him. Menma thought fast and threw as many kunai and shuriken as he could at the puppet causing the puppet to fall back to the ground. knocking the puppet back a few inches.

Menma then landed on the ground and immediately ran into and ally way trying to get some distance. He soon ducked into a house and began removing the daggers. He didn't get far before he was discovered by a group of Sound Shinobi.

He immediately threw his remaining weapons dispatching three of the 8 Shinobi. Shortly after, the remaining 5 were killed by Iwana who stepped over their corpses and looked right at Menma.

"I Don't want you getting the wrong idea. No one but me will end your life." the puppet user firmly stated.

Menma grabbed his ocarina and began playing. _"Chakra Enhancing Music."_

Menma increased his own chakra, once again, and lept through a broken window landing on the street outside.

He then quickly wove a set of hand signs. "Earth Style: Fissure Jutsu!"

Menma slammed his hands on the ground causing the ground before him to open sinking the house and the buildings on either side. Menma was panting, but he rolled to the right as a puppet thrust a katana forward.

If Menma had still been there, then he'd have been pierced in the heart. The moment he stopped he was surrounded by all 10 puppets. Menma grunted and wove another series of hand signs.

" _Alright, let's try this one."_ Menma finished. "Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld!"

Mud spread out ensnaring the white puppets which immediately fell over clearly having been severed from their Chakra threads. The black puppet's; however, made it out untouched by the mud.

Then Menma's eyes opened wide as he realized that one puppet was missing. He moved to dodge to the right. He managed to save his life, but he'd lost something that was arguably just as important to a Shinobi.

His right arm had been severed from his shoulder. Menma cried out his pain, but resisted the urge to place his hand directly on the wound. He instead tore his shirt off and placed it on the wound. In mere moments, the shirt was stained red.

Iwana sighed and shook his head. "I was honestly trying to give you as quick a death as I could, but now you're in misery." Iwana had all 6 of his black metal puppets surround Menma. "Don't worry, you won't in that for much longer."

Menma closed his eyes. _"I'm sorry everyone, looks like this is as far as I go. It was great ride. Thank you for everything."_

The pain he thought was to come never came. Menma opened his eyes and found three puppets surrounding him. They'd taken the hits from the metal weapons.

A voice said, "If it isn't Iwana. You're a disgrace to the Sand Village, but I must admit that you've certainly improved for being supposedly dead."

Iwana grinned. "Kankuro Sensei. What luck running into you here of all places; however, I must ask that you wait your turn. Right now Menma has my attention."

The one called Kankuro appeared at Menma's side allowing the Fusion Clan member to get a good look at his savior. He found that he recognized him as the Kazekage's brother.

Kankuro was wearing a black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red sash around his waist as well as matching gloves. He also had on face paint that formed the letter "T".

He then looked at the three puppets. The first resembles a three-eyed, four-armed humanoid with jagged teeth and a spiky brown hairstyle protruding from the top of its head and framing the sides. It was the puppet Karasu.

Second was Kuroari. It has a much longer head than Karasu with a bucket-shaped face sporting two sharp red horns and six arms; its facial features include three eyes similar to Karasu, with a dark, disheveled hairstyle.

Its overall body-frame somewhat resembles a large barrel. The third was Sanshouo. Unlike Kankurō's other puppets, Sanshōuo stays true to its name and somewhat resembles an actual salamander.

Menma was starting to pale from loss of blood. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be by your brother's side?"

"It was my brother who sent me to assist the Leaf. It just so happens that you're the first one I've come across." Kankuro stated while not taking his eyes off of Iwana or his puppets.

"Menma, you're hurt." Hinata stated in worry as she and Lee appeared at his side.

Lee said, "There were to many Shinobi for even my Flames of Youth to beat in a timely manner. Please forgive me for not arriving sooner."

Menma, now seating and panting, smiled. "It's better that you arrive now than never."

"You two, get your friend to that base you have set up in the center of the village, I'll stay behind and take on Iwana." Lee was about to speak but Kankuro silenced him. "There isn't much time for a discussion.

One of us will have to carry him while the other defends the two of them. Out of the three of us, I know Iwana the best. He used to be my student when we were younger. Now get going."

Lee nodded, "Alright. Hinata, you take care of Menma. I'll defend both of you."

Hinata helped Menma to his feet and draped his good arm around her..

Lee then looked at Kankuro and gave him a toothy grin. "I'll hurry back as soon as I am able."

With that, the Leaf Shinobi took off.

"Listen to them thinking that I can't handle myself. By the time they get back, you'll already be dead. This time, you won't be coming back from the grave." Kankuro said seriously.

Iwana chuckled. "Sensei, we both know that simply isn't true. You may have taught me much, but we both know who ended up superior before I left. I've only improved since then,"

He was smiling. "Unfortunately, you interfering has pissed me off, so now you will die by my hand. To be fair, you would have died by my hand eventually anyways. All you've done is speed things up."

The two Shinobi faced off, but they were momentarily distracted by Chakra flaring up in multiple parts of the village.

" _What is this?"_ Iwana thought.

Kankuro thought, _"That one signature? Is that… Gaara? No, but it feels similar. Gaara, you better be okay."_

 _ **Akana, Chojuro, and Akana vs Kuma**_

Kuma had his Sharingan active with three tomoe. Akana rushed in first and slashed his blood swords at his former student, but he quickly had to jump back as the ninja wire was fused back together and shot out to grab Akana.

Akana reacted fast and cut the wire once more. Kenjo then rushed in with his tonfa and swung them at Kenjo. Kenjo effortlessly dodged them due to his improved reaction speed.

Chojiro held his sword out in front of him and proclaimed. "Hiramekarei Unleashing."

The bandages wrapped around the blade unraveled revealing a flounder fish shaped sword that was now coated in Chakra. He then pulled the blades apart making two even swords.

Kenjo sent out his wire in an attempt to make Kuma hold still, but it was countered by Kuma's own wire; however, that didn't stop Akana's wire which managed to wrap tightly around his torso. Kenjo and Chojiro moved into to finish the Rouge.

"Whatever plans you may have had end today." Kenjo stated.

Kuma smiled as his Chakra flared up around him, but unlike normal Chakra, his was crimson. This Chakra blew the wire away. It also stopped Kenjo and Chojuro in their tracks as they were staring at him.

Kuma wasn't focusing on them. He was focusing on his former Sensei who had a grim look on his face.

Kuma had dropped his usual smile and looked right at his Sensei. "It seems as though I finally have my answer. I always thought that it was weird why you originally only trained me how to use ninja wire.

I thought it was weird how you would look at me. I did countless research after that first time and dug through every record of your past missions and fights. Of course, I never found anything.

That is until I developed my stealth skills in preparation for a certain mission. One place I trained those skills in was the The Mizukage's office. Imagine my surprise when I found a scroll that had my father's name on it.

Inside that scroll it told me everything that you had hid. The S ranked mission where you killed my father. Akana closed his eyes, but neither Chojuro nor Kenjo reacted in the slightest.

Kenjo stood in front of his Sensei and said, "Yeah, Sensei did kill you father. He told us, including Chojuro, the whole story. You're father was a blood crazed killer. That's saying something when you remember that the village used to be the Bloody Mist.

He killed far to many Shinobi prompting the Fourth to make the only good decision of his career. He ordered your father's death. He sent the Seven Swordsman, what remained of them, and Sensei to end his life."

Kenjo was angry, "Sensei spared your life. He decided that he would try to dissuade you from the path your father walked. Clearly, it wasn't enough. You betrayed him, you village and your friends.

You're hunting the Jinchuriki knowing full well that the six tails is a fellow Shinobi and an important asset to the village. Sensei didn't do anything wrong. You did. You have no honor"

Chojuro came to stand beside Kenjo. "That's right. Akana Sensei is a great man worthy of respect. I'm happy that he is one of my Sensei. I know Kanja feels the same way."

Akana looked at his students with pride. "Thank you."

Kuma was back to laughing. "I'm glad I got that cleared up. It now erases any lingering thoughts that I should spare any of you. I'm proud to have taken after my father.

In fact, everything I learned leads me to believe that he was the true embodiment of the Bloody Mist." He touched his chest. "I'm grateful that he passed this power down to me because I will use it to reform…"

All four Shinobi paused as they felt a large amount of Chakra to the North.

" _What is this Chakra?"_ Chojuro and Kenjo thought together.

" _This Chakra? Utakata? No, but it's similar to him."_ Akana thought.

Kuma laughed. "Today is just chalk full of surprises. Anyways, as I was saying. I will use this power that I have been gifted with to reform the Mist Village. It starts with your deaths."

 _ **Back at the Grass Base**_

"We have a problem." Shino stated.

"Tenten, take up guard outside of the medical room. Don't let a single enemy in." Neji stated.

Tenten nodded. "Got it." She walked to the stairs leading down and smiled at Neji. "You best be careful Neji because I won't forgive you if you get yourself hurt no matter how many enemies you'll be facing."

Tenten ran down the stairs leaving Shino and Neji alone.

"I wonder if she'd be saying that to you if she knew how many Shinobi there were outside?" Shino asked in his usual demeanor.

"It doesn't matter how many there are. The Kazekage's sister is on her way here with two teams of Genin. We simply have to hold out until they arrive." Neji stated.

"I'll attack from long range, you handle up close." Shino stated.

Neji nodded. "Sounds good. Let's try and filter the number that makes it past us. No need for our medic to go breaking the fortress."

Shino agreed. "That would be bad."

The two Shinobi quickly made there way to the ground floor where they began fighting the Shinobi that streamed inside the base.

 _ **On a Roof**_

Kan Mitarashi stood atop a building, his purple hair was dishevel and his black, Leaf Anbu style armor had many cuts, slashes, and scorch marks. Other than that, he was in relatively fine condition.

He was observing the various battles as he thought. _"When the pay's to good, you have to expect the unexpected, but even I couldn't expect this. Akatsuki and Sound, Monsters, Shinobi from the major village, and multiple Jinchuriki._

 _I'm starting to think that I should have remained on the Western Continent. The jobs were good and they only have 4 Jinchuriki to their names. Not to mention I rarely ever ran into one."_

Kan then heard a voice in the communicator he was given. "Is anyone with authority still alive?"

"No, the officer's have all fallen including Hebihime." A voice replied.

Another voice said, "The Curse Marked Shinobi are beginning to fall at an alarming rate. It looks like that Lord candidate we were briefed on."

"We have confirmed sightings of two Akatsuki members. They been tearing through both sides; however, they are now engaged with Shinobi from two separate villages." A Shinobi stated.

"The snakes are falling one after another and our forces are really taking a beating. We need someone to lead us." One of the voices from before frantically stated.

Kan rubbed his hand over his face and sighed before speaking. "Listen up. Here's what you're going to do. Squad A and B, join up with Squad C and take the fort in the center of the village away from those Leaf Shinobi. I'll join you in a moment.

Squad D, Lead the stronger Curse Mark Shinobi to the White haired Shinobi. He's a valuable target that must be eliminated. Squad G severe the chains Hoichi is using to capture the Jinchuriki. We need a Tailed Beast if we want to win this thing.

Squad E and F, your numbers are the lowest, so join join with Squad H. You're task will be to eliminate the Sand team heading to the center fort. Use every weapon at your disposal and every trick you can think of.

Leave the snakes to their own battles. For the love of god do not go anywhere near the battle between the Great Beast King and Manda. In fact, any Shinobi in the area should immediately get in the village as they'll serve better here."

"I recognize that voice. What gives you the authority to order us around? You're just a hired sword." One of the Shinobi from before stated.

Kan closed his eyes and slowly shook his had. "You're right and wrong at the same time. I'm a mercenary. The only one your leader decided to higher for this invasion. I lived in a land full of war.

Honestly, I could care less if any of you made it out of this alive. Having said all of that, my plan is better than anything you geniuses have come up with. you can either follow my plan, or I fight my way out of here and live. What say you?"

"I quite like his plan and fully endorse it. Should put Hebihime's train wreck of an invasion back on the right track." A new Shinobi said.

"K-Kabuto… Sir, you're here?" A Shinobi asked.

Kabuto replied, "Of course I'm here. An invasion is the perfect place to gather information after all."

"You heard him men. We're going with the mercenary's plan."

Kan didn't like of this Kabuto person, but at least he seemed helpful in this situation. "Good, then I'm heading towards the center fortress."

Kan walked towards the fortress without ever touching the ground, but he paused and looked to the north. _"This Chakra is immense and untamed unlike that of these Akatsuki members. Maybe I'll see what's going on after I finish this job."_

 _ **Chojuro, Sasame, and Yakumo vs Mizuki**_

"Yakumo, has he entered the Genjutsu's area yet?" Sasame asked as she continued to set up her various traps.

Yakumo nodded her head. "He has. He's currently walking towards us at a slow pace and his Byakugan is active. It's to early to tell if he's seen through any of the Genjutsu that have been placed on him."

"Just be ready for anything. S rank Shinobi are not to be taken lightly." Choji warned remembering the words Asuma said to his team after Daichi spoke of the Akatsuki to all the clan heads.

"I thought for sure that you'd be a quivering mess Choji, but I know now that I should never underestimate anyone really." Mizuki said having appeared in the middle of the group.

All three Shinobi jumped back and prepared to fight.

"Mizuki Sensei. It's been a long time." Choji said.

"I suppose it has. Feels even longer since I spent a good deal of time in prison." Mizuki lost his neutral expression allowing his rage to show through. "It's all because of Iruka, Naruto, and Daichi. Those three ruined everything that I was working for."

Sasame threw a kunai hitting a wire. Once it broke, it caused multiple wires to appear and trap Mizuki. Not only that, but these wires had razors on them that dug into Mizuki's skin drawing blood in multiple places.

Mizuki didn't react to the pain. "Still, I suppose I should be somewhat grateful. Because of them, I now have a great deal of power." He then looked at the wire before turning his gaze to Sasame.

"I see now, that explains who you are girl. You're a member of that Fuma clan that specializes in traps. Wonder how the Leaf Village got their hands of one of you. I guess it doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things."

Mizuki dispelled revealing himself to be a shadow clone. This shocked even Yakumo who had no idea where he was. He soon revealed himself appearing behind Sasame and prepared to strike her heart with his Assassin's Fist.

" _Sasame! No! Why!? Why isn't my Genjutsu working on him!?"_ Yakumo thought feeling helpless as she watched the palm inch closer and closer to Sasame.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choji declared.

Choji appeared at Yakumo's side and slammed his huge palm into Mizuki sending him away, but not before Mizuki got a hit in on Choji's arm. This caused said arm to immediately shrink. Choji then gripped it, fell to his knees, and screamed in agony.

"What's wrong Choji?!" Both Kunochi asked concerned for the Akimichi.

Choji got to his feet sweating profusely while his right arm hung useless and limp. "My arm.. feels like… kunai continue to pierce…"

Choji couldn't finish as the pain was continuing to intensify, and he was using every last bit of his strength just to stay standing.

"Yakumo, Hinata's your teammate, right? Has she ever done anything like this." Sasame asked worriedly.

Yakumo shook her head. "She hasn't ever caused something like this, but Neji has the few times our teams have worked together; however, that was when he aimed for the heart. He's never been able to cause this level of pain before."

Mizuki calmly walked back into the clearing while rotating his left arm. He was also coated in a layer of visible, silver Chakra. "I almost felt that one Choji."

Sasame quickly bent down and cut a wire unleashing shuriken from the trees. They were heading straight for Mizuki.

"Palm Rotation." Mizuki stated as he spun in place and deflected the weapons.

Sasame immediately drew multiple Fuma Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shurikens: Windmill of Shadows."

She threw them all at Mizuki who continued his palm rotation deflecting every blade into the air. Mizuki then jumped and caught all of them before landing on the ground with two shuriken in each hand to the shock of both Kunochi.

Mizuki smirked, "Surprised are we? Didn't my early attack set off any bells in your head? Didn't Choji tell you?" Mizuki threw the shuriken to his left and right killing four Grass Shinobi who'd been discreetly advancing on him.

"I was a Fuma Shuriken Specialist before I ever gained these eyes." Choji had taken out his special pill case and managed to ingest the 1st pill causing Mizuki to smile. "Choji, is it finally time to get serious? Very well, but you may want to eat all three."

Choji rose to his feet. Both his arm were usable once more as the Chakra provided by the 1st pill surged through his body. At the same time, all three Leaf Shinobi could feel Chakra welling up from Mizuki as he covered himself in silver Chakra.

"The two of you get out of here and go find help. I'll hold Mizuki off." Choji stated as he now ate the second causing his Chakra to visible appear around him.

"Choji…" Both girls began refusing to abandon a teammate.

Choji walked past them and said, "If you stay here, then it's going to be harder for me to focus on the fight." He looked back at them and smiled. "This power is like what Daichi has inside of him, and you know how strong he is without it from our spares.

I'm betting traps and Genjutsu aren't going to be very effective against him from here on out." He turned back to face Mizuki who was now sporting a one piece, silver body suit and short, silver hair.

"Now get going and live to fight another day. Also, just in case, tell everyone that I'm sorry." Choji ate the last pill causing himself to become skinny and butterfly wings, made of Chakra, appeared on his back.

Mizuki's grin widened as he created two, Silver Fuma Shuriken from his Chakra. His Byakugan was active and he was staring right at Choji.

"The famous Akimichi Food Pills." Mizuki laughed joyfully. "Besides their deaths, this is what I want. A worthy…"

He didn't get another word in as Choji appeared in front of him, cracking the ground as he ran, and punched Mizuki square in the chest sending the Akatsuki member far away.

Choji turned to the shocked faces of his teammates. "Now, get going and find help. Try the communicators first."

With that, Choji vanished from the clearing heading after Mizuki.

"What should we do Yakumo?" Sasame asked torn between listening to Choji or running to help him.

Before she could speak, both Kunochi felt a powerful Chakra appear to the north.

Yakumo sighed sadly, "We do what Choji says, and if we make it out of this invasion with our lives, then we're going to train like we've never trained before."

Sasame nodded in agreement and the two Kunochi took off to find help.

 _ **With Temari, Shira, Matsuri, and the other Genin**_

They'd all been stopped on the street by a large group of Sound Shinobi that were staring them down.

Temari removed here fan and said, "Here's the plan. We're going to break through their line and head straight for the center of the…"

Shira stepped forward and said, "Forgive me Temari, but I believe I have a better option. I will stay behind and take them on. You take my team and Matsuri's and make your way to our allies."

"Are you crazy kid? You can't take them all on by yourself." Temari stated.

"Then I'll stay behind and back him up while you also take my teammates with you." Matsuri stated as she stepped forward and drew her rope javelin.

Shira nodded, "Yeah, thanks." He then turned to Temari. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

He then ran forward with Matsuri not even giving Temari a chance to voice her concerns.

The two of them shouted. "We are the students of Gaara Sensei after all!"

Temari sighed as she put away her fan, "You four heard your team leaders. You're coming with me, and we're going to back up the Leaf Shinobi. I don't want to hear about anyone else staying behind."

Matsuri and Shira's teammates looked at their leaders, who were beginning to take down the Shinobi, before looking at Temari and nodding. They then followed the Kazekage's sister down another street.

 _ **With Daichi**_

Daichi had his swords, which were covered in blood, out. He had just finished cutting down 10 squads worth of Shinobi and was making goof progress to the North.

" _I'm coming Gaara and Fuu."_ Daichi thought as he continued to run. _"Just hold out a little longer."_

He eventually skidded to a stop as a familiar person got in his way. This person hadn't changed since the last time they faced off. He still had white hair, wore glasses, and had simplistic, purple clothing. A sound note was visible of his headband.

Daichi held his swords at his side, but he still on guard. "Why am I not surprised. An invasion, 4 Akatsuki members, and now two Snake Apprentices. What's next? Is Zabuza going to come back from the grave."

Daichi thought about what he said and held up a finger. "I swear, if you've learned the Reanimation Jutsu, and brought either him or Haku back, then I will cut you down where you stand."

Kabuto smiled and held up his hands. "Relax, I'm not here to fight. That's not entirely true. Let's just say that I'm not here to fight you or your allies. Lord Orochimaru merely sent me to observe Hebihime's attempt at an invasion."

"I'm guessing that the reason Orochimaru's not here is because he's busy training Sasuke. Where is he by the way?" Daichi asked.

"Do you honestly expect me to tell you that?" Kabuto asked curiously.

Daichi sighed, "It was worth a shot. Anyways, this has been a lovely chat, but I have a more pressing issue to attend to. If you're not here to fight me, then get out of my way. I'll deal with you on a later date."

Kabuto pushed up his glasses, "There is a reason I stand before you. I have some vital information to give you as well as a few gifts."

Daichi raised an eye brow, "Why would you give me any sort of gift or information? What's more, how could I trust any information someone like you gave me?"

Kabuto chuckled, "It's your choice weather or not you believe the information I give you. Of course, someone like you should be able to tell if I'm lying, or am I one of those rare people that can fool even you. May explain how you never got onto me.

That's a thought for another day. As for why I wish to give you information and gifts? Simply, I wish to turn the windmill of the world as Lord Orochimaru puts it; however, that was more of a sub goal than a main one.

Lord Orochimaru is just to fascinated with learning every jutsu to invest much time in the turning of the windmill. Honestly, this invasion only happened because of subtle hints I dropped.

Of course, I'm getting off topic." He turned away from Daichi. "I've come to confirm that your father is alive and one day you are likely to face him in combat." Daichi didn't react instead allowing Kabuto to continue.

"The other bit of information I have is this. Look deeper into Itachi Uchiha. Who knows, one day you might find something that will bring Sasuke home. It's up to you weather you believe what I say."

Daichi was still skeptical, but he asked, "What's this gift you have for me?"

Kabuto threw a scroll to Daichi who immediately caught and looked at it. Daichi's eyes opened wide when he realized what Kabuto had just given to him.

"I hear you are collecting interesting weapons and summoning contracts, so consider that a sign of good faith." Kabuto said.

Daichi was holding a normal sized scroll for a Bear Summoning Contract. "Why would you turn over something that any Shinobi would kill for?"

Kabuto smiled, "For one, I've already written and bound my name to that contract, so it's of little use to me unless I wish others to get their hands on it, and no one else in the Sound Village is worthy of it. That does remind me of my last gift for you."

He threw another scroll to Daichi that the young Chunin immediately recognized from the history books. "This is The Second Hokage's summoning contract… Rashomon. So Orochimaru really did steal it from the village."

"I'll be interested in seeing what you do with what I've given you today. Who knows? Someday in the future, I may provide you with more information and gifts. Just depends of what I feel like ding really." Kabuto vanished as he said this last part.

Daichi sheathed his blades and immediately sealed away the two contracts with the others. _"Just what are playing at Kabuto."_ At that moment Daichi felt a familiar Chakra coming from the North. _"A Tailed Beat?! I need to hurry."_

As he ran, Daichi pulled out the necklace, with twin daggers on it, and pulsed his chakra into it. _"I really hope Shiko has been keeping up with his training."_

 _ **With Kiba, Ino, Masami, and Tayuya**_

Kiba and Akamaru, Ino, and Masami had met up with Tayuya just as planned. Afterwards the Leaf shinobi had made it to the north of the Grass Village where they saw a cocoon connected to a man by chains.

Before they could act, they were surrounded by Sand and Sound Shinobi that had been putting up one hell of a fight. It seemed as though there was no end to the enemies number no matter how many they managed to take down.

Suddenly, a Sound Shinobi began giving instructions. "We've just gotten word. Cut the chains connecting the Jinchuriki."

Ino cut a down a Shinobi with her Chakra scalpel. "Wait… What did she just say?"

"They're going to free the Jinchuriki for us?" Tayuya wondered allowed not really believing what she'd just said.

"I don't think that's the case. Kiba, what are your orders?" Masami asked.

Kiba immediately said, "I don't know what they're planning, but we have to stop them. Fight through the crowd and secure the area."

The Four Leaf Shinobi tired to push through the Shinobi standing in their way. In a bizarre twist, a good number of the Sand Shinobi turned on the Sound Shinobi. Clearly, those that joined in knew something serious was about to happen.

It was too late. A Sound Shinobi coated a kunai in lightning nature and threw it. The chains severed and retracted within the young man. At the same time, the cocoon disappeared revealing all four Jinchuriki who had passed out.

The young man was frightened as his Chakra, which was now black, began to envelop him completely looked completely. Th Chakra began to fill the whole area feeling very familiar to Kiba, Ino, and Masami.

Kiba and Ino didn't know why those Masami knew exactly what it was. "Tailed Beast Chakra… Like the Nine Tails.

Soon the Chakra had completely overtaken the young man. He looked like a cross between a dragon and man as his eyes glowed yellow, his fingers were claws, and two tails had sprouted from his bac

* * *

Knutnputn:I can't possibly answer your question! Just thinking about it breaks my heart! I'm just gonna have to trust in your plan. I'm sorry to disappoint you... but thank you for the chapter! I will always appreciate surprise chapters during a break :) until next time

Quillion9000: Hey, it's no problem if you can't bring yourself to answer the question. I do appreciate your review and hope you remain a fan of this fanfiction. You are also the only one to review on that chapter so far which is why You get are one of the 5 prize winners listed below. Reason being that you clearly care greatly for at least the canon characters. pm me, or with your next review, which prize you want.

* * *

 **I have three deaths in mind. Whoever guess correctly (Meaning the one who guess 1, 2, or 3 of the deaths correctly) will win. What do you win? I have two prizes I can give.**

 **Prizes - 1. you get to chose any character from another anime or game, and I have to work them into this story.**

 **H** **as to be a human character.**

 **(They must adhere to the rules of Naruto's world.**

 **Can be a bender or possibly something else due a Western Continent which exist in my fanfiction.**

 **2\. T** **ell me one change you want made to this fanfiction, and I'll do it**

 **(I will not kill Daichi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, or Sakura because you tell me to**

 **I won't go against the established characters character to make the change happen.)**

 **Limit - (If multiple people guess all three) Only 5 people get one of the two prizes listed above.**

 **Hints - (To make it a little fair) The deaths will occur from the Sand, Mist, and/or Leaf. 2 are characters from the anime and/or manga or OC's that I've made.**


	19. Grass Invasion: Part 3

Multiple Battles come to an end, and next chapter shall mark the end of the invasion; however, the aftermath of this invasion, and subsequent events, will be felt in this fanfiction for some time to come. I hope you enjoy and don't hate me. I liked these character that are going to die.

* * *

 _ **Kankuro vs Iwana**_

Iwana laughed cheerfully as Kankuro did everything he could to avoid or block Menma. " _Iwana's certainly improved, but that's to be expected when you live outside the villages."_

He then thought back to Granny Chiyo and how she refused to teach him having given up on the younger generation. _"I'll show you. I'll defeat Iwana and earn your respect. Then you'll have to train me."_

"What's wrong Kankuro Sensei?" He cut Karasu into four pieces. "Honestly, you've got three puppets, and they're the most basic ones." The metal puppet, with an axe, smashed Sanshouo before it could block the attack.

"Honestly, what would Sasori say if he saw how you were using his puppets." Kuroari was shot with daggers from the white metal puppets Kankuro thought were useless as they were trapped in mud.

"Menma, even with severe blood loss and one arm, would have likely put up a better fight than you." The 6 black metal puppets surrounded Kankuro. "You are truly a disgrace to the Puppet Core."

Kankuro grinned and moved all his fingers. Iwana noticed this and rolled out of the way avoiding the limbs and parts of the destroyed puppets. Of course, Iwan was never Kankuro's target. It was actually the joints of every metal puppet.

"That was always your problem Iwana. You never believed that those you beat could grow any stronger." Kankuro made and held a single sign. "Detonate!"

At once, every piece of Kankuro's puppets exploded blowing apart all of Iwana's puppets including the 4 white metal puppets. That was just in case Iwana managed to free them.

Kankuro knew that this fight was far from over. Both from Daichi's report of his fight with the young puppet genius as well as the fact that Kankuro knew Iwana well enough.

Iwana clapped. "Well don Kankuro. You actually managed to destroy my 10 metal knight. That's a huge improvement considering the fact that you couldn't destroy my 1st metal puppet all those years ago." He smiled. "You certainly won't be boring."

Iwana drew another scroll and summoned forth four, black metal wolfs. "Though, do keep in mind that little trick you pulled isn't going to work a second time." Iwana dropped his smile. "Despite the praise, I'm actually rather pissed.

Fixing that many puppets, in as many pieces as you put them, will take a few days especially if you've managed to completely break the joints. Now come on Kankuro Sensei. Show me what you've got." He smiled again. "If you have anything that is."

Kankuro grinned as he drew four scrolls of his own, containing wooden puppets, and summoned forth 2 bear puppets, that were twice the size of the metal wolf puppets, and two human looking puppets with metal katana.

"You're not the only one who's experimented with different puppets Iwana. These puppets just so happen to be my mother's." Kankuro stated seriously.

Iwana smirked, shrugged, and shook his head sadly. "More wooden puppets." He sighed and got ready to fight. "Whatever, I'll just destroy them."

Kankuro moved his finger and shot senbon from the bear's mouths. Iwana made two of the wolves stand in front of him causing the senbon to bounce off of them harmlessly.

He then moved the other two wolves to attack the bears, but the human puppets blocked them with their swords. The bears then moved in and crashed into the wolves sending them into the ground.

The two humanoid puppets were then moved to attack Iwana. The wolves moved to block them, but Kankuro blocked both wolves with one puppet leaving Iwana open to attack.

The wooden puppet immediately opened its mouth and spewed poison gas just as Iwana jumped back meaning he got a full breath of the stuff. He landed and began coughing.

Kankuro moved his puppets in for the attack, but that was when Iwana 'suddenly got better' and his wolves fell to the ground lifeless. At the same time the weapons from the black knight puppets flew straight into the four wooden puppets.

Iwana then rolled behind the bears and removed the naginata. He ran it straight through all four puppets and pushed the naginata into the ground with all his might trapping Kankuro's last puppets.

Kankuro still had a few tricks up his sleeve. He appeared behind Iwana with his hidden dagger poised to strike. Iwana merely smirked as he dropped to the ground, grasped one of the fallen katana, and ran it straight through Kankuro's stomach.

This caused him to drop his dagger and fall to his knees. Iwana then grabbed the dagger and stood above Kankuro with a triumphant smile. The Young Jonin smiled as well as he managed to make a familiar had sign.

"Detonate." Kankuro stated.

Iwana's eyes opened wide as he immediately threw the dagger into the air. It gained a few feet before exploding and sending both puppeteers into the ground. For Kankuro, this shoved the katana further in as he landed on his stomach.

" _This is bad."_ Kankuro managed to get back to his knees. _"Think Kankuro. There has to be some way you can turn this around."_ He was desperately searching for a weapon. _"You're a Sand Shinobi, so find someway to beat the enemy."_

It was to late, Iwana had been quicker to recover, as he didn't have a sword in his gut, and had ran the naginata, which he removed from the puppets, into Kanuro's chest impaling him in the ground.

This resulted in Kankuro screaming out in pain as Iwana now stood above him with a smile. "Farewell, Kankuro Sensei."

" _I'm sorry Temari and Gaara…"_ Kankuro thought as Iwana stabbed his own dagger straight through his head killing him.

Iwana let out a breathe and bowed his head for a moment of silence. He then opened them and moved around the battle field quickly gathering his puppet's parts. At times he had to stop as he felt that his ribs were bruised.

Once he gathered all the parts, that he could find, he made a straight line heading for the border of the grass village. _"I'm no fool. It'll be best to drop off what information I could gather before going into hiding for awhile."_

 _ **Akana, Kuma, and Chojuro vs Kuma**_

Kuma appeared at Akana's side and punched him in the gut sending him straight threw the wall of a house. "It all begins today. I will kill every Mist Shinobi in this Exam and send a message to the village." He sent his wire out at Kenjo. "Now die!"

Chojuro cut the wire to ribbons with his twin swords. Kenjo then charged in, with his tonfa, ready to strike.

"Oh, I thought for sure you two would go check on your Sensei. Do you not care for him anymore?" Kuma stated with a smile as he dodged Kenjo.

"They know that they do not have to worry about me." Akana, who had blood on the back of his clothing, said after grabbing Kuma from behind.

He then threw his former student into the ground, created his blood swords, and stabbed them downward. Kuma caught both blades with his wire, which he'd reformed already, and used it to push Akana away.

Kuma then seized his chance by getting to his feet and landing a solid kick on Akana. This caused the Mist Jonin to drop his swords. Akana then jumped back and pulled out a bag of blood that he immediately drink.

Kuma smiled as his Sensei drank the blood. "Akana, you seem to be over the fear of how drinking blood makes you look."

Akana dropped the empty bag and created a two handed katana. "Kenjo and Kanja made me see how stupid I was being. Once I fully realized this, I was free to train harder than I ever have before and reach new limits."

Kuma laughed joyfully. "Then you may just be the opponent that I've been waiting for." His Chakra began to well up again causing the Mist Shinobi to stare. "I'll show you the results of my training. I'll show you something my father never could!"

The Red Chakra caused Kuma's clothes, and some of his physical features, to change. His Akatsuki robes vanished and were instead replaced by a crimson red, long sleeved shirt and matching pants that formed to his body.

His brown hair became red. On his back, appeared a crimson red katana with a darker red sheath and handle. His eyes remained the same deciding to save his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan for if he needed it.

Chojuro and Kenjo were in shock. The raw Chakra coming off of Kuma was more than anything they'd every felt or gone up against before. Akana was calm in the face of this Chakra.

" _This Chakra is suffocating."_ Chojuro and Kenjo thought together.

" _This Chakra. I know it's not that of a Tailed Beast, but it feels just like them. Kuma's father never felt this way nor did his clothing and hair change. From Daichi said, his transformation feels only slightly similar to a Tailed Beast Chakra."_

Akana sighed and quickly chopped the necks of his two students knocking them both out at the same time. Kuma just smiled and allowed his Sensei to do as he pleased.

Akana wove hand signs and said, "Water Clone Jutsu."

Two Akanas, made of water, appeared and immediately picked the boys up. Akana placed his hand on Kenjo and moved his Chakra into his hand causing an intricate seal to appear.

This seal glowed the color of blood before vanishing from Akana's hand completely. _"In case I don't make it, I leave the blood style to you, Kenjo."_ He then placed the same hand on Chojuro.

" _Chojuro, you don't need my blood style. I know you'll be an amazing Shinobi without it."_ Akana then turned away from the clones. _"Kanja, I hope that you continue to keep these boys in line._

 _You three will make amazing Swordsmen of the Mist."_ Akana became serious as he addressed his clones. "Take them that clearing Southeast of the village." He then threw a scroll to the clone holding Kenjo. "Make sure to leave him with this scroll."

The clones nodded and ran.

Akana then looked at his former student. "You claimed that you were going to kill all the Mist Shinobi that came to this exam, yet you just let them go. Care to explain?"

Kuma grinned as he clenched his fist feeling the full power of Mit's Chakra. "I suppose you could say that I'm currently more interested in testing what I can do than killing my fellow Shinobi.

though killing them is still currently within the realm of possibility for me." He shrugged. "I am a man of my word, so how about this. Give me a decent fight, before I kill you, and I swear to leave them for today. Next time, they will not be so lucky."

Akana said, "Very well, but it shall be you who falls here today."

 _ **Akana vs Kuma**_

Akana withdrew a blood bag, which contained his own blood, and threw it into the air.

He then threw a kunai through it bursting the bag and wove some hand signs. "Blood Style: Blood Senbon Shower."

The blood stopped in mid area and became many senbon that rained down on Kuma.

Kuma gripped his two handed blade and sliced it quickly in the air. A good number of senbon got be him piercing him in several places. Kuma flared his Chakra causing the Senbon to leave his body.

He then sheathed his blade and blocked Akana who went in for a punch. Kuma jumped back as his Sensei attempted to pierce him with a blade. The Akatsuki member then threw shuriken that tge Mist Jonin blocked with kunai.

Kuma then quickly wove hand signs. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu."

Akana retaliated with his own jutsu. "Lightning Style: Great Lightning Shot Jutsu."

The vortex formed in front of Kuma while Akana held out his right hand in the shape of a gun. The water vortex came right at Akana as he fired the lightning. The lighting cut through the water and hit Kuma shocking him.

Kuma soon turned into revealing him to be nothing but a water clone. Akana spun around and caught Kuma's sword with two kunai locking them both in place for the moment.

Kuma smiled. "Very good Akana. I can see that your status as an Elite Jonin is well earned. All of this while never looking me in the eyes. Colored me impressed."

"I'm not looking to impress you." Akana said with a smile as he suddenly turned to water causing Kuma to stumble forward. "I'm looking to end you."

Akana seized his chance and thrust his blood sword forward. Kuma manged to move a few inches sparing his heart. He then turned around and kicked Akana away.

Kuma chuckled. "Excellent." He pulled the sword out. "Looks like your ready for my next level." Kuma's pupils became two kunai and an Orange Chakra flared up around him increasing Chakra farther. "Show me Akana. Show me what you're made of!"

Akana was stunned. This Chakra felt on the same level as the 6 tails. He didn't get much time to process this as Kuma appeared in front of him and landed a punch to his gut.

Akana coughed up blood that he instantly formed into a shield. He pushed the shield out pushing Kuma back. It only lasted a few feet before Kuma shattered it with a kick. The Akatsuki member then laid into his former Sensei.

Akana couldn't do much currently, so he made sure that Kuma hit the blood bags he kept on. This eventually caused a puddle of blood to appear at the Jonin's feet. Once there was enough, he commanded it to shot up around him stopping the assault.

Akana closed his eyes knowing he only had so long and knowing that there was only one thing that he could do. _"This is it. Kanja… Chojuro... Kenjo. Live a full life."_

Akana wove a hand sign that began to draw his blood from his body. This caused him to become paler and paler. The blood flowed into the blood that was currently protecting him.

" _I don't know where I went wrong."_ Tears were falling from Akana's eyes. _"I tried my hardest to break Kuma from his current path, but I failed. This is my punishment."_ Akana opened his eyes. "Forbidden Blood Style: Vortex and Spear Jutsu."

Kuma had been attacking the barrier with little success, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before he destroyed it. He thrust his sword into the vortex, but at that moment the whole thing crashed down on top of him.

Kuma promptly held his breathe. _"What the hell kind of jutsu is this! This blood is so thick!"_ Kuma rolled to the right avoiding a spear, made of blood, that shot out at him. _"I see. The blood traps me and the spears attack."_

More spears began to appear attacking Kuma. He was more prepared and actually managed to dodge them for a bit, but it wasn't long before he was stabbed. He did; however, keep the wounds to his non vital area's.

" _My only option is to endure and wait out the jutsu."_ The appearance of the spears was picking up speed. _"I only have have only one option if I want to survive. Though, if I were smarter, maybe I could come up with something more tested."_

Kuma's crimson Chakra flared up and grew in size. _"I suppose I have little choice in the matter since I'm not that smart."_ The Chakra began to take on a humanoid shape. _"Come to me, Susanoo!"_

Kuma's Susanoo was thin with a two handed katana on its back. . The spears picked up speed again. Fortunately, his Susanoo kept him somewhat protected. The Susanoo had been hastily formed and the blood had been dampening Kuma's Chakra.

This resulted in his vital areas being completely protected while his non vital areas where pierced over and over. They'd heal and the Susanoo would reform only to be hit again.

The Jutsu lasted mere minutes, but to Kuma it might as well have been years. Eventually, the spears stopped, and the blood flowed over the streets. Kuma slowly got to his feet.

He had visible wounds all over his body with his robes, and underclothes, being nothing but rags. At least his wounds were healed to the point where he could run without them opening up.

Kuma looked at the destruction caused by his former Sensei's jutsu. Every building around them had been torn down by the jutsu and had likely aided in attacking Kuma. Th blood went farther than Kuma could se.

He eventually saw Akana's body on the ground. It was nothing but bones and skin at this point. Kuma unrolled a scroll and sealed him away intending to collect a little money for the Akatsuki.

The moment he was done, he felt his partner's Chakra, and it was waning. _"Partner!"_ Kuma ate a food pill. _"I'm coming."_ He only ran a few feet before coughing up some blood. _"My body will just have to hold it together until I can get us some help."_

 _ **With Tenten**_

The hall that Tenten was guarding was covered in blood. Not one Shinobi made it past her and into the medical room allowing Sakura to work on the injured Grass Shinobi in peace.

She heard voices coming and summoned a naginata. _"Time for round 2."_

 _ **With Neji and Shino**_

Things had started out alright. There were only so many entrances, so managing the number of Shinobi was easy; however, things became more difficult as more enemies arrived. This resulted in a fair number getting to the next level.

Fortunately, Grass Shinobi had arrived bringing along injured, and were helping them manage the troops; however, a good few of them had already fallen.

"Things are not in our favor." Shino stated with his calm demeanor

"We just have have to hold out a bit longer. Temari is almost here with more back up." Neji stated.

At that moment, an incredibly strong wing slammed into Shino pushing him out a window and onto the streets. Neji noticed this, but there was little he could do as the Sound Shinobi swarmed him.

 _ **Shino vs Kan**_

Shino recovered and quickly got to his feet. He then drew a kunai and blocked a katana strike from a young man in black, Leaf Style, Anbu gear. He also noticed the purple hair and the fact that this young man bore a resemblance to Anko.

"You performed what appeared to be a Wind Jutsu, yet you used no signs. This is strange. Why? Because Ninjutsu usually requires hand signs to be effective."

"Heh, do you honestly believe that you Shinobi are the only ones that have abilities all there own. For all you know, I could be a Samurai." Kan argued.

Shino replied, "That is possible; however, you do not appear to be a Samurai. This leads me to believe that you are from the Eastern Continent. Why? You appear to be a Bender."

Kan slightly smiled, "Quite perceptive. It seems the Aburame Clan is indeed very rational."

Kan quickly spun around Shino avoiding the bugs that had been moving closer to him and attempted to slice through the Aburame in the process. The Genin turned around and blocked the sword with his kunai.

He then let lose his bugs which swarmed after Kan. The mercenary jumped back and shot wind at the swam breaking it apart. Kan then punched at Shino sending wind strikes that knocked the Aburame back.

"You're not half bad. You may have even given me a run for my money if I were well rested and less injured." Kan stated as he fired off another shot of wind.

To his surprise, Shino turned into a swarm of bugs.

The real one appeared behind him and placed a kunai over his throat. "You aren't half bad either. Why? You are keeping up with me as I am keeping up with you."

Kan smiled as he suddenly turned into air. A moment later Shino's left leg was cut off at the knee causing him to fall to the ground. Some blood flowed from the wound, but Shino's insects were able to stop the bleeding.

Kan went in to finish the job, but Shino rolled to the right. To Kan's surprise, he jumped to his feet. A moment later, he saw that the leg he'd just cut had been replaced with insects.

"Interesting ability. Can all Aburame do that?" Kan asked.

Shino didn't reply instead he ran at Kan and kicked him in the chest with the leg made of bugs. This shocked Kan as he was sent straight into a building that was a fair distance away. He even cracked the building upon impact.

The insects then swarmed Kan before he could dodge them ensnaring him before they achieved their task. The mercenary moved his hand before it was covered. This caused his blade to fly through the air and chop off Shino's right arm.

The insects quickly replaced the arm like they did his leg, and in mere moments he'd walked over to Kan. "I'm sure you'll be able to provide Konoha with a lot of information. Someone may also have a lot to answer for due to your existence."

Kan grinned, "You lose two limbs and are still this calm? I'll admit that I actually have nothing left." He yawned. "In fact, your insects are draining my Chakra at a quick rate."

Shino raised an eyebrow, "You are also acting different from a normal person in this situation."

Kan was on the verge of passing out. "What can I say? I'm an odd guy. I've lived a full enough life, and experienced a lot of pain already. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that captors and torturers hate it when you're not afraid of them."

He passed out and Shino commanded his bugs to bring him back to the base which was looking a lot less crowded now.

 _ **Choji vs Mizuki**_

Choji had been laying into Mizuki with everything he hand knowing he only had so long before his body gave out. That said, Mizuki was by no means weak. He hit Choji several times with his Assassins Fist.

It just seemed as if it had no effect on the powered up Akimichi. That was true to an extent, but Choji could guess that he was probably already dead and the pills were just keeping him going at this point.

Eventually Mizuki saw an opportunity and seized it. "8 Trigrams: 64 Palms." He laid into Choji. "2 Palms. 4 Palms. 16 Palms. 32 Palms. 64 Palms."

Choji stumbled back gripping his stomach while his wings flickered. _"Just a little longer."_ The Wings began to stabilize, but the pain in Choji's gut only intensified. _"I have to do this. For my Village!"_

The Chakra from the wings condensed around Choji's fist. "Mizuki Sensei, I may not be able to finish you, but I can take something away from you." He appeared in front of Mizuki and punched his right arm tearing it from the Akatsuki member's body. "Butterfly Bullet Bombing!"

Mizuki screamed in pain, but fortunately, it wouldn't last long as his Chakra sealed the wound stooping him from losing to much blood. Mizuki glared at Choji who was panting heavily.

He formed one of his silver Shuriken and prepared to bury it in Choji's heart. That is until two shuriken nailed him in both eyes binding him. He wondered who'd dared to hit him until he heard a familiar technique from a mission long ago.

"Lightning Cutter." Kakashi stated.

Mizuki moved to the right causing his remaining arm to take the hit. Kakashi's hand went straight through that arm causing it to fall to Mizuki's side lifelessly.

"Kakashi… Hatake." Mizuki managed to angrily state as he spun around and attempted to kick Kakashi.

Kakashi, who had his Sharingan out, caught the leg. "Mizuki, you were a man with a lot of potential; however, you are now worse than trash."

Kakashi stabbed a kunai into Mizuki's leg and pushed him away. The Akatsuki member managed to stay standing. That was fine by Kakashi because it gave him a bigger target for his kunai.

Kakashi then charged up his Chidori and ran straight at Mizuki read to end this until he heard a voice declare, "Great Water Vortex Jutsu."

Kakashi dispelled his Chidori and picked Chojo's body up. He then activated the gate and jumped clear as a huge vortex of water tore through the land were they'd been. The water passed, yet Mizuki's body was gone.

Kakashi sighed. He then sat Choji on the ground and replaced his head band. He could tell that the Akimichi heir wasn't going to hold out long enough to get to any type of care. Choji tried to speak but all that came out was blood.

Choji held out his hand and moved his finger. Kakashi understood and removed a blank scroll placing it before Choji. The Akimichi then wiped his mouth and wrote a few words before passing.

Kakashi looked at the scroll. "Don't blame yourselves. Don't blame each other. My choice."

Kakashi nodded and rolled the scroll up tucking away in his vest. He then picked the Akimichi up and moved towards the center of the village.

 _ **Clearing North of The Grass Village**_

The half dragon half human roared causing any Shinobi, who was still fighting, to look at him in shock. The Leaf Shinobi noticed that everyone else, including those that were helping them earlier, was running away.

Tayuya, fortunately enough, had dealt with a lot of killer intent back when she was a Shinobi under Orochimaru. This made it easier for her to act. She immediately activated her Uzumaki Seal to stage two.

He skin became a pale white while crimson red wings sprouted from her back. The Curse Seal made her look like a demon while her current seal made her look more like a fallen angel.

Hoichi, who was basically nothing but a budding, new Tailed Beast, honed in on Tayuya. He wanted to prove that he was the strongest. Fortunately these two facts meant he wasn't thinking, or he'd have stayed far away from her.

Tayuya shot forth her Adamantine Sealing Chains, which were white, and ensnared the Jinchuriki binding it in place. The beat began struggling with all it's might to break free.

Tayuya continued to hold it in place as she addressed her companions from the Leaf. "Get your shit together! I may an Uzumaki, but I don't have any sealing knowledge. Our only option is to call in for help.

Blondie and Pale Eyes, you two can do that while you take the unconscious Jinchuriki to safety. Ask for anyone with the 8 gate or anything really that post their speed, strength, or Chakra.

Mutt, you stay here and enter that Berserker Mode you've been talking up or use that Two head Wolf. Pick one because I'm struggle to contain this Jinchuriki. Now Get moving the lot of you."

Before anyone could react, Daichi appeared behind Tayuya. "Nice job Tayuya. Here I thought I was going to have to give some big speech" He shrugged. "Shows what I know."

All Four Leaf Shinobi smiled when Daichi appeared. This quickly turned into confusion since he was neither ready to fight nor using his own, Pseudo-Jinchuriki Chakra.

"What gives man? Shouldn't you be all powered up or something?" Kiba asked.

Daichi smiled. "Not really. Boss just sent me ahead to lighten the mood." He then turned to Tayuya. "Also, a warning. You may want to dispel the chains once he makes contact with that." He said while pointing at the Jinchuriki.

"What do you mean?" Tayuya asked.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" The real Daichi exclaimed as he launched himself at the halve dragon.

At that moment, Tayuya released the chains. This resulted in only the Jinchuriki being sent flying. Tayuya then shot her chains out again and caught the the Jinchuriki. She then slammed him into the ground.

The Jinchuriki quickly got to it's feet and began struggling while roaring. Daichi, who was in fact in his Kenshi Form, landed on the ground ready for a fight while his shadow clone dispelled.

 _ **With Ino and Masami**_

It was at this point that two more clones appeared next to Ino and Masami. They tapped the girls on the should and nodded towards the Jinchuriki.

"Come one, we're going to do as Tayuya said. Contact Shino and Neji. Tell them to evacuate all our allies, and that we'll meet them at a clearing to the southeast of the village." One clone said.

"Make sure they act quickly because the boss does not know how long they can keep that dragon from firing a Tailed Beast Bomb at the Village." The second clone stated.

Ino and Masami knew that this was no place for them. They nodded at the cones and ran over to the Jinchuriki slinging them on their backs and heading towards the Southeast clearing.

 _ **With Kiba, Daichi, and Tayuya**_

Daichi then turned towards Kiba with a smile and held up his hand. "What do you say Kiba? Let's work together and put an end to this invasion."

Kiba grinned and gave Daichi a high five. "Let's. The four of us should be more than enough to take that thing down."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Tayuya was beginning to struggle. "This is a sweat moment you love birds, but do you think it could wait until after we're done beating this thing."

In response, Daichi, Kiba, and Akamaru walked forward to stand beside Tayuya. All four Shinobi looked at the Jinchuriki who was beginning to break the chains that bound it. A third tail was forming.

Kiba looked at Akamaru and nodded. He threw his partner a food pellet and the two of them ate it. Akamaru's fur became read while Kiba's features became more feral. He then went down on all fours.

"Tayuya, release the Jinchuriki. Then I want everyone to hit it with everything we got." Daichi stated.

Tayuya did as she was told dispelling the chains and freeing the Jinchuriki.


	20. Grass Invasion: Final Part

With this the Invasion finally comes to a close, but I'm not done with this arc just yet. There's still one matter that needs to be addressed and will be addressed next chapter before we move into another training arc I came up with. I think I'm going to call it the Forest of Death Training Arc. 3 months of training in the most hostile place with Daichi, most of his clan, Kakashi, Anko, and a few medics.

During this time I also have plans for chapters or scenes involving Gin and Doshin, Naruto, Shun and Tobi/Madara, Shun and Orochimaru, and eventually something setting up the Western Continent Arc that will happen down the line. In between that arc and the Jonin Exams you can expect to see a tournament, A Game arc, and maybe a few movie arcs. All of this is going to take place before Diachi becomes a Jonin Sensei (10 months until that happens.) (Oh and there's also the little matter of a Coup being planned.)

* * *

 _ **Kazamae's Clearing**_

Kazamae sighed and looked at the sky as he thought about his apprentice. _"Kid, I hope your alright."_ He then clenched his fist. _"I swear, if those Grass Flower people have hurt you, then they're going to pay."_

Kazamae was snapped out of his thoughts by the distant sounds of a dragon's wings. He then noticed a familiar, red dragon. The dragon soon descended with what appeared to be Daichi and some girl.

Kazamae smiled, "Hey Kid, you're looking alright."

The shadow clone said, "Sorry Kazamae, but I'm just a shadow clone." He hopped down and helped the little girl off the dragon. "Thanks for everything Javo. You can return to the Dragon's Den now.."

The girl smiled, "Yeah thanks mister dragon. It was the most fun I've had in a long while."

"Farewell summoner." Javo said before dispelling.

The clone then turned to Kazamae. "This girl is a new addition to the Fusion Clan, and the Boss needs you to look out for her. There's numerous reasons for this; however, The main reason is that Boss does not want Danzo to get his hands on her."

Kazamae nodded. "So she must have some Blood Line, huh?"

"She does, but it's safer if that currently remains a mystery. The Boss has his plans to better protect his whole clan. Also, it would a wise idea to get Mizu in on her protection as well." The clone stated,

Kazamae nodded. "Daichi can count on me. I won't let anyone lay a hand on her unless that are completely trustworthy.

The clone gave a sigh of relieve. "The Boss will be relieved. It seems my time is up now."

The clone dispelled leaving Kazamae and Chi alone. "Come on Chi, I'll make…" He noticed that the girl seemed down. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm worried about my brother. It sounds like they're in a lot of trouble." Chi stated a little sad.

Kazamae said, "Normally I'd say that my apprentice could handle anything; however, the Grass Village isn't exactly the best place for people like him or people like his best friend.

Though I've been tasked with watching over you; however, that's not to say that I couldn't go to the Hokage and request that a squad of medical Shinobi be sent to the Grass Village. How does that sound."

Chi smiled. "Thank you lion man."

Kazamae created a shadow clone and it immediately took off for the Leaf Village.

 _ **Tsunade's Office**_

Tsunade was dealing with her mortal enemy, paperwork, when Kazamae's clone ran into the office swinging the door open and scattering all the paper work all over the office.

Tsunade stood up and angrily slammed her hand on the desk cracking it. "Kazamae, you idiot. I was almost done. You better have a good reason for storming in here, or I'll make you wish you were currently on the rode."

The clone held up his hands in defense. "Wait, I'm just a shadow clone. Kazamae sent me here to inform you that Daichi sent a shadow clone of his own. It appears as though the invasion of the Grass Village is in full swing as we speak."

Tsunade sat down. "I see, and did he say anything else?"

"He did say that Daichi suspects that there may be quite a few injured from our own village once the invasion is over. He requested that some medical Shinobi be sent to aid in their healing."

Tsunade thought about it. "It's not a bad idea. It's likely the Grass Village will be thrown into chaos once this is over, so having our medical Shinobi there to help them may help us in forming a treaty with them down the line."

Kazamae quickly moved his left arm in front of himself angrily. "You can't form any treaty with them until that box is destroyed. It's likely that this invasion is the only reason they haven't made a move against my apprentice."

Tsunade sighed and spoke calmly to her former teammate. "Relax Kazamae, I said down the line. I will not endanger Daichi or Naruto by rushing into an alliance with them. For one, they will have a lot of work to do reconstructing their village.

Two, they consider themselves neutral due to the service that they provide. Still, it is worth a shot. I'll put together a team of medics and a few body guards. They should be on their way to the Grass Village by evening."

"Okay." The clone stated before dispelling.

This left Tsunade alone with her now paper covered office.

This caused her to sigh in frustration. _"I need a drink."_

 _ **Clearing North of The Hidden Grass Village.**_

"Rasengan." Daichi declared.

He slammed the jutsu into the Jinchuriki forcing it back.

"Fang over Fang." Kiba declared.

Kiba and Akamaru spun at the Jinchuriki. He roared and jumped into the air. The pair followed after him. The Jinchuriki sent forth multiple balls of Chakra and fire from it's skin.

These balls collided with Kiba and Akamaru blowing and sending them straight into the ground. The Jinchuriki landed and brought all the Chakra, together, in front of its mouth, collecting it into a decent sized ball.

Daichi quickly reacted and appeared behind the Jinchuriki with both arms glowing green. "Dragon's Multi-Strike."

He slammed his fist into the Jinchuriki's back slowly hammering him into the ground. This resulted in the Tailed Beast Bomb touching the ground and blowing up causing a huge explosion that sent both Daichi and the Jinchuriki flying.

Daichi hit the ground and the Jinchuriki landed a few feet away face down. The Chunin got to his feet as his Chakra began to heal the wounds inflicted by the bomb.

Kiba appeared at Daichi's side. "What was that? Are you okay?"

Daichi shook his head. "I'm fine. That was a Tailed Beast Bomb that would have hit the Grass Village had I let it go off."

The Jinchuriki got to its feet as it's third tail was now fully formed. Tayuya acted fast and ensnared the Jinchuriki once more. She then yanked her chain clear to the right. This sent the half human into the air before he was smashed into the ground.

The Jinchuriki recovered, got to its feet, and grabbed hold of the chain. He then began pulling on it while trying to break it. Tayuya tried to smash him into ground, but he wasn't budging.

" _How in the hell did Kushina Uzumaki ever hold a Tailed Beast in place. My god, she was reported as being able to hold down the Nine Tails. I guess this seal isn't strengthening my chains like I thought it would."_

Tayuya thought as she struggled against the Jinchuriki. "Hey Mutt and Stripes. I don't think I'm going to be able to hold this Jinchuriki in place for to long any more. Either of you got something that can help."

Kiba wove some hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth Spears Jutsu."

The spears shot up from the ground impaling the Jinchuriki in multiple places and trapping him in place. Neither Chakra nor blood leaked from the wounds, and the Jinchuriki continued to struggle..

"Wind Style: Dragon Claws." Daichi declared.

The wind formed around his hands and he charged at the Jinchuriki. Daichi then went wild. He sliced and slashed at the Jinchuriki trying not to give it time to recover. Daichi's relentless attack broke the spears and Tayuya dispelled her chains.

This allowed Daichi to push the half dragon back. The Jinchuriki eventually had enough room to spring forward and slam into the Fusion Leader. Daichi hit the ground and the Jinchuriki picked him up before slamming him into the ground.

The half human then knelt of Daichi's chest and began forming a Tailed Beast Bomb at point blank range. This caused the Chunin's eyes to open wide from shock. He immediately began to struggle against the weight that was on top of him.

"Tayuya, your chains." Kiba quickly ordered.

Tayuya shot her chains forward and ensnared the Jinchuriki once more; however, the beast didn't take notice instead it continued to focus of Daichi. Kiba then grabbed the chains himself ignoring the fact that his own Chakra was being drained.

Together, Kiba and Tayuya slowly forced the Jinchuriki off of Daichi. Daichi soon had enough room to plant his feet firmly on the Jinchuriki's chest. He then kicked the half dragon off of him as the beast shot the Tailed Beast Bomb.

This resulted in the jutsu shooting high into the air. Daichi then sprang to his feet, coated a kunai with his lightning Chakra, and threw it at the bomb. The kunai flew threw the jutsu blowing it up mid air.

The Dragon roared once more as another taile sprouted from its back prompting Kiba to ask. "Wait a second, how many tails of Chakra do you think that Sand Ninja absorbed?" Kiba asked.

As if on cue, the Jinchuriki began to grow in size.

"Way to go Mutt, you just jinxed us!" Tayuya angrily shouted.

Daichi asked, "Tayuya, you really don't know anything about sealing? Did either of you find Shinobi who could seal that because that's the only way that we'll be able to beat that thing now."

Both of his comrades shook their heads.

Daichi was frantically thinking of something that he could do until his eye's landed on his. _"That's it! My arm guards… Wait, my Chakra is currently only worth three tails of his Chakra, and that's when I'm at full._

 _Eating a food pill will still put me at one tail short.. Unless… I combine my four gates with my Kenshi mode. That should put me at four tails even."_

Daichi's eyes opened wide and he placed one hand on his forehead. _"But my Chakra wouldn't last forever. Usually my gauntlets are great at storing my Chakra even after my own levels fall; however, the difference between how I normally am and theoretical Kenshi Four Gates Mode would be to vast._

 _The Tailed Beast would just break out."_ He covered his eyes. _"After sealing him in my gauntlets… After that… I-I would have to…"_ He clenched his fist. _"I'd have to seal him behind my own seal._

 _This is different than Kenshi. He was described as looking like a man, but that is a beast like the Nine Tails."_ A few Tears fell from Daichi's eyes. _"My clan would be in danger from people who would only hate me because of this._

 _My family, friends, and my village would be in danger. The other Kage are going to make a big deal out of this. There's no other way. Damn it! Why did the Uzumaki clan have to die out!? Why is Sealing so damn hard to learn!?"_

Kiba was concerned. "Hey Daichi, are you okay."

Daichi took deep breathes. He needed confirmation before he made his choice.

"Hey Kiba, you and others… You have my back, right? Even if I were to make a decision that would be looked upon as unfavorable and cause a lot of trouble for the village? You guys would still be my friends, right?"

Kiba put rested his hand on Daichi's shoulder, "Of course man. You've been a good friend to us. The Inuzuka Clan will especially have your back. I'll make sure of it. What's got you so down anyways?"

Daichi slightly smiled. "It doesn't matter. I was just worried for a moment. Anyways, I know how to stop that tailed beast; however, I need you the three of you to buy me as much time as you can possibly muster while I prepare. Can you do that for me?"

Kiba nodded and smiled, "You can count on me and Akamaru."

Tayuya said, "We'll buy you all the time you need."

"Thank you." Daichi stated before using the Body Flicker to leave the clearing.

Kiba then wove hand sign and poured a lot of Chakra into his next jutsu. "Earth Spears Jutsu.

Spears, much bigger than before, impaled the new Four Tailed Beast momentarily stopping it from getting any bigger. Tayuya then shot forth her Chains and wrapped them around the Tailed Beast.

The tailed beast roared and was slowly growing bigger pushing against it's new constraints as its features shifted from half dragon and half human to full dragon.

"Level with me Mutt. How many people have abilities like you, me, or Daichi?" Tayuya asked as she continued to struggle against the beast.

"I only know of Lee and Choji. Lee has his gates while Choji can grow about as big as that thing currently looks. I think there are other people in the other villages who also have abilities. Kakashi, with his Sharingan, is likely able to beat both of us."

Kiba stated as he ate a food pill. "Then again, abilities like ours aren't the only thing that can make a strong Shinobi. Those pills that Akamaru and I ate were beaten by Naruto and Daichi during the Chunin Exams a few years back.

Daichi confirmed that he was unaware of his extra Chakra source back then. There's also the Kage. The second didn't have his clan's ability yet he perfected the Water Style and became famous for it. The Third Studied hard to learn all 5 basic Natures.

The Fourth had no clan either yet he was respected and became a master of Funjutsu. A skill few outside of the Uzumaki clan ever mastered. Our current Hokage is a Medical genius.

There are countless other examples both in and out of the Leaf Village as well. What I'm trying to say is that our abilities are merely tools that we can use in combat; however, only focusing on those abilities is a mistake."

Tayuya chuckled. "Wow Mutt, seems as though that girlfriend of yours and your parents have finally beaten some modesty into you."

Kiba smiled. "I'm not saying I'm not great either nor that I won't someday become strong like them. I'm just saying that I've grown enough to recognize how far I still have to go."

The dragon roared before it began building up a larger Tailed Beast Bomb that was aimed at the village. It's body was still trying to grow.

 _ **With Daichi**_

Daichi wove a series of hand signs. "Dome of Earth Jutsu."

A dome sprang up around himself closing him off from the rest of the world. He then sat down and crossed his legs before opening his arm guards and completely emptying them of chakra.

Once that was done, he began meditating moving all his Chakra through his body. _"Relax."_ Daichi began moving his Chakra throughout his body. _"Focus. Clear you're mind."_

A few moments passed before Daichi opened the 1st gate. He then joined that Chakra with his Chakra flowing it all throughout his body. He immediately noticed a sharp pain, but ignored it as he continued to meditate.

Eventually he opened the 2nd gate, yet no Chakra appeared around himself instead he was keeping it all of it was internalized. Almost immediately, another sharp pain hit him. He was panting and sweating profusely.

He opened the 3rd Gate further intensifying the The pain. His skin was flickering between its normal hue and red. His eyes were doing the same, shifting from green pupils to pure white.

" _One more Gate. Feel your separate Chakras and merge them into one. I can do this! I have to do this!"_ The Chakra began to flow around Daichi instead of staying internalized. _"No! Draw the Chakra within."_

The Chakra slowly returned within himself. _"I jut have to wait a few more minutes before I try the last of the four gates."_ He continued to move the Chakra doing his best to ignore the pain. _"Just a few more minutes…"_

 _ **Inside Daichi's Soul**_

Kenshi, who looked exactly like Daichi just constantly in what he called Kenshi mode except without the orange streak, sighed, "You know. Hagane may not have been as in tune with me, but at least he never made worry this much."

The lion, who was a long dead lion summon that gave all his Chakra to Daichi, said, "You know what you have to do right? At this rate, Daichi's going to tear himself apart.

Not to mention, a Tailed Beast Chakra could be beneficial. You did always wish that your host could use your full power. What better way to make that happen than to turn the Tailed Beast Chakra into the life force of the host."

Kenshi walked through the two open gates and stopped before the third one. He then placed his hand over it.

"Fair point." The gate sank into the ground and Green Chakra spread all throughout Daichi's soul and beyond. "Though, Daichi is right. What he is about to do is going to put him on a difficult rode."

The lion smiled, "That's just one of the things you like about him. It's what hakes him your favorite host."

Kenshi sighed and looked at the sky. "Well Daichi, I hope your ready. After I assimilate this new Four Tails, you're going to be sick for the 1st time in your life."

 _ **Back with Daichi**_

Daichi coughed up some blood as the three gates he currently had open were trying to revert to their original purpose. _"Damn it! Hold it together Daichi!"_

Every limb was screaming at him to stop, but he refused to listen. He drew the Chakra back in once more and continued flowing it around his body. Blood was leaking from the sides of his mouth.

The blood, to his surprise, suddenly stopped. The pain vanished as well instead being replaced by a warm feeling. Daichi opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by a light green glow.

He quickly refocused himself as the Chakra tried to escape. _"This is weird. The pain's subsided. I think the fourth Gate can be opened now."_

Daichi opened the fourth gate and combined it with all his other Chakra. He circulated the Chakra through his system a few more times before dispersing it evenly through his system.

This caused his smooth, dark blue hair, with and orange stripe, to gain a second strip that was red. His shirt and vest changed into Samurai robes that were blue with red trim. The Sun Symbol was still proudly displayed in his back.

Daichi got to his feet and clenched his fist. _"I feel good. Better than I normally feel once I reach a new power."_ Daichi's arm glowed red. "Lion's Devastation."

Daichi burst open his dome and turned his attention to the clearing where he left his friends and the Tailed Beast. _"It's time to put an end to this invasion."_ The Chunin ran at his top speed. _"Just hold out for a few more minutes guys. I'm coming."_

 _ **Clearing, Right After Daichi Left…**_

"That Tailed Beast Bomb is already far larger than what he could produce before." Tayuya stated with wide eyes.

Kiba immediately activated his communicator. "Neji! Have you gotten every living Shinobi out of the village!"

"A good number have evacuated to the Southeast clearing, but myself, Shino, Tenten, Sakura, and a good number of Grass Shinobi, are just leaving now with all the injured including Menma and a prisoner." Neji stated.

"We're going to need one of you to stop that Tailed Beast Bomb. The people that are coming to your aid are still a little ways off and will not arrive before that thing goes off." Shino added calmly.

Tayuya had dropped out of her second stage and was panting. "I'm starting to run dry on Chakra." She forced her mark to bring her back to the second stage. "Think you can handle this one Mutt?"

"Me and Akamaru got this." Kiba stated as he wove a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Another Kiba appeared and both of them hopped onto Akamaru's back. "Let's show them our new jutsu boy." Akamaru barked as both clones made another hand sign. "Man Beast Team Transformation Combo: Berserker Three Headed Wolf!"

" _This transformation is difficult to hold together, but I'm not going to complain about it. Right now, everyone is depending on me and Akamaru. We won't let them down. Now, Super Wolf Fang Over Fang."_ Kiba thought determined.

The Tailed Beast now firmly stood at it's full height. The stone from the spears was nothing more than a crumbled mess at it's feet. It was now as big as any tailed beast with it's four, black tails swaying behind it.

The bomb it had been preparing was now nearing completion. In comparison, Kiba's new form was at most 1/4 the size of the new Four Tailed Beast. That did little to deter Kiba as he spun around the clearing quickly upping his rotation.

Soon Kiba slammed into the side of the mighty dragon. At first it didn't seem to budge, but then it began moving inch by inch as Kiba and Akamaru both put everything that had into the jutsu drawing on every ounce of Chakra they had.

The Four Tailed Dragon fired the Tailed Beast Bomb, but it was to late. The bomb went right by the village on it's left side. It left a huge crater. The dragon roared as Kiba and Akamaru fell out of the transformation with the shadow clone dispelling.

The pair was falling until they were caught by Kakashi who then appeared at Tayuya's side passing there bodies to the girl. She took them to stunned to refuse in the moment.

"You three did a good job buying time. Leave the rest to us and take those two to the Southeast Clearing." Kakashi stated. "You three are in no shape to continue buying Daichi time to seal that thing."

"What do you mean we?" Tayuya asked.

To answer her question Lee and a Sand Shinobi with spiky taupe gray hair appeared next to Kakashi. Compared to the Jonin, they were both sporting bruises; however, they still seemed as if they could fight for awhile.

"Shira, we both seem to have arrived at the same time. I say we have a fight after this is all over to put our flames of youth on full display." Lee stated.

Shira replied, "I'm beginning to see why Lord Gaara took an interest in you when he observed your fight with his sister… Very well, we shall have a match after the tailed beast is sealed."

"A match between two men. Clearly you are both mainly just like Daichi." A Grass Shinobi with white hair said as he ran into the clearing looking far worse than either Lee or Shira.

"Lord Shoto, I wish you would have heeded my advice. You are too injured to fight right now." A Grass Jonin with light brown hair said as he appeared in the clearing.

"Come on Ezio, this is the village that I intend to lead. I had to come here and help in the fight. It's what any true man would have done." Shoto stated with a smile.

Ezio rolled his eyes before drawing two Fuma Shuriken and throwing them before the Tailed Beast that was still roaring and now stomping around breaking trees and creating craters.

He then made and held a hand sign. "Let's see if this jutsu works as intended. Wall of Chakra."

The shuriken glowed blue and a wall the size of a small house's sprung from the shuriken. This attracted the Tailed Beast's attention drawing it to the wall.

"That's only going to distract something that big for a minute at most. You other Shinobi better have something better up your sleeves." Ezio said as he continued to hold the seal.

"Tayuya, get them out of here, now." Kakashi ordered as he moved his head band up.

Tayuya nodded and ran from the clearing fully deactivating her seal.

Kakashi then wove his own hand signs. "Swamp of the Underworld."

A mud puddle, that was only a few inches deep, appeared below the great beast inking it into the ground mere inches from the Chakra wall.

"Shoto, Lee, and Shira, you three are with me. We're going to hit it with everything we've got." Kakashi stated.

"Gate of View, Open!" Lee exclaimed.

Green Chakra surrounded Lee. His skin turned red and his eyes became white.

"Fifth Activation." Shira Stated.

A yellow colored Chakra surrounded Shira while a red sheen appeared on his skin. Shoto activated his Speed style coating himself in a darker green Chakra than that of the gates.

The Four Shinobi then took off and attacked the dragon. Kakashi used his Ninjutsu while Shoto, Lee, and Shira hit it with Taijutsu and weapons.

 _ **With Daichi**_

Daichi skidded to a halt as the amulet with two daggers was glowing bright blue. He sat it on the ground and a moment later Shiko Hatake appeared. He still had the guitar, adorned with seals, on his back; however, his hair was obscured by a cowl that was connected to a red cloak.

Shiko quickly scanned the area before removing his cowl revealing his short, silver hair. "I must say Daichi, this new look for your Jinchuriki state is different, but I can feel the Chakra coming from it. Anyways, sorry I couldn't come sooner. I was dealing with a small bandit problem, and couldn't leave my village hanging."

Daichi just got an idea that would make it easier for him to seal the tailed beast. "I can understand that, but we don't have much time. You feel that Chakra source that we're close to?"

"I feel many of them, but I believe you're referring to the one that feels similar in size to your own, correct?" Shiko replied.

Daichi nodded, "Exactly, I want you to give me every dagger you got. Once we arrived, I'm going to hit that Tailed Beast with every shuriken, sword, kunai, and dagger we can muster. Then I want you to hit it with your strongest Lightning Jutsu."

Shiko crossed his arms and shook his head. "You definitely brought me into quite the situation, but it does sound like a solid plan. You do have a way to seal that, right? I hear Tailed Beast can only ever be sealed."

Daichi nodded determined to end the Sound's Invasion. "Trust me, I do."

Shiko nodded and gave Daichi his dagger pouch. "Then let's do this kid."

"Thank you Shiko." Daichi wove a hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

500 Daichi's appeared, and they all ran towards the Tailed Beast with Shiko waiting back until they'd all passed him before running after them.

 _ **Back at the Clearing…**_

Everyone felt Daichi's Chakra coming like a flood.

"Everyone, that's enough! Pull back!" Kakashi ordered.

Everyone got clear of the beast just as a large wave of kunai, shuriken, and daggers were thrown while also infused with a Lightning Nature. This did little more than aggravate the Tailed Beast.

The Shinobi turned and saw all the Daichi clones that were throwing weapon after weapon. Eventually, they ran out and charged at the Tailed Beast. The Beast managed to swat down about 100, but the remaining 400 managed to get on it's back.

They then thrust their katanas into it's back. The real Daichi, who was still standing where the clones had been, shouted, "Do it now!"

A fast paced song began playing coming from a person in a red cloak. This caused the guitar he was holding to glow purple.

"Lightning Style: Super Lightning Arrow!" The figure declared.

An arrow of lightning shot across the clearing hitting the dragon. It sparked from weapon to weapon like a current attacking the mighty dragon multiple times over and dispelling every clone.

" _What a jutsu."_ Lee, Shira, and Shoto thought together.

The dragon had been forced to the ground by the jutsu and Daichi appeared above it with his arm guards, completely devoid of Chakra, removed from his arms.

" _This is the end!"_ Daichi thought.

He slammed the arm guards, seal side down, on the Four Tailed Beast back. Daichi then focused on drawing the Chakra into the arm guards. This caused the dragon to become pure, black Chakra that was sealed away in mere minutes.

Daichi was left on the ground panting as he didn't have a good grasp on his new power. "Kiba, I hope you are right."He strapped the arm guards back on himself. _"Got to make this fast. Find the seal… There it is. Now move the Chakra behind it."_

The arm guards were glowing black.

"Kakashi Sensei, what is Daichi doing?" Lee asked concerned for his rival and amazed at what just happened.

Kakashi sighed as he moved his head band back into place. "A Tailed Beast cannot be killed only sealed. It can only be sealed in a new born baby, as they have undeveloped coils, or in someone like an Uzumaki as they are known for having a large life force."

"Wait! My Eternal Rival is neither of those things!" Lee exclaimed preparing to jump in and stop him.

Before her could act, Kakashi placed his arm out stopping him. "True, he is neither of those; however, he does have a seal that seems to be able to lock away this new Tailed Beast just as it once sealed Kenshi away or as the story goes."

Lee said, "I remember Guy Sensei telling me about that shortly after the meeting. Wait, this means the Nine Tails was sealed all those years ago?"

Kakashi nodded. "That's right, but you will get no more information. The Village has labeled such information as an S rank. I can say that by doing this, Daichi will likely be treated poorly.

Not by all the villagers, but it'll be a good number of them. Even less from the Shinobi forces because Daichi has already proven himself a great Shinobi of the Leaf. Those that will hate him for this will not be easily swayed in the beginning.

It will take time. Not to mention that this whole event has just been caught on camera. This means that Lords and Shinobi from other Lands will have seen what Daichi has done, To sum it up: Things will not be easy for him." Kakashi sadly stated.

Lee looked at his rival before nodding head. _"Daichi, your Flames of Youth truly burn bright. I am proud to call you my eternal rival, and I will stand by you through these difficult times."_

" _Daichi…"_ Kakashi thought.

Shoto was crying genuine tears that he wiped away. _"I did not know that you would be willing to make such a sacrifice Daichi. It is truly a manly act. I will make sure that my village honors you as a hero for your actions during this invasion."_

" _So this is one of the friends Gaara Sensei speaks so highly of."_ Shira nodded. _"I can see why. I wonder what this Naruto person is really like?"_

The glow from the arm guards was dying down.

" _Well Daichi, this was an experience. Hopefully the next time you call on me will be a little more normal."_ Shiko turned his attention to the village. _"Grass Village. At least I'm not to far away from the Land of Earth. Until next time."_

Shiko left the clearing making his way home.

"It seems as though he is almost done." Kakashi stated as he made the way over to his student..

Daichi fell to his back as his clothes, hair, and eyes became normal. _"It's done, and my limbs feel so sore."_ Kakashi appeared above him. "Hey Sensei. Is the Invasion over?"

Shoto and Lee then appear.

"It's over Daichi. The Sound and Rouge Sand Shinobi have either been killed or retreated. I also heard that all snake and lion summons have returned as well." Shoto stated.

"That's good, and the Jinchuriki are safe?" Daichi asked.

"Last time I checked, Ino and Masami had them." Lee stated.

"Great, then I'm going to pass out now." Daichi stated before closing his eyes.

* * *

Now here's a math question pertaining to this Chapter. Daichi states that his current level of Chakra, with Kenshi's Chakra, Is worth 3 tails of Chakra from a Tailed Beast; however, you know that there are two gates of Chakra, half of Kenshi's power, still left in opened.

The question is this: How many Tails of Chakra can you compare Daichi to with all four gates open. (Both before the addition of this four tails as Daichi's new healing factor and after.) (Hint: The answers should have a difference of 2)


	21. Grass Invasion: Aftermath

It's time for a chapter of reflection for several characters while Daichi recovers. *Grins* Of course, there is still one more matter that must be handled next time. Hidan and Kakuzu will be facing off against several Shinobi. (Daichi, Fuu, Kakashi, and Jiro) (Not to mention a surprise apappearance. I mean hey, it's about time Shun did something to help the lighter side. Can't just give out all these guys, power, and help to Orochimaru, Danzo, and Madara/Tobi after all.)

Here's two small hints: This person was dead and hates Orochimaru.

The question, which I already know the answer to, is does this group have a chance of stopping the immortal Duo years before they were supposed to be taken down? You'll have to read the next chapter, and maybe one more, to find out. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **With Fuu, A Few Hours after the Invasion**_

Fuu had woken up and heard from the girl, who introduced herself as Sakura, that a tail, from her beast, had been stolen, but it had regenerated while she'd been passed out. Now Fuu was staring at the bodies of her guards.

She didn't really know what to fell about them. Granted, they'd been around since she was young, but there was always a distance between them. That distance was less than most villagers; however, it was still nowhere near as close as she was with Lord Shibuki.

Mainly it was their actions during the invasion that had her conflicted. She heard from the Grass Medic that had collected them, that the two of them had been searching for her.

It was their job to protect her, but it had to mean more, right? If they hated her like pretty much every over villager did, then why did they risk their lives to find her. They could have just as easily left all together.

In the end, she got down on her knees and rested a hand on each of their chest. "Thank you. I heard from some of Daichi's friends that you tried to help me while I was in that cocoon, and I believe them.

I think that means that you could see me for who I was rather than the Tailed Beast that I contain, or you were beginning to. That makes me sad because I think I could have called you my friends."

She sealed their bodies in some sealing scrolls. "I'll make sure that you two receive a proper burial; however, I will not leave until I'm sure Daichi's alright. I hope that's okay."

She then tucked the scrolls away, in her pack, and left to see if she could visit Daichi.

 _ **With Chojuro and Kenjo: Their Hotel Room, That Night…**_

Kenjo had cut his hand and formed a blood shuriken that he floated above his palm.

"Kenjo, are you okay?" Chojuro asked as tears fell from his partner's eyes.

Kenjo shook his head. "I'm not. Sensei's gone and the person I once thought of as my best friend is the cause of his death. I… don't even know what I'm going to tell Kanja."

Chojuro said, "We'll tell her together. Remember, he may be gone, but he left us with great memories and passed his blood style onto you. I know he loved us all a lot and in the end he didn't want either of us to die."

Kenjo wiped his eyes. "Hey Chojuro, you think you could help me learn Kenjutsu?"

Chojuro nodded and smiled. "Of course. Also, I want you to know that you still have me, Kanja, and Ao. You aren't alone by any means."

Kenjo slightly smiled. "Chojuro… Thank you. I think I can manage to get some sleep now."

He laid down and Chojuro said, "You do that. There's something I have to do first."

Kenjo was already out.

 _ **With Chojuro on the Roof…**_

Chojuro had his sword before him as looked over the wreckage of the village. He'd remain there for a few hours just thinking before finally going to bed.

 _ **With Han and Kurosutchi, On Their way back to the Stone Village…**_

Han sighed, "Did you really have to leave that Leaf Shinobi a note?"

"He's my friend, in some respects my first friend, and you wouldn't let me stick around. Leaving him a note is the least I could do." Kurosutchi stated determined.

Han shook his head, "Lord Tsuchikage isn't going to be happy about this. For numerous reasons mind you."

"Tough. Gramps can have as much of a problem as he wants to have with it. He won't change my mind nor will I just let him hurt Daichi. So what if he absorbed a Four Tailed Beast?

Your beast regenerated it's missing tail anyways, and we already have a Four Tails. It's not like to much has changed anyways. Gramps was already aware of the Leaf's second Jinchuriki, and it still only has two."

Han raised and eye brow. "You know, before this, you would have been all for one of those Jinchuriki dying."

Kurosutchi nodded. "Fair point, but these exams had a big impact on me. Daichi and Fuu opened my eyes. I still love the Stone Village, and will protect it; however, I now see that the Leaf Village isn't the place we were raised to think it was."

Han sighed once more. "I admit that's a fair lesson to learn. I'll even admit that your grandfather is a little sore about the Third War." He turned to here. "Having admitted these things, can you do something for me?"

"What?" Kurosutchi asked.

"If your grandfather asks, tell him that I knew nothing of this friendship you formed with the Leaf Shinobi." Han requested.

Kurosutchi smiled, "That's fine, so long as you vouch for my promotion."

Han turned around and continued walking. "Fine." He thought. _"I'm certainly getting the raw end of the deal, but it's worth it if I don't have to face the Tsuchikage's wrath."_

 _ **With Yugito: On the way back to the Cloud Village…**_

Yugito looked at the Grass Village one last time before setting off. _"Despite everything that happened, this was a learning experience."_ She tucked away her copy of the exam and invasion tape she'd been given _"The Raikage will be interested to learn about the son of Hagane."_

 _ **Center Base: With Gaara, the Next Night…**_

Gaara was just staring, sadly, at the body of his brother. He hadn't moved since he found out about his death. Shira and Matsuri stood outside the room looking in worriedly at their Sensei.

"I'm unsure what we should do." Matsuri stated sadly.

Shira sighed and placed a hand on Matsuri's shoulder. "The only thing we can do is be there for Gaara Sensei if he needs us; however, right now we should leave."

Shira looked down the hall prompting Matsuri to do the same. They saw Temari who glanced at the two of them, nodded, and walked into the room. She sat beside Gaara and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Shira and Matsuri left the two siblings.

 _ **With Matsuri and Shira**_

"What should we do now?" Matsuri asked.

Shira replied, "We plan for the future. The person that killed Lord Kankuro is on a whole other level, and we have no idea who he's affiliated with. Even if he's just a Rouge, he's likely to have strong friends out there. We need to be ready for If and/or when they come around."

Matsuri raised an eye brow. "Does that mean you aren't going back to your border village any more?"

Shira nodded. "It does. Lord Gaara, before we came here, offered to move my family to the Sand Village and provide them with the best medical care that he can muster., so I've decided, with everything that happened, to take him up on that offer.

This is also why I shall dedicate myself to reaching Jonin status and becoming a strong Shinobi that Sensei can depend on. With this new strength, I shall also protect the village."

Matsuri closed her eyes. "So, that's what you've decided to do." She smiled slightly. "I can't have you outdoing me; however, I don't believe that the rope javelin is a good tool for catching up.

I mean, you were able to fight a Tailed Beast and live. That is why I've decided to lean how to use puppets." She clenched her fist. "Not only that, but I will do what Lord Kankuro couldn't. I will get Lady Chiyo to take me on as her apprentice."

Shira said, "That is quite the goal. I'll be interested to see if you can stick to it. Even more interested in seeing if you can catch up to me."

Matsuri chuckled. "Don't go getting the wrong idea. I may have said that you're stronger than me, but that won't be true for much longer."

"We'll see Matsuri." Shira waved as he walked away leaving Matsuri fuming.

 _ **With Shoto, 2 Day's after the Invasion**_

Shoto yawned as he sat behind the Leader of the Grass Villages desk. The Village had moved fast to put him in the seat after reviewing the footage and making him a Jonin. Unfortunately, until things settled down, it wouldn't be made official to everyone.

Even as the official/unofficial leader, he still had to deal with paper work. Paperwork that was made far worse due to the invasion. Because of that, he was dealing with at least 3-4 times the amount of work.

Shoto took a break and looked out his office window at the village. _"It's a little hard to believe that I was made the leader in such a short amount of time. I honestly don't know what to think._

 _I mean, I did my part, but there were others that did more than me. That were far more man than I was. Especially Daichi. Without him, there would no longer be a Grass Village."_

Shoto turned back to his work and attacked it with a new vigor. _"I'll have to make sure that the village knows what he did for us. I'll also have to do my best to become a manly leader._

 _Once I have everything under control, I'll have to deal with the Grass Flower. Maybe Daichi would be willing to lend us his aid once more."_ He shook his head. _"That's a thought for another day."_

 _ **With Menma, Night…**_

Menma's eyes shot open, and he bolted up right. He noticed that he was alone in a hospital room which meant the invasion was over. Then he remembered what happened and looked to his right shoulder.

Despite the situation he found himself in, Menma could help but chuckle. "I was honestly hoping that losing my arm was a dream."

"You're honestly acting pretty calm for a Shinobi that lost an arm and almost died of blood loss." A voice said from the window.

Menma turned and saw a person in Leaf Anbu attire with a mask like a wolf. His hair was a darker shade of blond then Menma's.

"Who are you?" Menma asked prepared to spring into action should the need arise.

The figure entered the room and removed his mask before sitting in a nearby chair. "My name is Jiro Hogo; however, once I enter the Leaf Village my last name shall be Ryu."

Menma nodded. "So you must be the ally Lord Daichi was talking about. Well, I just woke up, but I'm going to continue being a Shinobi. Iwana is as much a threat to everyone in the clan as he is to me."

"If you're what I can expect from the other members of the Fusion Clan, then it seems I've made the right choice for my sister." He got up and moved towards the window. "Well Menma, this has been an interesting little chat, and I hope that we can have more in the future."

"Wait, where are you going?" Menma asked curiously.

Jiro put the mask back on. "I'm staying hidden for the time being and watching over our leader as he recovers. Before you ask, he's fine. He just pushed himself a little to hard. Any other details are his to give as he sees fit."

Jiro jumped out of the room leaving Menma with his thoughts.

 _ **With Genyumaru and Shikamaru: Somewhere in Fire Country, Night…**_

"Alright, we've come far enough for one day. We'll set of for the Grass Village, once more, come morning." Genyumaru stated

Most of Leaf Medics and Shinobi fell to the ground grateful for the rest. Of course, they'd probably have a bit more energy if it weren't for Hana and Shizune pushing the group so hard.

Shikamaru fell onto the grass. "Works for me. Going at that pace was to troublesome."

Genyumaru smiled at the Nara heir. "You've barely changed Shikamaru. Still the same guy that likes to take it easy"

Shikamaru closed his eyes and was now pointing behind himself. "Leader, you mind calming them down." He yawned. "It's making it hard to sleep."

Genyumaru looked at Hana and Shizune. The Two Kunochi were sitting next to each other, with Hana's three dogs, and staring in the direction of the Grass Village.

Genyumaru chuckled. "I'm not crazy enough to try that. They'll tire themselves out eventually until then you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru stated as he opened his eyes and looked at then night sky above them.

 _ **With Hana and Shizune**_

"You think they're alright?" Hana asked concerned.

Shizune nodded. "I think they are. The members of Team 7 may attract trouble, but there also extremely good at getting out it to."

Hana patted one of her dogs and smiled. "Daichi's said much of the same. He also says that he passes out constantly. Said it started when he and his friends went after Sasuke. Calls it his tradition." She chuckled.

Shizune smiled as well. "I think that's just a testament of how far he goes on these missions. Kakashi's very proud of him, Sakura, and Naruto, you know."

"Speaking of Sakura and Daichi, do they know about…" Hana said as she pointed at Shizune's belly.

"I've told Sakura; however, Kakashi made her promise not to tell Daichi because he wants to be the one to tell him." She looked at the ground. "There's a lot of things that he has to tell Daichi."

Hana was curious, but decided that it was between Kakashi, Shizune, and Daichi. "What about Naruto?"

"Sakura sent a slug to inform him, and even though she doesn't know why Kakashi wants it to be a secret, she still told him not to tell Daichi." She smiled once more. "Naruto sent a letter telling us how happy he was and that he'd try and convince Jiraiya to return for a visit. Particularly around the time of the wedding or birth."

Hana smiled. "That's good. If we get a confirmed date, then maybe me and Daichi can plan our wedding around that time."

The two girls chatted until they eventually fell asleep.

 _ **Grass Hospital, Lobby…**_

Ino was looking over her medical books, but she wasn't really invested in them. She just hoped that it would take her mind off of things. Sakura was with her and trying to help her.

"Ino, you want to talk about it?" Sakura asked.

Ino shrugged. "There isn't much to talk about. Choji's gone. Me, you, and Sasame have worked at the Leaf's hospital. It's not like we haven't seen death before." She then sighed.

"Though, I would be lying if I said that this wasn't hard. Choji was my teammate and a good friend. Now he's gone. I'm more worried about what this will do to Shikamaru. He's likely going to be crushed."

Sakura rested a comforting hand on Ino's shoulder. "That's why you have to be there for him. You're his teammates. Someday soon, Lady Tsunade will assign another Shinobi to your team.

Before that time come, you, Asuma, and Shikamaru, must understand that his death was no ones fault. Choji died like a true Shinobi. If it helps, I'll say that to Tsunade and try and get Choji a promotion to Jonin."

Ino nodded. "Thanks Sakura." She closed her book and got up. "I think I'm going to head back to the hotel and try to get some sleep."

Sakura got up to. "You do that. I'm going to head to Daichi's room and give him one more check up."

"That Tailed Beast still hasn't shown up in him right?" Ino asked concerned.

Sakura shook her head. "Nope. It seems as though the seal his grandfather made has done it's job. It's likely that the Four Tails has been assimilated like Kenshi was so long ago."

The two girls parted.

 _ **Grass Hospital, Shino's Room…**_

"Wow Shino, that's quite the tale man." Kiba said impressed. "I mean you kept fighting even after losing a leg and arm and you still captured the guy. That's something else."

"You are also something else. Not many can claim to directly combat a Tailed Beast and live to tell the tail." Shino plainly stated.

Kiba smiled and put his arms behind his head. "Many of us would likely still be conked out if we didn't have talented Medical Shinobi among us."

Shino nodded in agreement before asking, "How are Hinata and Yakumo doing?" Shino asked.

"They're doing okay. Yakumo took Choji's death a little hard, but she's resolved to improve more in her Taijutsu and Ninjutsu to be a little more helpful the next time The Akatsuki shows itself." Kiba stated.

"According to the Leaf Village, they're going to become really active in about 2 years." Shino stated.

"It's probably likely that some of us will run into them before that time, but I actually want to move onto another topic." Kiba then sighed.

"Is it about Daichi?" Shino asked having heard their conversation over the communicator.

Kiba nodded. "It is. You heard the way he sounded right? He was terrified. All the time that we've known the guy, and he's never visibly been afraid like that. He doesn't want to lose us."

Shino nodded. "I don't think any differently of him, and it appears as though everyone else feels the same."

Kiba patted Akamaru at his side. "Yeah, but what about the other villagers? I'm starting to think that Daichi knows how a good chunk of them will treat him now. That's probably why he asked me those questions."

"We can not dwell on what may happen. All we can do is treat Daichi how we've always treated him. I think that will be enough for him." Shino replied.

Kiba nodded and smiled, "You're probably right."

The two friends chatted for a while more.

 _ **Daichi's Room, With Kakashi…**_

Kakashi sat in a chair guarding his student in case the Grass Flower decided to try something. He glanced at Daichi and saw that his chest was rising and falling normally.

The Jonin frowned thinking the same thing that had been plaguing him ever since he found out that Shizune was pregnant. _"I'm going to have to tell Daichi the truth eventually. The only problem is that I've had almost 4 years to tell him."_

Kakashi was interrupted by the door to the room opening. He slipped into the shadows and waited to see who it was because for all he knew, it could have been Sakura or maybe Jiro..

In mere moments, he noticed a Grass Head Band on what appeared to be a young woman. Kakashi appeared behind her and placed a kunai over her throat before she could get anywhere near Daichi's body.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Kakashi asked.

The girl held up her hand which contained an envelope. "I-I was h-hoping that D-Daichi would read this letter w-when he woke up. I-I wanted to see if he would agree to a d-date with me."

Kakashi lowed his kunai and sighed. "Leave the letter with the rest and get out."

The girl did as she was told and Kakashi took his seat again. That was not the first letter that came nor would it be the last.

 _ **With Gaara, Temari, and the Sand Genin: 4 Days after the Invasion…**_

Gaara stood before his sister and two remaining teams. The group was outside the village and would be heading home today. Kankuro's body had been safely sealed away.

"I wish to apologize for keeping you all here..." Gaara began.

Matsuri stopped him. "We completely understand Gaara Sensei. You lost your brother and that's something many of us can relate to in various respects."

"Honestly, we would have been fine giving you all the time that you needed to mourn." Shira added.

Gaara slightly smiled, "Thank you, but my brother would not wish me to do so. He would want me to carry on and lead our village. Now before we go, there is something that I must address.

As you know, the Chunin Exams were canceled because of the invasion. Normally, this would result in no one getting an promotion; however, times have changed. A new system is needed.

As such, the proctors got together and discussed an alternative way to handle promotions. We have agreed to send reports to the other villages of your actions during the exams and invasion.

On top of that, the Grass Village has sent tapes of both the exam and invasion to everyone who decides promotions in their respective countries. The people who review them should be done by now.

Once I have done the same, I will convene with the Lord and all others to decide proper promotions for all Shinobi involved. This means your promotions are still within your reach." All the Genin smiled. "Now, let's head home."

 _ **Grass Village Hospital. Lobby**_

Sakura, Ino, Masami, Lee, and Hinata stood across from Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Tenten, Tayuya, Yakumo, and Sasame.

"It's agreed. The 8 of us will go back to the Leaf Village to deliver Choji's body while you 5 remain with Kakashi, Daichi, Menma, and this ally of theirs." Neji stated summing up what they'd decided.

"That is right." Lee stated.

"Then we'll see you once you've returned to the village." Yakumo stated.

The group left.

"Are you sure you want to stay Ino?" Sakura asked.

Ino nodded. "Choji's funeral is going to take some time to arrange besides it's likely that Shikamaru's group will travel the quick route avoiding the group heading back to the Leaf. In that case, the two of us will likely head back soon after."

* * *

 _ **Private Message from Knutnputn properly answering my posed Math Question. (He saw through the lies and looked deeper using logic of the Naruto world)**_

Knutnoutn:I don't know math. Always been terrible at math. But in my simple head it would be 6 tails with all four doors. But i don't feel like it's that simple. I seem to remember something about the massive amount of chakra kurama had. That is was bigger og equal to all the other tauled beasts. So for each tail there would be a drastic change. I don't know how that system works with your doors. Only you can know how much each door is worth or if it's a simple doubling or somehing with every door. That would have to be taken into consideration. I would guess 7 tails with the beast. I know you said difference of two but i feel that 8 is a bit high. With 7 there is more room to grow. Maybe the beast can grow inside daichi. Though slowly. That could give an interesting dilemma later on because the seal was never meant to hold three different entities. Also it should have a negative effect on daichis body. He's not an uzumaki, nor a baby. It would make a «timelimit» where he will have to fix it or die young. Just some thoughts. This became a bit of a ramble :P and don't think i've forgiven you for kankuro and choji yet! You b***! :D Akana kind of made sense. He finally found peace. Even through his regrets. His biggest being kumo going bad. But i approve of that. Didn't want him to die but it seemed... right in a way. Alright rant over! I'm playing a lot of games lately so i'm late on reading. I'll get around to starting your new avstar story. But not yet. I'm prioritizing :)

Quillion9000:Very good. You looked underneath the underneath. In truth, if there are four doors then why would I give people like Daichi a change in appearance so soon, though that's not to say that people like Mizuki and Akana haven't reached their full potential with their entities like Daichi's. I never intended for all four doors to equal even the 8 Tails.  
No, his total Chakra, with all four doors open, would only equate to as much as the 7 Tails. This new power he's found, the Four Gates on top of this, boast him one more tail, but as you saw, that took a lot of effort to reach until Kenshi diverted one of the gates to healing. If he hadn't done that, the, Daichi would have been torn to shreds.  
It's already been confirmed though that the Beast will be completely absorbed into Daichi to act as a healing factor similar to what the Uumaki have; however, this means that Daichi will receive more power with each gate meaning that he's going to have to retrain, for a bit, to reach the same level of power. Fortunately, the next training arc, will resolve this.  
As for the deaths... well... I thought long and hard about them. In my mind, these three seemed like the only character that could die at this particular time. On top of that, I wanted my fanfiction to have death here or there. Think about it, pretty much everyone of the original Rookie 9 and Team Guy live except for Neji. That's not a bad thing. On the contrary, I love the original Naruto.  
It's just, things are a bit different. There is more stacked against the protagonist and support than in the original. The Aktsuki is bigger and I have plans to expand it a bit more, (Shun being on of the main contributors to this) (Also, he's going to cause a big change later on Konoha is heading for Civial War, Then there's going to be the 4th Great Ninja War. Two words for that, Blood Bath.  
Don't sweat not being able to read my stories right away. I'm just glad that you eventually read them. In case you were wondering, I started that Legend of Korra Story because the urge to write it became to strong after seeing so many reviews of it. I've watched the whole show and seen why this Oc could have actually been a logical chose for this series.  
If you figure out why as well, don't review it. Just pm me. Thanks for your continued support.

Knutnputn: i never like it when characters i like dies. But i wasn't trying to cririsizing your choice. Like you said you want the stakes to be higher. For more key people to die. So i just mourn a bit when it happens :) keep writing! If i think of a character i want added i'll tell you :)

Quillion9000: He was the only one to take a stab at who would die so he has won the prize to do this. Again, thank you for your continued support.


	22. Preparation

_**Outskirts of the Land of Grass: Hidden Base, Fourth Day after Invasion…**_

Shun Ibu, in his white lab coat, was walking down the stairs followed by his body guard and most trusted person Sadai who was dressed in red, light armor and had a battle axe strapped to his back.

Sadai stopped at the bottom of the stairs as Shun continued on. He entered a large room where he saw a young man smashing the training dummies, that he'd provided, to pieces with sound based attacks that came from a large buster sword.

This young man in question stood tall and had well defined muscles. He wore black, camouflage pants and a matching, short sleeved shirt. His face was covered by bandages leaving only his eyes and head.

He had short, black hair. On both arms he had amplifiers that worked exactly like his buster swords which he was currently swinging with ease. His stance was that of someone who was an expert in Kenjutsu.

"You've taken your training quite seriously. Of course, I would expect nothing less from Dosu Kinuta. I always thought you had promise. It was such a shame that Orochimaru never saw value in anyone, really, beyond the Uchiha." Shun stated.

Dosu stopped his training, sheathed his sword on his back, and turned to the scientist Shinobi. "I take it you have another job for me."

Shun waved it off. "On the contrary. You see, I no longer have any job that would test you. The Village Hidden in the Ravine is to small after all, and we haven't been receiving many B or A ranked missions. Let alone S ranks"

"What do I now then? You told me that these missions were key in growing powerful enough to kill Orochimaru." Dosu stated.

Shun smiled, "Easy, you go join one of the 5 Great Villages. It'll take time, but you'll eventually be able to take on those types of missions."

"Joining one of those villages has crossed my mind before." Dosu raised and eyebrow. "You'd just let me leave."

Shun chuckled and shook his head. "Dosu. Dosu. Dosu. You may be one of my experiments, but you've always been free to leave." Dosu grunted and walked towards the door. "Of course, I do have a suggestion for you."

Dosu stopped at the doorway. "What?"

"Stick around the border of the Grass Village for awhile. Preferably around the path someone would take to get to the Hidden Waterfall Village." Shun smirked. "You never know, you might just get the opportunity of a lifetime."

Dosu grunted once more and walked out of the room. He passed Sadai without a word and climbed to the surface before setting off.

A few moments later, Shun joined Sadai. "Sir, did you give him any directions?"

Shun chuckled, "Sadai, I give all my experiments 'directions' as you put it. It's just that unexpected things sometimes happen. Though that's to be expected in a world like ours, and it makes the outcome all the better because it pushes the development of the Shinobi World ever Forward."

He then walked up the stairs and Sadai followed after him.

 _ **Inside Daichi's Soul…**_

Kenshi had his hand placed on the barrier. Inside was the new Four Tailed Beast. It was completely docile as Kenshi slowly flowed it's Chakra into the ground. It was much like what the lion had done except the black Chakra turned green.

"So, how's it coming along?" The lion asked.

Kenshi nodded. "Well, he's stopped thrashing about, so it's progressing quite well. I don't envy Daichi though. It's going to take some time to complete, but Once this is done, the kid's going to be sick for the first and last time of his life."

 _ **Grass Hospital Room…**_

Daichi opened his eyes and slowly sat up. _"Man my muscles are sore."_ He rotated his right. _"I suppose it could have been worse."_ He looked to his right and saw that Sakura was staring at him in shock. "What's the matter?"

"Daichi, you're eyes…" Sakura stated completely forgetting what she was going to say before.

Daichi looked at himself and saw that his pupils were those of a dragon and his green eyes were glowing.

He sighed, "Well, If my eyes are the only thing to change from that stunt I pulled, then I'll consider myself lucky." Then something suddenly came to his mind that freaked him out.

"Wait a minute, if Naruto and Gaara are anything to go by, then does that mean that I now love ramen as much as they do…" He paused thinking on it. "Wait, I don't feel any more love for ramen then I normally do."

"That's good. I don't know if my wallet could take it if you suddenly craved ramen as much as Naruto does." Kakashi stated as he appeared in the doorway.

Daichi smiled. "Kakashi Sensei! Perfect timing. How long have I been out? Is everyone okay."

Sakura remembered what she was going to tell Daichi and frowned. She knew that he'd want to know a couple of things as soon as possible.

She sighed sadly. "Daichi, there were quite a few causalities after the invasion. Among them were Akana of the Mist, Kankuro of the Sand, and Choji of the Leaf…"

Daichi's smile fell and his gaze shifted downward. "Oh man." He placed his hand on his head trying to absorb what he just heard. "You're… you're sure about this?"

Sakura sadly nodded. Kakashi stood in the doorway letting Daichi absorb the information.

He soon fired off another round of questions. "You never answered how long I was out for? Does Shikamaru know yet? Has he come to the Grass Village? What about Ino, Gaara, Temari, Kenjo, and Chojuro? Are they doing alright?"

Kakashi replied, "You've been out for four days. Shikamaru is on his way with some medical Shinobi, and likely doesn't know anything. Gaara, Temari, Kenjo, and Chojuro have already left for their respective villages with the bodies.

We also sent some of our own back with Choji's body." He then walked over and laid a comforting hand on Daichi's shoulder. "Everyone stopped by at some point and said that they don't blame you for what's happened.

Daichi closed his eyes and sighed. "Honestly, I wouldn't blame them if they did. I was the one who asked them for help." He turned and opened his eyes seeing the concerned looks on Sakura's and Kakashi's faces, so he smiled.

"Don't worry. I know not to blame myself for their deaths. This was an invasion, and people unfortunately die." He got up and slowly made his way to the window "I learned long ago, after my father's supposed death, that crying will get you nowhere."

He placed his arms on the window and looked out over the Grass Village which was already in the process of being reconstruction. "I know I made the right choice. I couldn't do nothing and let this village fall.

Sakura and Kakashi both let out a breathe of relief. They were glad that Daichi wasn't shutting down on them.

"I was worried for a moment there." Sakura frowned once more remembering one more piece of information that she needed to share with him. "Daichi, there's one more thing you should know. Menma lost an arm, and unlike Shino he can't replace it."

Daichi's eyes shot opened. "Where is he?".

"Daichi, you need…" Sakura began.

"You just told me that one of my clan member lost a limb. That can be detrimental to any Shinobi besides I'm fine. Now where is he?" Daichi firmly asked

"Room 201." Kakashi stated.

Daichi ran past his Sensei and down the hall.

 _ **Hallway**_

Daichi was so distracted by his current goal that he didn't notice Fuu and ran into the Seven Tailed Jinchuriki causing them both to hit the ground.

Daichi got to his knees and rubbed his head. "Sorry about that Fuu. I'm just…"

Fuu interrupted him. "Daichi, you're okay!" She hugged him tight. "I honestly thought you'd died just like Kegon and Yoro! I thought I lost my first true friend!"

Daichi frowned and patted the Jinchuriki's back. He knew that there must be someone that cared for her, evident by the guards that came with her, but it now seemed likely that this caregiver was the only one.

"Don't worry Fu, I'm fine. Sorry to have worried you." Then a couple of thoughts came to Daichi's mind and he parted from the girl. "Fuu, are your Tailed Beast's tails accounted for?"

Fuu nodded. "Yeah, I checked on Chomei this morning. He said he lost a tail, but it reformed last night."

Daichi nodded. "What about the other Jinchuriki? Have they all left the village except for you?"

Fuu nodded. "Both the Cloud and Stone Jinchuriki left on the 1st night before I could get a chance to make friends with them. Gaara left this morning with his Shinobi and agreed to be friends with me."

Daichi was deep in thought. _"Okay. So Fu's the only Jinchuriki that has yet to return home. On top of that, she no longer has any protection. That's just screaming for the Akatsuki to take her._

 _Though they are supposed to be dormant for at about 2 more years, it's not much a stretch to say that they wouldn't go after prime targets if they got the chance."_ Daichi looked at his friend."Fuu, when are you returning to your village?"

"I was planning on heading back after seeing that you were okay. Now that you are, there's nothing keeping me here." The Jinchuriki smiled. "Gaara said they were sending reports and tapes to all the villages. I could still get promoted.

Daichi grabbed Fuu's arms. "Fuu, this is really important. There is a dangerous group of S ranked Shinobi that want me dead and to capture Jinchuriki like you. 4 of them have been seen, so I wish to travel back to your village and ensure your safety."

Fuu had tears in her eyes as she hugged Daichi once again. "You really care about me that much. No one has ever been this kind towards me except for Lord Shibuki. I would like it if you accompanied me back to my village Daichi."

Daichi patted her head. "It's no problem Fuu. I just want to ensure that your safe." He pulled her off of him. "Now, go to the East Gate and wait for me to arrive. I have one more thing that I must attend to before we set off."

Fuu wiped her eyes and smiled before taking off.

Once she left, Daichi sighed. _"The Akatsuki…"_ He clenched his fist and shook his head. _"There's no time for self doubt. I'll just have to do everything that I can to ensure both mine and Fuu's survival."_

Daichi wove some hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Three Daichis appeared. "I want one of you to get my weapons and sealing scrolls. You are not to bee seen by anybody. The Second one is to head back to my room and take my place.

The last one is to find Kakashi Sensei and inform him of what's happening. If anything goes down, I want him covering our back. Tell him to stick to the trees and wait for my signal to act.

The clones nodded and went off to fulfill the task assigned to them. Daichi then continued on his way as a parson, in Leaf Anbu gear around the corner, vanished in a flash of light.

 _ **Menma's Room…**_

Menma looked out his window and noticed that it was a beautiful day. The right sleeve of his shirt had been trimmed to where it now covered the bandages. He then turned his attention to the door as Daichi entered the room.

Menma smiled. "Lord Daichi, I'm relieved that you are alright."

Daichi sighed. "I should be the one saying that to you." He looked at the missing arm. "Who was it that took your arm? I sort of left before Sakura or Kakashi could tell me."

Menma laughed. "Yeah, that's just like you." His smiled dropped. "It was Iwana."

Daichi was shocked, "I-I killed him. I know I did!"

Menma nodded. "I'm well aware. I even went back and checked the body to make sure; however, that doesn't appear to be the case. From what I was told, it appears as though Kankuro died by his hands as well."

The Chunin looked down sadly. "I see." He then walked over and sat in the chair next to Menma's bed. "What do you plan to do now?"

Menma reached over to the end table and grabbed his ocarina holding it tightly. "It honestly didn't take me long to come to a conclusion. Iwana did not die during the invasion.

He's out there and he's made it clear that I'm one of his targets. In addition, I wish to still serve and protect our clan as a Shinobi. That is why I'm not going to let this injury stop me.

I'm going to continue my training, and if I'm made a Chunin, then you can expect me to take the Jonin Exams where I'll show what our clan is capable of."

Daichi smiled. "You're a strong person Menma. If you still want to be a Shinobi, then who am I to stop you." He then dropped his smile and became serious. "In spite of that, I will make you stop if you don't prove your strength to me."

He got out of his chair. "You will learn one handed seals, and don't say its impossible because I once fought someone who could do them, and how to play your ocarina with one hand.

In addition, you're going to ask Guy to teach you a Taijutsu style that requires your legs. All of this will be done because I'll be dammed if I send you out, and you die because your training was inefficient."

Menma knew this all came from concern, but it didn't stop him from smiling nervously as his Clan Head seemed really adamant about all of this. "Also, you better not wear their spandex or talk about the power of youth.

It works for them, but I will not let it corrupt my sister or Inari. Have I made myself clear on all points?" Daichi stated as he glared at his clan member.

Menma gulped and nodded.

The Fusion Clan Leader smiled, "Good." He was was about to leave until he thought of a question that Menma could possibly answer. "Oh, one more thing. Have you seen anyone decked out in Leaf Anbu attire and wolf mask?"

Menma nodded, "He came to visit me when I first woke up. We talked for a bit, and he seems like a great guy to add to our clan. I can't wait to meet his little sister."

"Did he tell you where he wold be or where he's gone?" Daichi asked.

"He said he was keeping an eye on you while you recovered." Menma stated.

" _Here I thought I was being watched by the Grass Village's Anbu. Though why do I no longer feel this way? Where did you go Jiro_? I suppose I'll have to think about this later. Right now I have a job to do." Daichi thought.

He waved. "Get some rest Menma. You won't get much of it once you return to the Leave Village."

 _ **In the Hallway**_

Daichi closed the door before his clone appeared holding his swords and backpack which contained all his scrolls. The Chunin took them and dispelled the clone. He then made sure he was alone before transforming into a civilian.

" _Sorry everyone, but I can't ask all of you to risk your lives going up against S ranked criminals. Not yet anyways."_

He then left the hospital and headed for the East Gate.

 _ **East Gate, Sometime Later…**_

Daichi joined Fuu and dropped his disguise.

The Jinchuriki smiled when she saw him. "Daichi, you came."

The Chunin nodded and smiled, "Of course. Now I'm going to do everything I can to ensure our safety." He bit his thumb and drew blood. "Blood Clone Jutsu." A clone of Daichi appeared and together they performed the Summoning Jutsu bringing forth two lions and two dragons.

"Kizen, you two fan out and stay alert. Come warn us if an enemy is close and provide assistance." The lion's took off into the woods. "Javo, you two fly into the sky and provide aerial assistance should we need it."

The dragons flew into the sky becoming much harder to see, and Daichi then addressed his clone. "Use your remaining Chakra and summon as many shadow clones as you can. Have them fan out around us."

The clone nodded doing as he was told. While of this happened, Fuu marveled at the jutsu her friend had.

"This is amazing Daichi." Fuu stated in awe.

"There's still one more thing that I can do." He wove his hand signs. "Fusion Clone Jutsu."

Two clones appeared. One was Haku and the other was Neji about as old as he was now. "Haku clone, I want you hidden to the right of us. Neji clone, you stay to the left. Stay hidden until I whistle."

The clones nodded and ran in their respective directions each followed by about 50 clones.

Daichi turned to the Jinchuriki. "Fuu, I need you to stay close and do what I say. Can you do that?"

Fuu happily replied, "I can."

"Then let's go." Daichi said as he took off in the direction of The Hidden Waterfall Village followed by Fuu.

 _ **Outskirts of the Grass Village Border**_

"This is boring. When is this Seven Tailed Jinchuriki going to show up?" Hidan whined.

"It'll be soon." Kakuzu plainly stated.

Hidan sighed, "It better be soon. I'm just itching to sacrifice someone to Jashin. Not to mention the fact that you never let me join in on that whole battle that erupted. There were so many people that could have been sacrificed."

"Hidan, shut up or I'll sew your mouth shut again." Kakuzu plainly stated.

Hidan brightened up at that idea. "Please do. It'll give me pain that I can enjoy."

Kakuzu decided to drown the cultist out and turn his attention to the surrounding area. He suddenly shot his arm out and caught a shadow clone of Daichi by the throat bringing him towards the them. The clone kicked free and instantly dispelled itself.

"Come on Hidan, our target are near and we don't want to lose there trail." Kakuzu stated as he took off into the forest.

Hidan followed after him.


	23. The Immortal Duo

Time to square with the Immortal Duo of the Akatsuki.

* * *

 _ **With Daichi and Fuu**_

Daichi's eyes opened wide. "Fuu, double time."

He instantly picked up his speed prompting Fuu to do the same.

"What's going on Daichi?" She asked a bit concerned.

"Two individuals in black cloaks with red clouds. It's a pair from the Akatsuki. Before my clone dispelled, he got a good look at them. One of them I didn't recognize, but the other guy was someone I've seen before." Daichi said sounding completely shocked.

"Who was this person?" Fuu asked.

Daichi replied, "I only ever saw a picture of him in a very old Bingo Book entry. Kakuzu of the Waterfall Village. Someone who once fought the 1st Hokage and lived."

Fuu's eyes opened wide. "Kakuzu, I've heard of him. When he failed that mission, he was punished. It caused him to hate the village, kill our elders, and escaped with the Jiongu, a Kinjutsu, while also destroying all knowledge of it."

Daichi suddenly got another clones memories. "They're catching up." He looked ahead. "Alright, if I'm remembering correctly, there's a huge, open field up ahead surrounded by this forest. We're going to make our stand there."

Fuu nodded. "Got it."

The two took off heading for that field.

 _ **The Open Field, A Few Moments Later…**_

Daichi looked around the forest occasionally shifting his gaze every time a clone was destroyed. Every time the clone was closer and closer to their location. Then someone finally came at them wielding a large scythe with three, red blades.

Daichi drew one of his katanas and blocked the scythe well away from his person. He took this opportunity to take in every detail of the Shinobi. Both for the report he'd have to write later and a Bingo Book entry they may need.

The figure before him had medium length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. He was wearing no shirt, but had the Akatsuki cloak around his waist. He wore a strange amulet and a scratched Yugakure head band around his neck.

The man was ginning. "You're going to be a great sacrifice to Jashin." Another man appeared in the clearing, but kept his distance. "Kakuzu, you stay the hell out of this. They are mine."

"Fine Hidan, just don't let your guard down and remember that we need the Seven Tails Alive." Kakuzu stated.

The second man, who was Kakuzu, was a tall, tan-skinned man with dark-brown hair covered by a white hood. His eyes had an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclerae. The rest of his face was covered by a black mask.

His clothing included the traditional Akatsuki cloak, the Takigakure forehead protector with a scratch in the middle symbolizing that he was no longer loyal to it, and grey pants with matching Shinobi sandals.

Out of the two of them, Daichi was more frightened of Kakuzu than Hidan. "It's to late for that." Daichi quickly drew his other katana and imbued it with Wind Chakra. "His guard's been down since he attacked me."

Daichi sliced the hand holding the scythe forcing him to drop it. The Chunin then sheathed his Katana and caught the scythe before it hit the ground. At the same time, Hidan had jumped back.

" _He's fast, and is able to imbue his weapons with his various natures. If he hadn't run into us so soon, then the container of Kenshi might just have gotten quite the bounty."_ Kakuzu thought.

Daichi looked at Hidan and noticed that the Akatsuki member was pissed. He then noticed that the wound was only leaking a small amount of blood. This sent warning signals to the Fusion Clan Leader's brain.

" _What? That wound should be spilling forth blood like no ones business, and he doesn't even seem to notice the pain. On top of that, he doesn't seem much like a Shinobi even though he's wearing a head band."_ Daichi thought trying to analyze the situation.

" _That was amazing. He easily disarmed that guy in mere seconds, and took his weapon away."_ Fuu thought amazed.

Daichi collected himself and smiled as he felt the weight of the weapon and examined the metal. "Quite the impressive weapon, Hidan was it?" He then threw it clear into the woods and whistled. "I hope you don't mind, but I'll be keeping it."

A clone appeared, caught the scythe, and ran off to seal it away.

Hidan said, "Kakuzu, mind grabbing my hand for me. I want both of them in place so that I can kill this bastard."

"You told me that they were yours and that I needed to stay out of this. It's not like you've lost a head." Kakuzu replied.

Hidan grunted for a moment before chuckling. "Fair enough, I admit that you were right. I mistook that bastard's age for inexperience and it cost me an arm and my weapon. Come on, don't I deserve a redo."

Kakuzu sighed and suddenly disappeared before reappearing next to Hidan's arm. He then vanished once more and appeared next to Hidan.

Both Daichi and Fuu were wide eyed.

"Did you see that?" Fuu asked.

Daichi gulped. "He's… fast…" He looked at the ground. _"I'm not even sure my Kenshi Mode or the Gates alone could keep up with him. True, I haven't really battle tested them in years, but still… Maybe I should go straight to Kenshi Gates Mode?"_

They were both surprise again as black threads came out binding Hidan's hand back to his wrist. Once again, there was no reaction from the Akatsuki member. Daichi decided to spring one of his traps now.

He whistled once. Kakuzu immediately scanned the environment. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then Kakashi appeared behind Kakuzu impaling him through the heat with the Lightning Blade.

On top of that something that Daichi wasn't expecting happened. Jiro, decked out in his full Chakra, body armor, appeared and stabbed Hidan in the heart with his white bladed tanto. He then removed the blade and jumped back.

Kakuzu sounded like he was in pain. "But how? I didn't even sense your approach?"

"Sorry about that." Kakashi stated, having appeared with his Sharingan out, sounding anything but.

Fuu was in awe. "Isn't that the proctor of the 1st exam? Kakashi of the Sharingan?"

Daichi smiled, "Yep, I figured bringing him along was the best choice." The Chunin then turned to Jiro. "It's good to see you as well Jiro. I should have expected that the reason I didn't feel you watching me was because you'd already set out."

All conversation stopped as Kakashi was kicked through a number of trees by a supposed dead man shocking the three remaining Shinobi. What made it even worse was the fact that Hidan ran at Jiro and a punched him in the mask. It was as if the wound wasn't even there.

"Your going to have to do far better than that if you want even a chance of killing me." Hidan stated as he punched Jiro's chest plate moving him back a few feet.

" _I know his heart, yet he's still able to move? Is he immortal?"_ Jiro thought as he recovered.

Kakashi got back to his feet and coughed a bit. _"What's going on? I know I pierced his heart."_

"I think its time that I stop playing around. What do you say we get this over with already?" Hidan asked as he drew a pointed, metal rod.

Kakuzu removed his cloak. "That's the plan."

All four Shinobi were shocked by what they saw. Kakuzu's body was nothing but stitches. On his back were four mask each painted a different color. The blue mask, which Kakashi hit, was destroyed.

"I applaud you on destroying one of my mask; however, I am also furious. It's been so long since I've lost a heart after all. Fortunately, two of you can die, one is meant to be killed, and the other is meant to be captured. In short, I have little excuse to hold back." Kakuzu plainly stated.

The stitches became undone. His limbs began to bulge and move until the four mask broke away from his body. Each of them now stood behind Kakuzu making a total of 6 enemies that they had to fight.

"Fuu, your village had a Kinjutsu like this?" Daichi asked in shock.

Fuu nodded for once speechless. Then the broken mask collapsed and turned into puddle dying. Kakuzu's back stitched itself back together.

"What in the world is going on?" Jiro asked surprised and confused.

Hidan turned to Kakuzu. "What the hell was that!? You made this big show only for one those mask to die before we even get started! Come on! That's pretty Lame if you asks me!"

Daichi seized his chance and appeared in front of Hidan. His arm was glowing with controlled Chakra.

"Lion's Rasengan!" Daichi shouted as he slammed his jutsu into Hidan's gut sending the cultist straight through the woods. "I'm going after Hidan. Jiro, you and Fuu stay here and aid Kakashi Sensei."

Daichi then took off after him.

Fuu nodded and turned to Jiro. "Let's do this together."

Jiro returned the nod. "Right."

The two of them then appeared a few steps behind Kakashi ready to fight.

 _ **Daichi vs Hidan**_

Daichi followed the path of destruction until he was forced to block a pointed, metal rod with one of his katanas.

"You bastard, you're done getting the jump on me." The temperature around them began to lower. "I won't let it happen again."

Daichi smirked. "Oh really?" He wove a one handed sign. "Ice Style: Thousand Needles of Death."

Hidan looked around himself and saw that he was surrounded by floating needles made of ice. Daichi jumped back and every needle hit the cultist making him look like a porcupine and drawing some blood.

Hidan smiled happily. "Now this is pain."

Daichi's smirk dropped. _"Looks like I'm going to have to step up my jutsus if I want to kill this seemingly immortal Shinobi."_

He was snapped out of thoughts as Hidan charged him with a metal rod causing Daichi to block. The cultist thrust the rod forward, and the Chunin continued to block. Things where at a monetary stalemate until Hidan threw in a kick.

This broke through Daichi's guard, but he quickly recovered and blocked the rod before it could impale his face. It did; however, draw blood. Hidan then spun jumped back flecked most of the blood on the ground.

Daichi wove another set of hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu."

Hidan had used the blood to draw a weird looking seal on the ground. The ball of fire was heading for the Akatsuki member causing him to smile as he licked the remaining blood from the rod.

The fire ball consumed Hidan before dissipating. "Hurts doesn't it?"

The cultist's had changed. He was now black with white marking all over his body. He was barely harmed from the attack, but Daichi now had burn marks all over his body and he was struggling to hold onto his blade.

Hidan smiled. "Judgment has been passed."

Daichi sheathed his blade. _"Just what is this guy? What is this jutsu? We both took damage?"_ He looked at Hidan then at the seal on the ground. _"That seal. He must have drawn it while I prepared my jutsu."_

Hidan stabbed himself in the right leg causing the same injury to appear on Daichi's right leg. "I have cured you and now we shall carry out this ritual together." He stabbed his left shoulder causing Daichi to take the same injury.

"We will experience the ultimate pain together!" He stabbed his other leg bringing Daichi to his knees. "All these spots hurt and I have yet to hit something vital!" He laughed and placed the rod over his heart. "I could just end it now, but I'm in such a good mood, so beg. Beg for a few more minutes of life and I may grant it to you."

Daichi ground his teeth and pointed his right arm at Hidan while gathering Lighting Chakra. "Bolt!"

He fired the jutsu at full force. It slammed into Hidan shocking both combatants and sending Hidan outside of the seal.

Daichi then got to his feet and quickly wove a series of hand signs. "Water Vortex Jutsu."

A water vortex formed in front of Daichi and fired off at Hidan pushing him away and destroying lots of tress. In addition, the water dissolved seal. The Fusion Clan Leader then then summoned forth Kenshi's power.

This caused his clothes and hair to once more change and his wounds began to heal themselves. The wounds from before were immediately replaced by a new but familiar problem that Daichi hadn't had to contend with for some time now.

He gripped his sides and ground his teeth. _"What… What is this?"_ Blood began to trickle from his mouth. _"This feels just like the time I accessed this form against Kuroma Tatsushiro. This has be the Four Tails."_

Hidan ran into the clearing once more. "Alright Kid, now that's what I've been talking about. That is pain."

Hidan didn't even seem to care that he was facing a different looking person. Daichi stood tall, like he did against Kuroma, and brandished his blades before himself.

"Alright enough playing around. It's time that I got serious." Daichi firmly stated.

Hidan smiled. "Then bring it on you bastard. By all means, show me why our Leader wants you dead."

The Shinobi charged at one another.

 _ **Kakashi, Jiro, and Fuu vs Kakuzu**_

Kakashi glanced at the destroyed mask. _"That's the mask that I hit with my Lightning Cutter."_ He then looked at Kakuzu and the three remaining mask. _"So this means each of those is a heart. Five hearts in total."_

Kakashi quietly addressed Jiro and Fuu. "We have to destroy the mask before killing him or this Kinjutsu of his will likely bring him back to life."

"Then, I'll lead us off." Jiro began to weave some hand signs until Kakuzu appeared in front of him.

He punched the latest Fusion Clan Member sending him straight into a tree. _"That's not Chakra Enhancing Strength."_

Fuu sprouted her wings and rushed at Kakuzu. "Your fights with…"

She was stopped by Kakashi who caught he by the throat and slammed her into the ground. He then jumped back as the mask with green pain appeared over her.

"Wind Style: Pressure Damage." Kakuzu stated.

Jiro reacted fast and slammed into the mask getting it away from Fuu. The Jutsu then went off enveloping Jiro and blowing Kakashi and Fuu a few feet away. The wind soon faded and a bloody hand placed his hand on the mask.

That hand was connected to Jiro who's armor had been blown clean off a dispelled. His Leaf Anbu clothes were nothing but rags, and he was bleeding from several places. Despite his injuries, he smiled.

"Two down." Jiro said as he formed a gauntlet over the hand not on the mask.

Kakuzu ran at the boy, but Kakashi appeared and locked him into a Taijutsu bought. The other two mask had also moved, but Fuu wove her own hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu." The Jinchuriki declared.

A huge wall of water sprung up repelling the mask as they tried to get through it. Jiro the punched cleaned through the mask breaking it and killing the monster. Kakuzu swung to the left moving Kakashi out of the way.

He then grabbed Jiro by his rags and slammed him into the ground. Kakuzu then threw him into a tree.

He was angry now. "You just killed another of my hears. Originally I wanted to keep you alive and take your hearts, but now you will all die."

The lightning mask appeared in front of Jiro causing his eyes to pen wide. "Lightning Style: False Darkness."

Kakashi reacted fast. He tackled Jiro out of the way and held both hands up while channeling his Lightning Chakra through them. He was pushed up against the tree by the resulting jutsu, but managed to block it. He only lost his gloves as a result.

Fuu was instantly at Kakashi's side. "Are you alright?"

"Well, I'm still standing. What about you Jiro?" The Jonin asked as he panted.

Jiro shakily got to his feet. "I still have some Chakra left."

The three Shinobi then grouped back together.

"You three aren't half bad, but I wonder how you're going to deal with this next attack." The red mask opened its mouth. "Fire Style: Searing Migraine."

A figured lept from the woods while weaving some hand signs. "Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirroring Crystal."

A huge mirror appeared in front of everyone and took most of the fire jutsu. Kakashi took this chance to grab his comrades and jump back. He just made it before the mirror melted and the fire consumed the figure.

"Was that the masked fusion clone Daichi made earlier?" Fuu asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, the clone is still a by product of Daichi, so it likely ignored any orders given to it and focused on saving us from that jutsu."

Fuu decided then and there that she had to go all out. She took out a pouch and tossed it to Kakashi.

"Daichi trusted you to help us, right? That must mean you're all strong, right." Fuu asked seriously.

Kakashi nodded as he opened the pouch and noticed several seals. "That's right."

"Okay, if I go out of control, then you have to slap one of those seals on me. Three Tails is the limit." Fuu stated.

Kakashi understood. "Right."

Jiro understood as well.

Immediately Fuu was coated in orange Chakra as a single tail sprouted from her Jinchuriki Cloak. "I'm not going to let you hurt my friends any longer!"

She then charged at Kakuzu hoping to buy time for Kakashi and Jiro to destroy the remaining mask and join her in finishing the Akatsuki member off.


	24. The Immortal Duo's Downfall

Before I give you the usual stuff, I jut want to say that I've been torn between writing this chapter, reading an interesting fanfiction, and playing Fallout 4. All three of these things have taken my attention away from writing. Now that that's...

Quillion9000: What are you doing here.

Kin: I know for a fact that you have no intention of bringing me back.

Quillion9000: So, you're like the weakest member of your team. In canon Tayuya outclasses you in Genjutsu and in both the anime and this story Yakumo has you beat every which way with Genjutsu.

Kin: Hey! That's not the point. You're the author. You could make me strong like you've done Mizuki. Come on, he was in one canon episode and a few filler. You decide that he contains something like Daichi and Kuma.

Quillion9000: That's true I suppose. Other stories have made you a Leaf Shinobi before, but that would be boring is every member of your team joined the Leaf Village. I mean hell, the place is already growing stronger as it is. Though I suppose it has resulted in the other villages getting stronger as well... No I'm still not going to add you in. Zaku will be more than enough of a hurdle.

Kin: You just keep adding dudes to your story.

Quillion9000: Not true I've added three girls so far and I have plans for the future. The Aktsuki needs more female members after all. Anyways, I'm done talking to you.

A hole opened in the ground and Kin fell into it.

Kin:This isn't over!

Quillion9000: Anyways, on with the story and don't forget to review.

* * *

 _ **Hidan vs Daichi**_

With Kenshi Mode, it was much easier to deal with Hidan. The cultist was only able to defend and had to do everything in his power to do so. Even then, it didn't stop Daichi was slicing him up.

There was only one issue. Daichi's body was breaking down on him. Blood was constantly trickling from his mouth. His bones threatened to snap on him at any second.

He knew what he had to do as he formed a ball of Chakra in his hands. He ducked under Hidan's metal rod.

"Rasengan!" Daichi declared.

He rammed the ball of Chakra into Hidan's gut sending him back many feet. Daichi then deactivated his Kenshi Mode and prepared to open the gates. That is until he saw Hidan quickly making a familiar seal.

Daichi's eyes opened wide as he took a good look at the clearing. His blood was everywhere. He knew he wouldn't be able to get off a Water Style Ninjutsu, so he settled for the next best thing. He whistled twice.

Hidan finished his circle, his skin changed color, and he immediately placed the rod over his heart. "Alright, you damn kid, this over!"

Daichi looked at Hidan's feet and smirked. That smirk quickly turned to shock as Hidan was suddenly shoved off the seal. Daichi fell over as well as he felt the push, but it wasn't anything serious.

Hidan whirled around to attack his assailant, but the new comer grabbed the cultist's arms and forced the behind his back. Hidan tried to spin around and get in a kick, but his assailant swept his legs out from under him sending Hidan to the ground.

The assailant then put his knee on Hidan's back.

Daichi slowly got to his feet and looked at the new comer. He was a young man about as tall as Hidan. He had well defined muscles that were covered by a black camouflage, short sleeved shirt. He also had matching pants.

His face was covered by bandages leaving only his eyes and black hair uncovered. On his back he had a buster sword that was completely dull. On his arms he had two amplifiers that Daichi vaguely remembered.

"Let go of me you motherfucker." Hidan cursed.

The new comer ignored Hidan and instead observed the scene of their battle. This only caused Hidan to struggle harder as he continued to curse.

The Shinobi then plainly said, "It seems the reports I were given are accurate. You've come a long way from that Genin I fought a couple of years back."

Daichi's eyes opened wide. "Dosu Kinuta… T-T-That's impossible. You died during the invasion. The Anbu saw your body! You were used in the Reanimation Jutsu!"

The Chunin wiped his eyes and shook his head. He then looked at the scene again to find that it hadn't changed.

"I am alive and will tell you everything later." Dosu stated.

"Even if it is you… even if you are alive… Why would you help a Leaf Shinobi? Let alone me!?" Daichi shouted.

"Things change. The person you dedicate yourself kills you. In the end, you wish to end their life. That is why I have a proposition for you. You help me become a Leaf Shinobi and I'll dedicate my life to you.

The only thing that you can't order me to do is give up on killing Orochimaru. The only other way that this to breaks is if you turn out to be like Orochimaru." Dosu stated with no emotion.

Daichi didn't know what to say. His mind was literally fried. How do you respond to the dead coming back to life?

" _Could it be the Reanimation Jutsu?"_ Daichi shook his head. _"No, he has none of the features that the Anbu wrote about."_

The Chunin looked Dosu straight in the eyes, and they betrayed what Dosu's face did not. He was telling the truth, but beyond that he was looking for somewhere to belong. A place he could call home.

This made The Fusion Clam Leader's decision simple. "Very well, from this moment on you are an official member of the Fusion Clan." Daichi thought he saw the barest hint of a smile before it vanished.

"My first order is that you leave Hidan to me. Go and help Kakashi, Fuu, and Jiro defeat Kakuzu." He then pointed to where the seal was before Dosu could say anything about him needing help.

Dosu glanced at the ground and saw a Shadow Clone burst forth from the seal destroying it.

" _Clever. If I hadn't interfered then Daichi would have either destroyed the seal and stunned Hidan or he would have buried him in the ground like his Sensei does."_ Dosu nodded, "Very well." He got off of Hidan. "I'll leave him to you."

Hidan sprang to his feet with rod in hand and thrust out at Dosu. He was to late as Dosu had Body Flickered away.

"Get back here you bastard!" Hidan shouted

Daichi was building up his Chakra. "Aren't you forgetting something? I'm still your opponent."

Hidan chuckled. "Aren't your forgetting that this clearing is covered in your blood." He began to write another seal. "It'll only take a few moments till I'm ready to kill you."

"I'm afraid you don't have that long. Gate of Pain, Open." Daichi declared.

 _ **Fuu vs Kakuzu**_

Fuu attempted to land a punch, but Kakuzu effortlessly avoided her and punched her in the gut. She grabbed his arm before he could retract it and went for a kick to his midriff.

"I will give you credit Jinchuriki." He caught the leg. "Facing me alone is something not many would do." He then brought Fuu close and slammed her into the ground. "But it's going to take more than this if you wish to survive."

A second tail sprang from Fuu's back and wind began to cycle around her. She made the wind the cut Kakuzu ad forced him to retract his arms allowing the young Jinchuriki to jump back

" _Wind Style: Air Armor."_ Fuu thought as she got to her feet.

In retaliation, Kakuzu's skin darkened. "Earth Style: Earth Spear."

Fuu, now faster than before, charged at Kakuzu and threw a flurry of punches that Kakuzu effortlessly blocked. The Akatsuki member eventually caught her fist mid punch.

"Now it's time for you to go to sleep." Kakuzu stated.

He picked Fuu up and slammed her into the ground. He continued to do this over and over again.

" _My two Tailed Cloak isn't enough..."_ She coughed up blood. _"I can't handle any more tails…"_ A rib broke only to quickly repair itself causing Fuu to scream in pain. _"If I go any farther, then I won't be able to control myself…"_

 _ **Flashback**_

Fuu was a little girl surrounded by the villagers. All she wanted was a loaf of bread. She hadn't eaten in days, and her wounds from previous attacks had been healing slower and slower.

"Please, I'm just hungry!" Fuu stated fearfully.

"Monsters don't get to eat." A villager stated.

Another villager shouted, "You cost us so many lives."

Fuu was crying now. "I'm not a monster!"

"It would have been better if you never existed." A villager continued.

"Please just leave me alone!" The cloak was beginning to form around her.

"Look, shes going insane again! Someone knock her out!" Another village shouted fearfully.

A Chunin of the village moved in to incapacitate her, but Fuu rammed right into his stomach knocking the Chunin off his feet. She had lost all control.

"We have to kill her this time!" A Jonin ordered.

They all threw kunai and shuriken at her, but the weapons were stopped by a wall of water. The wall then vanished and Shibuki appeared in front of Fuu. He was pissed.

"It's taken a long time, but I've finally arrived before you've had the chance to take her away." The leader of the village stated while leaking killer intent.

"But sir you have…" A Jonin began.

Shibuki glared at him shutting the Shinobi up. "Nothing excuses what you've done today or any day." He turned towards Fuu, got on his knees, and hugged her. "This is a little girl and you are all idiots for not seeing that!"

Fuu struggled and kicked the man, but Shibuki wasn't letting go.

The leader of the village took the pain in stride. "It's okay." He patted her pack and spoke with a comforting tone. "You're safe now. I'm not going to let them hurt you any more." The struggling began to ease up. "I'm sorry. I should have done something earlier. I promise that I will protect you."

Fuu's eyes became clear while the cloak remained. She cried and gripped Shibuki tight praying that what he said was the truth. She was tired of being alone.

Shibuki picked her up and held her close with a smile. "There we go. This power you have is no curse. It's something great that you can control." He then addressed the assembled crowd. "Fuu is now under my care, and I won't forgive any of you if you so much as lay a finger on her."

He then left the crowd. "Don't worry Fuu, they won't ever hurt you again. I will train you to be strong so that you may someday control this gift."

Fuu soon passed out from the physical and emotional exhaustion of the day.

 _ **Present**_

Fuu's eyes opened wide in understanding. _"My power... The Seven Tails… I got this far because of Lord Shibuki."_ She could feel the Chakra welling up inside of her. _"I refuse to let these people take me away from him! Away from my friends!"_

Fuu took a deep breathe, through all the pain, and focused all the good memories of Shibuki. The Chakra of the Seven Tails began to flow out forming more tails and her wings sprouted from her back.

She as able to twist out out of Kakuzu's grip. Fuu then flew into the air, and Kakuzu shot his arm out after her. She collected her wind armor and focused it into her palms.

"Slicing Wind." She declared.

A large blade of wind shot out and sliced down Kakuzu's arm heading straight for his body. Kakuzu jumped back as his arm detached from his body. His Kinjutsu quickly went out to retrieve it.

Fuu dived right at him with all the speed she could muster. "Hidden Waterfall Whirlwind!"

She slammed down on top of Kakuzu pushing the pseudo immortal into the ground and forming a crater. The Akatsuki member recovered quickly from the hit and charged at Fuu. She got ready to defend herself placing her now 5 tails in front of her, but her Chakra began to flicker.

Kakuzu said, "It seems your body can't handle all that Chakra just yet."

The Chakra reseeded within her and Kakuzu picked her up by the shirt. Fuu was to worn out to do anything.

"This is the end. I just wish that I could take your heart." Kakuzu stated.

He was then forced to let go of Fuu as a buster sword slammed into his back pushing him into the ground. "My lord has commanded me to take you out."

Fuu promptly passed out after seeing the figure that rescued her.

Kakuzu got to his feet. "I'm getting tired of all these interruptions." Dosu heard large footsteps heading their way. "I think it's time that I end this little game once and for all."

 _ **Kakashi vs The Two Masks**_

Kakashi looked at Jiro and saw that he was not well enough to continue fighting despite his previous statement. He was just about to create a shadow clone to take him away when one of Daichi's many clones did that for him. The clone grabbed Jiro's arm and slung him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing Lord Daichi?" Jiro asked confused.

"Afraid I'm just a clone; however, even I know that the boss would take you out of this situation. You're to hurt to continue the fight." The clone stated.

Jiro sighed knowing it was true. He'd just be a hindrance to Kakashi. The clone then ran away taking Jiro into the forest and leaving Kakashi to face two enemies alone. That wouldn't be the case for long.

The mask merged together becoming a bulky, humanoid with four arms. Both mask were side by side. Both mask then opened their mouths and prepared to fire a jutsu.

" _This is different."_ Kakashi thought.

The mask fired off a concentrated blast of fire, surrounded by lightning. at the Jonin. Kakashi quickly sunk into the earth avoiding the jutsu and disappearing from the masks' sights. He appeared under them and dragged them into the ground.

"Head Hunter Jutsu." Kakashi stated as he sprung from the earth.

The Hatake Head then drew two kunai with exploding tags, but the mask broke free before Kakashi could do much more, and slammed an arm into him. The Jonin turned into electricity and shocked the monster.

The real Kakashi, who was hiding in the brush, appeared having finished a hand sign. "Earth Style: Earth Spears Jutsu."

Spears of earth sprang up and attempted to skewer the monster, yet it destroyed everyone that came at it. Kakashi braced for the next attack, but it never came. The monster instead ran off in the direction of Fuu and Kakuzu.

" _I got a bad feeling about this."_ Kakashi thought as he gave chase.

 _ **Daichi vs Hidan**_

Daichi's skin became red and his eyes became white. He then charged at Hidan and ducked under him as he swung the metal rod. At this point he kicked the cultist into the air and lept after him.

"I think it's time to show you just who you're messing with." Daichi stated.

He avoided Hidan's arm and landed on the ground. The Chunin then jumped into the air and landed a punch on Hidan's back before spinning around and kicking the cultist's gut. He then grabbed Hidan and sent spiraled towards the ground.

"Usually this is done with wrappings, but I have yet to add that to my outfits." Daichi smirked. "This Taijutsu move should still work fine with out it." At the last possible second he let go the Akatsuki member. "Primary Lotus!"

Daichi landed on his feet and Hidan ended up half buried in the ground. The Chunin hoped it was over and sighed when it wasn't.

"You Asshole! Lord Jashin will have your blood!" Hidan shouted.

Daichi drew both his sword and prepared to strike. Hidan got out of the ground and immediately had to block both katana. Daichi didn't give him a chance to recover. He laid into Hidan with everything her had.

"You want to know something Hidan? You're pretty worthless without that seal of yours. I'm betting that scythe was important to. To bad you don't know how to keep your weapons." Daichi stated trying to enrage the Akatsuki member.

"Shut up you ass!" Hidan angrily shouted.

Daichi seized the opportunity. He dodged the oncoming thrust, coated his right blade in wind and cut the cultist's waist line. Both Hidan's upper and lower halves thud as they hid the ground.

"This isn't true pain." Hidan simply said as he turned over.

He then began to crawl at Daichi. He didn't get far as the Fusion Head cut off the immortals head and arms. He then picked up the head.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" Hidan shouted as he tried to bite Daichi's arm.

Daichi sighed. He threw the head into the air and thrust his sword up as it came down. This resulted in Hidan's head being piked on the blade. He could no longer talk as the blade went from his neck through the top of his head, but of course he was still alive.

"Hidan, this is the end for you." Daichi threw three shuriken with seals around Hidan's body parts. "Do you have any last words?"

The Chunin threw the head into the middle of the pile.

Hidan laughed, "You can't kill me. You're bluffing bastard."

"I can't?" Daichi chuckled. "It's actually rather funny that you'd say that. You see, you think you have actual immortality, and to some extent you're right; however, you've missed one important fact."

"What is that you ass hole?" Hidan asked.

"You can bleed. Your injuries, while not as bloody, heal at a normal rate. This means that your immortality has a fatal flaw." Daichi quickly wove his hand signs. "You can burn and turn to ash." The shuriken were glowing red. "1 Element: Fire Lines!"

Fire sprang from the shurikens going right over Hidan to reach another shuriken. Soon it was just a maintained stream of fire that ignited the immortal. Daichi sat back against a nearby tree, deactivated his gates, and waited to make sure this worked.

Hidan laughed, but before he could speak, Daichi threw a kunai, infused with his lightning nature, through the immortal's mouth. It went right through the cultist throat and into the ground preventing him from speaking.

"I already know what your going to say; however, I could care less about your god because I believe in the Will of Fire." Daichi stated.

Things were quiet as Daichi waited for Hidan burn. Soon the immortal was nothing but a blackened spot on the ground with little flecks of ash. His metal rod was close by.

Daichi stood up and breathed a sigh of relieve. He then ran to the last place he left Kakashi and Fuu knowing that Jiro was safely tucked away and being tended to by some clones.

He soon stopped as he had the sudden urge to puke. Once he finished his head began to pound and he felt unusually hot.

" _What is this? I do not feel good."_ He shook his head trying to clear it. _"I have to ignore it."_

He wiped his mouth and continued running ignoring the twisting and turning in his gut, the heat, and the pounding headache.

 _ **Kakashi and Dosu vs Kakuzu**_

Dosu spun around and slammed his blade into a strange creature. It had two mask, one red and one purple, and was made out of black threads. Kakuzu punched Dosu, but the former Sound Shinobi blocked him with his right amplifier.

Dosu was genuinely surprised when it cracked, but he quickly reacted and sent a blast of sound at Kakuzu causing the man to scream out in pain as his ears began to bleed.

"We haven't been properly introduced yet. My name is Dosu Kinuta." The Shinobi pushed his sword forward slamming the creature into the ground. "Like I said, I'm going to kill you."

Kakuzu shot out his wires quickly ensnaring Dosu. Dosu drew a kunai and coated it in his Wind Nature. He then sliced the wires as they came at him. This was merely a distraction as Kakuzu shot out his left hand's wires connecting them to the mask.

Kakashi chose this moment to act as he threw kunai, imbued with Lightning Chakra, in an attempt to sever the wires, but Kakuzu pulled the monster away. He then pulled it to himself while still fighting off Dosu.

Kakuzu's body opened up and the mask merged with the Akatsuki member once more only it also changed his form. Kakuzu's arms broke into segments, his mask came off as black wires came from it, wire also sprang from his back with the two mask appearing to his right and left.

"Your little group has destroyed two of my hearts. It has been ages since someone has done that." Kakuzu said calmly.

Both Shinobis' eyes shot open as Kakuzu appeared before them in a matter of seconds. What shocked Dosu was the fact that the Akatsuki member had his sword. Kakuzu used said sword and thrust it into Kakshi's gut.

Fortunately, the blade was dull so it only threatened to send Kakashi flying. The Jonin held strong and managed to block most of the impact with a kunai. The Hatake head was still pushed back and his ribs had been bruised.

Dosu reacted quickly, grabbing the handle of the blade. "In case you hadn't noticed, this sword isn't meant for cutting."

He sent his Chakra into the sword casing it to emit another sound wave. This forced Kakuzu to to relinquish the blade and jump back before suffering more damage to his ears. The mask mouths then opened and they began to charge their jutsu once more.

" _That jutsu. It's going to come a lot quicker."_ Kakashi thought as the jutsu was already about to fire.

Fortunately, the Neji Clone jumped in front of them and began spinning quickly. "Palm Rotation!"

"Get back now!" Kakashi shouted at Dosu.

Both Shinobi jumped back as the fire and lightning collided with the palm rotation blowing it apart and incinerating the clone.

" _Unless Daichi's created another Fusion Clone with a defensive Jutsu, that's the last bit of help we can expect to receive."_ Kakashi thought as he turned his attention to the unknown Shinobi. "Hey you, when I give the word hit him with your best jutsu. Aim to take out both mask."

Dosu nodded. "Right."

Kakashi drew two kunai and charged at Kakuzu. His Sharingan chnged from their three tomoe to three elongated triangles equally spaced and bent along the top to form what almost looks like a pinwheel.

Dosu took a deep breathe as he placed his large sword at his right side. It began to glow black as night and purple Chakra began to flow around it. The former Sound Shinobi was having difficulty forming the jutsu a this was still new to him.

Kakashi ran at Kakuzu and dodged every wire. He then got in close and sliced and thrust his kunai trying to off balance and distract Kakuzu while he began to charge his own Jutsu.

Kakuzu, for his part, was able to dodge or block most attempts, and from time to time they'd switch who was on the defensive being pretty evenly matched at this point. Neither could really get a solid hit in

In addition, Kakashi never let Kakuzu get to far away making it near impossible to get off one of his jutsu. Soon Kakashi's jutsu was done. He opened his Sharingan eye as blood began to trickle forth and his vision became a little more cloudy.

"Kamui." Kakashi declared.

Kakuzu's chest began to ripple until it was forceably sucked out of him and sent to who knows where. This completely caught the Akatsuki member by surprise as his Earth heart was gone and he died.

He was quickly brought back as his Fire mask broke apart and the heart took its former's place. While this was happening, Kakashi had jumped clear to the right and Dosu had vanished for a split second.

"Curse Mark Slash." Dosu declared.

He appeared behind Kakuzu on one knee with his buster sword held out in front of him and in the ground. The Fire heart had been cut in halve killing Kakuzu once more. This time the Akatsuki member returned to normal as his lightning heart took its place.

Dosu, who was panting heavily, said. "Damn, I wasn't able to fully control the strike's path."

" _Those Jutsus… they were fast. I shouldn't have underestimated them."_ Kakuzu thought as he looked at the two Shinobi who seemed done for, but he didn't see the Jinchuriki anywhere. _"The prime target is no longer here either."_

Kakashi thought. _"He still has one more heart left."_ He looked at his fellow Shinobi. _"Neither of us seem to have anything left that could finish him."_

Kakuzu shot out his wires and ensnared both Shinobi hoisting their bodies into the air. "You have all cost me four hearts and allowed my target to get away. For that, I will kill you and replace my hearts with others."

"Rasengan!" Daichi declared as he slammed the orb of Chakra into Kakuzu's chest forcing his wires to retract.

Kakashi and Dosu hit the ground and looked at Daichi who was pale and panting heavily.

Kakuzu grabbed Daichi's throat as his hand sparked with electricity. He was going to end this now, but Daichi's whole body also sparked with electricity.

"This fight is over!" Daichi yelled as he cranked the Jutsu to its maximum. "Lightning Stream!"

The electricity ran into Kakuzu forcing him to drop the Chunin. Daichi then got to his feet, coated his blade in Wind Chakra, and sliced Kakuzu in halve. His upper chest fell away from his lower halve and both parts fell to the ground. Daichi had cut Kakuzu's heart clean in halve.

The Chunin fell to his knees and threw up once more before saying. "Like I said… it's over."

He then fell to the ground as the pounding in his head intensified. Kakashi, who'd recovered his right eye, was immediately at his student's side and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Daichi, your burning up." Kakashi stated worriedly. "Your very sick."

Daichi weekly chuckled. "Sick? So that's what it was. I've never been sick before so the thought hadn't crossed my mind. Must be the dragon." He reached into his pocket and brought out a scroll that he gave to Kakashi.

"Dosu, go east and find Jiro and Fuu in a cave. Bring Jiro here. Tsunade can help us. Then deliver Fuu to her village before coming back." He undid her head band and held it out towards Dosu. "This will show them that you belong to KonoLehaafVillHidageden." Daichi slurred before passing out.


	25. Sickness and Madara's Counter

Alright, it's time for another chapter, and in case you hadn't guessed, it's going to be a chapter or two before Daichi's the main focus. On top of that, there will be future chapters, mainly during the training period, where Daichi's training will share time with the Akatsuki recruiting more people and Shun's little plan. I', definitely going to be throwing in Naruto and Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke, he'll be seeing Daichi in the next major arc, but that won't be until after Daichi Dual with the Hyuga...

Kidomaru: Hold on a second...

Quilion: Seriously, are all the Sound Shinobi that died going to end up in here. I already know what you're going to say. 'Why did you bring back Dosu?' Somehow you're going to know that I'm planning on bringing back Zaku.

Kidomaru: Can you blame me! Come on I was way stronger than those two combined.

Quillion: Look, you've got the wrong idea. I already have an idea on how to use you, and now he will not be joining the Leaf Village.

Kidomaru: Really, what do you have for me?"

Quillion: That's a secret. but I can say that it involves the Akatsuki, Shun, and an idea I got while reading another fanfiction. (In some way, shape, and form). Now, how about you do what I usually do at the end and get back to being dead.

Kidomaru: Fine. Quillion9000 hopes that you enjoy and don't forget to read and review. Also he had no good idea on how to name this chapter so he just named it after a small part of it.

Quillion: That's it, you're going down the hole

The hole opened up and Kidomaru fell in.

* * *

 _ **Daichi's Hospital Room…**_

The clone was staring out the window when he felt odd. _"Is there something wrong with the boss?"_

"What's wrong Daichi?" Sakura asked concerned.

The clone gave her a reassuring smile. "It's nothing. I…"

The door to the room was opened and Hana, followed by her partners and Shizune, came into the room.

The clone gulped. _"The boss was worried about Kiba sniffing him out, but Hana's here now as well."_

The Inuzuka looked at the clone plainly. "Where is Daichi?"

Sakura was confused. "He's right here."

As if on cue, the clone suddenly dispelled shocking Sakura. "What!?"

"Kakashi's vanished as well. No one's seen him all day." Shizune stated slightly worried..

Sakura, frantic, turned to Hana. "You knew he was clone. Do you also have his actual scent."

Now Hana was confused. Sure Daichi wasn't around, but he likely had an urgent matter that he needed to attend to and that clone didn't look to injured.

She answered anyways. "Neither me nor my partner have been able to pick up his scent. It's all over the place and there are scents of numerous other people as well. Is there something I should know?"

Sakura sighed, "Honestly, I shouldn't be the one telling you this; however, there is little choice in the matter now. During the invasion Daichi absorbed a newly created Four Tailed Beast…"

Hana's eyes opened wide. "He did what? What the hell happened during this invasion?"

Sakura grabbed the Inuzuka's shoulders. "Calm down. A lot happened, but the short of is that Daichi absorbed this new Four Tails. I found no trace except for trails of Chakra that lead to his seal.

My best guess is that his seal is filtering the Four Tails Chakra into his system like it should have done with Kenshi. The only problem is that his bodies going to have to adapt to this sudden influx of Chakra in more ways that one.

That's mainly due to the fact that this is not normal Chakra. It's flowing into all his organs. This leads me to conclude that he's going to become sick. That clone dispelling may actually prove this hypothesis since I doubt it ran out of Chakra."

"Wait, Kakashi's likely left after Daichi or because Daichi asked for his help. Doesn't he know that Daichi's sick?" Shizune asked.

Sakura shook his head. "I have been studying my notes and his blood. It was only recently that I came to this conclusion and was unable to inform him.

"Then we have to find him immediately." Hana stated determined.

"What about Kakashi's scent?" Sakura asked.

"I had her try that when she first noticed that they were missing. Kakashi clearly did not want to be followed." Shizune stated.

"The only thing we can do is track down the scents left my Daichi. We'll start with the East since that's where I smell the strongest presence." Hana stated as ran out the doorway followed by her partners.

Sakura and Shizune followed after her.

 _ **Lobby, Earlier…**_

Ino was sitting in the lobby when the doors opened and Hana and Shizune ran past her heading for the stairs.

Ino got up and looked after them. _"I wonder what that was about."_

Shikamaru, who entered the lobby, sighed. "Troublesome woman."

Genyumaru, who who was standing next to Shikamaru, chuckled before addressing the Shinobi behind him. "All medical Shinobi check in with the receptionist and see where you're needed."

Shikamaru saw Ino and walked over. "Hey Ino. Good to see that you made it through that whole troublesome invasion. I assume Menma's resting in a room, like Daichi, and Cho…"

Shikamaru stopped as he noticed the sad look on Ino's face. "Shikamaru… Choji died during the invasion."

For a moment, everything froze for Shikamaru. "You're lying."

Ino sadly shook her head. "I'm not. He was fighting Mizuki and had to consume all three pills. The damage from them coupled with the the Gentle First was just to much for his body."

Tears fell from Shikamaru's eyes. "No." He violently shook his head. "Not Choji. I should have been there. I could have done something." The Chunin clenched his fist. "Where is…"

Ino slapped Shikamaru. "No! Don't you dare finish that thought Shikamaru! Daichi is not to blame for Choji's death. He asked us to stay. It was our choice to participate in the invasion."

Shikamaru shouted, "That's exactly why it's his fault! If this was his troublesome mission, then why did he have to drag you guys into it!? He should have just handled it himself!"

"You're not thinking straight Shikamaru! If what you said is true then the Third Hokage should have handled the invasion on the Leaf and left us out of it." Ino shouted back.

Shikamaru scoffed. "That's not the same thing. The Leaf Village is our home. This village should mean nothing to us." He clenched his fist. "And of course I'm not thinking logically. Who would?" He moved past her. "Now I'm going to see him.."

"Shikamaru, wait!" Ino commanded.

He stopped. "What!?"

Ino took a deep breathe and calmed herself. "Shikamaru, Daichi is afraid."

Shikamaru chuckled angrily. "What does he have to be afraid of?" A hint of admiration entered his voice. "The guy literally fought Orochimaru of the Yonnin when he was still a Genin."

"During the invasion the Sound created a Four Tailed Beast of their own by stealing a tail's worth of Chakra from Gaara and three other Jinchuriki. Daichi stopped it using the only method known to man. He sealed it."

"What does that matter!?" Shikamaru shouted.

"Damn it Shikamaru, use your brain and think. Daichi may not be a usual Jinchuriki, due to his seal operating differently, but he's one all the same. Do you honestly think that there won't be villagers or Shinobi that will treat him differently?" Ino firmly asked.

Shikamaru's eyes opened wide once more. "He's afraid that we'll treat him differently. That we'll only see him as what he contains. It's a logical fear for someone who hasn't had friends for the first 11 years of his life."

Ino rested a hand on the Chunin's shoulder. "What do you think Choji would have done? What he would have wanted you to do? What would Temari say if she saw how you were acting?"

"I… need some time." He walked out of the hospital.

Ino sadly sighed. _"Shikamaru…"_

Genyumaru approached Ino. "It's a delicate situation. For now give him some time, and in few hours go check on him. Trust me, you do not want a comrade doing something crazy from grief." A sad look passed across his face.

"I lost a few good friends when they decided to attack Orochimaru." He then shifted to a comforting smile as he rested a hand on the Kunochi's shoulder. "I'm also sorry for your loss. Choji was a great guy and he'll be missed."

Ino nodded. "Thanks Genyumaru."

Genyumaru removed his hand. "Anyways, I think I'll stop by Daichi's room before heading off to find Yakumo. Sounds like the guy could use a few good friends. Mind showing me to his room?"

Ino was about to speak when Hana and her partner, Shizune, and Sakura ran into the lobby.

"What's the hurry?" Ino asked confused.

"Daichi and Kakashi Sensei are gone." Sakura quickly explained.

Ino was shocked. "Oh man, that crazy fool. Do either of them know that he's potentially sick?"

Sakura quickly shook her head. "No, I didn't get the chance to tell Daichi before he ran off to see Menma and Kakashi Sensei hadn't stopped by."

"What's going on?" Genyumaru asked confused.

"We don't have time to stand around explaining everything, You can either come with us or remain here." Hana stated firmly.

"I'll come and help you find him provided you explain what the hecks going on as we run." Genyumaru stated.

Ino nodded. "I'll help to."

"Then the five of us will head out together." Shizune stated.

The Shinobi and three dogs left the hotel and ran to the East to begin their search.

 _ **With Shun and Sadai**_

The two stood in front of their base and came upon an unusual sight. Mizuki and Kuma were passed out mere inches from the entrance to the Village Hidden in the Ravine.

Shun showed mild interest in this development. "I didn't expect them to come here after the events of the failed invasion." He nodded and smiled. "Yes, this will work quite well. Sadai, please take them to operating Room Two. I'll be along shortly after I gather the necessary materials and check on a few of our other experiments."

Sadai nodded. "As you wish sir."

He then picked up both bodies and took them into the village. Shun looked at the sunny sky and smiled before entering the village as well.

 _ **With Kakashi and Dosu**_

Dosu returned to the scene managing to carry Fuu and Jiro while also having his large sword on his back. Kakashi had just finished reading the letter left with the scroll. The scroll itself contain a summoning seal and vial of Daichi blood.

Kakashi put the summoning seal on the ground. "I see you got them."

Dosu gently put Jiro next to Daichi and moved Fuu's unconscious body to a better placement on his back. "Yeah, and I'll be heading off to do as Lord Daichi instructed now."

Kakashi got up and looked Dosu in the eyes. "I may not know who you are, but thank you."

"No thanks are necessary. At least to me. I'm currently not a Leaf Shinobi, so I was simply acting under the orders of my new lord." Dosu began to walk away. "Now, get those two some help. I'll come to the Leaf Village as soon as I am able."

Kakashi turned back to the seal and opened the vial. He then poured a small amount of blood on the scroll, and did the hand signs, before slamming his hand on the scroll.

"Summoning Jutsu." Kakashi stated.

There was a big puff of smoke before a lion 1/4th the size of The Great Beast King appeared.

He looked at Kakashi and growled. "I do not recognize you as a summoner of the lions. How have you summoned me?"

Kakashi stood tall. "Daichi Ryu and one of his clansmen are in bad shape. They need a medic, and the only place that they can rest safely is in the Leaf Village. I ask that you take us there."

The lion looked around the area before resting her eyes on Daichi. She noticed how pale he was and saw that he was shivering. The person next to him had been quickly tended to, but it was no where near even an adepts level of skill.

The lion turned back to Kakashi. "Very well. Put them on my back and I will take you all back to the Leaf Village as fast as I can."

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you."

He gathered the two Shinobi and hopped on her back before carefully placing them down. Soon after the lion was off.

 _ **A Fair Distance Away**_

A plant like Akatsuki member, with a body that was half black ad half white, had watched both battles due to his ability to split apart.

"It's hard to believe that this small group was able to take out both Hidan and Kakuzu." The white half said.

The black half said, **"Keep in mind that Ryu boy didn't even use all his lain plans. He still had clones in the brush along with lions and there were dragons in the sky."**

"That's not even counting the fact that Kuma and Mizuki were injured during the invasion." The white half added.

The black half said, **"Madara will want to hear about this."**

The plant like creature sank into the ground.

 _ **Hidden Waterfall Village**_

Shibuki took a deep breathe as he enjoyed the warm weather. The sun was shining and there were a few clouds in the sky. The moment he exhaled, three Shinobi, with crossed out Hidden Waterfall symbols and shuriken symbols on their clothes, appeared around him.

"So, Suien's decided to make his move. Clever considering Fuu's out of the village." Shibuki calm;y stated.

One of the Shinobi smirked, "That's right, your little pet Jinchuriki is nowhere to be found, and once she returns we'll kill her."

Shibuki vanished from their sights before quickly taking all three of them down in one go. "First, Fuu is no pet, and second Suien is never going to take this village."

A huge hole was blown open at the entrance to the village. Bells went off and battle began all over the village.

Shibuki looked towards the west knowing exactly what Suien was after. _"My Shinobi can handle the invaders for the time being. I'll join them as soon as I've finished off Suien."_

 _ **With Hana's Group**_

The Shinobi and dogs has been searching for some time now, but every scent was leading them to a dead end.

"This scent was no good…" Hana stopped as her and her partners picked up a scent.

"Did you get something Hana?" Ino asked.

"I can smell Daichi, Kakashi, an unknown scent, and a lion. They're heading this way and fast." Hana stated.

Shizune nodded, "Then let's go."

Genyumaru smiled as he had already moved into the trees. "Come on you slowpokes."

He took off and the Kunochi followed after him.

 _ **With Kakashi**_

Kakashi frowned as Daichi continued to shake. There wasn't much he could do. He could tell the lion to head for the Grass Village, but that was a no go because Daichi had just become even easier to take.

On top of worries about Daichi, Kakashi was thinking about the Akatsuki. _"Itachi and Kisame. Hidan and Kakuzu. The Akatsuki is filled with Shinobi that could house any type of jutsu or ability."_

Kakashi drew a kunai ready to fight as he noticed several disturbances up ahead. He soon gratefully sighed and put the his kunai away as Sakura. Hana and her partners, Ino, Shizune, and Genyumaru joined him atop the lion.

"Cyclops, are these people friendly?" The lion asked slowing down a bit.

"It's okay, the people on your back are Leaf Shinobi. Now please hurry to the Leaf Village." Kakashi stated.

"Right." The lion said as he picked up the pace.

Hana knelt at Daichi's side and gently shook him. "Daichi, can you hear me."

Daichi cracked open his eyes and smiled as he put his hand on Hana's face. "If it isn't my Wild Princess."

Hana slightly smiled as she sat down. "I don't recall you ever calling me that before."

"Huh, I think you're right. I guess it's another name for you." Daichi then pushed himself up and crawl until he was able to rest his head in her lap. "You're so warm."

He then passed out once more and Hana slowly began to stroke his hair noting that it was soft even after everything he'd been through.

Sakura was grateful that Daichi was alright. That emotion was pushed back by anger at her Sensei.

"Just so you're aware, this sickness shouldn't be life threatening Sensei." Kakashi eye smiled at that. "Though, I hate to think if it was considering the fact that you've kept some major secrets from him. Secrets that I don't fully know either."

Shizune came to her future husbands defense. "Sakura, I get that you are frustrated, but trust me what I say that the secrets he's hidden are not easy to talk about."

Sakura sighed, "I can understand that since I didn't want to tell anyone about my mother; however, It isn't good to keep secrets like those to yourself."

"There's also the fact that Kakashi Sensei is pretty much Mister Teamwork. If you can't trust your team, or in their case family, to tell you the truth, then who can you trust?" Genyumaru added.

Kakashi nodded sadly. "I already know that I've screwed up, and I'm sorry." He sighed. "I want you both to know that I fully intend on telling him the truth once he's fully recovered. Especially since me and Shizune want him to be the Godfather of our second child."

Sakura nodded. "You better Kakashi Sensei or me, Genyumaru, Naruto, Mizu, and Menma will hound you until you do."

Kakashi nervously chuckled. "That will not be necessary."

Ino smiled at their bound before standing up. "I'm sure Kakashi has a story to tell about what they weer doing out here; however, I must return to the Grass Village now that Daichi's safe. Shikamaru's going to need me after all."

Genyumaru said, "I'll come with you. I was supposed to stay with the medics anyways, but I think our Hokage will understand."

The two lept off and made their way back. Sakura then turned her attention to Jiro.

"So who is this?" She asked.

"This is Jiro Gaiden, for now, he was the ally that helped us during the invasion and has decided to join Daichi's clan." Kakashi explained giving a shortened version for now.

Sakura went over to him and began checking over his wounds. "Alright, then I'll get to work on healing him."

Sakura knelt by Jiro's body and began removing the bandages.

"What about Daichi?" Hana asked concerned.

"Like I said, this sickness comes from him absorbing the Four Tailed Beast into his seal. As such, it isn't contagious. Though he could have multiple symptoms and those symptoms likely won't line up with any other sickness.

This means that medicine and even Medical Ninjutsu will be worthless in his recovery; however, make no mistake for he will recover. This isn't fatal. It's just his body reacting to the Four Tailed Beast's Chakra.

He'll be better in about a week or maybe less considering who Daichi is. Then again, maybe there's something I've missed when looking him over. I've only been training under Tsunade for about 2 and a half years. The simple fact is that she's more qualified than I am to help him."

Sakura began cleaning Jiro's wounds before wrapping him in fresh bandages. After that she got to work with her Medical Ninjutsu, and the group rode on in silence.

 _ **With Madara and Zetsu**_

They were able to do what?" Madara, who now sported an orange mask that showed both eyes, asked confused.

" **Daichi Ryu killed Hidan. Burnt him to ashes."** Black half said.

"A small band of Shinobi, Kakashi Hatake, Fuu of Waterfall, Jiro Gaiden, and the supposedly dead Dosu Kinuta, destroyed four of Kakuzu's hearts with Daichi Ryu killing him in the end." The White Half added.

" **What do you plan to do now?"** The Black half asked.

Madara took a deep breathe to calm himself. "Send word to our remaining members. Inform them of the deaths and injuries suffered." He then brought out a Bingo Book that he's been compiling himself and handed it to the plant creature.

"Also, make a copy of this for every team. Itachi and Kisame will scourer the Elemental Nations for new members while Fusa and Akira head to the Western Continent to scout out new talent there.

I want Pain and Konan to track the rumors of the Two Sages that have been springing up on the islands. I'll be heading out to visit with Shun and see if he can produce more members or lead us to some of his experiments that already exist."

The Black half asked, **"Do you think such a move is necessary?"**

"We're aren't trying to question your guidance, but wouldn't adding so many new members draw attention to our organization more than what we've already done?" The White half added.

"I can see your concern, but our plan must come to fruition. The Elemental Nations have only grown stronger. Stronger than we predicted they would. The Akatsuki must answer in kind by gathering more people and growing our own strength."

Zetsu took the book.

" **What of Mizuki and Kuma?"** The black half asked.

"Once they are better, and have finished repaying Shun, tell them to head back to their island and continue training. I'll call on them if I have a need for them or once we're ready to really move." Madara stated.

Zetsu sunk into the ground to fulfill his master's wish.


	26. Trouble at Home

It's time for another chapter and no one is in this room with me. This chapter will show that the windmill is definitely turning as will next chapter. Danzo finally decides to make a move, and next chapter there will be more of that as well as revealing who the ROOT operative was. Though you can probably already guess who he is. (HE"S NOT SAI!) Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

 _ **Leaf Village, With Mizu Ryu…**_

As Mizu made his way to the academy, something he did quite often, to pick up Inari and Mara, he knew someone was watching him carefully.

He discretely activated his Byakugan and scanned the area. _"Three figures wearing blank mask. Each one has a tanto on their body."_ He deactivated the Byakugan and continued on his way.

" _They have to be the ROOT agents Lord Daichi warned me about, and there's only one reason that they'd be following me. The only question is, how do I protect Mara and by extension Inari._

 _Maybe I could take them on alone; however, there's no telling how well they've been trained. There are numerous people that I could contact for help, but it wouldn't do any good if the message was intercepted._

 _They would be stupid to attack in broad day light, so it's likely that they have a trap set up somewhere with Genjutsu specialist at the ready. Likely it's in front of our home since that street doesn't have much on it."_

He betrayed nothing on his face as he tried to think of how he could handle three, or more, ROOT agents alone or contact one of the Fusion Clan's friends for back up.

 _ **The Academy**_

Mizu approached the building and found Mara speaking with Kotaro and surprisingly Inari was talking with the Uzumaki twins.

The Fusion Clan member ignored the people tailing him and smiled. "Inari and Mara, it's time to go."

The two children said their goodbyes to their friends and ran over to Mizu. Together they began to walk back to the house.

 _ **Streets**_

"Hey Mizu, has my brother sent any word of when he'll return?" Mara asked.

Mizu shook his head. "Lord Daichi has not, but I'm sure it's just because he can't."

Inari smiled and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, Daichi's pretty strong. Almost as strong as Naruto."

Mara was offended by that remark. "Yeah right. My big brother is way stronger than this Naruto person you keep bringing up."

"I'm not saying that Daichi isn't strong. I'm just saying that Naruto's stronger. I mean can Daichi inspire a whole village to fight?" Inari stated smugly.

Mara chuckled, "That's an impressive feat, but can Naruto train a village guard that can stand up to an invasion?"

The two argued back and forth who was stronger calling up different missions and feats the older Shinobi were capable of. Mizu listened to them as he scanned the crowd of people.

His eyes eventually landed on Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi. Kurenai laughed at something Asuma said and the two seemed to be having a great time.

" _What do you know. I didn't think Asuma would ever get Kurenai to agree to a date."_ Mizu thought, but this didn't stop him from walking the kids into their path.

He smiled. "Hello you two. You seem to be having a wonderful day."

They stopped and Asuma smiled, "Yeah, I finally got Kurenai to agree to a date. Can you believe it."

Mizu chuckled and winked, "Honestly it is a little hard to believe, but I suppose you did have a crush on her since the Academy."

Asuma blushed and Kurenai smirked. "Oh really. Mind telling me more?"

Mizu shook his head. "There are so many. Did you know he would write yours and his names in a note book during the academy. I swear that note book was filled after two weeks."

Kurenai chuckled thinking it was sweet while Asuma's face reddened.

The Sarutobi placed his hand on Mizu's shoulder. "Come on Mizu, let's change topics okay?"

Mizu placed his hand on Asuma's shoulder. "Let's."

After a few seconds of the two staring at each other, they dropped their arms.

"It's been a while now, how has it been being a member of Fusion Clan?" Asuma asked.

Mizu smiled. "Can't complain. Daichi's a great leader and I've really flourished in his clan. Anyways, it was nice chatting with you. Maybe we could get a few of the guys together and get some drinks tonight."

Asuma nodded. "Sounds good." He then addressed the two children. "You two make sure to listen to Mizu. Can't be easy for him watching the two of you alone."

Inari smirked, "Of course."

"You bet." Mara added sincerely.

The two groups parted ways, and once they were far enough away, Asuma leaned over and began whispering to Kurenai as they walked.

 _ **Fusion Clan Home…**_

The small group stopped at the doorway an Mizu suddenly grew serious. "You two, get in the house and stay there."

"What's going on?" Inari asked concerned as Mizu never sounded like this for as long as he knew him.

"I'll explain later. For now, just do as I say." Mizu stated.

Mara nodded and grabbed Inari's arm dragging him inside. Mizu then put his hand on the door and pumped some Chakra into the sealing network before turning around with his Byakugan active.

"You can all come out now. None of you can hide from these eyes." Mizu stated.

10 blank masked Anbu appeared in the streets facing the Byakugan Fusion Clan member.

"I told you he could see us." One of the ROOT plainly stated.

Another said, "Maybe we can reason with him. You know he wouldn't like it if we killed a Shinobi."

Mizu took this opportunity to appear in front of a ROOT operative and hit several of their Chakra points. The Shinobi went down unable to move.

The Fusion Clan member shook his head. "You people are either terrible Shinobi or you're rusty because you haven't faced a real Shinobi. Either way, I'd advise you not to take your eyes off me. I was trained by Kakashi Hatake after all."

He ducked as another member took a swing at him and swept his opponents legs sending him to the ground. He then slammed his foot down on top of the Shinobi's stomach causing him to cough up blood.

"Both him and Lord Daichi have taught me not to rely entirely on the Hyuga Style of Fighting." Mizu stated with a slight smile.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu." A Shinobi stated as he wove hand signs and blew a ball of fire at Mizu..

"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu." Mizu countered.

A wall of mud sprang up shielding Mizu's back from the fireball.

"Water Style: Raging Waves." A Shinobi said as they appeared in front of Mizu.

Mizu crossed his arms as the water hit him pushing him up against the wall and coating his clothes in mud. He rolled to the right as another Root member came at him with a tanto.

" _It's time to get serious."_ Mizu got into the Hyuga stance and prepared to fight.

 _ **A Couple of Blocks Away…**_

Asuma and Kurenai stood with Sado Uzumaki who was decked out in his Konoha Police Force uniform. Sado had acted quickly and mobilized a small unit to deal with the situation.

"Have you found the group creating this Genjutsu?" Sado asked as am Inuzuka appeared.

"Yes sir, they're stationed in that house over there. Nagi is on stand by and read to apprehend." The Inuzuka Police member stated.

Sado put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. A few moments later the whole Genjutsu dropped enabling the sounds of fighting at the Fusion Clan House to be heard.

"I want you to head to the house and secure the prisoners. I'll head to the Fusion Clan house with Asuma and Kurenai." Sado ordered.

The Inuzuka nodded. "Understood Commander."

Asuma took out his trench knives. "Let's go and lend Mizu a hand."

Kurenai and Sado nodded before all three Jonin moved down the street.

 _ **Fusion Clan Residence**_

"Palm Rotation!" Mizu declared deflecting a barrage of weapons into the air. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Three more Mizu's appeared and together they all jumped into the air grabbing the weapons. "Here have these back!"

He rained down the kunai, senbon, and shuriken on the remaining 5 ROOT members. They dispersed and one took out a Fuma Shuriken. They threw it at Mizu. The three clones grabbed Mizu and threw him to the ground taking the shuriken in his place.

The Chunin landed on his feet and dodged an on coming kick. He then grabbed the leg before the member could retreat and slammed his elbow down on top of it with all his might breaking the leg.

Mizu then kicked the member in the chest sending him straight into another ROOT member that was trying to get the jump on him. The Fusion Clan member then ducked and spun kicking a Shinobi's legs out from under him.

Mizu then got to his feet panting. It was easy to see why ROOT Shinobi were so dangerous. If he were still with the Hyuga Clan, then he's be no match for them with his meager training.

 _ **Inside the House**_

"We have to get out there and help him." Inari stated as he tried to opened the door and failed once more.

"I want to help Mizu just as much as you, but it's pointless. The house's walls have seals all throughout them. Seals that were made by Sado who is a Seal Master. Neither of us are going to break through them."

Inari slumped against the door as the sounds of fighting continued. "It's just frustrating you know. I've made so much progres,s yet I know I wouldn't be any good in a fight like that."

"If it helps, neither would I." Mara stated with a kind smile. "All we can do now is observe and learn. When this over, we continue to train so that the next time this happens we'll be able to help instead of needing to be protected."

Inari nodded and walked over to the window. "I hate it when you're right."

 _ **Outside**_

Mizu smiled and jumped away from the now four remaining ROOT members.

"Are you giving up?" On of the member asked.

"On the contrary, I'm merely holding your attention for a few seconds just in case any of you are Genjutsu specialist. Though that's unlikely, but still something I don't want to chance…"

Asuma, Kurenai, and Sado appeared knocking out three more ROOT members. "…when they attempt to surprise you." The Three Jonin joined Mizu and faced the last member. "Now why don't you give up."

The last member drew his tanto. "Failure is not an option."

Before anyone could act, all the ROOT members were nailed with kunai that had explosive tags attached to them.

Sado quickly reacted weaving some hand signs. "Earth Style: Earth Dome."

He slammed both his hands on the ground causing a dome of earth to cover all 10 members. A few seconds later the tags went off inside cracking the dome in several places, but it managed to hold.

He then turned his attention to the roof of the house and noticed a tall figure in the same clothing as the other ROOT members. Mizu, Asuma, and Kurenai then looked at the same figure.

Sado spoke into his communication device as the figure took off. "That same cloaked figure you two saw just took out our remaining suspects. He's currently heading to the North. I'm not pursuing him. You two join me as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." Both Police Force member stated.

He then addressed Asuma and Kurenai. "You two stay here. I want you to tend to Mizu and protect the children."

The Jonin nodded and Sado jumped onto the roof before taking off after the cloaked figure.

 _ **With Sado**_

Sado was running after the blank masked figure, but whoever it was they were fast. The Uzumaki drew some shuriken and threw them at the ROOT member. The member dodged every shuriken.

Soon Nagi and the Inuzuka joined him following a few feet behind their commander. "Listen up, that guy is our only lead, and we're going to do everything in our power to catch him."

"Right." The two police force members stated together.

"I'm going to cut him off." He channeled Chakra to a seal on his body. "You two move in for the capture." Sado ran ahead of the cloak figure and wove some hand sign. "Earth Style: Mud Wall."

The ROOT member ran up the wall. Sado met him at the top punching the masked Shinobi in the face and cracking the mask. The Shinobi then fell to the street, but he landed on his feet.

"Fang over Fang!" The Inuzuka declared.

Earth began to tear away at the masked figures clothing around his arms. _"Earth Style: Dragon Scales."_

They caught both Shinobi and dog. He then slammed the dog into the ground before substituting with the Inuzuka as Nagi performed the Mind Transfer Jutsu. He then kicked the Inuzuka away and threw a 5 kunai at Sado as he jumped off the roof.

Fromm there, the ROOT member ducked and dodged several other Shinobi who'd ran at him. He took his tanto and slammed it into the gut of a Shinobi before kicking him away. The masked figure then ran through the opened he created.

He jumped onto the roof and continued running as he was chased by several Shinobi of various ranks. The Yamanaka shifted back to her body, and the Inuzuka immediately went over to his partner.

"You okay girl." He asked.

The dog barked out a warning causing Sado to tackle the Inuzuka away from the dog before she blew up. The Inuzuka kicked Sado off and quickly stood up only to fall to his knees.

"Shiromaru!" Tears fell from his eyes.

"Nagi, stay with Kiyo. I'll continue chasing the culprit." Sado stated.

Nagi nodded. Sado rest his hand on the Inuzuka's shoulder before running after the culprit once more.

 _ **Tsunade's Office, Some Time Later…**_

Tsunade was readying herself for the news she was about to deliver. She'd seen everything on the tape from the exams to the end of the invasion. Now she had to tell Choza and his wife the news.

As well as Shikaku and Inochi since they were both the Godfathers and had close ties with Choza. The group walked in somberly. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened when you call in the husband and wife of a Shinobi.

Tsunade took a deep breathe. "You already know why you are here. Choji Akimichi passed away during an invasion that happened in the Grass Village."

Choza's wife teared up and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Was it one of the other villages that killed him?" Inochi asked.

"Things were complicated during this Chunin Exam just like they about 2 years ago. The Sound planned an invasion. I assigned Daichi to go undercover and deal with the Sound team.

I then gave him free reign to deal with the invasion as he saw fit. He asked his friends and allies from other villages to aid him in saving the Grass Village. During the invasion two Akatsuki members made their presence known.

Mizuki was the one to end Choji's live. He forced the Akimichi heir to use all three pills by displaying a power we never knew he had and the Byakugan. Before he died, you should know that Choji took one of Mizuki's arms while Kakashi took the other and his eyes."

She shook her head. "We have no idea where he's gone only that he is most likely with his partner Kuma Dagami an ex Mist Shinobi and someone with both the Sharingan and a similar power to Mizuki's."

"If that's all, I think me and Inochi will escort the Akimichi home." Shikaku stated.

Tsunade nodded, "There is one more thing you should know, Choji lost his life protecting Sasame Fuma and Yakumo Yuhi. That coupled with his skills have allowed us to award him the rank of Jonin."

Choza nodded. "Thank you Lady Tsunade."

They left the office.

 _ **Konoha Gates**_

Kotetsu and Izumo were watching the gates, like they always do, when they felt vibrations in the Earth.

"You feel that, right?" Izumo asked his friend.

Kotetsu hopped over the desk and looked past the gate. "Yeah, and I can see a large figure coming on fast. It's… a lion. Judging by it's speed, it's not from Kazamae's house."

Izumo joined him. "Then it must be Daichi, and there's likely been some kind of problem with a mission he was sent on."

"Did he go on mission?" Kotetsu asked.

The lion came to a halt at the gates. Kakashi, who had Daichi on his back, jumped off the lion and took of running to the hospital. He was followed by Sakura and Shizune. Sakura was carrying Jiro. The lion dispelled.

"Wow, Daichi and that other guy were in bad shape." Kotetsu stated surprised.

Izumo nodded, "And did you see Kakashi? What kind of a battle do you think they got into?"

"I don't know, but Lady Hokage would want to hear of this. Watch the station while I inform her of what's happened." Kotetsu stated.

Izumo nodded and his friend took off for the Hokage's Tower.

 _ **Outside Tsunade's Office, Just a Bit Earlier…**_

Sado was waiting for the doors to open. He had to report what happened to Lady Tsunade. Unfortunately, he was not the only one who'd come to see her. Danzo had just entered the room.

Sado was one the people that knew what the old war hawk was up to, and he didn't like it. Of course, he didn't portray these feelings openly.

"Danzo Shimura, what are you doing here?" Sado asked.

Danzo plainly said, "Nothing to grand as you might expect. I simply have a few issues with the Fusion Clan."

" _I bet you do."_ Sado looked at he elder. "Oh, what problems could you have with them."

"This is a matter that is best discussed with Daichi and some of it with Tsunade since I believe she may have been overlooking this infraction given her history with his grandfather and fondness for the boy."

Sado was about to speak when the door opened. Choza, with his wife crying into his shoulder, walked out followed by Inochi and Shikaku. All three men were somber.

"It seems that she is finished. If you would like, I could speak first. I assure you that what I must say is rather short." Danzo stated.

"By all mean, after you. Though I think you'll be interested in what I have to report, so I ask that you remain." Sado stated without a smile.

"Fair enough." Danzo agreed.

He then walked into the room followed by Sado.

 _ **Tsunade's Office…**_

Tsunade sighed when she say the old war hawk. "What do you want Danzo. If you're going to try and persuade me to let you back on the council, then the answer's still no."

"I assure you that is not why I have come. I merely wish to establish a meeting with you and Daichi Ryu." Danzo stated.

Tsunade raised and eye brow. "Why?"

"I'll go into more detail when we actually have the meeting, but his clan is the main topic of discussion." Danzo stated.

Tsunade said, "His clan has nothing to do with you. I'll ask him what he thinks and only then will we have the meeting if he agrees."

Danzo knew he had to bow out on this so he nodded. It wasn't like he couldn't go directly to Daichi anyways.

Sado then stepped forward. "Lady Hokage, I have a report on the incident at the Fusion Clan Home, and I believe Danzo needs to hear this."

Tsunade nodded. "Very well, proceed."

Sado told relayed everything that happened. "…In the end the end the Shinobi escaped us.

Tsunade turned to Danzo angrily. "What do you have to say for yourself."

Danzo remained unreadable. "It is shocking to say the least. Hiruzen ordered the termination of ROOT. To think some group would attack a loyal Shinobi of Konoha using my old organizations features."

Tsunade sighed, "Regardless, I'm going to allocate a few Anbu to watch over the Fusion Clan in case this group tries to make another move on them Fine, I'll summon you if Daichi wishes to meet with you."

"As you wish Tsunade." Danzo stated.

He then left.

Tsunade addressed Sado. "I want the Police Force to move a patrol route around the area of the Fusion Clan Home. Tell them to apprehend anyone with a cloak, tanto, and face mask or anyone who seems suspicious."

Sado nodded, "Yes mam, I'll also make sure to remove their seals and bring in Ibiki or Anko to question them."

Tsunade smiled, "Good, I see you were certainly the best choice for the role of commander. You may leave."

Sado bowed before leaving Tsunade's with her thoughts. _"Danzo, you may be able to stay one step ahead, but I will put a stop to ROOT."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kotetsu slamming her doors open.

She turned around and angrily yelled, "Why are you bargaining in here!?"

Kotetsu was panting. "Lady Hokage, a lion carried Kakashi, Shizune, Sakura, Daichi, and an unknown figure to the gate of the village. Daichi and the unknown were unconscious and Kakashi, Shizune, and Sakura ran them to the hospital."

Tsunade nodded. "Right, I'll go and see them right away and get the full report from Kakashi."

She left out the door.


	27. Waterfall Village

It's time to get some insight into what the Rebels have been doing since the two main contributors, from the Ex-Civilian Council, were arrested. Beyond that, it's time for Dosu and Fuu to help out the Waterfall Village. This also means that I'm going to need another chapter. Admittedly, I could end it this chapter, but I fell like it would cause the chapter to go to long. Also, where I left this chapter felt like a good stopping point. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

 _ **ROOT Base**_

Danzo walked into his office and sat before the folders containing information on all his Shinobi when the Masked ROOT appeared before him only this time he wasn't wearing his cloak.

This Shinobi was taller than Danzo himself. He had medium length gray hair and a pair of wings that sprouted from his back. He currently wore a long sleeved, black shirt with white lines down the sleeves and matching pants. Around his waist he wore a belt with a a green buckle that contained the image of a dragon.

The Shinobi bowed. "Lord Danzo, the men failed in their mission, and I made sure to terminate them before they could be captured; however, the Shinobi of this village are far stronger than predicted."

Danzo nodded. "I have noticed as much myself." He looked at the Shinobi. "Kuroma, you, your instructors, Fu, and Torune are to take over the training of our forces. I'll move the remaining prospect to mission duties."

Kuroma bowed. "As you wish."

He then walked to the door and opened it only to step aside as Unkai Kurama entered the room flanked by two other members. Kuroma then left the office.

"Danzo, I have come to see if you've thought over the proposal we spoke of last time." Unkai stated as he took a seat.

"I have, and I cannot fully endorse your Civil War. You must understand that I would be left in a corner if I were to do so; however, there may be a compromise that we can reach." Danzo stated.

"What do you have in mind?" Unkai asked.

"I still become Hokage after your war, and in return I will give you 10 well train ROOT members." He then brought out two small vials that contained a few pills. "As well as provide whoever wants it with these pills."

Unkai looked at the vials. One pill was red while the other was white.

"What are these?" Unkai asked curiously.

Danzo replied, "I have a contact who has had ample opportunity to study both the Sharingan and Byakugan. This is the result of his work. The red pill will grant whoever takes it the Sharingan.

The white pill will grant whoever takes it the Byakugan. Both will last one full hour at which point it is not recommended to take another pill, in the same day, or you will go blind."

"How soon could you get us enough pills to supply let's say 150 Shinobi?" Unkai asked.

"Depends, how soon are you planning on attacking the Leaf?" Danzo asked back.

"We have recently procured the aid of the thought to be dead Sky Shinobi. They need a little over two years to finish preparations at which point we plan on starting the war." Unkai replied.

Danzo nodded. "Keep me posted on your numbers and when the war begins. In the mean time, I'll get my contact started on producing these pills."

Unkai said, "Then we have an agreement."

He then left the office leaving Danzo with his thoughts.

 _ **Konoha Hospital**_

Tsunade left the roo, having finished checking and treating both Daichi and Jiro. Jiro more than Daichi since the Fusion Clan Leader's case was different. Upon exiting the room she came upon Kakashi and Sakura. Shizune was no where to be found, but The Hokage chalked it up to her checking up on Yuichiro.

"Sakura, you were right. Daichi's going to be sick for at most a week before making a full recovery. That Shinobi, Jiro, will make a full recover in far less time." Tsunade stated causing both Shinobi to sigh gratefully.

"Sakura, you may do as you wish. Kakashi, you're to come with me and give me a full report. I've already seen the tape that was sent; however, there are likely certain things that you can tell me." Tsunade firmly stated.

Sakura bowed. "Yes milady."

She then entered the room as Kakashi followed Tsunade.

 _ **Outside The Hidden Waterfall Village**_

Dosu sighed as he looked past the waterfall into the now large opening that had been created by explosive tags. He could see some battles and heard sounds of others.

" _If anything, maybe I can get Lord Daichi some of their Hero's Water. Not sure what he'd use it for, but I'm sure he'll come up with something."_ Dosu thought as he sat Fuu on the ground. "Hey wake up!" He said as he shook her.

Fuu sprang to her feet ready to fight, but looked confused when she only saw Dosu. "Where's Kakuzu? For that matter where's that Kakashi guy and Daichi? Did we win? Why do I hear fighting?"

"We won yes, you passed out after using your power to much. I carried you back here, per Daichi's orders. Your village is under attack." Dosu plainly stated.

"What!? Lord Shibuki is in there." Fuu stated as she got ready to run into the village.

Dosu sighed and grabbed the back her shirt preventing the Jinchuriki from running. "Calm down. Lord Daichi obviously cares if your safe and I refuse to disappoint him so soon."

"Let me go!" She yelled as she took a swing at him.

Dosu stepped back and caught the arm.

He noted the power behind the attack before speaking once more. "Just listen to me for a moment." He let go of her arm and walked a few steps ahead of her. "We'll enter the village together. You'll stay by my side and we'll cover one another."

Fuu nodded. "Fine, but you have to follow me. I know where Lord Shibuki is. Also, you should hold onto these. If I go out of control, then just slap one on my back."

Dosu nodded as he took the seals she offered and stored them away. "Let's go."

The two ran towards the village.

 _ **Hero's Water Alter**_

Suien was overjoyed. This was his first step in gaining power. Once he had the Hero's Water, he'd move onto the next source of power. Eventually he'd go after the ultimate sources of power. The Jinchuriki.

His smile quickly faded as he came upon three children. They were filling cask with the water and storing them inside a scroll.

The first one he noticed was a young girl with long orange hair in a pony tail. Her finger nails were painted blue and she wore dark orange robe with blue trim and matching pants.

The second was a boy with short, light blue hair. He wore a dark green gi with matching pants, boots, and gloves. The third was a girl with medium length raven black hair. She wore a black shit and shorts with the Uchiha symbol on the back.

"What are you children doing? Do idiots like you even know what that is?" Suien asked angry that he was being stalled.

The raven haired girl replied, "Of course we do Suien. This is the Hero's Water."

The light blue haired boy sighed, "You should refer to us by name. I'm Three, the girl with orange hair is One, and the raven haired girl is Two Uchiha."

Suien laughed. "Please, everyone knows that there are only two Uchiha left, and neither of them are girls."

Two nodded, "I'm not really an Uchiha." Her Sharingan, with three tomoe, appeared in her eyes. "I'm actually just an imitation." She then shook her head. "That's not to say that other Uchiha don't exist. Every Uchiha couldn't have been in the village at the time of the massacre."

Suien had tried to advert his gaze, but it was useless. He'd been caught in a Genjutsu, and a moment later, his head had been separated from his body by Two.

Three said, "You could have let me have a go at him instead of killing him yourself. Also, it is unlike you to kill so willingly."

Two nodded. "True, I am not fond of killing, but I will do what I must to complete the mission."

One smiled, "I would expect nothing less of an Uchiha."

Two sighed, "I already said I'm not an Uchiha." They knew she hated being called that. "Also Three, you can have the new comer while me and One continue working."

Three smirked. "Jade Crystal Fists."

Crystal formed over both of Three's hands, and a moment later he punched a surprised Shibuki out of the cave following after him.

"Do you think he can win?" One asked curiously.

Two got back to filling the cask. "Shibuki of the Waterfall Village isn't like that Suien person. Granted, he's nowhere near as strong as one of the five Kage, but he's also no ordinary Jonin. If Three wants even a chance of winning, he'll have to go all out and stop messing around."

One nodded before getting back to sealing the casks away.

 _ **Outside the Hero's Cave**_

Shibuki flipped, landed on his hand, and sprung back to his feet as Three came out of the door. His fist still coated in crystal.

"That felt good. You don't know how long it's been since I last got into a real fight." Three stated with a smile.

Shibuki was now prepared to fight and would not be caught off guard so easily. "I heard what you told Suien, but mind telling me why you're here. I can already guess that you didn't come with him."

Three charged in with a flurry of punches that Shibuki managed to dodge. "You're right about that. We're not affiliated with this invasion. Our mission simply brought us here as this who battle started.

Fortunately, it provided the perfect cover for us to slip inside. As for what out mission is, it's obvious, isn't it? We want the Hero's Water; however, it's for a different purpose than Suien's. Our leader doesn't intend on keeping it for long."

Shibuki caught Three's arm and elbowed him in the stomach. He then kicked the boy away and began weaving hand signs. "This has been interesting." He formed a sword of water. "I'll get the rest out of you once you're captured."

Three smiled, "This is going to be fun."

The two Shinobi charged at each other. Shibuki was intent on ending this quickly so that he could help his villagers. Little did he know that they were already receiving help.

 _ **Waterfall Village**_

Dosu charged into the middle of a group of Shinobi with slashed waterfall headbands. He swung his sword in a wide arc hitting several Shinobi. Fuu, who was in her One Tailed Cloak, came in and knocked out the down Shinobi.

"Wind Armor." Fuu stated as a Shinobi went for a punch. His fist hit her armor and it was instantly removed from his body.

Dosu then thrust his sword into the Shinobi's gut sending him flying. Another Shinobi snuck up of the newest Fusion Clan member, so he spun around punched the Shinobi in the gut and blasting him with sound from his undamaged arm guard.

"That was the last of this group." Dosu stated.

"It's Fuu and she's turning into a…" A Shinobi began until Dosu thrust his sword into the ground and blasted it at full power cracking the ground.

"I'm getting tired of this. You are the 5th group that we've saved, yet you idiots appear in capable of seeing what's in front of you. Fuu was concerned for Shibuki, yet she's forced me to help you.

Every time we've saved your asses you call her 'monster' or 'freak'. Most villages would kill for a Jinchuriki. Most villages have killed for a Jinchuriki." Dosu chuckled. "You people remind me to much of Orochimaru.

You don't value those around you. That's why you shouldn't be surprised when they betray you." He walked away and Fuu followed him with a smile. "Learn the difference between the kunai and the scroll that contains it."

"Thanks Dosu." Fuu gratefully stated.

"Thanks aren't necessary. People that treat others poorly are just a sore spot." Dosu said remembering Orochimaru. "Anyways, let's hurry to this Hero's Cave and save the only decent sounding person this village has to offer."

They continued on. _"I can't believe a whole village would treat one of their own like this. I don't even think the Nine Tails Jinchuriki attracted this much hate. If what Shun said is true, a good majority of the Shinobi respected him as a hero at least._

 _ **Outside Hero's Cave**_

Shibuki swung his water sword while Three put his right hand up to block it. His eyes opened wide as the figure in front of him vanished. He then moved to the right as the sword grazed his side drawing blood.

Three smiled, "So Genjutsu's your game is it."

Shibuki vanished once more and appeared behind him again. "Is that the 1st thing your brain jumps to? I suppose it helps me if you think that."

He thrust his sword once more and Three moved to avoid it. Only this time he wasn't so lucky as the sword went threw his shoulder. Three quickly pulled away and placed his hand over the wound sealing it with his crystal.

Three observed the area and saw the lake. _"Not Genjutsu. Water Clones combined with the variant of the Hiding Mole Technique."_

Three began to laugh. "Wonderful." Shibuki appeared once more intent on going for the killing blow, but Three stopped the flow to his Chakra and vanished into the water. _"Crystal Style."_

Shibuki was swimming towards Three until he noticed that the water was changing. The whole entire lake was becoming crystal.

He dispersed his swords and quickly wove hand signs. _"What Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."_

The dragon formed and slammed into Shibuki taking him out of the water and launching him into the air. He took a minimal amount of pain considering the fact that he would have died had he stayed in the water.

He dispersed the dragon and fell to the ground landing on his feet atop a now completely crystal lake.

" _The whole lake is crystal. This kid has a lot of Chakra to do something like this."_ Shibuki stated surprised.

Three came to the surface with a smile. "It seems this fights turned in my favor." He began weaving hand signs. "Now this fight is over."

Shibuki grit his teeth before removing his own personal gourd of Hero's Water and drinking from it.

"Crystal Style: Crystal Spears!" Three declared.

Large amounts of crystal shot at Shibuki intent of killing him, but he was now covered in untamed Chakra enabling him to punch through the crystal as they came at him.

"Hm, so this is what the Hero's Water is capable of." Three stated with a smile that quickly turned to surprise.

"That's just the beginning of what it can do." Shibuki stated as he appeared before Three with his water sword poised right over the young boy's heart.

Before he could act, his attention was drawn to his back. Two had appeared with her Sharingan active. He made no move to dodge since Dosu appeared and blocked her with his sword pushing the Kunochi away.

"And here I thought there were only two Uchiha left?" Dosu stated a little curious.

Two replied, "I'm just an imitation of one; however, thinking that there are only two Uchiha is as narrow as thinking that there are no more Uzumaki."

"My mistake then, but it doesn't matter who you are since you'll fall to my blade all the same." He then pointed to the sky. "And you partner up there is about to get a rude awakening if she thinks she's untouchable."

One was in the air using paper wings, but a moment later Fuu flew right into the young Kunochi taking her away before she could rain paper down on her comrades.

Shibuki jumped back, avoiding a punch from Three, and ended up back to back with Dosu. "I'm not going to question who you are since it seems you've come with Fuu. I will, however, ask that you lend me a hand. That boy is proving rather difficult to fight, and I would rather focus all my attention on him."

"You should know that I serve a lord from the Leaf Village, so he should be thanked for even sending me here. On top of that, it was he who sent me to this village in the first place. Without him, you'd be facing all three of them." Dosu stated.

"Who is this Lord you speak of?" Shibuki asked.

"Daichi Ryu leader of the Fusion Clan. It's because of him that several of your people are still alive. Though I doubt these three have much to do with what was happening in your village." Dosu replied.

" _What was happening… So This man and Fuu have at least gotten things to a point where my Shinobi can fight back effectively then."_ Shibuki nodded. "Very well. After this, I shall find some way to repay your lord."

"Then let's get started." Dosu stated as he got ready to fight.

* * *

Zach: I hope you can start ch 27 soon

Quillion9000: Here it is


	28. Mission complete

For this authors note, I want to bring back the questions. I know, it's been a long time since I asked one, but that was because I couldn't think of anything to ask. Now, some questions have finally come to mind. It all starts with this chapter. Briefly, Two displays her Mangekyo Sharingan (You'll get why she has such a thing if you remember who created her)

Now, as you may know, Shin Uchiha, a character from Boruto's series, has this ability. Now, I like Boruto's series, but I have to admit that it has it problems (Just as any good series does). One being that to manipulate weapons isn't as impressive as if it were say put in part 1 or in the beginning of part two. Which is why I decided to use it here. It got me thinking. Shisui, Itachi, Obito, and Madara had different abilities with their Mangekyo Sharingan.

Sasuke; however, never developed his own abilities. He was just given Itachi's. Susanoo is used by everyone, but I still think Sasuke should have gotten his own abilities. This leads me into my first question.

 **What ability or abilities should Sasuke have when he gets the Magekyo Sharingan?**

 **Do you want The Western Continent Arc or should I skip it?**

Skip it: Kajan comes in a bit later in the story. We time skip after the Dual to when he becomes a Sensei. A few movies may not b e included.

Don't Skip it: I have an arc with dragons planned (admittedly could be later in this story) The Western Continent Arc would be a big character arc for Daichi. Now, I already have Naruto visiting the village (Coming up before the Jonin Exams) but he would also appear on the Western Continent for a longer period of time. I'm talking for the arc and two of the movies I want to rewrite (Happening sort of in the arc. You'll know what it means when the time comes).

I'm hesitant to do such an arc. After this arc, you wouldn't see many of these people (At least not for a really long time.) Which would make you think that this is filler yet people like Kan exist and the Akatsuki are going to move to recruit Benders as well. This is why I leave this in your hands. Though it could be explained away. Please read and review.

* * *

 _ **Tsunade's Office**_

"...Ino and Genyumaru went back to the Grass Village while the rest of us came back here. You already know the rest" Kakashi stated finishing his long report.

Tsunade nodded her head. "What do you make of Jiro, Chi, and this Shinobi Daichi's invited into his clan?"

"First, there's Jiro and Chi. I can't say that I trust them, yet the footage doesn't lie. Jiro fought and killed an apprentice of Orochimaru. It is safe to assume that he's at least not working for Orochimaru.

That being said, this could have been a planned move by either an enemy of the village or to Daichi. For now, I'm willing to go with what Daichi's decided on them. As for the masked Shinobi, that's a little harder to piece together.

As you know, he's called the Sound Demon. Modeled himself after Zabuza from what I can gleam. Though there is another name that fits him. Dosu Kinuta. A supposedly dead corpse left by Orochimaru after the invasion.

His body was examined carefully since he was used for the Reanimation Jutsu, and there were likely things that it could tell us. He was most assuredly dead, yet this Shinobi does look like Dosu if he were to grow.

On top of that, Dosu's body vanished on day with now trace. Leading me to believe that someone brought him back. It could be a much more advanced Reanimation Jutsu, or a jutsu that we haven't heard of before.

Again, Daichi seems to trust this Shinobi since he sent him to help in the fight against the Akatsuki. And again I am going to defer to Daichi's judgement however, I'll be keeping an eye on this Shinobi once he comes to the Leaf Village, for awhile.

Tsunade nodded. "Thank you Kakashi. You may go."

"Actually, there is one more thing I'd like to say, if I may?" Kakashi asked.

"Proceed." Tsunade stated.

Kakashi said, "I know that they must both be question, but I ask that we put that, as well as their rules for staying in this village, on hold until Daichi is well enough to be there for them."

"Very well, but until then I'm putting both under house arrest. All three will be confined to the Fusion Clan Home. Mizu and Kazamae will be assigned to watch over them until such time that Daichi has recovered." Tsunade said.

Kakashi nodded before leaving the office.

 _ **With Hana**_

Hana had made her way home wanting some time to think. _"When I saw him… He looked so pale… I thought…"_ She shook her head as a tear fell. _"I thought he'd died."_

Maru entered his home and saw his daughter and the tear she shed. "Hana, I thought you went to the Grass Village."

Hana wiped her eyes. "I did, but we returned on one of Daichi's lion. He's really sick and only time will make him better."

He took a seat next to his daughter and smiled comfortingly at her. "Is that what this is about. I'm assuming its a long story, but the bottom line is that you were scared he was dead, right?"

Hana was surprised. "How…"

Maru chuckled. "I went through something similar with your mother. One day she contracted a terrible flu. We'd been dating for awhile, and in all that time she never seemed to get sick. Then she shows up for a date pale and wobbling.

Her partner looked so worried, but you know your mother. She's quiet determined when she wants something. On top of that, she was in her early stages of learning how to be the Clan Head.

She didn't want to seem weak. Unfortunately, she collapsed. I caught her and ran her to the hospital." He sighed. "Those were some of the worst hours of my life. Then, I found out she was simply sick. I was relieved.

I entered the room and she apologized for ruining the date I had planned. Sometimes, she can be a little crazy, but that's one of things I liked about her. In that moment, for the 1st time, I said 'I love you'. She blushed something fierce.

Believe it or not, but she squeaked out the same to me. It was so cute that I couldn't help but laugh. She scowled at me…" Maru realized where he was and looked embarrassed. "Sorry Hana. Whenever I start talking about your mother, I tend to ramble."

Hana shook her head. "It's fine dad. You were gone for so long, and mom could never bring herself to speak about you to much. It's good to hear stories like this. Even better to hear stories that I have yet to hear." She stood up. "I would like to hear more of them after Daichi is better."

Maru nodded. "Any time you want to hear more, I'm free to talk." He then stood up. "Anyways, I'll tell the vet's office and that you'll still be out for a few days. Go be with your fiance."

Hana hugged her father. "Thank you daddy."

She then ran out of the house, with her partners, heading for the hospital.

 _ **Dosu vs Two Uchiha**_

Dosu ran at the Kunochi and threw a punch at her. Two ducked under neath the strike and kicked Dosu's hand away from her.

"I have to wonder why you are fighting us?" Two plainly stated.

Dosu shrugged. "Really it's more convince then anything. I got sent to this village by my lord, and ended up fighting because he seems to care…"

Two stood back up. "No, why are you fighting us specifically? If anything, you should be helping us since we all serve Lord Shun."

Dosu actually chuckled at that. "It seems you know more about me then I know about you. Let me fill you in on a few details that you don't seem to know. My family has always chosen who they serve, and I've chosen to follow Daichi Ryu.."

"You're family? I think you are referring to Dosu's family because you are nothing but an imitation just like us." Two interrupted.

Dosu shrugged, "You can deny what you really are all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that you have a Sharingan and wear the symbol of the Uchiha Clan. I still have my own memories and still hate Orochimaru.

No matter how you look at it, I'm Dosu and you're an Uchiha; however, you're free to think what you want. As for me, I think of Shun as no better than Orochimaru. If he poses a threat to Daichi Ryu, or what he he holds dear, then I will not hesitate to end his life."

Two shook her head. "It appears that I was mistaken. I thought, on some level, that we could understand each other; however, your devotion to someone you barley know makes you someone that I cannot understand."

Dosu readied himself for the fight to come. "I don't expect you to understand how my family chose to live. All you need to know is that I plan on taking you down because I agreed to do so."

Two closed her eyes before opening a scroll and summoning forth a pair of pirate cutlasses that she held out in front of her. Her Sharingan was active and she was staring right at Dosu.

She crossed the swords in front of herself before running at the Shinobi. _"I already know that I am not capable of killing this one, but that is not the mission. I simply have to hold him off until our clones finish."_

Dosu readied his blade and swung. Two put her twin swords up and blocked the blade managing to hold it back for a few moments as she looked up at the Fusion Clan member intent on catching him in a Genjutsu.

Dosu was adverting his gaze. "I once planned on killing an Uchiha. On top of that, I dealt with a lot of Genjutsu while in the Sound Village." He applied pressure to his blade. "It shouldn't be to much of a surprise that any Genjutsu you use wouldn't work."

Two dropped her blades and rolled back causing the larger blade to hit the ground.

She then quickly wove some hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu."

The ball of fire launched at Dosu; however he didn't dodge it. He simply stood up, coated his blade in his Fire Nature, and cut through the Fire Ball. The jutsu was merely a distraction as she followed after it.

She lept at Dosu attempting a kick, but The Fusion Clan member dodged to the right. He then swung his blade, while also emitting sound, nailing the Uchiha. Two hit the ground and rolled ending up on her stomach.

" _This is getting me nowhere."_ She slowly got to her feet. _"I have to go all out now if I still want to be alive when the mission is finished."_

She opened numerous scrolls and summoned forth shuriken and kunai that now littered the field. Dosu looked around confused. He wasn't looking at Two's eyes so he never saw her Sharingan change into a black circle with three points.

"Object Manipulation Jutsu." Two stated as blood started to trickle from her eyes.

The various throwing weapons lifted into the air and shot at Dosu. _"So this is her Mangekyo Sharingan's ability."_

He sheathed his blade and drew twin metal rods. Before the weapons hit him, he smashed them together while emitting his sound all around himself. The weapons deflected away from him. Two used this to her advantage.

She jumped and caught 5 throwing weapons in each hand. The Kunochi then threw them at Dosu hitting him in several places. He hit his rods together once more deflecting the weapons.

It was at this point that Two commanded the weapons to swarm him just as the sound barrier died down. Every weapon hit Dosu and left him bleeding from several locations.

For a moment, Dosu stood their saying nothing. Then his sword turned black as purple Chakra crept from the sword to his body. The Chakra pushed the weapons out of his skin and slowly closed the wounds.

He then moved far faster than before and caught Two by the shirt. "This fight is over."

The mission had already succeeded.

Two quickly wove a one handed seal. "Substitution Jutsu."

A log clattered to the ground and Two Uchiha was fleeing from the village. Dosu was prepared to give chase until he heard a roar coming from the woods. He could sense a Chakra getting closer.

" _I'll let her go for now. Right now, I have a jinchuriki to stop."_ Dosu thought as he readied himself to fight her.

 _ **Fuu vs One**_

One cupped her hands together and hammered a strike on Fuu's back forcing her to let go. The two leveled off and faced one another with One immediately forming a naginata made of paper.

" _This was supposed to be a simple mission. Now I'm faced with the Jinchuriki of the Seven Tails. I'll have to play this carefully if I want to survive until our clones are done with their task."_ One thought.

"I don't know why you attacked this village or Shibuki, but I'll make you pay." Fuu angrily stated.

One plainly replied, "We didn't attack the village. It was just happening as we arrived to complete our mission."

Fuu flew straight at her. "Likely story. Wind Armor."

Wind whipped around Fuu as she shot straight for One. She was unable to dodge and her weapon was torn to shreds as Fuu punched the young Kunochi sending her towards the ground.

One managed to pull up at the last second and shoot into the sky. _"Just my luck. She's a Wind Stylist. My paper isn't at the level where it can stand up to wind jutsus."_

She dove back down avoiding Fuu and landing on the ground. The Jinchuriki landed on the ground as well and charged at One. One immediately threw a barrage of smoke bombs obscuring her from Fuu's line of sight.

The Kunochi then jumped out of the smoke and launched a barrage of paper shuriken into the smoke. Fuu powered threw them and even used the Shuriken to find One charging straight for her as a second tail sprang forth from her back.

One drew two shuriken and coated their handles in paper. She then met Fuu thrust the kunai forward as Fuu landed a punch on her gut sending One away and causing the kunai to clatter to the ground.

The young Kunochi got her knees as her skin not only looked injured, but uneven. That was because several pieces of paper were now scattered all around the Jinchuriki.

One held a single hand sign. "Detonate."

The paper bombs, on the ground, went off causing the Jinchuriki to scream out in pain. Her wind armor flickered out. This resulted in the third tail springing from Fuu's back as paper began to cover Fuu.

This was not her doing, but The Seven Tail's doing in an attempt to save its Jinchuriki

Fuu still had yet to master the third tail despite being able to control five tails when she fought Kakuzu.

"Detonate!" One shouted.

The bombs went off again, but this time they weren't nearly as effective. Fuu only ended up with few injuries that were healing faster than those done before she got the third tail.

Fuu then charged forward, but one became paper and floated away. Her team's mission was complete and she no longer had to fear Wind Jutsus because Fuu was to far gone to do anything.

Fuu angrily roared and zoned in on the highest concentration of Chakra which just happened to be Dosu. She ran back towards the lake and roared once more.

 _ **Shibuki vs Three**_

Shibuki once again charged at Three and demolished every crystal that was sent his way. "You going to have to do better than this."

Three's smile disappeared as he wove another set of hand signs. "Crystal Style: Crystal Armor Jutsu."

Crystal from the lake latched onto Three until he was completely covered in it. He then met Shibuki and punched him in the gut.

"If you want me to do better, then I'm done playing around." Three seriously stated.

The leader of the Waterfall Village smiled as he turned into water. Before Three could react, another Shibuki appeared behind him. The Waterfall Shinobi then wrapped his arms around Three's and lifted him to waist height holding him in place.

Three slammed his elbow into Shibuki's gut, but unlike every other time he landed a hit, this Shibuki didn't turn into water. "What are planning?"

Shibuki grinned as his Chakra flowed onto the Crystal armor slowly eating away at it. In front of them a water clone appeared and began weaving a series of hand signs.

"I'm ending this fight before I have to drink to much of this water to beat you." Shibuki stated.

"Your insane!" Three shouted.

"Am I." Shibuki chuckled. "Right now, I'm far more protected then you are."

"Water Style: Vortex Jutsu." The clone declared.

A large vortex of water began to form and Three continued to elbow Shibuki's gut in an attempt to break. It was useless as the vortex slammed into them. The jutsu pushed them off of the crystal lake and into several trees.

Soon the jutsu dispersed. Shibuki had smashed clean through a tree and was laid out on the ground with the boost from the Hero's Water vanishing. Three was panting against a cracked tree.

He was about to get up and continue the fight with Shibuki until paper surrounded him lifting Three into the air. "What are you doing?! I'm not done with him!"

One's voice said, "The mission is over. We are returning to the village."

"No, I want to finish this fight!" Three angrily shouted.

The two continued to argue as they flew away from the village.

 _ **Crystallized Lake**_

Fuu ran from the woods heading straight for Dosu. The Fusion Clan member met her halfway and slammed his blade into Fuu's side sending her straight into the wall of the cave. The Jinchuriki got back to it's feet and ran at Dosu once more.

The Fusion Clan member grabbed one of the seals he'd been given. Fuu had made it back over to Dosu and swung at him. The Shinobi dodged to the right and pushed her into the ground.

Fuu struggled. "Clam down." Dosu slapped the seal on her back. "It's over."

The Chakra receded within Fuu, and she passed out. The purple then receded into into Dosu's sword. He sheathed his blade and moved to pick Fuu up until a crowd of Waterfall Shinobi appeared.

"You people sure took your sweet time…" Dosu began.

A Shinobi shouted, "Step away from the monster!"

"We've come to end her life." Another shouted.

Dosu sighed. "Really, are you people that dense? Have you just been dealing with the people that could care for this girl? Is that why no matter what she does, you never seem appreciative?"

They didn't say anything, but the assembled Shinobi's expressions were all he needed.

Dosu chucked. "Seems I hit the nail on the head. What would your leader say about you? In fact, why do you keep him around if he has such an affection for Fuu?"

"Given this new information, I think I can answer that." Shibuki appeared at Dosu's side leaking a large amount of killer intent at his people. "They couldn't get rid of me because this is a small Village, and I'm one of the few strongest Shinobi we have."

Dosu looked at Shibuki. "You're not clean yourself. How could you not realize what they were doing?"

Shibuki sadly said, "The number of people that cared for Fuu was small. It was likely a misstep on a mission here. A civilian dying there. Small instances spaced out and done behind my back."

Dosu nodded. "I suppose I can't fault you for that. It's hard for one man to take on a whole village."

Shibuki then glared at everyone. "Over the years you have eroded my resolve. Your attacks on Fuu and now this new information…" He shook his head. "This is not the village my father led. This is not the village that was allowed a Jinchuriki.

This is no longer a village worth fighting for, nor is it a village that is safe for my daughter." Shibuki took out his old headband and slashed a line threw the symbol. "From this moment on, I want nothing to do with this village."

He then threw the head band on the ground. For a moment everyone was silent. Then a Shinobi, with medium length, light blue hair, that was spiked at the ends and who was wearing a Waterfall Jonin vest, stepped forward.

"I've been saying this for months, yet you insisted on keeping him around. What do you say now? If we let him go, then Shibuki could reveal our secrets to…" The Jonin was interrupted by Dosu who chopped the back of the Jonin's neck.

He then glared at the other Shinobi daring them to try something.

When they did not, he spoke. "Here's how this is going to go. You're to lay on your stomachs and count to one hundred. You are not going to send anyone after us, or I will kill them. Am. I. Clear."

The Shinobi prepared to fight Dosu until the purple Chakra appeared around him. He then sent killer intent at them using his power to intensify it. The group of Shinobi were not idiots. They would need more of them or one of their stronger Shinobi to fight Dosu. In the end, they did as they told and resolved to kill Shibuki and Fuu at a later date.

Dosu turned to Shibuki. "You're okay to run, right?"

Shibuki nodded, "I am."

Dosu got Fuu's body and put it on his back. "Good, then let's get out of here."

They ran out of the village never running into another Shinobi.

 _ **Land of Fire, Night…**_

Dosu and Shibuki had crossed the border hours ago, and were now resting near a lake. Fuu was still passed out.

Shibuki said, "Hey um…"

"It's Dosu Kinuta." Dosu stated.

Shibuki nodded. "Right. Dosu, do you think this lord you speak of would be willing to take me an Fuu in?"

Dosu raised an eye brow. "After everything that happened, you'd still want to join a village?"

"I get the feeling that you've learned many secret associated with certain villages yet you've remained a Shinobi of the Leaf Village." Shibuki countered.

Dosu nodded. "Fair enough; however, I'm not a Shinobi of the Leaf Village yet. I merely joined Daichi's clan and aided his comrades, and Fuu, in a battle. In the end, he finished it."

"Okay." Shibuki nodded.

Dosu continued. "Having said this, Daichi Ryu would likely welcome you into his clan and thus get you into the village. You can come with me if you wish; however, do be surprised if Anbu show up to hall us in for questioning or what have you." Dosu stated.

"Thanks for the warning. I do wish to join the Leaf Village, for Fuu needs a stable place to live. A place where she can become a Shinobi."

Dosu stood up. "Very well. We'll set out for the village tomorrow." He jumped into a tree and sat down. "For now, rest. I'll stand guard tonight."

"Thank you." Shibuki stated as he laid down next to his daughter.

Dosu looked at the night sky and began to think about what the next chapter in his life would be like.

* * *

Zach: I hope you can start ch 28 soon


	29. Run-ins and Warning

Sorry that this update came a bit later but my previous laptop broke. Anyways, this chapter is more of a transitional Chapter that sets up a small arc that I have planned after Daichi's Dual with the Hyuga and before he possibly goes to the Western Continent. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

 **What ability or abilities should Sasuke have when he gets the Magekyo Sharingan?**

 **Do you want The Western Continent Arc or should I skip it?**

Skip it: Kajan comes in a bit later in the story. We time skip after the Dual to when he becomes a Sensei. A few movies may not b e included.

Don't Skip it: I have an arc with dragons planned (admittedly could be later in this story) The Western Continent Arc would be a big character arc for Daichi. Now, I already have Naruto visiting the village (Coming up before the Jonin Exams) but he would also appear on the Western Continent for a longer period of time. I'm talking for the arc and two of the movies I want to rewrite (Happening sort of in the arc. You'll know what it means when the time comes).

I'm hesitant to do such an arc. After this arc, you wouldn't see many of these people (At least not for a really long time.) Which would make you think that this is filler yet people like Kan exist and the Akatsuki are going to move to recruit Benders as well. This is why I leave this in your hands. Though it could be explained away. Please read and review.

* * *

 _ **Hatake Home, A Little after Dosu Left the Waterfall Village…**_

Kakashi walked into his home only to be confronted by Shizune. "Okay mister, you gave your report and checked on Daichi. Now it's time to treat your wounds."

Kakashi had refused treatment at the hospital. He always did hate them. Not to mention he could receive better treatment at home. The only reason he hadn't returned with Shizune was because he had some lose ends to tie up. Before Kakashi could speak, he finally passed out with Shizune catching him.

Yuichiro, who had been standing nearby, calmly asked. "Father used the Mangekyo Sharingan, didn't he?"

Shizune sighed. "He did. I'm just surprised he managed to stay conscious this long."

Yuchiro walked over and took his father from his mother. He then put him on the couch.

"If you need me, I'll be in the backyard training." Yuichiro said with determination in his eyes. _"Father's Sharingan is powerful. I must train hard to become as strong as him."_

Yuichiro walked away as Shizune shouted. "Dinner will be in two hours."

Yuichiro held up his hand. "Alright mother."

 _ **Land of Fire, Next day…**_

Dosu, still carrying an unconscious Fuu on his back, was leaping through the trees with Shibuki who'd dropped his robes revealing a simple, short sleeved blue shirt and tan pants.

"I'll give your village credit. I didn't think they'd send out Shinobi after hearing what I did to one of their Jonin."

"How far is it to the Leaf Village?" Shibuki asked already thinking of ways to stop their pursuers.

Dosu closed his eye and slightly smiled. "I was simply making a comment. Just because I didn't expect your village to chase us so soon doesn't mean I don't expect others of tailing me. Never can be too careful."

Shibuki wondered what Dosu meant until he heard the distant sounds of trees toppling and explosions going off.

"Paper bombs?" Shibuki asked.

"It's a habit of mine. For the longest time I've worked alone. Over time I learned how to set traps enabling me to capture quite a few of my targets, who thought they could turn the tables, or those that wanted their targets back." Dosu explained

Shibuki nodded. "So we should arrive at the village before they get to us."

Dosu confirmed. "Exactly; however, it would still be in our best interest to pick up the pace. Are you able to do that?"

Shibuki placed a hand on his abdomen. The truth way that his ribs had been bothering him ever since they left the Waterfall Village. His gaze then shifted to Fuu.

He removed his hand and clenching his fist before passing Dosu. "Let's get to the Leaf Village."

Dosu nodded and together they picked up their pace. Then Dosu stopped forcing Shibuki to do the same. He passed Fuu to the Rouge Shinobi and Faced the left.

"Take Fuu and make your way to the Leaf Village." Dosu firmly stated.

"What's going on?" Shibuki asked.

"A group of Shinobi have just walked into the radius of my sound seals. They're on a direct course for the Waterfall Shinobi. I suspect that they're a group of Leaf Shinobi." Dosu explained.

Shibuki nodded. "I understand."

"And don't think of coming after me." Shibuki was shocked. "Don't act so surprised. I've seen your type many times before. Just get to the Leaf Village and leave the fighting to me."

Shibuki closed his eyes. "Very well."

Dosu continued. "When you arrive ask for Daichi Ryu or Kakashi Hatake. If neither of them can come, then ask to meet with the Hokage and explain your situation."

The Fusion Clan member took off heading straight for the Waterfall Shinobi.

Shibuki went in the other direction heading for the Leaf Village. _"Thank you Dosu Kinuta. May you come to the Leaf Village unharmed."_

 _ **With Neji's Group**_

Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Tenten, Tayuya, Yakumo, and Sasame were walking along the road with Kan Mitarashi bound in chains.

"You know, this is actually kind of fun. It's been a while since I've been in chains." He then fell to the ground. "And… now I'm bored again."

"I told you he'd just end up doing this again." Tenten stated completely used to this.

"I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt." Kiba stated as he picked Kan up and slung him over the shoulder.

Kan chuckled. "I'm only out to make this fun for myself. You're just an idiot"

"Can it!" Kiba shouted as the group continued on their way.

"Are we even sure that we should take this guy in? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would know anything about Orochimaru." Yakumo stated.

"That's what I've been saying. I was just a hired mercenary for one job. I saw one base, and it's likely that Daichi guy you've been talking about has either blown it up or it's abandoned." Kan simply stated.

"As much as I would love to leave him here, we can't. His last name is Mitarashi, or so he says. Clearly there is something here the Leaf Village doesn't know, and…" Neji stopped and activated his Byakugan.

"What's wrong?" Sasame asked.

"There's a Shinobi with a Leaf Village head band. That I've never seen before, fighting a squad of Waterfall Shinobi." Neji stated.

"You think this Shinobi is trying to stir up trouble between our two villages?" Tenten asked.

"It's possible." Neji thought about it for a moment. "Kiba, you take Tenten and Tayuya East of here. Capture this Shinobi and we'll bring him in for questioning like our mercenary here."

"So you guys want me to have a buddy. You're so thoughtful." Kan stated from atop Kiba's shoulder.

Everyone ignored him and Kiba passed him to Neji. "Alright, let's go."

Tayuya was grateful. "Finally I get some rest from him."

Kan smiled. "But I was really enjoying our date."

The three Leaf Shinobi took off into the brush while the remaining Shinobi, and prisoner, continued down the road.

 _ **With Dosu**_

Dosu put his blade in the ground before lifting a waterfall Shinobi, who was still conscious off the ground. "What is your village thinking? None of you brought any Hero's Water?"

"Fuck… you!" The villager angrily shouted.

Dosu sighed and shook his head. "Honestly, why did you even come after us. Your village should be overjoyed. The 'monster' is finally gone. You can just…"

He ducked while slamming the Shinobi into the ground as shuriken flew overhead. He then straightened up, removed his sword from the ground, and blocked a punch from Tayuya with it. He then took a good look at her.

Currently she was using her Uzumaki Curse Seal at Stage One meaning she had white lines all over her body. Her usual blue Chakra was a deep, blood red and fury was evident on her face.

Next he took notice of her vastly different look comparing her to the Tayuya he'd once known. Her red hair was more tamed and longer. It was held in a ponytail. Her Leaf Head band was on her left shoulder.

She wore a dull black, short sleeved shirt with orange lines done the sides and sleeves with matching pants and boots. She was slender and had filled out a bit more. She had some muscle to her.

"Tayuya, it has been awhile. I see you did in fact join the Leaf Village." Dosu stated.

"Kinuta." Tayuya spat. "How are you alive? I was there. I saw your dead body before we took Orochimaru away."

"Is that why you are trying to kill me? Because I'm supposed to be dead." Dosu plainly stated.

Tayuya growled, "I'm trying to kill you because you're wearing a Leaf Village head band."

Dosu sighed and looked passed her. "You two mind stopping her. I have no intention of fighting back and will gladly come with you to the Leaf Village."

Kiba shrugged. "Tenten, you do it."

"Why me?" Tenten asked.

"Because I learned early on that it's never a good idea for me to try and stop an angry woman. It always ends poorly." Kiba plainly stated.

Tenten sighed. "Tayuya, stop fighting him. Neji clearly told us to take him in for questioning."

Tayuya glared at Dosu before backing away. "Try anything, and I'll kill you."

Dosu sheathed his blade. "Like you could."

"Don't test me." Tayuya began.

Dosu eye smiled. "That wasn't the rule you just made."

He then started walking towards the Leaf Village.

"I'm already missing Mercenary?" Tayuya huffed.

The small group moved back onto the road.

 _ **With Shibuki**_

Shibuki could see the Leaf Village gate in the distance as Fuu slowly came to. She was too weak move anything but her head enabling her to look around.

"Lord Shibuki, did we win? Is Dosu okay? Where are we?" Fuu asked.

Shibuki turned and smiled. "Good to see that you're up Fuu, but I'm afraid it's just Shibuki now. We've official left the Village."

Fuu was too tired to act like she usually would. "What, but you loved the village."

Shibuki frowned, "I loved what the village was not what it become. The Village I knew wouldn't ostracize someone just because of what they contained." He pointed forward. "That's why we're going to start over in the Leaf Village."

"The village Daichi is from." Fuu stated as she looked at the nearing gates.

Shibuki nodded. "Yep. Dosu gave me the idea with how he described this Daichi. Honestly, it'll be nice to be a normal shinobi once more. As for Dosu, he'll catch up soon. You should just get some rest."

Fuu's eyes became heavy. "That sounds good."

Fuu fell asleep and Shibuki smiled. _"I have a good feeling about this. Things will be better for you here."_

 _ **Daichi's Mind**_

Daichi was sitting in the grass looking at papers that he'd materialized. _"Look deeper into Itachi Uchiha."_ He picked up the next one. _"Your father is alive and it's likely that you will face him in combat."_

Daichi closed his eyes for a moment before turning around and looking at six summoning scrolls on the ground. 4 of them were small and the other 2 were large.

" _Lion, Dragon, Bear, Wolf, Tiger, and Rashamon."_ Daichi thought as he looked from one scroll to the other.

He then stood up and conjured a shelve containing the various Kenjutsu forms he knew.

Then an idea came to him. "That's it!"

"What's it?" A female voice asked having appeared behind him.

Daichi turned around and found himself looking at a young girl in a white sun dress. Her hair was sky blue as were her eyes which were that of a dragon.

Daichi raised an eye brow. "Vonyess, what happened to your black dragon eyes and hair?"

"That's the same as asking why you've gained an orange stripe in your hair or how your eyes became that of a dragon. Simply put, I decided to change my appearance which means I've altered my Dragon Form as well." Vonyess replied.

Daichi nodded. "Fair point." A question then came to mind. "Are you here to tell me that I've lost the Dragon contract?"

Vonyess gave him a comforting smile. "Rest assured that Jinchuriki doesn't count as a Dragon. Summons and Tailed Beast are different entities after all. Not to mention that you had to take that Tailed Beast in or many lives would have likely been lost."

Daichi laid down in the grass as the objects around him vanished. "That's a relief."

"Now that we got that out of the way, what were you doing?" The dragon summon asked.

"I've been using this time going over my gathered information and thinking about my clan. Really, it's the only thing I can do right now. I've reached the conclusion that my clan needs to evolve into something more.

We need something besides our symbol and name that can tie us together. Originally, it was supposed to be the Fusion Clone Jutsu, but that can no longer be the case. Though I do believe that I know what out clan can stand for now.

The Fusion Clan is comprised of Shinobi with varying skills, but what skills tie us together are that of the sword and summons. That is what we will bring to Konoha. On that note, I wish to know if the dragons would like to have a clan summon them once more?" Daichi asked.

Vonyess replied with a smile. "It has been so long since we belonged to clan. We would be overjoyed to be of use; however, my services, which you will eventually have, are only for Clan Heads and Heirs."

"Thank you. Now I assume you didn't just show up by chance. Is there something you wish to say?" Daichi asked as he closed his eyes.

The dragon sighed. "Unfortunately, I must give you a warning."

Daichi sat up. "What is it?"

"Have you ever wondered why the dragons, except for me, are all the same size. Especially when every other summon all vary in size?" Vonyess asked.

"I just thought that it was something unique to the dragons." Daichi replied.

"Many have thought that. My kin's size is the result of five dragons all called Genryu. They roamed the earth well before the Shinobi, Sage of Six Paths, or Kaguya. They planned on killing humanity and ruling over the remaining life.

The 1st Lord of the Dragon prevented this by sealing them in Mount Koryu with a seal that no one has ever broken. Before they were sealed away they used their massive amounts of Chakra to curse the dragons and shape there forms into what they are today.

She shook her head. "Of course, this seal was never meant to last. It was meant to weaken the Genryu bringing their Chakra, strength, and size down. This would enable to Dragon Sage to kill them with the blade infused with the 1st Dragon Lord's Blood."

Daichi's mind focused on that last line. "The Dragon's Blade."

Vonyess nodded. "Exactly."

"Why…" He shook his head. "Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"Because you did not need the warning until now. Even then, you cannot enter the mountain until the seal is broken. We will only know that the seal has been broken when the Earth Dragon comes for you." Vonyess replied.

"Because I'm the sage. Okay, so this dragon will come for me. Can you at least tell me when this will happen?" Daichi asked.

"About one month after your Jonin Exams." Vonyess replied.

"I'll just need to be away from civilization then." Daichi took a deep breath. "Where is this Mount Koryu?"

Vonyess brought out a map and handed it to Daichi. "It is located on this island to the South of the Land of Fire."

"Is there anything else that you can tell me?" Daichi asked.

"The 5 Genryu will be halve the size of the Great Beast King. They will be guarded by the Mugonhei which are soulless husk. After the 1st attack, you will have one week to make it to the island or the remaining dragons and Mugonhei will move on all nations.

Daichi stood up and grinned. "I'll just have to make sure my clan is ready. After all, who better to deal with dragons than a clan that summons them."

Vonyess smiled. "Well put. You are becoming more worthy, as each day passes, of the Dragon Sage tittle. Soon you will be able to summon me, and afterward you will learn a new ability from us befitting your tittle."

Vonyess left Daichi with that.

Daichi sighed, _"Troubling times lie ahead for me and my clan."_ He brought forth all the information available to him in scrolls and folders. _"I should use all the time I have, sleeping, refining my jutsus and ideas for my clan. I should also look over all the information I've gathered and formulate plans on how to use it."_

* * *

 **Reviews from Fusion Clan Shinobi**

Guest: daichi gave Mara a scroll? isn't she blind? sorry I might be missing something like her ability to read or something but I m sure I read she is blind or something.

Quillion9000: Her senses are sharper than most blind people (Probably know why or have guessed it) I didn't think it was to far of a stretch to think that she could read inked words with her hands.

Guest: i would like to point a few things from your last chapter that seemed a bit off to me.  
1 i find it highly unlikely that a member of hyuga clan out there.I mean hyuga elders may have power among the clan but they dont have direct power over the main house so the hyuga cannot be of main house .i.e. he must have been a branch house member. Although uchihas wont agree with this type of scientific breeding at all it doesnt seem unlikely that one cannot try..so if you go along with the story where his mom dad were killed on orders of hyuga elders and he turned out to be a failure so hyuga elders muat have killed him too .Hyugas were stoic with stick up their butt but they werent fool if it meant protecting their bloodline in anyways possible.  
2 of all the clans in konoha ..i feel Nara's are least susceptible to corruption and are way to lazy to get up and the guy in your story said that he is just pretending to be a Nara but i felt this is one thing that i would like to say.  
I know its too late now that you have written a second part to this story..but i m still expecting a bit of explanation for my first point in the coming chapters.

other that this you are doing an awesome job and i loved this story.  
And i loved that fact that the story have 98 chapters with each chapter having good enough length and a story weaving through it.  
Most fanfics are either veeery long chapters ending abruptly incomplete within 2 or 3 chapters or if there are any long stories they are more like 10 lines chapters which finish in less than a few minutes(i am a really fast reader..i m sorry but i dont pickup much details while reading..but i am used to fast reading so most of the stories finish way too quickly ..so i always look for longer and longer stories that actually take time..its actually my second day reading this and most probably i will finish 1st part by night(and i do all this in my breaks) so yeah i am expecting either a proper end to the story or keep the story going as long as you can..plz dont abandon it suddenly if you can help it

Quillion9000: 1 The elders in this alternate universe have more power than they do in the canon one. I did explain how he was alive

2 I think you're referring to Dean Nara. Yes he has the name Nara; however he is also half Explosion Stylist he's not to lazy.

I'm glad you like story and do not worry for I intend to continue and finish this trilogy. I also plan on doing my own next Generation which you can tell will already be different and in more ways than one

 **4 Year Gap Reviews**

Zach: I hope you can start ch 29 soon

apoorv3108: i have finished its part one..it was awesome i gave a few reviews too..dont know if you got it or not .anyways loved it and have started on this one too.  
hope u ll continue this one to its proper ending and not abandon it .

Quillion9000: I plan on it and thank you for your reviews.

shisui3108: i liked the invasion but even i wont forgive you for kankuro and choji.i even liked akana could have atleast made their deaths meaningfull by killing the enemies..example kankuro ending iwana along with himslef..ok i understand kuma and mizuki(even he wasnt that strong..mere byakugan cannot give him access to hyugas can do so because they acan emit chakra for every pore in their body) escaping but iwana should have died.

Quillion9000: Glad you liked the invasion. I had to kill some people off. Do you realize that Neji is practically one of the only main secondary characters to die in all of Naruto. (Asuma was a Sensei and a secondary character). Mizuki and Kuma became experiments about 2 years ago. I mean Shun does know them quite well. iwana escaped because he did so once before. He supposedly died to Daichi, yet he didn't. He survived and grew stronger over the years until he faced Kankuro. This is all to prove a point. The people Iwana work for aren't just a small army but are also strong.


	30. Return to the Village

I'm still in the process of moving ands continue to go without Wi-Fi; however, I could not leave you guys without a chapter on Christmas. Thus I have walked to where there is free Wi-Fi. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

 **What ability or abilities should Sasuke have when he gets the Magekyo Sharingan?**

 **Do you want The Western Continent Arc or should I skip it?**

Skip it: Kajan comes in a bit later in the story. We time skip after the Dual to when he becomes a Sensei. A few movies may not b e included.

Don't Skip it: I have an arc with dragons planned (admittedly could be later in this story) The Western Continent Arc would be a big character arc for Daichi. Now, I already have Naruto visiting the village (Coming up before the Jonin Exams) but he would also appear on the Western Continent for a longer period of time. I'm talking for the arc and two of the movies I want to rewrite (Happening sort of in the arc. You'll know what it means when the time comes).

I'm hesitant to do such an arc. After this arc, you wouldn't see many of these people (At least not for a really long time.) Which would make you think that this is filler yet people like Kan exist and the Akatsuki are going to move to recruit Benders as well. This is why I leave this in your hands. Though it could be explained away. Please read and review.

* * *

 _ **Konoha Gates**_

Shibuki felt like collapsing right there, but Fuu, unconscious and present on his back, continued to push him onward. The Former Leader walked up to the check-in table noting the surprised looks on the sentries faces.

Shibuki had composed himself. "My name is Shibuki, former leader of The Village Hidden in the Waterfall, and I wish to meet with your Hokage."

"Kotetsu, do you think this has something to do with Daichi's mission?" Izumo asked.

Kotetsu replied, "After the stories we've heard, from him, it wouldn't surprise me. You can escort him to Tsunade."

Izumo came around the table. "Follow me and don't wander off."

Shibuki knew it was a command, but he nodded his head because he did not want to cause any trouble.

 _ **Hokage Tower**_

Shibuki knew people had been following him ever since he left the gate. _"It's the Anbu. Makes sense considering they likely see me as a foreign leader, and I did show up out of the blue."_

Shibuki followed Izumo up the stair until they came to stand before a closed door.

Izumo knocked and Tsunade asked, "What is it?"

"Lady Hokage, The Leader of the Waterfall Village came to the gates, and I brought him here." Izumo replied.

"He may enter. You go back." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Izumo stated before walking off.

Shibuki knew the Anbu had told her he was here. They had to have. He took a deep breath and entered the room. The moment he walked in he felt many eyes on him.

The former leader ignored them as he approached the desk and bowed while managing to keep Fuu on his back. "Thank you Lady Tsunade for meeting with me as quickly as you have."

Tsunade maintained an impassive face. "It's not every day I meet with another leader of a village. Even rarer when they don't send word ahead. I'm intrigued by what you have to say. Why don't you put that girl down and have a seat."

Shibuki sighed as he sat Fuu on a nearby couch.

He then took a seat himself. "Honestly, I'd rather have a warm bed; however, I understand that any request I make would be easier if you knew everything, so I shall start at the beginning."

Tsunade prepared to listen. "Proceed."

"This story actually begins with that girl, Fuu…" Shibuki began

 _ **Front Gates, Sometime Later…**_

Neji, Shino, Yakumo, and Sasame walked into the village with an unconscious Kan over Neji's shoulder.

"Honestly Yakumo, did you have to hit him so hard?" Sasame asked concerned.

Yakumo angrily replied, "Your exaggerating Sasame. I only hit…"

Kan yawned, "Do you two have to be so loud. I was having the most wonderful dream." He looked around and smiled, "Oh yeah, I was dreaming about this. Have I mentioned how great it is to be carried like this."

Yakumo hit him over the head knocking the Mercenary out cold once more.

Izumo and Kotetsu watched the strange scene play out until Neji approached them. "We're reporting with the captive. Kiba, Tayuya, and Tenten should be along with another shortly."

Before either of them could speak an Anbu with short brown hair and a mask appeared taking the mercenary. "The Hokage is currently busy, so I will take this one to T & I. Neji Hyuga and Shino Abarami, she wants you to compile a report of the invasion, to the best of your abilities, and have it ready in two days' time."

Neji nodded, "Understood, we'll be sure to have everyone write up their accounts for one report."

The Anbu nodded before vanishing with Kan.

Shino turned to Kotetsu and Izumo. "Inform the returning party that they'll need to get us a written report of their actions during the invasion soon."

"You got it." Kotetsu replied.

Neji's group then went their separate ways.

 _ **Evening…**_

Kiba and Akamaru, Tenten, Tayuya, and Dosu entered the village with Tayuya keeping a watchful eye on Dosu. The moment they set foot in the village, an Anbu appeared.

"Dosu Kinuta, Daichi Ryu is unavailable at the moment, so you are to be confined to the Fusion Clan Home, guarded by Mizu Ryu, until such time as he is better and a Council Meeting can be held to decide what to do with you.

Dosu closed his eyes. "If that is how it must be."

Tayuya stopped them. "Hold on! What's going on here!?"

Dosu plainly stated. "You'll have to wait until after the meeting unless you're the standing Uzumaki Clan Head." He addressed the Anbu. "Lead the way."

"Wait!" Tayuya angrily shouted.

Dosu followed the Anbu leaving behind a fuming Tayuya.

Izumo then addressed Kiba. "Neji and Shino have to compile a report for the Hokage in two days. They ask that you write down what happened during the invasion and give it to them."

Kiba nodded and said. "Right. I'm going home."

Kiba and Akamaru left Tayuya and Tenten.

"We can't just let this go." Tayuya firmly stated.

"We don't have much of a choice. The Anbu laid out what was going to happened to him." Tayuya was not adverting her gaze from the receding Dosu. "Tayuya, Daichi clearly has something to do with this. You trust him, right?" Tenten asked.

Tayuya sighed. "I do."

"Then let him handle it." Tenten stated.

Tayuya turned to Tenten. "Okay."

"Come on, why don't we get something to eat?" Tenten offered with a smile.

Tayuya nodded. "Yeah, I'm starving."

 _ **Leaf Hospital Room**_

Jiro opened his eyes and slowly rose to a sitting position. He then found himself staring at the wall of a hospital room. Before he could fully process this, a blur ran by him and into the bathroom. A young woman with brown hair followed after him.

" _Okay, so I'm in a hospital and that was likely Lord Daichi. Why did he just run into that restroom, and who is that woman?"_ Daichi began throwing up as the woman rubbed his back in a comforting manner.

" _He's sick. When did that happen? How long have I been out?"_ He decided to look around the room and his eyes settled on a girl with pink hair. "Ma'am where are we?"

The girl replied, "You're in Konoha."

"This is torture! I'm glad I was never sick!" Daichi whined.

Hana said, "Not all sickness is like this. You just have a particularly bad bug."

"Remind me to never take another thing into my seal again." Daichi stated.

"Is he going to be okay?" Jiro asked concerned.

The girl said, "He'll be better soon enough. All it'll take is time and rest." The girl then thought of something. "I should introduce myself. My name is Sakura Haruno, and I was on a team with Daichi a few years back. That woman currently with Daichi is his fiancé Hana Inuzuka."

Daichi, who was being helped back to the bed by Hana, angrily said, "Hana, you told her?"

"It slipped out. What you don't want people to know?" Hana stated with a slight smile.

"It's not that my Wild Princess. I just wanted to get everyone together and tell them the good news. I was thinking it'd be at a a party where everyone could meet the Fusion Clan's newest members and have a good time." Daichi replied.

Hana chuckled. "You can still have that. I don't think Sakura would spoil the surprise."

Daichi pouted knowing what he'd get. "I guess."

Hana rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "Better?"

Daichi smiled, "Better." He then turned to Jiro. "How are you holding up?"

Jiro raised an eyebrow as Daichi was pale as a ghost. "If you hadn't just thrown up, I'd ask you that question. I'm fine, but I don't think I'll be moving from this bed just yet. That guy really did a number on me."

At that moment the door was thrown open and Chi and Mara rushed in tackling their respective brothers. Jiro yelled out in pain from his wounds while Daichi was taken clear off his bed.

"Big brother, you're okay!" Chi said.

Mara happily shouted, "Big Brother, your back."

Kazamae walked into the room and looked around. "Kid, I told Tsunade that you'd need a bigger room, but she didn't believe me."

In truth the room was rather crowded, but that didn't stop the mini celebration that was going on.

 _ **Tsunade's Office, Evening…**_

"…A Group of Waterfall Shinobi chased us over the border. Dosu stepped up to face them and I came here because he knew I nor Fuu would be in any shape to fight." Shibuki finished.

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed, "Your story sounds like it has a few holes in it. Reportedly there are only two Uchiha left; however, digging deeper has revealed that a few Uchiha escaped the massacre.

Then there are these children you say you faced. These are rare Blood Limits you're talking about. Excluding the Sharingan. Paper and Crystal can rarely be found these days.

This leaves me with two options. One, everything you've said is true. Two, everything you've said is false, and I should send you to T & I with orders to get the truth from you."

In response to this, Shibuki got out of his seat and got on his hands and knees. "Please, Lady Hokage. The Leaf Village is the ideal place for me to raise Fuu. She can finally have friends.

I promise you, on my life, that we will serve the Leaf Village and its people." Tsunade had come to stand before Shibuki, and he, in turn, took out a kunai holding out, handle first, to Tsunade. "I offer you my life. Do as you please with it."

Tsunade took the kunai and buried it in her desk. "You and your daughter shall be confined to The Fusion Clan residence until Daichi Ryu has recovered from his sickness. At that time a Council Meeting will be held were we will discuss you, Fuu, Dosu, Jiro Gaiden, and Chi Gaiden."

Shibuki stood and bowed. "Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Anbu, escort them to the Fusion Clan residence." Tsunade stated as she walked to her window.

Several Anbu appeared and led Shibuki, carrying the still unconscious Fuu, out of her office.

Tsunade looked at the Hokage Monument, mainly her, grandfather's face, and sighed. _"Have I been making the right choices? Is this what you would have done?"_ She then chuckled. _"Most likely you would have. You always were full of compassion."_

With these thoughts in her mind Tsunade left her office to get a drink. A lot has happened in a short span of days, and it was likely that more would come.

 _ **Daichi and Jiro's Hospital Room**_

It had taken a while for the two girls to calm down, and another while for Jiro to explain what happened to his little sister. When he got to his injuries, she had hugged him once more before he could get on with the story.

Soon everyone was comfortable in the room with Sakura sitting at a table looking over notes, Chi sitting with Jiro in his bed, Hana and Mara were both to Daichi's right, and Kazamae had taken a seat at the feet of their beds.

After a while, Mara hugged her brother. "I still think of you as my big brother no mater what you look like or what Chakra you contain. It doesn't matter because your Chakra still feels warm and protective."

Kazamae nodded. "I don't think anyone who knows you thinks any differently of you Kid. Well, they might, but it's because you keep going beyond what people expect of you not for what you contain."

Kazamae paused and looked out the window as if deep in thought.

"Is something wrong Sensei?" Daichi asked.

"Nothing wrong. It's just, there's something we'll need to talk about once you're better." He stood up. "Anyways, it's late. I'll take the girls to the Fusion Clan House and watch over them for the time being."

Daichi smiled gratefully. "Thank you Sensei." He then turned to his sister. "Mara, you better get to bed right when you get home. You have classes tomorrow."

Mara nodded and smiled. "Alright, but I'm coming to see you afterwards."

"Fair enough, and bring me something better than this hospital food." Daichi said.

"Right." Mara said as she walked to the door.

Chi hugged Jiro once more. "So, I'm going to our new home now?"

Jiro hugged her back. "That's right Chi. You'll just have to wait a few days until I'm able to join you. Until then I'm going to need you to be strong and continue listening to Kazamae."

Chi smiled. "Okay. I'll be on my best behavior."

The girls followed Kazamae.

Daichi sighed as his eyes closed. He was very tired and wanted to return to his mind to continue planning and going over his information until he could get home and look through the genuine articles.

"By all accounts Daichi should have passed out far earlier." Sakura spun around. "It always amazes me how far he and Naruto will go. Neither of them really like to worry the people around them if they can help it."

Hana nodded. "I suppose so."

Eventually, the other three fell asleep as well.

* * *

Apoorv3108:good going. will wait for next chap

Zach: I hope you can start ch 30 soon

Quillion9000: Here it is, and the next chapters will be focusing on more outside of the village, so get ready.


	31. So, we need to talk

There's no easy way to say this. I think I have to rewrite this story. I don't know. I mean, I've been out of this for so long now. Either this is A Haitus or I will rewrite it.


End file.
